Harvest Heart
by Maymist
Summary: Pony wants to leave her city life to work on her father's old ranch. What will happen when she arrives there? A combo of Harvest Moon Anwl & Ds Cute. Pony/Jill x Skye
1. Spring Day 1

" Your crazy!"

" I am."

" Pony, you really think you can tackle on the ranch like your Father did? Your just a young girl! You won't even last a week! You really want to give up all of this city life for a stupid farm life, like your Father did?"

" Yep. "

" Well, just because he took care of a ranch, doesn't mean you have to do it to!"

" I know."

" Then why are you telling me you want the job at your Father's ranch? Just because he passed away, does not mean you must fill in for him."

" I hate the city."

" If you hate the city, then you'll hate the ranch even more! They won't have the same technology as us."

" Awesome."

" Your so much like your Father! Ugh, you see why I divorced him now?"

" You don't understand, Mom."

Pony's Mother sighed, " Honey, I only want whats best for you... The reason why your Father and I got a divorce, is because I did not want to live a farm life. I've tried for him and I could not just take it anymore. Trust me, you'll want your city life back once you try to work on the ranch. Even though we live in this little apartment, your house on the ranch will even be smaller than this."

"So?"

" You don't talk much, do you? Your just like your Father... You sure you want to try working on the ranch like him?"

" Yes."

" Alright... But, you sure?"

" Mom," Pony replied smiling and added, " I'm Dad's daughter... Its in my veins."

Pony's Mother died a week later.

...

_Dear Takakura,_

_My life in the city is not the life I want. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed about working on the ranch like my Father did. I want to learn everything there is to know about farming from you and I have many questions. I want to try working on the farm._

_Pony_

That was the letter he received from his old friend's daughter.

He was staring out into Forget-Me-Not Valley's ocean.

A young woman suddenly walked up to him in silence.

He scanned her.

She had brunette hair that was tied up in a odd pony tail that split up in two and bounced whenever she walked. Her straight long bangs covered her forehead. He knew if Pony let her hair down, it would be extremely long. Pony's eyes were the color of violet and shined brightly. She was wearing a tight t-shirt that was white and orange. In the middle of her shirt, it said, "komono" and had orange surrounding the white words in a circle. A tiny ribbon was attached to her green mini skirt ;however, she had tight long jeans under. Tan was the color of her huge shoes and her shoe laces were black. She also was carrying a rucksack on her back. Something then caught his eye, she was wearing the same black and red gloves her Father had worn.

" You're your father's daughter, all right."

Pony nodded.

" It's a shame about your father, but fate works in mysterious ways. Anyways, I'm sure hes in a better place," he told her while turning around and added, " Come on... The farms this way..."

She followed behind him slowly, as he muttered, " Your a weird one like your father."

Pony only closed her eyes and smiled towards his comment.

Meanwhile, there was commotion in Forget-Me-Not Valley's Blue Bar.

Two young adults named Muffy and Rock were talking.

Muffy had long curly blond hair and wore a attractive red dress and a tiny sky blue jacket. Her eyes looked like emeralds as she was known as the prettiest woman in the valley. Well, at least she thought that.

Rock had blond hair as well and excited looking hazel eyes. His blond bangs were parted. He wore a gold round necklace around his neck. His shirt was sky blue as he had a interesting white pattern of two white stripes go down his shirt and had yellow stripes at the ends of his sleeves. He was known as the flirt of the valley. Not very bright on brains though.

"So, the daughter of the rancher is moving here?" Muffy questioned him.

" Yeah! I can't wait," Rock told her excitedly and muttered, " I bet shes a babe."

Muffy rolled her eyes and said, " But a _young women _working on a ranch is really a rare site."

A fearful thought then struck Muffy's mind, _I hope shes not prettier than me_!

Suddenly, a young adult girl came in the Blue Bar with long brunette hair. A orange bandanna was placed on her head firmly, as she had charming hazel eyes, a dark green dress and on top of the dress was a light green apron. Her name was Celia, she was one of the sweetest girls in the valley.

" Muffy, I'm here to drop off your order," Celia stated as she handed Muffy some carrots.

" Thank you," Muffy replied smiling as she obtained the carrots and put them away.

Rock chuckled, " Looks like you guys are going to have some competition now."

Celia raised a eyebrow of curiosity, " Oh really? What do you mean?"

" Well, rumor has it that the daughter of the old rancher is moving here today!" Muffy exclaimed.

" Oh, that sounds nice," Celia said heart warming.

" Even though I think work is totally pointless and shes wasting her time, I think I might like her," Rock told the two girls while he kept chuckling to himself.

Muffy was annoyed with his comment and coughed , " Moron."

"So... She bought the ranch?" Celia questioned.

" I guess so..." Muffy said uncertainly.

Rock kept chuckling, " I also heard shes a city girl... Wow, she sounds like such a babe!"

" Shut. Up. Rock!"

Meanwhile back on the ranch, Takakura was giving Pony a tour of the ranch.

" Okay, so you named your dog Spot and you named your cow Love. Then, what will you name this ranch?"

" Harvest."

" Harvest? Weird name... I mean, that sounds like a good name," Takakura spoke nervously.

Pony nodded.

" I'm not really a people person, but you probably need some friends. So, come on."

Takakura took Pony to Forget-Me-Not Valley's Inn.

A family of three were standing outside the inn.

" This is Tim and Ruby. And the blond one is their son named Rock," he explained.

Tim smiled, Ruby bowed happily, and Rock gave Pony a huge smile.

_She is a babe!_ Rock thought happily.

Rock walked up to Pony, " Whats your name babe-"

" Pony."

Rock looked puzzled, _Pony? Weird name, but cute._

Takakura seemed a little disturbed with Rock's attitude.

" Um, come on, lets go to the Blue Bar next," Takakura stated, leading Pony to the next building.

Rock's parents went inside, as he watched Pony go towards the Blue Bar.

_What a babe! _He thought and went back inside the Inn.

Muffy and her boss Griffin were standing outside the Blue Bar.

The blond hair girl scanned Pony.

Muffy excitedly smiled with her eyes closed and thought, _Nope. I'm way prettier than her._

A hour later, Takakura had finally finished the tour of Forget-Me-Not Valley.

" Phew. That took a lot out of me... Oh yeah, just to let you know, its always been a dream of your Dad's to run a family farm. So... Try to settle down soon. Well, you should start work tomorrow and eat some dinner now. If you need me, you know where to find me," Takaura stated and started walking away back into his house.

Sadly, Pony only _knew_ the possible bachelors were, Marlin, Rock, and Gustafa

Pony turned around and to her surprise she saw three little sprites.

One yellow.

One red.

One blue.

" Who is this Harvest Sprite?" One of them questioned.

" Who is it?"

" Who is it?"

" Who is it?"

Pony felt a little annoyed with them repeating such things ;however, she only smiled.

" I'm Pony."

" Ah, your the Harvest Sprite named Pony!" The yellow sprite stated.

_They must know my Dad, _Pony thought uncertainly.

Pony suddenly blinked her eyes closed for a second and reopened them again.

The little elf looking people were gone.

Pony just kept blinking motionless.

Suddenly, Pony gasped in shock.

Pony just remembered that she needed to buy some seeds for tomorrow.

She started to sprint towards Vesta's place. It was only about dinner time, so they probably were still selling seeds.

Pony panted as she knocked on the door and she went in when Marlin unlocked it.

She stared at Marlin as he and her were the only ones in the room.

_Um... Why is she staring at me like that...? _Marlin thought a little disturbed.

Marlin wasn't the most happy go lucky guy. He had black curly hair that complemented his emerald green eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt that showed off some of his abs and simple blue jeans.

" Uh... You wanna buy something?" Marlin asked awkwardly.

Pony nodded.

" Twelve tomato seeds please," she asked politely.

" Okay... That will be... Uh..."

Marlin wasn't very good with math so instead he told her, " Since your new here, take them for free."

" That is really kind of you. Thank you," Pony smiled sweetly and took her seeds.

Marlin didn't know why ;however, he felt his face heating up.

Pony exited the house and headed back home.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if _something _was missing.

Something exciting.

Something mysterious.

Something romantic.

...

It was getting dark but Pony had the urge to start working on her fields right now.

She giggled to herself as she started to walk towards the tool shed.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice screaming.

"Thief! Come back here, you thief!"

She saw Rock shouting as if no one was there.

Suddenly, Pony saw a boy with silver hair enter her ranch near the spring entrance.

Raising a eyebrow, she walked up to him in curiosity.

He was startled at first ;however, he didn't show it.

Pony scanned his face. He was rather attractive. His eyes were like emerald and his silver hair was like a hot mystery. He wore a black necklace that seemed pretty valuable. His shirt was spotted black and while the background was white. His pants were as violet as Pony's eyes.

" Whats this? I thought this ranch was abandoned. Now it has a beautiful maiden in it? Are you lost on this fine night, lovely lady?" He questioned her with his seductive voice.

Pony was in silence.

" Are you a thief?" Pony questioned calmly.

" Hm. You catch on fast. Yes, you can call me Phantom Skye. Prince Of The Stars, " he told her and then smirked at her.

" And someone is chasing you?"

" Yes, but I'm a bit pressed for time, so if you don't mind lovely, I must jet."

Skye turned around to leave towards the exit.

Pony suddenly heard Rock coming into the other entrance towards her farm and he shouted, " Babe! Are you here?"

Rock didn't see Skye or Pony yet.

The brunette suddenly grabbed Skye's wrist, " Hide in my animal barn."

Skye was once puzzled again, " What?"

" Do it."

" Hm... A lovely innocent looking maiden like you is helping out a thief like me? Thank you," Skye laughed and slithered into her animal barn.

_This better not be a trap... _Skye thought suspicious.

Rock suddenly saw Pony and sprinted to her.

" Babe, are you okay? There was a thief here that just went into the Inn! His name is Phantom Skye, and he steals from this valley a lot! Don't worry babe, Rock's here to protect you!" Rock told her, as he tried to slide his arm around her.

Pony moved away awkwardly.

" No. I saw no one," Pony lied.

She was a good liar.

Skye heard what Pony said and he was somewhat shocked.

_Why is this girl helping me...? Interesting... _Skye thought.

" Oh. Well, if you see him, I'll so beat that silver hair jerk to a pulp!" Rock told her with confidence and clenched his fist.

" Cool."

" Well, its getting late now. I'm going to go back to the Inn. See ya, Babe."

Rock left her ranch.

Pony sighed as she entered her animal barn.

To her surprise, Skye was petting her cow.

He looked up to her, " I think this cow likes me."

" Maybe. "

" So, why did you help me?"

" I have my reasons," she told him truthfully.

" So, I never did get your name? What is it, beautiful?"

" Pony."

" Pony? Such a radiant name. I thank you for helping me. Now, I'm afraid I'm a bit pressed for time as I said before. I have a feeling we will meet again," he told her and then winked, " It's in the stars."

* * *

Author Note: I had this story in my head for so long now! Its a combination of Harvest Moon Another Wonderful and Harvest Moon Ds Cute.

Except in this one, you don't have to collect 60 sprites.

And I'm not really positive if 'komono' is what it says on Pony's shirt.

Also, I'm really sorry if their is any errors or grammar mistakes.

Thank you so much for reading and I would be happy if you guys took the time to review this.

I'll update when I can.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. This is all just fan-made.


	2. Spring Day 2

The next day Pony awoke very early in the morning.

She looked into her mirror and thought to herself,_ I wish people would stop saying how I bought the farm._

Someone suddenly knocked on her door and Pony opened up the door to see Takakura there.

" You ready to learn how to grow crops?" Takakura questioned.

The brunette nodded.

Pony followed Takakura all the way to one of her crop fields next to her chicken shed.

" Since I felt so nice, I got all of your tools from your tool shed... Here's a hoe to till the fields," Takakura stated as he handed her the hoe.

Pony just stared blankly at the tool as she held it.

" Well... Lets not have any dirty thoughts now, till the fields," Takakura told her.

Pony nodded and she started to till her medium size crop field.

The tool was a little heavy for her ;however, she managed.

Takakura was impressed since she managed to do all of this with excellent speed and it didn't look like she was tired at all.

Pony stopped tilling the fields and turned to Takakura to seek approval.

" Nice job," Takakura exclaimed.

Pony nodded.

" Now, do you have any seeds?" He asked.

" Yeah. I got some from Marlin yesterday," Pony explained.

_She finally talked_, Takakura thought as he sighed.

" Well, what kind of seeds?"

" Tomato seeds."

Takakura stayed silent.

" Whats wrong?" Pony asked innocently.

"Well... Aren't tomato seeds only for summer ?"

" Oh, did I get the wrong season of seeds? I'm so sorry!" Pony apologized as if she was panicking.

" No. I just can't remember if they are for the right season..."

Pony took out the seeds from her rucksack and examined them.

" Well, on the pack it says its for spring and summer," Pony stated.

" Hm... I don't think your ready to grow tomatoes yet."

" I-I can exchange them for something else, " Pony stuttered nervously.

This wasn't like Pony to get all nervous. Usually she rarely shows any emotion at all and her voice always seemed so monotone.

" No. Keep the tomato seeds for summer. I want you to go to Vesta's place and buy some turnips. They are perfect for rookies like you and for the spring season," Takakura said with a pleasant smile.

" Okay," Pony replied smiling.

Pony started sprinting out of her ranch and then Takakura shouted to her, " And when you get back, I'll teach you how to take care of your cow!"

" Got it!" Pony yelled back at him without looking back.

Takakura muttered, " She needs to learn how to walk more or else people will always stare at her..."

Pony exited her ranch when she suddenly heard someone exit the Inn.

" Hey babe! Whats the rush?" Rock questioned as he walked up to her.

Pony just stared at him in silence.

" Hey, do you have a minute? Wanna take a walk somewhere, babe?" Rock asked her excitedly and held her hand.

" I'm busy."

" Oh come on, it will be really fast!" Rock begged.

"No."

Rock totally ignored her and said," So babe, I heard you were a city girl? Do you kiss good?"

" I have to go," Pony mumbled as she swiped her hand away from his.

" Rock, leave her alone," said a voice.

Pony turned around to see that it was Marlin.

" What do you want?" Rock yelled at him.

" I think your scaring her," Marlin told him calmly.

" Your the one scaring her, Elvis!" Rock shot back infuriated.

Marlin's face immediately turned bright red of embarrassment and anger.

" Look, you better watch what you say! Or else!" Marlin threaten angrily and clenched his fists.

Pony then poked Marlin lightly on the arm and asked, " Um... Can I buy some seeds, please?"

" Uh... All the seeds are at Vesta's. I don't have them on me," Marlin muttered awkwardly.

" Okay."

Pony then started to run towards Vesta's farm.

" Babe, wait!" Rock shouted.

" Leave her alone, Rock!" Marlin told him annoyed.

" I see what your planning," Rock said smirking.

" What are you talking about?"

" Since you can't have Celia, your hitting on my babe!"

"WHAT?" Marlin said in confusion.

Rock only chuckled.

" Okay. This is so pointless... I'm leaving," Marlin muttered while sighing and started to walk back to Vesta's farm.

Meanwhile, Pony had bought some turnip seeds from Celia.

"Thank you," Pony said with a grin.

"Your very welcome."

" Well, bye!"

Pony suddenly rushed back towards her ranch and she even ran passed Marlin.

Marlin was now even more confused.

...

The brunette suddenly saw Takakura standing in front of his house waiting for her.

" What took you so long?"

" People."

" Ah, I see."

" I got the turnip seeds," Pony exclaimed.

" Great. Now go over to your fields and plant them. After your done, I left you your watering can by the watering well. Fill it up with water and water your crops. I already fed and milked your cow, since she was having a fit this morning... But um, I have to go into town now. See ya later," Takakura explained and he started to walk out of the ranch.

Pony only nodded and walked back to her fields.

She took out her turnip seeds that she obtain from Celia and planted them one by one.

Pony wiped off sweat from her face and yawned.

From the corner of her eye she saw a blue watering can next to the well. Smiling, she took a hold of the watering can, filled it up, and started sprinkling water on all of her crops.

It only took her a total of three hours to finish up.

Finally, she stood up and looked over at the field next to her house.

She walked over there and stared at the empty field.

Pony thought, _Why didn't he have me plant anything here? Is the soil less fertile here? _

The brunette continued to ponder about it.

Suddenly she saw Muffy enter into her ranch and she walked up to Pony slowly.

" Hi Pony. I wanted to talk to you about something," Muffy told her bashfully.

" Okay."

" Why are you working on this ranch? I mean, don't you think its a little dangerous for a girl?" Muffy asked in a concern tone.

" Why do you work at a bar?"

Muffy blinked in confusion, " Huh?"

" I've always wanted to work here," Pony explained and she continued, " I even had dreams about working here when I was a little girl."

Pony started to laugh.

" But, you could get easily hurt... This is more of a man's job."

Muffy gulped at what she just said.

" Gender doesn't matter."

Muffy sighed and told her, " I'm just worried about you. Please don't take this offensively. Well, I guess I'll be going now. Its getting pretty dark. See ya later Pony."

"Okay."

Muffy walked off a little annoyed.

Pony just shrugged and went inside her house to eat some dinner.

A few hours later she wanted to check on her cow before she went to bed ;however, before she went inside, she saw someone entering her farm.

It was Phantom Skye.

He walked up to her again.

" Hello beautiful. I just wanted to see your lovely face again tonight."

" Drop the act."

Skye raised a eyebrow, " Excuse me?"

" You heard me."

" But there is no act. I'm just acting like myself," Skye replied chuckling.

Pony's face was filled with no emotion and Skye couldn't figure out what she was plotting.

" Okay. So, I suppose you sweet talk to girls and guys too, right?" Pony questioned him.

Skye's face heated up a little but ;however, he didn't show it.

" Pony, you are a very interesting girl," Skye replied with a laugh.

"You like curry?" Pony suddenly blurted out randomly.

_Shes random too... _Skye thought.

" Not like. More like, love. May I ask why?"

" You smell like it."

" Ah, I see. Do you like curry, Pony?" Skye asked with his attractive voice.

" Yeah."

" I see your very shy, eh? I like that in a girl," Skye told her as he winked at her.

Pony only shrugged.

" Oh yeah, I was wondering... What were your 'reasons' in helping a thief like me last night?" Skye questioned.

" That is classified."

" You won't tell this handsome face?" Skye questioned her while sounding hurt.

Pony shook her head.

" Hm... Your very... Interesting," Skye muttered to himself and then asked," Why haven't you turned me in by now? Are you planning to befriend me and then turn me in?"

"No."

" Then what is it?" Skye asked uncertainly.

" I want to be your friend."

" Why would you be friends with a thief?"

" Because, not even a thief deserves to be alone."

* * *

Author Note: Oh my god, I hate how I wrote this chapter!

I'm really sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.

Please review if you want to.

Oh, and thank you for the reviews and for reading this.

I really appreciated it.

Thank you.


	3. Spring Day 3

Pony awoke this morning with a huge bang on her door.

She grumbled in her bed and was not pleased.

" I still have to teach you how to take care of your cow!"

Pony knew who this voice was.

Who else would it be?

Of course it was Takakura.

Pony walked out of her door and nodded motionless.

Takakura raised a eyebrow and said, " Pony your a weird one. I thought you would be mad at me by now with all of these random wake up calls...:"

The brunette shook her head.

" Well, lets go into your animal barn. Love is very hungry this morning," Takakura grumbled as Pony and him walked into the animal barn.

Pony's cow was waiting calmly for someone to feed her and she looked very healthy.

" All right, to feed Love, you need to get fodder from that dispenser over there by that little corner," Takakura exclaimed and pointed to where the dispenser was.

Pony walked up to the dispenser and obtained some fodder.

This fodder tickled Pony's hands and was hard to hold. She could feel some of the long yellow pieces scratch some of her arms and the smell of the fodder wasn't that dandy either.

" Now you can put it right into Love's food bin."

Pony nodded and dropped in the fodder into the food bin.

" Good. A cow needs to be fed twice a day."

She nodded once more.

Takakura turned to the female cow and muttered, " Pony, now the milking part..."

Pony tighten her pony tail this time instead of nodding.

Takakura only sighed and took out a tool called the milker.

He handed it to Pony and told her, " This is called the milker. You put it on the cow's utters and it milks itself. Then you put the milk in these bottles. Is that clear? A cow needs to be milked twice a day."

The female rookie nodded again.

Takakura was starting to get annoyed, " Do you nod towards everything?"

Pony shook her head.

Takakura only sighed and spoke again, " Pony, are you always on mute too?"

She shook her head once more.

Takakura slapped his hand to his face and changed the subject, " Okay, you should milk your cow now."

Pony only put started to milk her cow with the milker. It didn't take as long as Takakura thought it should for a rookie. She collected all of the milk and put them inside her rucksack.

" Spectacular job. Now, you can either put all of the milk in the shipping bin or give it to someone. Well, I should get going now. Treat your cow with lots of love and you'll receive higher quality milk," Takakura said as he headed for the exit.

Of course Pony nodded back.

Takakura suddenly turned around, " Oh yeah... Since its day three of spring, a big man named Van is coming here today. You can buy and sell stuff at his shop. He only comes on days three and eight. And, if you wanted to let your cow outside, just press the red button outside next to the door. If you want to let your cow in, press the button on the inside next to the door. Well, see ya."

He walked out of the so called barn.

Pony widen her eyes as she thought, _I'm so confused..._

After Pony was done taking care of her cow, she decided to go visit this man named Van.

Pony was walking out of her ranch when she saw that there was a shop set up next to the inn.

Her eyes widen as she saw Rock talking to this huge man with black hair and glasses.

" What do you mean you don't have my girl magazines?" Rock questioned the man angrily.

" I'm very sorry sir but I certainly do not sell those magazines," the man told Rock politely.

Rock growled in anger, " Okay, but at least tell me you have some hair gel! You gotta to at least have that!"

" Sir, you have to understand that I only sell certain items towards work," the huge man explained.

" Work, work, work, that is all this stupid valley _EVER_ talks about!" Rock yelled at him infuriated.

Pony walked up to them in a confused expression.

Rock noticed Pony and calmed down a tiny bit.

" Babe, I don't have time to talk to you right now! As you can see, I'm attending some very important business," Rock explained.

Pony raised a eyebrow and thought shocked, _I didn't know he could use big words._

_" _Young man, that is certainly no way to treat a lady," said the huge man.

" Can it!" Rock told the man infuriated.

" Why I never! You kiss your mother with that mouth!"

"Ew! Why would I kiss her?"

The man sighed.

Rock then blushed and muttered to Pony, " I would kiss you though, babe."

Pony actually didn't hear what Rock said and walked up to the man.

" Are you Van?"

" Well, yes. Yes I am. You must be a new face. Whats your name?"

" Pony."

Pony giggled as she looked around his little so called store.

" Can I buy this brush?"

Van grinned, " Of course you can! Here you go!"

Pony gave him some gold and Van gave her the brush.

" Thanks."

" Your welcome, " Van said.

Rock only scowled as he walked away and bumped into Gustafa.

Gustafa was the hippie of the valley. He had a huge green hat with a yellow flower attached to it and had violet sun glasses. He had a tiny brown beard and elf like ears. His shirt was in stripes of the colors red and orange. Gustafa also carried a orange guitar on his back and his pants were the color of sand.

Gustafa walked up to Pony and told her, " Pony, right? Don't worry about Rock... He just needs to find his center."

Pony nodded motionless.

" You like music?" Gustafa questioned the pony tail girl.

She nodded.

" Cool. And no need to be so shy, we can listen to melodies together anytime. Later, sister," Gustafa said laughing and started to walk off towards the beach.

Pony only watched him leave and went back to her ranch.

Suddenly, she saw Marlin at her ranch looking at her fields.

Pony approached Marlin and Marlin turned around in shock.

" O-Oh, I just came by to look at your fields," Marlin explained nervously.

Pony just nodded.

" Oh and, u-uh, I saw that your fields weren't watered, so I watered them for you."

" That's nice of you," Pony told him in a thankful tone.

" Well, um... I should be going now. Celia is making dinner tonight. You want to come?" Marlin offered with hope in his voice.

" I'll see if I can and I probably will," Pony insisted him.

" Alright. Well, if you can't make it for dinner today, how about tomorrow?"

" I'll go tomrrow."

" Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," Marlin exclaimed laughing and exit the ranch.

A few hours later Pony's cow Love was outside and Pony had to let it back in.

Just as Pony was about to let her cow in, she saw Skye walk pass her ranch and into the spring.

She followed him.

His sad eyes were looking down deep into the spring.

He saw her and a fake smirk appeared on his face, " Tsk, tsk, you following me?"

Pony shrugged and asked in a concern tone, " Whats wrong?"

" Its about yesterday... You were right about being alone. I was alone from the start," Skye explained and then laughed, " but it did make me realize how more beautiful your inner beauty was."

" Thanks. And..."

Skye raised a eyebrow, " What is it?"

" Well, I guess I'll tell you about why I helped you," Pony explained.

"Oh? You will?"

" Mhmm. Thief's got to stick together, right?"

Skye's emerald eyes only grew big, " What?"

" My family was poor in the city, so I had no choice but to steal," Pony explained and then asked him, " Skye, why do you steal?"

Skye was silent for a moment and said, " I don't really know myself... But, I've been alone from the start, lets just say."

Pony then took something out of her rucksack and handed it to Skye.

" Red Curry?"

Pony smiled and said, " Mhmm."

" Thank you so much, Pony."

" Yeah. See you later, Skye," Pony said and walked out of the spring.

Authors Note: I'm a little pressed for time, but thank you for reading and reviewing.

Please review.

Sorry if this is getting a little repetitive ;however, that is how this game is right?


	4. Spring Day 4

Pony heard another knock on her door this morning.

She knew it was probably Takakura again but what else did he have to lecture her about?

The brunette arose from her bed emotionless and opened the door to only see nothing there.

Pony's face only showed a confused expression; until she looked down to see a present on the ground for her.

In curiosity, Pony picked up the present.

She examined it and saw the box was the color of white and there was a violet ribbon tied around it. Pony also saw a tiny yellow note attached to it and she read it.

_Dear Pony,_

_I just wanted to give you a gift that would bring out your outer beauty even more. But not even the stars in the night sky can outshine your beauty. _

_Ps The ribbon is like the color of your adorable violet eyes._

_-Phantom Skye_

Pony opened the box to see a light pink bracelet.

The violet eye girl took it out of the box and had no expression on her face.

She put it on her wrist firmly and muttered, " Cool."

The pony tail girl than scanned her ranch to see Takakura nowhere in sight.

She shrugged and only continued with her work on the ranch.

Pony watered her turnips and continued to ponder about what she would plant in that other field next to her house.

_Maybe I can plant a tree there? _Pony thought as she kept questioning herself.

She only sighed as she went into her animal barn and feed Love some fodder.

Love licked Pony's face in happiness of the food.

Pony only smiled as she removed the saliva from her face and went to milk Love.

Love's quality of milk went up by one level and Pony was very proud that it went up so easily in one day.

_I should probably explore this valley a little bit more, right? _ Pony questioned herself at that thought.

She got out of her animal barn and headed out of her ranch as her pony tail bounced out of control as she ran.

Pony remembered on the tour with Takakura that there was this enormous mansion and she was _very _curious about it.

The young heroine started to walk pass the Inn and Blue Bar; however, someone she never seen before stopped her in her tracks.

" So you're the new girl, eh?"

At first, Pony thought this person was male; however, it turns out she was a tomboyish looking girl.

She had short red hair that seemed messy and had long bangs that covered one of her icy blue eyes. She wore a checkered white and sky blue jacket. Her sleeves seemed to be torn off and she had an orange tang top under. The red head was also wearing Capri white pants. This tomboyish girl's shoes were about the same size as Pony's. Her shoes were also gym shoes and were the colors of white and blue.

Pony nodded.

" The name is Nami. Yours?"

" Pony."

" Ah, I see. So, your taking over that ranch right?" Nami questioned and yawned.

Pony nodded again.

" You don't talk much do you? Good. Keep it that way," Nami said and only smirked.

The brunette nodded again motionless.

Nami raised a eyebrow and muttered, " Your weird… But at least your showing everyone you don't need to be a dude in order to run a ranch."

Pony only grinned to her comment and nodded.

" So, we should hang sometime. Want to go to the dig site tomorrow?"

Pony just gave Nami a confused expression.

" Oh yeah… You're a newbie so I guess you really don't know where it is yet. I'll stop by your ranch tomorrow and show you," Nami stated and put her hands in her pockets.

Muffy suddenly went up to the two young adults and yelled angrily, " Nami! Last night you forgot to pay for your drink again!"

Nami huffed quietly and muttered, " I did smart one. Guess you don't remember."

Muffy's angered only boiled more as she hissed, " I know what I know and I _know _you didn't pay!"

" Well that sucks for you. Cause I already did pay."

The blond only sighed and said, " Whatever. And do you ever brush your hair Nami? It looks like a mess as usual! Don't you agree Pony?"

Pony only was silent and looking at the two with no expression.

" Well?"

Pony shook her head and said shyly, " I like Nami's hair."

Muffy's face gave an irritated expression as she said to Nami in an annoyed tone, " Well, you should at least try to style your hair a little more like Pony's hair! Her ponytail is just so cute and stylish. But my hair is more cuter- I mean… Just brush your hair Nami, okay?"

Nami only shook her head and muttered, " How dull are you?"

" Why I never-"

Before Muffy could even finish her sentence, Nami already was walking away.

" Ugh!"

Muffy suddenly walked away back into the Blue Bar leaving Pony all alone awkwardly.

Pony only started to walk towards Vesta's farm as she just remembered she promised Marlin that she would be attending dinner there.

As she walked over the bridge Rock came out of nowhere and said to her, " Babe, where are you going?"

" To eat dinner at with Marlin."

"What!"

Rock was infuriated to know that she was eating dinner with Marlin.

" Bye."

Pony left Rock awkwardly standing there.

She then entered Vesta's house and she saw Marlin, Celia, and Vesta sitting at the table.

" Oh, hello Pony! Marlin told us that he invited you to dinner tonight, right?" Vesta questioned.

Pony nodded.

" Well, don't just stand there! Sit down!" Vesta told Pony in a heart-warming tone.

Pony just sat down with no emotion.

Meanwhile, Rock was watching everything from the window.

_Why is my babe having dinner with Marlin's family and not me? _Rock thought angrily.

Marlin's face started to heat up instantly as he said quietly to Pony, " I'm glad you remembered to come."

_Drat! I'm so stopping this! _Rock thought boiling now and then he charged through the door.

" Rock? What are you doing here?" Celia questioned him innocently.

" Uh, well… My mother told me to pick up something from here," Rock lied.

Celia raised a eyebrow suspiciously and said, " Since when do you do stuff for your Mother?"

" People can have a change of heart, " Rock snickered.

" Don't trust a word he is saying, Celia!" Marlin warned her.

" Don't trust me? You shouldn't trust Elvis here!" Rock insisted angrily.

" Can it you two! Rock, you can stay for dinner too!" Vesta shouted strictly at both Rock and Marlin.

" No thanks! I can't even look at Marlin's ugly face," Rock muttered and walked out the door.

Celia instantly got angered by Rock's comment and muttered to Marlin, " Don't worry about that jerk, he is just jealous of you!"

Marlin only smiled and whispered gently to Celia, " Thanks."

Vesta didn't hear Rock and she only placed some carrot stew on the table.

" Eat up!" Vesta said laughing and she started sipping her delicious stew.

" Thank you," Celia thanked Vesta with a cute giggle.

" Yeah, thanks," Marlin muttered.

Pony just smiled awkwardly and nodded.

" You're all very welcome," Vesta grinned and then looked at Pony, " So, are you thinking about marriage Pony?"

" No."

" Do you like anyone?" The big woman questioned.

" No."

It was the truth; Pony never actually liked anyone romantically in her entire life.

Vesta only sighed and felt like she was annoying Pony. Especially since Pony was speaking in such a monotone voice.

Marlin's eyes suddenly looked down sadly into his stew as he heard Pony's heartbreaking words.

Celia's eyes suddenly widen as she saw that Pony had finished her stew already.

" You've finished already?" Celia questioned shocked.

Pony nodded.

" Thank you for the food. Bye, " Pony told the three fast and walked out the door.

Marlin, Celia, and Vesta were all speechless.

" Well… She sounds like a keeper, Marlin!" Vesta muttered to Marlin and started laughing.

" Shut up…" Marlin muttered back.

Meanwhile with Pony, it was getting late and Pony was already standing in front of the spring.

Her beautiful violet eyes were now staring into the spring blankly as she thought sadly, _Mom, you were wrong…_

" Hello, lovely. I see you gotten my little bracelet since your wearing it. Do you like it?" Skye questioned as he approached her.

" No."

Skye was immediately shocked, " What?"

" I love it."

" Oh," Skye replied sighing in relief.

Pony only faked smile as she kept her head looking down into the spring.

Skye raised an eyebrow at seeing her looking depressed, " Why does such a beautiful maiden have such a sad face?"

" Its nothing," Pony told him with her motionless voice.

" That can't be true," Skye cooed and he stood a little closer to her.

" My Mother died last week," Pony replied in a depressed tone.

" I'm so sorry, beautiful. I wish things like that didn't happen to such good people like you. I know how you feel… My parents were murdered when I was just a young baby."

Skye put his arm around her.

Pony only gave a tiny smile and whispered to him, " Skye, thank you."

" Your welcome. So Pony… There is something I wanted to ask you," Skye muttered awkwardly.

" Okay," she said in her usual monotone voice.

" Do you like anyone here? Well, like… Romantically?"

" No."

" Oh."

" I've only been here for four days," Pony stated.

" Well, yeah, that's true. Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Skye asked.

" No. "

" Oh. I never kissed anyone before either," the thief stated.

" I've never liked anyone before."

Skye raised an eyebrow, " Really? Same here."

" But Takakura said I have to get married when this year is over or else he will kick me out, " Pony whispered shyly.

" That sounds harsh. Is Takakura your boss?"

" Kind of. Family friend."

" Ah, I see. So Pony, you sure you want to stay up so late to talk to me? Staying up late is bad for your skin."

Pony only smiled and said, " Is that why you're so pale?"

Author Note: Yes, I got chapter four done!

Oh yeah, I'm planning to introduce more characters with like each chapter and I'm probably going to introduce the Mineral Town people too as well.

Sorry if there is any mistakes.

I hoped you liked it.

Please read & review.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews.


	5. Spring Day 5

For some reason Pony awoke earlier than usual this morning.

She had already watered all of her lovely crops and the turnips were already starting to form.

The young rancher wondered if they were going to turn out the way she hoped.

Suddenly, Pony just realized that she hasn't used the brush she received from Van yet.

Without any hesitation, she took out her brush from her rucksack and started to head for her animal barn.

Love was just sleeping there peacefully as Pony had already given her fodder this morning and milked her already as well.

Pony looked down at the brush and right back at her cow named Love.

She took the brush and started brushing her cow.

Love immediately roared of anger and that reaction from her cow shocked Pony to pieces.

" Sorry," Pony whispered under her breath, as Love started to settle down

The rookie took a side note and suggested that she wouldn't brush her cow when she's sleeping anymore.

She put the brush right back into her rucksack.

As Pony walked out of her animal barn and into her grassy field, she pressed the red button that let Love outside, and Pony started to cut the grass with her sickle.

Pony panted as the sickle was extremely heavy and not to mention she didn't know if she was doing all of this right.

Her cow just looked at her silently, and Pony petted Love with a smile.

A question then popped into her mind.

_I should ask Takakura…_

With that thought, Pony jumped over her fence and started to walk towards Takakura's house.

He never seemed to be here in the morning, since he was always in town.

Pony knocked on his door and there was no reply.

She figured he wasn't home of course; however, the door creaked opened.

In curiosity, she went inside Takakura's house and noticed how tiny his house was.

This house seemed a little lonely as Pony looked around.

Something then caught her eye; she saw a picture of Takakura and this woman together.

The brunette raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and whispered, " It couldn't be…"

" Hey, Pony! Are you here?"

Pony suddenly snapped back into reality and walked out of Takakura's house.

She still had the guilt of snooping in his house.

Her violet eyes suddenly saw Nami standing in front of her house.

Nami turned around with only a confused expression on her face as she said, " What? I thought you lived over here! Isn't that Takakura's house? Dude, your weird… But, lets get going to the dig site already!"

Pony nodded as she walked up to Nami and looked at her empty doghouse.

The ponytail girl felt like she was forgetting something and she then noticed she has been forgetting to take care of her dog.

_Uh, where is Spot? _Pony questioned herself.

" Well, lets go," Nami told Pony yawning.

The two girls walked out of the ranch and were now walking towards the bridge.

Suddenly, the two girls heard a barking sound coming from the Inn.

" What the heck?" Nami muttered to herself and kept walking with her hands in her pockets.

Pony only shrugged, as she really didn't hear anything.

Rock then randomly came out of the Inn with Pony's dog Spot.

" Crusher, how dare you escape? We still have a race to settle!" Rock told the dog angrily.

Spot only barked and bit Rock's leg.

Rock cried out in pain and held his leg.

Both girls turned around and watched Rock's stupidity.

The cute tiny orange dog suddenly barked happily and sprinted up into Pony's arms.

" Dude, did you kidnap her dog?" Nami questioned.

" Yes, I mean, no!"

" You loser. Just shut up," Nami said sighing and continued to walk over the bridge.

Spot suddenly jumped out of Pony's arms and ran back into the ranch.

" Well, that was randomly," Nami muttered as she stopped walking, and waited for Pony to catch up.

Pony just nodded and continued to walk with Nami.

They started to walk up this path that went passed Vesta's farm and followed the river that leaded up towards the waterfall.

Pony could see the spring on the other side of the river.

" So, do you know Lumina yet? You know, the rich girl that lives in the mansion?" Nami asked and shifted her hands in her pockets.

" Not really," Pony replied in an uncertain tone.

" Well, she kind of hates you," Nami stated and didn't look at Pony.

" Why?"

" Cause Rock flirts with you like crazy."

Pony just gave Nami a puzzled expression and said innocently, " He does?"

Nami chuckled, " Are you that oblivious? He was even talking about you even before he even met you! And he keeps calling you his, 'babe' and I feel really sorry for you. And Lumina is _supposedly_ Rock's girlfriend."

" Weird."

The two girls then suddenly saw a tent and the dig site.

" This is it," Nami stated.

The two of them then walked down into the dig site and saw two people digging.

One of them was this old man, known as Carter. He wore a light brown vest, a white undershirt under, and an interesting ancient necklace. He had black hair that was similar to Marlin's and had glasses on.

There was this girl too, and her name was Flora. She had glasses and her hair color seemed as if it was dirty blond. She had this cute pink ribbon that tied her long wavy hair in the back. She wore a dark green tang top and simple tan shorts.

" Ah, this is a new face! The names Carter and this is my assistant, Flora! Nice to meet you!" Carter greeted.

" Her names Pony. And we just came her to dig," Nami explained.

" Ah, I see. Well, you two can get started right away. I have to go out now and run an errand. Flora, show them how to dig," Carter told them as he walked up the stairs and exited the dig site.

" Hi, here is some shovels for digging," Flora giggled and handed the girls some shovels.

" Thanks," Nami muttered and started to dig.

Pony nodded.

The young rancher took the shovel and started digging.

It's been about a few hours later and both of the girls still didn't find anything.

Flora also had to leave to cook dinner for Carter.

" This sucks! I'm so leaving! Later," Nami yelled irritated and went up the stairs.

Pony was all alone and she suddenly found something.

It was an ancient skull.

Pony held it in her hands for about five minutes and just stared at it.

She finally muttered to herself, " Cool."

A few hours later Pony had returned back to her ranch and let Love back inside.

She fed her dog some pet food and wondered how Spot ended up with Rock.

Oh the possibilities…

Then again, she didn't really want to know.

It was getting late and Pony suddenly heard rustling in the grass.

She wasn't surprise to see him; however, she was surprised to see the Phantom thief laid down on her grassy field with his eyes closed.

Pony jumped over the fence and walked up to him awkwardly.

She looked down at him and questioned, " Why?"

Skye chuckled, " Just marking my territory, beautiful."

" What?"

" Just kidding," Skye laughed and sat up.

Pony sat down next to him.

" Sorry, I was being chased by this weird mayor guy. I didn't try to steal anything this time either. And, when this ranch was abandoned, this used to be my old hiding place, " Skye explained.

Pony just looked at him and nodded.

" So, how was your day so far, my lovely Pony?"

Pony only shrugged.

Skye suddenly looked at Pony's wrist and saw that she was still wearing the bracelet he gave her.

" Your still wearing my bracelet, I see," Skye told her smirking.

Pony looked at her wrist and said quietly, " Oh yeah."

Skye's face gave a puzzled expression as he thought; _She forgot she was wearing it?_

The thief only laughed, " Your so cute when your clueless."

" Okay."

Skye awkwardly stopped laughing and couldn't think of anything else to say.

" Hey, do you know Lumina?" Pony asked him quickly.

Skye tried to remember and muttered, " Yeah. One time, but then she got all giggly and chased me away from her mansion."

" What were you going to steal in there?"

" Whatever that interested me." 

Pony yawned and went to lie back down onto the grass.

Skye did the same action.

It was silent for a couple moments as both of them looked at the stars.

" I hear she hates me," Pony suddenly blurted out.

" Why would she ever hate a cute girl like you?" Skye questioned angrily.

Pony shrugged.

" You know, the stars are really beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Skye told Pony smirking and tried to change the subject.

Pony was confused.

" Why do you keep saying stuff like that? It confuses me!"

" Oh, I'm sorry my angel," Skye apologized.

" Why do you keep talking in poems?"

" I don't know, I guess it's a curse."

" Weird curse," Pony muttered.

" Yeah… Hehe…"

Pony suddenly noticed that Skye had gotten nervous all of a sudden.

" What's wrong?" the young female farmer asked concerned.

" Well, speaking of curses, I guess I was gifted the power to freeze girls," Skye explained.

"Cool!" Pony exclaimed.

Skye was puzzled as he whispered to her, " Are you okay?"

Pony nodded.

" Have you ever seen the harvest sprites?" She questioned.

" What? You've seen them too?" Skye said in shock.

She nodded again.

" Have you ever heard of the Harvest Goddess? She lives in the spring, " Skye stated and continued on, " Pony, there are a lot of stories about the Harvest Goddess and only people with pure hearts are able to see her. I guess we are two different people; however, our hearts are as pure as one."

The silver haired thief suddenly looked over to the girl next to him and saw that she had fallen asleep.

_She looks cute when she is asleep._

Author Note: I actually liked this chapter more than I thought I would!

And, I made a lot of mistakes in chapter four, sorry. My friend came along and kind of distracted me. Hopefully this is a little better.

Oh yeah, the mayor guy was Thomas.

He scares me.

The next chapter is going to get a little intense and dramatic.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

I really do appreciate all of reviews.

Please review if you want, make me smile.

Wink.

Wink.

Thanks!


	6. Spring Day 6

That morning, Pony did not remember saying goodbye to Skye yesterday night and she found herself tucked in her bed when she woke up.

She tried her best to remember what had happen that night.

All she remembers is Skye talking about the Harvest Goddess and then everything went into a blur after that.

Pony already did all of her ranch chores and she was wondering if she should obtain a new animal, building, or some new seeds.

Her ponytail flopped as she walked into her house to receive something to eat.

Pony was actually a pretty outstanding cook; however, she doesn't like to eat that much as she never really had an appetite.

She cooked herself some salad in the morning and she didn't really care what food she ate in the morning.

One time she had chocolate cake for breakfast and she didn't care less!

While Pony was devouring her delicious salad, she heard a knock on the door, and put her bowl of salad down on her tiny table.

Pony opened the door to only see Takakura standing there with his arms crossed.

" I think you should get a new animal," Takakura insisted.

Pony nodded.

" Maybe a chicken? That chicken barn looks a little lonely anyways," Takakura muttered as he turned the direction of his head towards the chicken barn.

She just nodded again.

" All right, I'll go order it right now. Which gender do you want your chicken to be?" He asked with tiredness in his voice.

" Female."

" All right, I'll deliver the chicken to you by tomorrow," he stated.

If you didn't guess yet, Pony of course nodded towards his response.

" Well, I guess I'll go order it right now for you," he mumbled and walked right into the shipping room.

Suddenly, Pony's dog came up to her and barked.

Pony bent down and petted the little puppy with a sweet smile on her face.

She gave Spot some dog food and he devoured that little bowl like there was no tomorrow.

" Your so cute," Pony giggled and she stood up.

_I wonder what Rock did what my dog… I'm scared of the possibilities, _Pony thought uncertainly.

The brunette just remembered that she still wanted to check out the mansion, and that hopefully she didn't run into Lumina.

So with confidence in her heart, she sprinted out of her ranch, passed the Inn, and passed the Blue Bar.

Pony looked up to see a path that leaded up towards the mansion and she also realized that this is where she first met Nami.

Suddenly, she saw a girl walking out of the mansion and walking down towards Pony's direction.

The girl had short light brunette hair with soft looking bangs that covered her face, and a yellow headband placed on the middle of her head. Her eyes were a light hazel and she had this yellow cloth tied neatly around her shoulders. This girl was also wearing a long sleeve dress that was pattern with the colors of yellow and black. Her name was Lumina, the girl who Pony did not want to be introduced too.

Lumina raised an eyebrow as she walked up to Pony and smiled.

" You must be Pony, right?"

Pony nodded with no emotions that could be seen on her face.

" I've heard so much about you. Nice to meet you," the rich girl told her giggling.

The female rancher nodded once more and gave her a tiny smile.

" Well, there is probably a lot of things you still don't know about this valley, and there is _certainly _one thing you _should _know," Lumina's face expression and voice grew darker as she continued to talk, " Stay away from my Rock!"

Pony just gave her a confused expression and just nodded.

" Please don't play dumb with me! I know what you're planning; I've heard that he's been flirting with you and that you flirt back!" Lumina told Pony enraged.

Pony shook her head.

" Wow, I can't believe Rock would flirt with a girl like you! I mean, you reek of fertilizer, and no one wears hair in a weird ponytail like that anymore! You look like a little girl," Lumina told Pony rudely and just laughed.

Pony just stared at Lumina as if she was crazy and widens her eyes.

Lumina suddenly had gotten angered again," I see your too afraid to talk, eh? Well, just stay out of my way, and stay away from my boyfriend!"

Suddenly, Pony saw Rock come in between the two of them.

" Ladies, ladies, please don't fight over me. I know I'm irresistible and all, but just go with the flow and try to be cool like me," Rock told them chuckling.

Pony raised an eyebrow and muttered, " Who would fight over you?"

Lumina's face was suddenly now boiling with hatred and anger over the comment Pony just made, " **WERE FIGHTING OVER HIM! YOU IDIOT**!"

Pony suddenly was a little frightened as she said in a timid tone, " W-We are?"

" Whoa, Lumina! I didn't know you got so angry with this! Girls, you both just got to realize that this is one spicy love triangle, and I'll make all of the deciding, since, I'm like, _the_ Rock. I'm even going to make my own love novel pretty soon, pretty neat, eh?" Rock questioned their opinions and chuckled.

Lumina got annoyed with his cockiness and muttered, " Have you ever wrote anything before in your life, Rock? I'm surprise you even know the word novel!"

Pony was now even _more _confused, _I thought they were dating? Why is she insulting him then? _

" How dare you say that Lumina! At least Pony understands my knowledge of love, right, Babe?" Rock questioned the young rancher and winked.

Pony thought that Rock's wink was creepy and she just nodded timidly.

Lumina was now very infuriated with Rock calling Pony, 'babe' and it looked like the short hair girl was going to punch Pony.

" Argh! That's it, I'm so going to the spring right now!" Lumina yelled in frustration and stormed off.

Rock and Pony watched Lumina stormed off in silence.

_What was that all about? _Pony questioned herself.

The blond haired dude then turned to Pony with a smirk on his face and said, " So Babe, now that we are alone, how about we go out somewhere?"

Pony shook her head.

Rock only grabbed her hand and said laughing, " Ah, I see! You're playing hard to get again! Its so obvious that your in love with me!"

Pony was now drowning in confusion as she mumbled nervously, " Since when?"

Rock blushed and chuckled, " Since you met me, Babe!"

" Uh, no."

" Oh, I see, you fell in love with me when I grabbed your hand for the first time, right?"

" No."

Rock got a little nervous and stuttered, " W-When I saved you from eating dinner from Elvis?"

" No."

" When you first saw my gorgeous hair?"

" No."

" Then tell me when!" Rock said angrily.

" How can I, when I never did."

Rock only laughed, " I see your still denying your feelings towards me. Its okay to be shy, Babe! You know you won't be able to resist me one of these days!"

Rock suddenly leaved happily and headed back into the Inn.

_What is he talking about? _Pony thought even _more _confused.

When night came along, Pony was going towards the spring to talk to Skye; however, she saw Lumina and Skye talking.

Lumina was blocking the exit of the spring and Skye was facing in front of her, so he saw Pony from behind Lumina.

" Oh, Skye! You got away from me last time, but your not getting away this time," Lumina stated as if she was in a daze and her face turned a really tinted pink.

Pony awkwardly hid behind a tree, knowing that Skye saw her.

" I'm so sorry, lovely, but I must jet," Skye told the rich girl smoothly and suddenly his expression turned into an angered one, " Maiden Chick-Beam **FIRE!"**

A clear hard to see beam suddenly collided with Lumina and she suddenly couldn't move.

" W-Why can't I move?" Lumina asked him panicking.

" Relax, you'll be able to move within a hour," Skye stated and walked passed Lumina.

He saw Pony behind the tree and winked at her.

Lumina couldn't turn around and she only screamed.

The thief suddenly picked up Pony bridal style and carried her to her ranch.

He signaled Pony to be quiet.

Poor little Pony was now even more confused, as Skye was in front of her house, still carrying her in his arms, and heard Lumina screaming.

" What are you doing?" Pony whispered.

" I just carried you so that girl could only hear _my _footsteps," Skye explained in his seductive voice.

" Okay."

Skye put her down.

" That was cool."

" What was?" Skye questioned.

" That chick beam thing was!" Pony laughed

Skye gave a puzzled face expression, " Shouldn't a girl like you be scared?"

Pony shook her head.

" Hey, can I show you something Skye? It's really cool, can I?" Pony asked him nervously.

" Why of course, lovely, what is it?"

Pony took something out of her rucksack and showed it to Skye, " What should I do with this skull?"

" Uh…"

" I know! I'll give it to you! Here you go, Skye!" Pony told him giggling and put the skull she found in the dig site into Skye's hands.

Authors Note: Wow, I feel really bad for Skye. Haha.

Use your imaginations on what Skye's reaction was with the skull. LOL

Oh yeah, basically the scenery in this story is based on Another Wonderful Life.

And don't you just love how Lumina accuses Pony of flirting with Rock, and then Lumina goes and flirts with Skye? Haha

Oh, and my chapters are going day by day. So there is ten days for each season like in Another Wonderful Life. Yes, I'm going for like over forty chapters, and I'm even going to write about Pony's marriage life. (Whomever she chooses.) I think you guys have a good guess who she is going to choose.

Wink

Wink

While, like I said before, I don't own Harvest Moon!

And we have a surprised character coming in the next chapter!

Also, thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Everyone one of them made me smile!

Thank you for reading and if you reviewed.

I'll update soon.

Thanks so much!


	7. Spring Day 7

Pony still didn't understand why Skye looked so disturbed when she handed him the skull.

She thought it would be nice since he gave her a bracelet. Pony just wanted to repay him back and give him a present from her.

Yeah, that didn't work out as good as she thought it would.

As Pony was watering her crops, her clothes seemed to have gotten a little soaked; however she didn't care. She endured the water and for some reason she felt proud to own this ranch.

It was about noon and Takakura suddenly arrived to her ranch, while holding a chicken.

He walked up to her and said, " I got your chicken now. What are you going to name her?"

" Katia."

Takakura raised a eyebrow and mumbled, " Your pretty weird with names… But then again your entire family was kind of weird."

Pony suddenly had an angered expression on her face.

Takakura winced and didn't know she would get so angry towards his comment about her family.

The bushy eye browed guy thought as he panicked, _Shoot, I didn't know she would get pissed! _

" I like that name!" Pony replied with a pout.

Takakura did a anime fall and thought, _I thought she would be mad about what I said about her family… _

" You're a weird one, " Takakura muttered and sighed.

Pony just nodded.

" Come on, I'll show you how to take care of your chicken," Takakura exclaimed as Pony and him walked into the chicken barn.

Pony observed the surroundings of the chicken barn and thought it did look a little empty in here. Sunlight was entering the little barn through the windows and this little place seemed so peaceful.

Takakura suddenly put the chicken down and took out some bird feed.

He placed it on the middle of the floor.

" I got you some bird feed as well. Wow, I'm being too nice again… Well, you put the bird feed in the middle of the floor. Then if you want eggs, pick the chicken up and it will either lay an egg or fertilized egg. You put the fertilize egg in the incubator and it will become a baby chick in a few days. A regular egg you can just eat or ship."

The young rookie nodded.

" Well, I guess I'll be going now. See you later."

Takaura walked tiredly out of the chicken barn.

The brunette then looked down towards her new female chicken and smiled.

Pony tried to hold the chicken; however, the chicken pecked at her gloves, and she only frowned.

Suddenly, Pony heard someone open the door.

This girl walked up to Pony and said with a laugh," That's not how you hold a chicken!"

The girl suddenly took Pony's chicken out of her grasp and started petting it gently and explained in a calm tone, " You don't hold a chicken right away. You got to let it trust you first. Trust is the key. And you pet a chicken with gentle strokes and not rough ones."

Pony was speechless.

This young girl looked as if she was the same age as Pony. She had beautiful long straight blond hair and perfect straight bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes were like sapphires. She wore sky blue overalls and under it was a shirt with pink stripes and the color of white in the background of her shirt.

The blond raised an eyebrow and questioned, " What's wrong? Didn't Takakura tell you I was coming?"

Pony shook her head.

" Well, the name is Clair and I'm the rancher from Mineral Town. I visit this valley sometimes and I use to get advice from Takakura about running my ranch. He told me that there was a new rancher coming to this valley, so I wanted to come help you out today. Its very nice to meet you," Clair explained to her and laughed.

The brunette nodded while Clair put Katia back down on the ground.

Clair suddenly started to laugh nervously, " Um, Takakura never told me your name. What is it?"

" Pony."

Clair smiled and said, " That's a perfect name for a rancher!"

The rookie nodded and grinned at Clair.

" I don't mean to be a pest, but is it okay if I saw your fields? Clair questioned.

Pony nodded and both young ranchers walked out of the chicken barn.

They both walked towards Pony's field of turnips.

Clair sat down and examined them.

" Wow, you did a really good job with them and they are forming perfectly! You really are you're father's daughter," Clair told her in heart warming tone.

Pony just smiled

Clair suddenly turned around and saw Love outside in the field.

The long blond haired girl turned back to Pony and explained giggling, " When I first got here I already visited your cow. You did a really good job of raising her already!"

" Thanks."

" Your welcome. And your dog is just the cutest!" Clair told her and squeaked of happiness.

The brunette smiled again.

Clair then sighed and lowered the tone of her voice, " Sorry for being so loud and that I won't shut up. I'm usually very quiet actually, it's just that it's been awhile since I had so much in common with someone."

Pony giggled, " I hear you. Most of the time I don't know what to say towards people."

" I know right?"

Both girls started laughing.

" I usually come on days seven, but if you ever need help with anything, I'll always be there for you!" Clair stated with a heart-warming smile.

" Thanks. Same goes to you," Pony said with a shy smile.

" Yeah. Hey, do you want to show me around the valley? I never really got a good look at this place yet," Clair admitted embarrassed.

" Of course. But, I still kind of don't remember everyone from Takakura's tour of this valley when I first came here, so I need some introducing to do too," Pony admitted and was embarrassed as well.

Clair's eyes widen and she said in shock, " Wow! You said more than one sentence!"

" Oh. Sorry," Pony apologized.

" Sorry? There is no need to apologize! I was just kidding!" Clair joked.

" But you sure you want to meet some of the people here? I mean… They kind of are…"

" Are what? Weird?"

" Um, sure?"

" Close enough," Clair said laughing.

Pony nodded.

" Well, come on, lead the way!" Clair shouted with excitement in her voice.

Both girls walked out of the ranch and went passed the Inn.

Suddenly, someone covered Pony's eyes from behind and snickered, " Who is your friend, Babe?"

In fear, Pony suddenly screamed and flipped the person over.

That very person was Rock, that was now in immense pain.

" Urgh!" Rock muttered weakly and held his leg while he was on the ground.

Pony put her hands up to her face in guilt and stuttered, " I-I'm so sorry!"

Rock suddenly brushed himself off and got up perfectly.

He then winked at Pony and said, " Don't worry, Babe. Nothing can keep The Rock down!"

Clair was confused and whispered to Pony, " Is he your boyfriend?"

Pony shook her head timidly.

Rock suddenly walked up to Clair and held her chin, " Who is this cutie?"

" Pony, who is this creep?" Clair questioned, about to punch Rock.

The blond haired dude released his hand away from Clair's chin and told Clair, " I'm the hottest guy in this entire valley, irresistible to girls everywhere, guys want to be me, and I have _really _great hair. I'm like a butterfly with a free spirit and I know how to have a good time. I'm The Rock!"

Clair's eyes were twitching as she muttered, " More like, 'The Moron' "

" Your so cute, whoever you are, I know you can't resist me," Rock chuckled and flipped his hair.

Clair just twitched.

" Now, what's your name?" Rock questioned.

" Its Tamara. Now bye!" Clair told him annoyed, and took Pony's wrist and ran by the mansion.

Rock only waved to them and yelled, " Goodbye, Tamara! Until we meet again, Cutie!"

Both Pony and Clair panted, as they were both in front of Lumina's fountain.

Pony was confused and whispered, " But your names not Tamara?"

" Yeah, I know. I wouldn't tell that creep my real name," Clair said with a smirk.

The brunette nodded.

Suddenly, Pony saw two elderly people by the fountain as well.

The old couple walked up to them.

There was this old lady who had gray curly hair and had a ladybug hat on. She wore a long sleeve yellow shirt and a light green vest on top of it. The gray haired lady was also had a cane with her. Her name was Nina and she was known as the kindest person in the valley.

The man next to her was almost bald and wore this net hat on his head. He wore a dark chocolate colored coat that was unzipped and showed his yellow shirt. He was also wearing black pants. His name was Galen and he was a little grumpy; however, he was Nina's husband.

" Ah, Pony was it? You are our new addition to this little valley. Oh, and is this your friend, Pony?" Nina questioned.

Pony nodded and she both remembered these two from Takakura's tour.

" I'm Clair."

" Nice to meet you, Clair," Nina greeted in a warm tone.

" You too," Clair told her smiling.

" Are you from around here, Clair?" Galen questioned.

" I'm the rancher from Mineral Town," Clair stated.

" Oh, how wonderful!" Nina laughed.

Clair smiled and nodded.

Pony stood there with no emotions on her face.

" Well, we must be on our way now," Nina mumbled and started to walk down towards the beach as Galen followed quietly behind her.

A few hours later, Pony gave Clair a tour of the entire valley and Pony now had knew all of the people in this valley.

Well, Pony at least thought that…

It was already very dark and both girls were walking into the spring.

" This spring is so pretty," Clair cooed as her eyes sparkled.

Pony nodded.

" You know Pony, today was pretty awesome. I can't wait to come visit again," Clair told her while smiling.

Pony nodded and smiled back.

" I should get going pretty soon. I will see you again on summer day seven. And if you ever need anything, tell Takakura to run his butt over to Mineral Town, " Clair giggled.

Pony nodded and muttered, " Hey, how long have you been farming?"

" Oh, I just started last year. I'm still kind of looking for a husband," Clair admitted embarrassed.

" Me too."

Pony suddenly thought, _Lucky her, Takakura is forcing me to get married in a year…_

Clair only smirked, " Oh really? Who do you like?"

" No one."

" Don't lie to me, there has to be at least someone!"

" Well, I've never liked anyone before."

"Really?" Clair said in shock.

Pony nodded.

Suddenly, Pony saw Phantom Skye walking into the spring and he walked up to them.

" Oh hi, Pony… Who is your lovely friend?" Skye questioned.

Clair's cheeks started to turn pink, " My name is Clair."

" Very nice to meet you, I'm Phantom Skye."

Clair giggled nervously, " I'm the rancher from Mineral Town! What is your job?"

Skye was silent for a moment.

" He's a chef," Pony lied.

Skye only winked at Pony since she covered for him.

Both Skye and Pony knew that Clair would freak out if she found out that Skye was a thief.

" Really? What kind of food do you make?" Clair questioned amazed.

" I make curry," Skye stated.

This wasn't technically a lie, since Skye does love to make a lot of curry.

"That is cool," Clair commented, as he face grew pinker.

" Thank you."

" W-Well, come on Pony, lets go back to your ranch," Clair muttered nervously and dragged Pony all the way back to the front of her house.

Pony had a confused expression on his face.

"He is so cute!" Clair exclaimed as she blushed.

" Maybe I should marry him? Nah, but I wouldn't mind dating him," Clair said giggling and then asked Pony, " What do you think?"

Pony wanted to say no, since Skye's a thief; however, some other unknown emotion in her mind wanted to say no of anger.

" I don't know, " is all Pony could say.

Clair shrugged and then her eyes widen, " Wait, isn't he your friend? Then… You must like him, don't you?"

Pony shrugged, " I wouldn't know. I never experienced the feeling of liking someone before."

The blond giggled and said in a teasing voice, " Your so clueless! You probably do like him and just don't know it!"

" I don't know."

" Well, if you ever do _like _him, tell me, okay? Cause I'll back off since you saw him first, okay?"

Pony nodded.

" Well, goodbye Pony! I had an awesome time with you today!" Clair giggled and started to walk out of her ranch.

The blond started to wave to the brunette.

Pony waved back, but for some reason she was hurting inside, and she didn't know why.

Authors Note: I guess that was a long chapter?

Yes?

No?

And the surprise character was Clair!

Both Clair and Pony are the heroines for Ds Cute, so why not bring Clair into the story?

Clair got Pony to actually talk a little more in this one; however, she won't be seeing Pony again for a while.

Pony has like issues with emotions, since she is just so like… What's the word?

I don't know. LOL.

You'll see what I mean after the story progresses.

So what emotion do you think Pony was feeling?

Oh, and thank you for all of reviews!

Thank you for reading and if you reviewed!

Please review and sorry if there is any mistakes.

Thanks!


	8. Spring Day 8

Last night, Pony couldn't really sleep at all and she started to work on her ranch at two in the morning.

She kept questioning herself what emotion she was feeling and fought with herself about what it was.

The frustration and depression kept building up inside her mentally.

So she didn't go to bed at _all _last night.

Well, right now, the sun seemed to shine down brightly on her ranch and the time seemed to be around noon.

The brunette reminded herself that today was day eight and that Van was coming to the valley today.

She wondered what he would have at his shop today and what should she buy.

Although, Pony felt very drowsy since the lack of sleep.

Pony started to walk tiredly out of her ranch and walked passed the Inn.

Her eyes were fierce as she saw that Van's shop was open and also saw two men bickering at each other.

It was of course Marlin and Rock fighting with each other.

Pony thought if must of been something stupid that they were fighting over.

" Elvis, it is so obvious that you took my hair gel and that you want to look like me!" Rock shouted angrily at the dark haired young man.

" For the last time, I never stole your hair gel!" Marlin told Rock angrily.

" You can deny all you want, but I know you took it," Rock said accusing Marlin and then he pointed a finger at him.

" Your crazy," Marlin said while rolling his eyes.

" Please, everyone knows I'm way more sexy than you could ever be," Rock chuckled at his response.

Pony walked up to the two with a confused expression on her face and Van was also watching the two fight with a awkward expression.

Rock smirked at the young woman and winked at her, " Babe, whats shaking?"

She only shrugged and turned to Van and said, " What are you selling today?"

" Well, I got this new outfit for sale if you want. You should buy it," Van suggested.

" Maybe."

Her violet eyes were now scanning this outfit Van was holding.

Its top was a creamy yellow and in the center of the shirt was a picture of a brown bear. It also came with a checkered white and hot pink mini skirt. Along with that, came dark brown pants and a hot pink hair scrunchy. The shoe's were also hot pink and white as well. Also, the rucksack was a dark blue.

" The outfit is called, 'I Love Bears' and you can get it for three hundred gold," Van stated.

" I'll take it," Pony exclaimed.

" I will deliver it to your house," Van told her and within a few minutes, it was put into Pony's chest in her house.

Van suddenly returned back to his stand.

" I also have a fishing pole if you want. Want it?" Van questioned.

Pony nodded and exchanged her gold for the fishing pole.

" Thank you," Van told the brunette happily.

Pony smiled and nodded.

The young woman put the fishing pole right back into her rucksack and headed for the bridge.

Rock was still accusing Marlin of stealing his goods and trying to be like him.

While they were still fighting, Pony walked over to the bridge and took out her fishing pole.

She threw the fishing line into the water and waited for a bite.

Thing is, this was Pony's first time fishing.

Her mind was telling her that she should ask Takakura for advice about how to fish; however, she ignored that thought.

Suddenly, she felt a powerful tug on her fishing line and it was so powerful that it pulled her into the water.

The water splashed violently as Pony tried to rose up from the surface and she struggled to keep her head up.

Pony didn't know how to swim and she gasped for air.

" H-Help," Pony cried out and tried to stay above water.

Rock and Marlin suddenly saw Pony drowning.

" I'm going to go save her," Marlin said to himself, with his fierce eyes and took off his shirt.

" No! I'm going to save her and going to let her reward me! I'm going to be the hero," Rock told Marlin angrily.

" No, I am!"

" No your not, I am!"

" Just shut up and let me save her!"

" Elvis, you might realize how ugly you are, once you see your reflection in the water! That is why I shall save her!"

" Dude, shut up!"

The two young men kept fighting on who was going to save Pony.

Since Pony barley had any stamina left, her tiredness took over her, and she started slowly drift under the water.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her out from the water.

It was Gustafa and he placed her on the bridge.

Pony coughed up some water and stood up.

" Thank you," Pony said to Gustafa with immense thankfulness in her voice.

" Don't mention it. Anyone would of done the same thing. It is apart of nature to help one another," Gustafa told her in a gentle tone.

Pony nodded.

" Well, see you around, sister," Gustafa sang and turned his body towards the direction of the beach.

The sunglasses guy then started to head towards his yurt.

Both Rock and Marlin's jaws dropped in shock.

" The _hippie _saved her? Man, this is so not cool! I'm suppose to be the hero!" Rock muttered to himself angrily.

Marlin turned and yelled at Rock," You idiot! It doesn't matter who saves her! What matters is that Pony is okay!"

" Whatever," Rock muttered annoyed and walked away.

Marlin sighed.

Pony had returned back to her house all soaked and wet.

The poor girl shivered of the ice cold water soaking into her body and the fear that consumed her mind.

She took out her ponytail and started to dry her hair with a towel.

Her hair was extremely damped and was almost as long as Clair's hair.

The brunette changed into her other outfit she obtained from Van.

It looked rather cute on her and Pony put her hair back into a ponytail.

A few hours later, it was getting rather dark out and Pony stood in front of the spring.

Suddenly, a tear slid down her cheek.

Pony suddenly didn't know why a tear slid down her face and put her hand on her cheek.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ She thought to herself in frustration and confusion.

The experience with her drowning today, had dramatized her, and she was scared to death to be by water.

Then why was she standing by the spring?

All these questions had kept roaming her mind and voices echoed through her mind.

More tears started to stream down her face and she felt more frighten.

Why was she hearing all of these voices?

Why were tears forming from her eyes?

Why did she feel so alone?

Her eyes were shut tightly.

...

She broke into sobs and the next minute she found herself in someones arms.

Both of her eyes opened in shock and she found herself in Skye's arms.

" What is wrong, beautiful?" Skye questioned in a gentle tone and he stroke her hair slowly.

Pony's face instantly turned a tiny bright pink and felt a weird sensation.

She didn't know why her body was reacting this way or why she suddenly felt so nervous.

" I don't know," Pony whispered honestly as she let her head lie on his chest.

" I don't like seeing maidens cry. Especially you," Skye whispered into her ear and continued to play with her hair.

Pony was speechless.

She felt so safe and warm in Skye's arms.

Skye held her tighter and whispered, " Its okay to cry. I'm here for you."

With those words, tears started to pour down her cheeks and she held onto Skye tighter.

" T-Thank you," was all Pony could stutter out of her mouth.

" Your welcome," Skye whispered smoothly into her ear.

Pony didn't know why; however, her heart was beating faster than any drum right now.

What was this feeling?

She has never been this confused in her life.

" By the way," Skye whispered and a smile formed on his lips, " I like the new outfit you got on. Its cute on you."

" Thanks?" Pony said in confusion and her tears started to fade.

She got out of Skye's arms and looked up at him.

He looked down at her face.

Pony had so many confused emotions roaming around her mind right now and her body was telling her to close her eyes.

The brunette was about to close her eyes; however, she hesitated.

Skye only smirked at her and said, " Your beauty stands out more in the night, you know?"

Pony only felt her face grew pinker for some reason.

Author Note: Wow, that was...good?

Thank you for all of the reviews, I love them all so much! They are my motivation!

The next chapter is going to be a little...crazy?

Haha.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Thanks.


	9. Spring Day 9

This morning was not a morning Pony would expect.

Especially since she didn't wake up in her house.

The brunette had absolutely no idea where she was and it looked like she was inside a lab.

In this cramped room, the lights were dim, and the floor color was like a bloody red.

The rancher wanted to scream in fear; however, she wasn't sure what the appropriate reaction would be for this situation.

Her violet eyes scanned around this lonely room and saw a bathtub with a sleeping girl in it.

Pony walked up to her and paused in shock.

This girl in the bathtub had short light green hair and two pink clams placed on each side of her head. She had a sky blue tube top that was being held together by an orange thread around her neck and had little jewels hanging down from the bottom of her top. The top only covered only her chest and the girl with hair like grass had this little orange thread tied on one of the sides of her arms. That wasn't the thing that shocked Pony though; this girl had a huge orange mermaid tail that had a light violet color at the end of her tail.

Suddenly, the mermaid girl opened her eyes slowly and yawned, " So, your finally awake?"

Pony just nodded in confusion.

" My name is Leia. Daryl saved me when a huge storm blew me onto shore and he took care of me," Leia explained with a giggle.

Leia's eyes were a light aqua color.

The rookie nodded again.

" Yeah, I'm not really sure why Daryl brought you here. He said it was for something important. But, don't worry, I'm sure he won't do anything," Leia reassured.

Pony nodded.

" So, what's your name?"

" Pony."

Leia laughed, " That's such a cute name! Wish I had a name that cute!"

Pony just smiled and nodded.

Although, Pony was getting along with this mermaid, she questioned herself if she was dreaming, and if anyone ever acknowledged Leia's existence, well not counting Daryl.

Suddenly, a man with a white lab coat, crazy untamed black hair, and glasses, came down the stairs.

" Pony, correct? I heard you could see the Harvest Goddess… I'm going to be running some tests on you for awfully a long time, so make yourself comfy," he stated, while walking back upstairs, and locked the door.

Pony winced in fear as she looked around for another exit.

Leia started to giggle again, " Isn't this awesome? We can totally be friends now and hang out! Daryl is such a sweetheart!"

The brunette only twitched towards her words and laughed nervously.

_How am I going to get out of here? _Pony thought as she panicked.

Like she wasn't stressed enough from last night and she wondered how she would tell Skye about this story.

Now this creepy scientist is going to be performing tests on her and cloning her cow too!

_Okay, so this situation is not so bad… I got kidnapped by Daryl, which means… Oh, he probably carried me to his lab, how disturbing! How did he even sneak into my house? I don't want to know. He is going to clone my beloved cow, and run tests on me! And it seems that this mermaid has some brain damage… Oh, who am I kidding, this is bad! Maybe this is all a dream? _Pony thought as she questioned herself.

Pony suddenly walked up the stairs and saw this square door above her.

With all of her strength, she tried to push it up; however, it was locked extremely tight.

" Pony? What are you doing?" Leia questioned as her voice echoed.

" Um," Pony thought for a second and finally responded, " I have to take care of my ranch."

" Oh. Well, Daryl told me you have to stay down here," Leia muttered, afraid of her words.

" Well, too bad," Pony muttered and started to scream loudly.

Daryl suddenly came down the stairs and shouted, " We can't have you screaming down here!"

He suddenly got some duck tape and put it on her mouth.

Pony tried to run; however, Daryl grabbed her and tied up her wrists and feet.

The brunette struggled insanely and tears started to almost form in her violet eyes.

Poor Pony was sitting against the wall like a damsel in distress.

" Now, stay here, while I sharpen the shots," Daryl told Pony and started to laugh like a mad scientist.

Pony's eyes widen as she thought of him with extremely sharp shots in his hands and her screaming bloody murder.

The thought of him with shots in his hands and moving closer…

And closer…

And closer…

**SCARED HER!**

The duck tape muffled her screams and the brunette continued to struggle violently.

" Daryl, isn't this a little mean?" the mermaid questioned him concerned.

Daryl suddenly walked up to Leia and gave her some cooked fish, " She will be fine, just please eat this."

Leia ate the fish and she suddenly fell right back asleep.

Pony's eyes widened even more as she saw that Daryl had drugged the mermaid's fish.

Daryl suddenly turned to Pony and smirked, " I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go receive your cow."

The insane scientist suddenly walked up the stairs.

Pony was enraged as she thought trying to stand up, _**HE BETTER NOT TOUCH MY COW! **_

Her violet eyes started to burn up in anger like fire.

Suddenly, she heard Daryl scream from upstairs, and the basement door busted open with Daryl rolling down the stairs.

" Ugh! How did this pest find me?" Daryl muttered to himself in pain and held his arm.

Pony couldn't believe her eyes.

A guy she never thought would save her then sprinted down the stairs.

She saw Rock with his hair combed back in hair gel, shirtless, barefoot, had a blue cape, and blue boxers on.

" Nothing can defeat The Rock!" Rock exclaimed and smirked.

He winked at Pony and untied her.

" H-How did you see me take her?" Daryl questioned Rock in confusion, while he was on the ground weakly.

" Well, as I was taking one of my midnight strolls, I saw you carrying my sleeping Babe into your creepy lab and I just had to do something," Rock explained and pointed at Daryl.

Pony removed the duck tape from her mouth and it seemed like it hurt; however, Pony's face showed no emotion.

" What took you so long?" Pony muttered.

" Well you see Babe, I had to choose my outfit carefully. The Rock has to look even better than before. A hundred times hotter than before," Rock chuckled and winked at her.

Pony only yawned and Rock suddenly picked her up bridal style.

The shirtless boy was totally unaware of the sleeping mermaid in the tub.

Daryl coughed up some blood and thought, _What outfit? He barley has nothing on!_

_I think I am dreaming, _Pony thought very stressed.

" Why are you holding me?" Pony questioned Rock and raised an eyebrow.

Rock winked at her once more as his teeth sparkled, " Because you're my Babe."

Pony's mind went into confusion again and she muttered, " Okay."

Rock ran out of the lab while carrying Pony and went into the Inn.

They both went into Rock's room and he let Pony down on the ground.

" So Babe, now that I saved you, shouldn't I get a reward?" Rock questioned.

" Oh yeah," Pony muttered and took the fishing pole out of her rucksack, " Take it."

Rock was in disappointment as he held the fishing pole and he muttered, " How about a kiss instead?"

Pony shook her head and said, " Keep that evil thing away from me!"

Ever since she almost drowned from fishing, she never wanted to go fishing _again._

She suddenly ran out of Rock's room and went back to her ranch.

The young rancher checked out her animal barn to still see Love inside.

Pony sighed of relief and wondered if she was still dreaming.

_Daryl should go to jail, but sadly, I don't think there is a jail in this valley… _Pony thought.

After Pony was done with all of her ranch chores, she went to the spring.

She decided to lie down by the flowers and waterfall.

The young heroine was extremely drowsy and was in frustration.

Skye suddenly came up to her, and soon was lying right next to her.

Pony didn't even notice his presence, until he held her hand and kissed it.

" How was your day, beautiful?" He asked Pony in his seductive voice.

" Horrible."

Skye raised an eyebrow in disbelief, " I'm sorry, may I ask why?"

Pony took her hand away from Skye's, while she turned her body the opposite way that wasn't facing Skye and muttered, " No."

Both of them were still lying on the ground.

Skye turned to her direction and laughed, " You sure are very feisty tonight."

The brunette was only in silence as a tear slid down her eye.

" Skye, what am I to you?"

" You're the girl that lights up my night sky," Skye told her and smiled.

She moved her body back to the direction facing Skye and said in anger, " How many times have you used that line?"

In frustration, she got up and walked away.

" Wait!" Skye called to her and grabbed her wrist.

Pony only paused as she silently let more tears run down her cheeks and she didn't want Skye to see her like this again, so she didn't look at him.

" What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Skye questioned her concerned.

" I-I don't know."

" You never told me what happened yesterday, still," Skye stated.

He let go of her hand as she turned to him and looked at him with her eyes filled with sadness.

" I drowned."

" What?" Skye said in shock.

" And today I got kidnapped," Pony admitted embarrassed.

" **WHAT**? Who would **DARE **capture such a beautiful maiden?" Skye shouted infuriated.

" Don't worry about it," Pony told him nervously.

She knew if Daryl saw Skye's special power to freeze girls, the crazy scientist would probably try to capture Skye.

Pony was suddenly caught off guard as Skye put his hand on her face and said in a serious tone, " You don't know how precious you are to me. If anything had happened to you, I would, I would… "

The silver haired thief didn't bother to finish his sentence as his head leaned in towards Pony's lips.

_What is he doing?_ Pony thought innocently and confused.

She suddenly tripped and Skye landed on top of her.

He was blushing.

She was…knocked out.

Authors Note: This chapter was very random.

The next chapter is totally only going to be about Skye and Pony!

It's going to be utterly romantic.

Thank you for all of your reviews and support!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Make me smile, thank you!


	10. Spring Day 10

Pony awoke this morning with her head aching in pain and she wondered why.

All she remembers is Skye saying something and moving in closer to her face.

Everything just went blank from then on.

She only shrugged as she got up from her bed and yawned loudly.

For some odd reason, she had the urge to look into the mirror and she stared into the reflection of her gloomy looking eyes.

Her ears pricked up as she heard tiny taps on her roof and she saw from her window that the sky was gray.

Rain.

Come to think of it, Pony actually loved the rain; however, as soon as she continued towards her farm chores, she began to hate it.

Pony couldn't water her growing crops, or let her cow or chicken outside, and even her dog couldn't come out of his doghouse.

The day was now more boring towards her and made her feel more depressed.

She kept questioning the fact of why she was acting so rude towards Skye yesterday and why she was sobbing.

The brunette was thankful of Rock saving her; however, she wondered why she was getting so annoyed lately.

Most of the time, Pony barely feels any emotion at all, especially anger.

The rookie usually was never angry at anything or anyone.

Her hair was soaked from the raindrops and so were her clothes.

She actually thought the water felt good on her body and she only kept walking into the valley after she finished with all of her work.

The valley was empty of people and seemed a little ghostly.

Pony suddenly stopped in front of the Blue Bar and saw that one of the blue lights kept flickering.

Sighing, she walked into the Blue Bar to only see Muffy and Griffin in a conversation.

The brunette was soaking wet from the rain.

" Perfect timing," Muffy started and she continued, " Griffin and I had just received a note from Phantom Skye! It said in the note that he was coming tonight around ten and that he was going to steal from here!"

Pony just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

From the side of Pony's eye, she saw that Griffin was staring at her in a daze.

Within moments, he snapped out of his daze, and told Pony, " Would you like to help us capture him? If you do, come here around ten, okay?"

Pony only nodded with a fierce expression on her face.

She wasn't going to let Skye get caught.

_What is he thinking? Sending a note to your prey and making a fancy introduction? What are you planning, Skye? _Pony pondered.

Since Pony was a former thief, she knew that Skye was putting himself in the open, and Pony thought it was a stupid move of him to make.

Despite of her thoughts, she walked out the Blue Bar, and felt absentminded.

Hours later, the darkness started to consume the sky, and Pony went into the Blue Bar.

Muffy and her boss Griffin were behind the counter and saw that Pony had arrived into their Blue Bar.

Griffin smiled, " Just in time, Pony!"

" We are so going to catch him," Muffy told her giggling.

Pony just nodded with no emotion on her face.

A sweet aroma suddenly filled the air and all three of them sniffed in the smell.

" That smells so good," Griffin stated with a smile and went outside.

" Pony, stay here! We are going to see what is going on out there," Muffy told her and walked out as well.

Pony only disobeyed Muffy's orders and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Skye came in through the door.

" MAIDEN CHICK-BEAM **FIRE**!"

Skye's beam suddenly collided with Pony's body and she couldn't move her legs.

The thief gasped in shock and said in guilt, " Oh, my mistake! I didn't know it was you Pony! May I ask for your forgiveness?"

" Don't worry about it."

From outside, both Skye and Pony heard voices coming towards them.

Skye bit his lip and only smirked.

" Well, looks like the only thing I'm stealing tonight is _you_!" Skye chuckled and picked up Pony bridal style.

_What?_ The unmovable girl thought in confusion.

Without any hesitation, Skye sprinted out of the door while carrying Pony, and they both were away from the Blue Bar in a flash.

" Your fast," Pony whispered.

" Don't tell me your astonished already," Skye told her smirking and continued to sprint up into the path that leads into town.

" W-Where are we going?" Pony questioned him timidly.

His smirk only grew bigger as he told her, " My place."

Pony was in shock and wondered if she was going to regret going to his place.

It is not like she had a choice anyways, since she couldn't move.

A few minutes later, they both found themselves standing in front of this cave near the mountains.

" You're a caveman?" Pony mumbled as she raised an eyebrow.

The silver haired thief's sweat dropped, " Um, not exactly beautiful."

Skye carried Pony very deep into the cave, and she suddenly saw a dark brown wooden house.

" This is just one of my hideouts, I just use this one in emergencies," Skye explained and carried Pony inside.

Pony was in astonishment as she saw that this little house was beautiful on the inside.

It had radiant glass tables, which had beautiful crystal clear accessories placed on them. The walls had wallpaper like the design of the night sky and the design of the floor looked like bright green grass. There was a black fireplace that looked like it had stars sparkling on it and the couch was a violet color. He had so many vases of roses that were placed by his windows. A refrigerator and kitchen could be seen from the other rooms in this house. Pony's eyes widen even more as she saw that he even had a hot tub in the middle of the room.

" D…Did you steal all this stuff?"

Skye replied with his smooth voice, "You assumed correctly, beautiful,"

Pony only nodded.

The thief sat Pony down on his violet couch.

Both of them were soaking wet from the rain.

Poor Pony was shivering insanely and she couldn't even move her arms to warms herself up.

Skye went into one of his rooms and came back in the room with a violet towel.

" Here," Skye wrapped the towel around Pony and said in a sincere voice, " I'm so sorry I put my magic on you. I didn't know it was my lovely Pony."

" It's okay. "

" You want something to eat?" He asked and stood in front of her.

" Um, sure?"

" All right. Now, what would you like, lovely?" Skye questioned and winked at her.

" Um, I don't know."

A smirk was then revealed on his face as he said in a mischievous tone, " All right, then I will surprise you. "

Skye started laughing and walked into his kitchen.

Only a confused expression was left on Pony's face.

A sneeze suddenly escaped her nose as she started to shiver more.

_I must be getting ill… _Pony thought a little frighten and her nose grew stuffy.

A half hour later Pony's forehead was getting red from a fever and she smelled this sweet aroma of an unknown curry dish.

Skye came back into the room with a dish in his hand and asked Pony, " Are you still unable to move?"

" I can't move still."

Skye giggled as he whispered into her ear, " I guess _I'll _just have to feed you then."

For some reason, Pony had felt that weird sensation again and her cheeks turned neon pink.

_What is this feeling? _Pony thought, unaware of this emotion.

" This is my favorite curry dish. It is called, 'Finest Curry' so, I hope you like it," Skye told her, and took a spoon full of curry and placed it gently into her mouth.

Pony felt her face grow hotter than before as she chewed.

She refused to look into his emerald eyes and he continued his routine of feeding her for minutes.

" You like it?"

" Yeah," Pony replied in her usual monotone voice.

" Your so cute when you blush," Skye laughed.

" I have a fever."

" Is that so? I can't have such a beautiful maiden be sick," Skye felt her forehead and let her lie down on his couch.

Her head was lying on this soft violet pillow.

He got a purple blanket and put it on her.

The thief went into the kitchen and poured some hot water onto this tiny white rag and squeezed the water right back into the sink. Next, he went back into the room and placed the hot rag onto Pony's forehead.

" Sadly, I don't have any medicine on me. So, for now you should just rest," Skye told her and she looked up at him like she wasn't thinking anything at all.

Again, he placed his palm on her forehead and felt her head burning.

" Its not that bad. Just a cold," Pony reassured him and she coughed.

Skye shook his head, " I just remembered that I could make this special herb medicine. It works like a charm, just like how you charm me!"

She saw that he winked at her.

Pony only closed her eyes and Skye went back into his kitchen to make up some medicine.

This situation was horrible for Pony.

She was sick and she couldn't move.

Within a matter of minutes, Skye came back in the room with a bowl in his hand, and he let Pony sip the medicine up.

" Now matter how sick you are, you always look so beautiful," Skye commented.

"Your so random," Pony told him as she rolled her eyes.

" And you're so cute."

" Okay."

Skye flipped his hair and then stated, " I'm going into the shower now. Yell if you need anything. There is two bathrooms by the way, " he suddenly winked and said, " No peeping."

He walked through the kitchen and went into this other room.

If Pony could, she would nod her head.

A few minutes later, she suddenly was able to find movement in her hand and Pony suddenly stood up.

She had to go to the bathroom really badly and she roamed through his house to find the bathroom that Skye _wasn't _ using.

" Skye?"

Suddenly, the lights went off and into utter darkness.

Pony heard a door open, and heard Skye's voice, " Pony?"

She heard his footsteps and she could tell he was searching for the light switch.

He suddenly had tripped over something and tackled Pony to the ground.

Pony screamed as she stayed awake this time and felt a very strong sensation in her heart.

The lights suddenly switched back on.

Her face instantly burned as she only saw Skye on top of her with merely only a towel on and his hands pinned her arms down. Pony scanned his muscular body and she bit her lip.

She suddenly looked up at his face, to see that _he _was knocked out this time.

" S-Skye," Pony spoke nervously and tried to struggle out of his grasp, " P-Please wake up!"

She couldn't succeed at escaping from his tight grip and she definitely didn't succeed at waking him up.

Her lips were a few meters away from his and she was afraid if there were any more movement, a mistake would happen.

She suddenly saw that his towel was slipping down slowly and Pony felt her heart beating faster.

Pony suddenly freaked out and panicked.

Her eyes saw something she regretted seeing.

The poor girl suddenly screamed and then fainted.

Authors Note: Okay, that was disturbing... LOL

Moving on…

I thought I would do Skye's Purple Heart event, my version. LOL

I hoped you guys liked it and thank you for all of your reviews from last time.

Please make me smile again!

Thank you for reading and please review.

Oh, and as I said before, I don't own Harvest Moon!

Thanks!


	11. Summer Day 1

Midnight stroke and Skye only opened his eyes slowly.

He didn't know what had happened when he got knocked out and his head only looked down to see a knocked out Pony under him.

The thief blinked repeatedly and suddenly looked down to see that his towel was gone.

A wind of embarrassment then collided with his body and he felt his entire face grow neon red.

Skye was in deep panic.

" **WHAT DID I DO?**"

He timidly got off of Pony and put on a violet robe.

Luckily, Pony didn't wake up yet; however, her eyes were struggling to open.

Skye was hoping he didn't do anything to her that he regretted and he only watched her gentle eyes open up slowly.

" W-What h-happened..?" Pony questioned him weakly and Skye helped her up.

It was a good thing Pony didn't seem to remember what she _saw_ last night.

Skye chuckled nervously, " Uh, I'm not really sure, hehe."

"Oh."

Skye mumbled to himself, " What time is it, I wonder?"

Pony only shrugged and she looked down to her watch on her to wrist to see that the time was around midnight.

" It is about midnight," Pony exclaimed.

" Oh, I see. Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Skye questioned her in his seductive voice and felt her head.

The brunette nodded.

After that comment Skye made, both of them just kept standing there awkwardly and only stared at each other.

Pony's face expression was emotionless.

Skye was trying to figure out something to say.

Pony then raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked him, " Why are you wearing a robe?"

The attractive boy only winced and his face started to heat up in neon red once again.

He felt like his words would tremble out of his mouth; however, he was not going to show Pony his nervousness.

" Um, I got cold."

Pony nodded.

" Looks like its still raining. Guess I won't be going to the valley tonight," Skye stated and yawned.

" Why?"

" I don't come to the valley on rainy days."

" Oh."

Skye started chuckling, " I love how your so shy."

" I'm not trying to be."

" Then how come you barely say anything to this handsome face?"

" What else is there to say?"

The thief smirked once again and only licked his lips in response.

" Your lips must be dry," Pony told him in her usual monotone tone.

" Want to make them moist?" Skye questioned her smirking and stepped closer to her.

" Um, sure?"

Skye's face started to lean in towards her lips and he whispered, " Good choice."

" What are you doing?"

" You'll see," Skye giggled as he then placed a hand onto her cold face and whispered in her ear, " Close your eyes."

" Why?"

" You'll see."

" But why?"

" Cause I said so."

" Why?"

" Beautiful, just please close your eyes," Skye whispered into her ear once again.

" I don't want too."

" Trust me, after this, you'll be wanting to close your eyes even more and more," Skye told her and started to laugh.

" Is that why you close your eyes so much?"

Skye only sighed at the lack of emotion in her voice and it seemed like she was feeling _no _emotion at all.

_Whenever I try to be romantic with this maiden, it always backfires like the pieces of a broken heart. Why is that? _Skye questioned himself.

" Hey, Skye?"

" What is it lovely?"

" Can I touch your hair?"

Skye's face instantly turned neon red and replied awkwardly, " U-Uh... You can touch my hair anytime."

" Cool."

Pony started to run her hands through his hair smoothly and giggled.

He was starting to feel uncomfortable and muttered to her, " Why do you want to feel my hair? Well, I guess the answer is always obvious. After all, what girl could resist my hair?"

" It looks cool," Pony commented and smiled.

She stopped stroking his hair.

Skye only sighed again and thought, _Can't she at least flirt back? Its like she ignores every romantic thing I say and acted as if I never said anything. Maybe shes not...interested._

A frown started to form on the thief's face and Pony saw his frown.

" Whats wrong?" Pony questioned him concern and she placed her hand on Skye's shoulder.

" I can't have such a lovely maiden worry about me," Skye told her and faked a smile.

Pony shook her head.

Skye decided to change the subject, " So, do you like anyone yet?"

" I...I don't know," Pony told him nervously and started to play with her fingers.

" Oh? So, you might be _starting_ to like someone?" Skye asked smirking and she took her hand off his shoulder.

She didn't know why she started to feel butterflies in her stomach when he asked her that questioned.

Was it true?

Was she _really _starting to like someone?

Pony bit her lip in nervousness, " I-I wouldn't know. I've only been here for so long."

" Do you believe in love at first sight?"

" Um..."

Skye moved closer to her again, " I do."

" Um," Pony muttered awkwardly, not looking into his eyes, and changed the subject, " Can you walk me home? I want to work on my ranch right now."

" You want to work on it so late? Its dangerous for a maiden like you to be working up at night all alone," Skye explained to her in concern.

" I'll be fine," Pony insisted.

" Okay. But I still don't approve of this," Skye muttered and huffed annoyed.

" Okay, then I'll walk home alone."

Pony started to walk out of the room.

" W-Wait! I can't let you leave all by yourself," Skye shouted and followed her into the other room.

Pony paused, " That reminds me," and she then bit her lip and asked, " Wheres my skull I gave you?"

Skye's sweat dropped, " Uh, well, you see... It is located in one of my other hideouts."

Pony just nodded and walked out the door.

The silver haired man only winced and followed her out the door.

Now the both of them were trying to walk out of this pitch black dark cave and they could barley see anything.

" Pony, hold my hand so we don't get lost," Skye offered and held out his hand.

" Okay."

Pony tried to find his hand in the darkness and she finally grabbed it.

Both of them continued to walk hand in hand and a spider suddenly started to crawl on Pony's arm.

Skye's emerald eyes saw the spider and shouted to Pony, " There is a spider on your arm! Here, I'll get it for you!"

Pony only blinked.

She picked up the spider from her arm and placed it on the palm of her other hand.

" Its so cute," she giggled and started petting the spider.

Pony had her gloves on so the spider couldn't bite her.

" Your not scared?"

The brunette shook her head.

Skye grinned, " You are a very interesting girl."

Pony put the spider down gently on the ground and muttered, "Thanks."

Within a few minutes, the two were walking by Vesta's farm and the rain was getting them soaked.

They both saw Rock randomly walk right in front of Vesta's window and it seemed that Rock was in his pajamas and his eyes were closed.

The window was right next to Marlin's bed where the dark haired man was sleeping.

Rock started to shout in his sleep angrily, " Elvis, I know you took my hair gel!"

Marlin's eyes slowly started to open as he looked up to his window to only see the face of Rock.

He only screamed in surprise and shouted, " Rock, get away from my house!"

Skye's eyes widen as he realized that Rock was sleep walking.

" Lets get away from him while we can," Skye told Pony as his sweat dropped.

Pony nodded in approval as the two started to walk faster towards her ranch.

The thief seemed to forgotten that he was still holding Pony's hand.

" You can let go now," Pony mumbled tiredly and yawned.

Skye looked down to their locked hands.

A smirk only appeared on his face as he whispered, " But what fun is that?"

" My hands are getting sweaty," Pony complained.

Skye sighed, " Oh okay."

He let go of her hand.

The two young adults were now walking towards Pony's tiny house and both of them stopped as soon as they reached her front door.

" Thank you for walking me home."

" Oh, no need for thanks. I would never let such a beautiful maiden walk here by herself," Skye told her chuckling.

" Thanks."

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow. The stars say so," Skye told her and winked.

Pony nodded.

" Well...bye."

Skye started to walk away as he sighed in defeat at trying to make a romantic departure.

A few hours later, Pony had finished all of her ranch chores, at like one in the morning.

She harvested her turnips, fed her cow, received eggs from her chicken, and went to bed.

Pony woke up at ten in the morning, when she heard a knock on her door.

The brunette got up grumpily, and opened the door.

A boy with a purple bandanna, tanned skin, and hazel eyes was at the door.

" Hi, my name is Kai. I just wanted to let you know that I come here every summer to run my stand at the beach. I heard your name is Pony, right?"

Pony nodded.

" Heh, the rumors were true. You are pretty cute. Haha, just kidding," Kai told her and started laughing.

Suddenly, Rock stormed right into her ranch angrily and shouted at Kai, " Kai! I told you to stay away from my Babe!"

" I'm just introducing myself," Kai replied in a calm tone.

Rock continued to shout at him," Well, stick to that pink haired chick and leave my Babe alone!"

Kai only clenched his fists and defended back infuriated, " Don't tell me what to do!"

As the two males continued to fight, Pony went right back into her house, and went back to sleep.

Hours later, Pony heard another knock on her door.

She got out of bed and opened her door to only see this yellow Harvest Sprite at the door.

" The other sprites found a Blue Feather and won't stop fighting over it! So, I'm giving it to you! It says whoever possesses this awesome thing, will have something wonderful happen! Take good care of it!," the yellow sprite stated and handed Pony this Blue Feather, and he suddenly vanished.

Takakura suddenly walked up to Pony and saw that she was holding a Blue Feather in her hands.

" Where did you buy that from?" He questioned.

Pony only gave him a confused expression.

" Around here, Blue Feathers are really rare, and expensive. You use them in proposal, like you would use a ring. Give it to the one you love and they say you'll have the greatest luck with your partner. You sure are lucky," Takakura explained and walked away.

Her violet eyes stared down to the feather and wondered who her future husband would be.

Thing is, she didn't really like anyone so far; however, why was her heart telling otherwise?

Author Note: Yes, finally finished!

I was kind of lazy with this chapter, so, I'm sorry if you got annoyed at some parts.

Thank you for reading and thank you for all of your reviews last time!

They all made me smiled and I hope you guys will review again and make me smile some more!

Thanks so much!

Oh yeah...Look away now if you don't like spoilers.

Rock and Kai are going to have this rivalry over Pony later on.

...


	12. Summer Day 2

" If you don't give me your Blue Feather... **I'LL MURDER YOU**!"

Gustafa was holding Pony bridal style by the bridge and she was cowering in fear.

" N-No," Pony told him timidly.

Gustafa chuckled evilly, " Fine, have it your way. Lets hope your lungs like water."

The hippie threw the young farmer girl into the water as she screamed in terror.

" Lets see you sing those melodies now! **MWHAHAHA**!"

...

Pony only screamed as she woke up out of her bed in fear.

She was panting and her eyes were watery.

The brunette gasped for air, " W...Was that a dream?"

Her violet eyes scanned her little tiny house and only sighed in relief.

" Just a nightmare," Pony mumbled to herself and got out of bed.

She did her usual farm chores and she suddenly realized that she needed to plant some new crops for summer.

Pony only giggled as she thought, _I'll go buy some from Marlin._

The sun shined down brightly on the young heroine as she ran out of her ranch and something caught her eye.

She paused.

Pony saw a little stand by the beach and Kai was standing behind it.

While only shrugging, Pony walked down to the beach, and walked up to Kai in curiosity.

" Ah, I see you came," Kai greeted and grinned immensely.

The brunette nodded.

" Want something to eat? I could cook you up something," he offered.

She shook her head and he just sighed.

" Hey, since no one is really here yet, how about we watch the ocean together?

Pony nodded with no emotion.

Kai walked away from his stand and the two of them went in the center of the beach.

" Its beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded.

He laughed and turned to her, " Your pretty shy and pretty cute."

Pony only shrugged.

Suddenly, Rock came from behind Kai and kicked him.

" Ah," Kai grunted in pain and turned to Rock angrily.

Rock had a huge scowl on his face and he hissed, " I told you to stay away from her!"

" Like I would listen to you," Kai shouted back and clenched his fists.

Pony only looked at them in a confused expression and thought, _Who are they talking about?_

Rock suddenly held Pony's waist and kissed her cheek.

The brunette had no emotion on her face and she didn't have the slightest idea of what was happening.

"See? Shes mine," Rock chuckled and smirked.

" Dude, let go of her," Kai shouted and tackled Rock to the ground.

The two of them started wrestling and Pony watched the two wrestle with no emotion on her face.

As they continued to wrestle, the sand started to get into their eyes and it started to stain their clothes.

Rock bit Kai's ear and muttered, " You really think you can stop 'The Rock'?"

Kai pulled Rock's hair and shouted, " You crazy piece of crap!"

" Now I really know who stole my hair gel," Rock growled angrily as he continued to wrestle Kai.

Suddenly, Pony heard a female voice whisper to her, " You stupid girl! You keep causing so much trouble!"

A smirking girl walked up to Pony and touched Pony's forehead.

Within one second, Pony found herself in an unfamiliar house.

Pony suddenly saw a big boiling pot in the middle of the room and she also saw a lot of bookshelves.

The young rookie turned to the smirking girl and gave her a confused expression.

This girl had long dirty blond hair and it seemed very messy. Her eyes seemed like they were a dark shade of red and this girl was wearing a lot of black. Something than caught Pony's violet eyes, as she saw that this girl was floating on a broomstick.

" I've been watching you for some time now and I just love how you stir up trouble and don't evil realize it! Ever since you came to this valley, you've been nothing but trouble and I love it! I'm the Witch Princess and your Pony, correct?"

Pony just nodded and wasn't really frighten by this witch at all.

The Witch Princess only laughed, " I just thought that I should finally introduced myself! I live next to the stupid rich people's house and don't you dare tell anyone about me!"

The ponytail girl nodded.

" Well, I guess you should go back now. Keep up the..._bad _work. Haha!"

The Witch Princess suddenly pressed a finger to Pony's forehead and Pony suddenly found herself right in front of the Inn.

So Pony _thought _she knew everyone and now it seemed like she did _know _everyone.

Pony suddenly saw Rock and Gustafa talking by the bridge.

" Gustafa, since I know you have a large amount of hair, I know your the one who stole my hair gel!"

" Rock, I assure you that I did not steal anything. Look inside yourself and go with the flow," Gustafa told him in a calm tone.

Gustafa suddenly saw Pony and walked up to her and said, " Hello, sister. How are you?"

Pony only stood there in silence and Rock walked up right next to Gustafa and greeted her, " Hey Babe!"

The brunette suddenly screamed in horror and she ran pass the two at full speed.

Rock turned to Gustafa and muttered, " I told you that beard was ugly!"

The rancher ran into Vesta's place and saw Marlin outside with his hands in his pockets.

He earlier saw her scream and asked her quietly, " What was that all about?"

Pony only stared at him.

Marlin started to feel really awkward and thought, _Uh, why is she staring at me like that, again? Like last time when she bought something from me..._

" Can I buy some tomato seeds? Twelve of them please."

Marlin only sighed and knew that she would never answer his questioned.

" Sure..."

She gave him some gold and he gave her some seeds.

Pony thanked him and smiled, " Thank you, Marlin."

Marlin's face started to heat up instantly again and he mumbled nervously, " Uh, your welcome."

The brunette turned to leave and she suddenly tripped backwards.

With his fast reflects, Marlin caught Pony, and picked her up bridal style.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

Pony nodded and Rock randomly started to charge up to the two.

Marlin put Pony down carefully and wondered why Rock was here.

" Elvis, I told you to stay away from my Babe!" Rock shouted and tackled Marlin to the ground.

Rock's entire body was still full of sand and now Marlin's clothes were getting stained with sand.

Now these two were starting to wrestle.

" Rock, you idiot, get off me," Marlin shouted and punched Rock's face.

Rock spit out some blood and hissed, " Not until you give me back my hair gel!"

Vesta suddenly came out of her house and gasped.

" What the heck? You two get off each other now!" Vesta roared and tried to pull the two males apart.

Pony awkwardly walked away and she saw from the distance that Kai lying down on the beach fainted.

She only sighed and walked into her ranch.

A four hours later, Pony was waiting in front of the spring for Skye, and she finally saw him walk right to her.

" Hello, beautiful. Yesterday was fun. You should come over to my house more often and we could go in the hot tub together," Skye told her with a smirk and he chuckled.

" That sounds cool."

Skye suddenly did a anime fall and thought, _How else can I steal this maiden's heart? _

Pony then hugged Skye randomly.

His cheeks started to turn pink and mumbled, " Um, I see you can't resist me?"

Pony shook her head and told him in a monotone tone, " I got cold."

" Oh, I see. "

She let go of him and sat down on the ground.

Pony started to pick at the grass and she picked up a yellow flower.

Skye only smirked and took the flower away from her hands.

" Hey," Pony pouted angrily.

The thief suddenly torn off the stem of the flower and put the remains of the flower in her hair.

" Your so beautiful..."

" I know right? This flower is just so beautiful," Pony giggled and started to sniff more flowers.

Skye did another anime fall and thought, _When will I ever win?_

Author Note: Poor Skye.

Wow, Rock, likes to tackle a lot of dudes.

Haha.

In a few chapters back, I was foreshadowing the event with the Witch Princess, saying Pony _thought _she knew everyone. Did anyone realize that?

Pony's two fears are now: Drowning & Gustafa

Thank you for all of your reviews last time. All of them mean so much to me and they are my motivation to update. I always read every review and you guys make me smile and laugh. Thanks so much!

I pretty much got all of the chapters planned out in my head.

I should probably write them down; however, I'm too lazy.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Thank you.


	13. Summer Day 3

Pony heard a huge bang on her door and she had woken up in surprise.

She got out of bed and opened the door to only find Takakura.

" So, you already planted the tomato seeds?"

Pony nodded.

" Well, I suggest that you should get a sheep," Takakura suggested.

The brunette nodded.

" I'll go order it for you right now and the clippers," Takakura stated.

Pony gave him a confused expression and didn't know what he meant by clippers.

" I'll explain what they are tomorrow," Takakura told her and walked into the shipping room.

After that, Pony only intended to finish all of her ranch chores and she did successfully.

She also reminded herself that Van was coming to the valley today and she wondered if he had anything she could buy from him that interested her.

Pony walked out of her ranch to only see to her surprise that Van's shop wasn't opened yet and she sighed.

Suddenly, a stubby little old man came up to her and said, " Hey, Pony. If your free, how about we go on a date?"

Pony looked at the man and she remembered he was one of the guys who worked on fireworks. She also remembered that he had a twin brother named Patrick and that his name was Kassey.

The brunette was too wrapped up in her thoughts and she didn't even hear the man's question.

Kassey chuckled, " I guess that is a yes!"

Only a confused expression was left on Pony's face.

" Sweetie, how about we look at the beach first?" Kassey questioned.

Pony was still in confusion, " Uh, sure?"

The two of them started to walk towards the beach and Kassey tried to hold Pony's hand.

She only winced and slapped her hand away from his.

Pony didn't even know what was happening.

Her body reacted first before her mind could.

Kassey raised an eyebrow in caution, " Whats wrong?"

Pony was speechless and didn't know what to say or how to react.

" Leave her alone," said a voice.

Pony and Kassey turned around to only see Marlin.

Kassey suddenly grumbled angrily," Gosh! What is with young people these days? Can't you see I'm taking this young lady on a date?"

" She doesn't want to go on a stupid date with you!" Marlin yelled back at the man.

He grabbed Pony's wrist and pulled Pony away from Kassey.

" Never mind, Pony. We will go another day," Kassey muttered and walked away.

_What are they talking about? _Pony thought to herself in confusion.

Marlin turned to Pony and let go of her wrist.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

Pony nodded.

" Sorry, that guy can be a creep," Marlin muttered quietly and then a shy smile formed on his face, " I'm glad your okay."

She didn't know what reaction or emotion was good for this situation, so she just smiled back.

Kai started to run up to the two and asked, " Hey! Are you okay, Pony? What happened?"

Rock suddenly sprinted up to the group as well and said angrily, " Your ugly face is what happened!"

Marlin shouted back at Rock annoyed, " That is no way to talk!"

Rock shouted back, " Shut up Elvis and give me back my hair gel already!"

" I'm pretty sure Marlin doesn't have your stupid hair gel," Kai muttered annoyed.

" He does, and I know it! Of course you didn't take it Kai, your bald as it is," Rock smirked and chuckled.

Kai's face turned red in embarrassment, " I-I'm not bald!"

Rock smirked, " Oh yeah? Take off your bandanna then!"

" Why should I do anything for you?" Kai questioned angrily.

" Cause 'The Rock' said so!"

Marlin and Pony just continued to watch the two bicker at each other in silence.

Within a few more moments, Marlin took Pony's hand, and they both started to walk into the spring.

The two young adults were now standing in front of the spring.

He let go of Pony's hand and put both of his hands in his pockets.

Marlin sighed, " I'm sorry you have to deal with those two idiots."

Pony shook her head.

" So, how are your crops?" Marlin quested.

" Good."

" So, what are you growing now?"

Pony only giggled, " Tomatoes."

Marlin only laughed, " Really? We are too!"

The brunette smiled and nodded.

It was then silent.

" So, isn't this spring pretty cool?"

Pony didn't respond as she was staring down at the spring and Marlin saw her sad looking violet eyes.

" Whats wrong?" Marlin asked in concern.

" D...Do I cause a lot of trouble?" Pony asked him shyly and looked up at him with her innocent looking eyes.

Marlin's sweat dropped, " Not really. Its mostly Rock who is the drama queen of this valley."

Pony's eyes widen in shock, " Rock is a girl?"

His eyes widen in shock and he shook his head repeatedly, " What? No, no, no, hes a dude. Hopefully..."

Pony only closed her eyes and giggled, " Your funny."

" I guess I am."

Pony shrugged.

Marlin sighed, " Vesta has been working me so hard lately and I want to tell her its not good for my health. Celia works so happily and for some reason I envy her happiness, you know?"

The ponytail girl nodded.

Marlin was running out of things to say and muttered awkwardly, " So, you came from the city, right?"

She nodded.

" How is it in the city?"

" Boring."

Marlin raised an eyebrow, " Oh really? Well, do you like it here?"

" No."

" Oh."

Pony smiled, " I love it here."

The dark haired man laughed, " Oh, I see. Well, that is good."

There was then a awkward moment of silence.

Marlin then grumbled angrily, " So, do you know that stupid thief, yet?"

Pony nodded nervously.

" Last year, half amount of our crops were gone because of him! No one seems to have caught him and hes a dirty jerk who flirts with anything that is female! Don't you agree?" Marlin questioned her with immense anger in his voice.

The brunette was speechless and she didn't know how to reply.

Pony was scared of what Marlin said about her friend Skye and she wondered if Skye was really her friend.

Suddenly, someone tapped Pony's back, and Pony turned around to see it was Gustafa.

" Hey, Pony! I didn't know what happened yesterday, so I wanted to make it up to you and-"

Pony suddenly screamed in horror, while she pushed Gustafa into the spring, and ran back towards her ranch.

Gustafa got out of the spring awkwardly and Marlin looked at him.

" You got to shave off that beard," Marlin told him sighing.

The hippie sighed and he was soaked.

A few hours later, it was getting dark, and Pony was in her chicken coop.

She stayed in the coop for hours and huddled in a corner scared.

Pony didn't want the hippie to come look for her and she decided to hide in her chicken coop.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and Pony started to scream in fear.

It was only Skye though and Pony stopped screaming.

Her face turned red in embarrassment and whispered shyly, " S-Sorry."

" Beautiful, why are you in here? I've been looking for you everywhere," Skye exclaimed and sat down next to her.

Pony's chicken started to peck at Skye's legs and Skye only laughed, " Well, aren't you a cute chicken?"

The thief started to pet Pony's chicken.

She then remembered what Marlin said about Skye flirting with anything female and Pony thought, _Hes even flirting with my chicken!_

Skye then looked at Pony and saw that she looked uncomfortable, " Whats wrong?"

" A...Are you really my friend?" Pony asked him in a nervous tone.

Skye raised an eyebrow, " Why would you even ask that? Of course I'm really your friend, Beautiful! Well, actually, your my only friend... My only precious friend."

Pony only looked down and felt her face turn pink.

She hugged her legs and mumbled, " I'm glad."

" Hey, meet me at the beach tomorrow," Skye told her and smirked.

" Why?"

Skye chuckled and winked, " You'll see."

Pony nodded and Skye got up.

" I'm afraid I must jet now," he told her while opening the door and he then winked, " Tomorrow will be a fun date."

She watched Skye exit out of her chicken coop.

Pony kept blinking repeatedly in confusion and she kept glancing at her chicken in confusion.

" Date?"

Author Note: I was kind of lazy with this chapter, so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.

Oh, Skye and Pony on the beach the next chapter. Does that sound familiar?

And thank you for all of the reviews last time, as I said before, you guys are my motivation! LOL

Oh and, Toasty, sorry about your friend's hamster. -sad face-

Yeah, you know whats creepy? My sister's name is Kassey, except there is only one s in her name.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	14. Summer Day 4

After Pony had finished all of her chores this morning, she suddenly noticed a tiny pink note attached to her door.

It said, _Dear Pony_

_Tonight at my place, I'm having this party, and its girls only! I would be really overjoyed if you will be able to come! It starts at noon and you can leave at anytime, thanks so much if you come!_

_-Celia_

The female rancher only just kept staring at the note with no emotions and no thoughts running around in her head.

She went into a daze, and she suddenly heard Takakura's voice, " I got your sheep!"

In surprise, Pony turned around to see Takakura and a sheep standing side by side.

Pony nodded.

" What do you want to name him?"

She didn't know why; however, for some reason this sheep reminded her of Marlin.

The sheep's eyes looked very drowsy and the sheep itself did not look like it was in a good mood either.

" Melvin."

Takakura's tiny eyes widen, " Y…You sure you want to name it that?"

Pony nodded.

" Well, I got you some clippers too and they are in the tool shed. You use these to shear the sheep when all of their wool grows back. Your going to have to wait awhile for Melvin's wool to grow back, and when that time comes, I'll teach you how to shear him," Takakura explained.

The ponytail girl nodded.

" Well, I'll go put him into the animal barn," Takakura told her and started to guide the sheep into the animal barn.

Pony followed them in there and she watched Takakura exit out of the animal barn.

While smiling, Pony put some fodder into Melvin's food dispenser, and Melvin's face expression started to look unhappy.

Pony gave Melvin a confused expression and the sheep suddenly tackled Pony.

She screamed and landed on the ground.

The brunette looked up to the sheep, and it seemed as if it was going to pounce on her.

Poor Pony only winced as she timidly got up and ran out of the animal barn in fear.

Her stomach started to hurt since Melvin tackled her and she thought, _So this is how Marlin would treat me if he were a sheep. _

Since her so-called sheep almost killed her, she wondered if she was ready enough to take on such a responsibility of taking care of a violent sheep.

She then thought about going to that party and thought, _Guess I'll go._

Shrugging, she walked her way towards Vesta's house, and her hair flopped wildly as she ran.

Meanwhile, at Celia's…

Vesta was in town for the day it was just Marlin and Celia in their house on the first floor.

" I'm so excited about this party! Now, Marlin, you can't come upstairs, since you're a boy or else," Celia warned him as she giggled.

Marlin rolled his eyes annoyed and sighed, " Like I would check out your stupid party. And what? What would you do to me anyways?"

Celia winked, " Lets just say a makeover."

The dark haired man's eyes widen, " Um, okay?"

Suddenly, they both heard a knock on a door, and saw that a bunch of the girls were already here.

The longhaired brunette smiled sweetly, " Welcome, the party is upstairs in my room!"

Meanwhile with Pony…

…

Rock and Kai had stopped her from getting to her destination and Pony was so close to Vesta's farm too.

Rock kept questioning her, " So babe, where are you going?"

" To a party."

Kai laughed, " Oh that is cool!"

" I love to party, babe," Rock chuckled and suddenly blushed, " Especially if it's with you."

Kai suddenly had gotten annoyed with Rock's comment and muttered, " You haven't even been to a party with her before, have you?"

Rock immediately was infuriated and yelled to Kai, " Why don't you shut up and leave me and my babe alone!"

Kai sighed, " I believe her name is Pony."

Rock totally ignored Kai's comment.

The blonde turned right back to Pony and said, " So, can I come to the party?"

Pony shook her head, " Girls only."

She then ran towards Vesta's house.

Both Rock and Kai's eyes widened as they both said in unison, " Girls only?"

Rock started to chuckle mischievously and whispered to himself, " Oh, this will be fun."

Kai frowned and mumbled, " Don't tell me your going to do something stupid."

Rock smirked, " Why would 'The Rock' do anything stupid? This plan I have is outstanding, and I need you to help me."

Kai only raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, with Pony…

The ponytail girl had finally entered Celia's home and saw Marlin leaning by the stairs.

He looked at her and muttered, " The party is up stairs…"

Pony nodded and walked up the stairs.

She saw, Nami, Muffy, Lumina, Flora, and Celia surrounded in the room in a circle.

Celia walked up to Pony excitedly and said in a heart-warming tone," Pony, I'm glad you can make it! Everyone just got here!"

Pony smiled and nodded.

Nami suddenly went up to Pony and whispered into her ear, " I was forced to come here. Stupid Muffy made me come here!"

The brunette only frowned.

Pony could suddenly feel as if someone was giving her a death glare and she looked the other direction to only find Lumina glaring at her.

It seemed like Lumina still had strong hatred for the young rancher and Pony turned away quickly.

She tried to avoid all eye contact with this other brunette.

Muffy suddenly squealed, " Everyone, I've been dying to know if you guys like anyone!"

All of the girls laughed, except for Nami and Pony.

Muffy closed her eyes and smiled, " All right Celia, you go first!"

Celia only started to blush and whispered to them, " W-Well, Marlin and I seem to be getting really close lately. So, I'm really starting to have a tiny crush on him, but he would never like me…"

" Aw, that is cute! Don't worry; I'm sure he likes you, " Flora giggled.

Muffy smiled once again, " Okay, Flora, how about you next!"

" Um, well, I guess since I've been working with the professor so much, I've started to like him. I wish I could cook better for him though," Flora told the group sighing.

" I never knew you would like such older men, Flora," Muffy muttered.

" Oh yeah? What about you, Muffy? I heard you like Griffin," Nami defended Flora and the redhead started to smirk.

Muffy's face instantly turned neon red, " I-I don't know if I could ever like Griffin! W-Well, I think I do a little," Muffy suddenly stopped speaking so nervously and smirked, " What about you Nami?"

Nami only blushed slightly and muttered annoyed, " Like I would tell you anything!"

Muffy only snickered, " I bet you like that hippie named Gustafa."

Nami blushed and then roared of anger, " _**Shut up**_!"

Muffy only sighed, " Okay, chill, chill. Now, Lumina, who do you like?"

" I like Rock of course," Lumina told them slowly and she started to glare at Pony, " But unfortunately, this one _girl_, keeps _flirting _with him, and _he_ flirts with her back!"

Muffy crossed her arms and frowned, "That's horrible!"

" It really is," Celia told the rich girl while sighing.

" But, I think your really cute together," Flora complemented.

Pony looked at the ground awkwardly and it seemed Nami wanted to punch Lumina right in the face.

Lumina giggled, " Thanks!"

Muffy smiled at Pony, " Now, Pony, it is your turn! Who do you like?"

" No one," Pony told the group in her monotone voice.

All of the girls gasped in unison.

" You got to at least like someone," Flora told her frowning.

Muffy sighed, " How sad…"

Lumina muttered to herself annoyed, " That is such a lie…"

Celia raised an eyebrow in concern, " You sure, Pony?"

Pony nodded.

" What about Phantom Skye?" Muffy questioned her and her eyes suddenly widened, " Oh yeah! You still never told me what happened when Griffin and I came back into the bar that day when Phantom Skye said he was going to steal from our bar!"

Pony suddenly felt extremely frighten and she didn't know how to respond.

" Um, well, you s-see," Pony stuttered nervously and told a lie, " One of the bottles suddenly fell on my arm when you guys closed the door and it cut my arm. So, I went home to take care of my wound."

" Oh, I'm so sorry! I should of closed the door more gently, " Muffy apologized with guilt in her voice.

Pony shook her head and said, " Its okay."

" Speaking of Phantom Skye," Lumina started as her face started to turn pink, " He is such a player, but isn't he cute?"

Flora giggled, " He sure is!"

Muffy smiled and started to giggle too, " He can freeze me anytime!"

All of the girls started to laugh except for Pony.

Meanwhile, with Rock and Kai…

Rock had somehow had gotten a latter and was peeping through Celia's tiny window as Kai held the latter.

" You are such a stalker," Kai said sighing and he then mumbled to himself, " Why am I even helping this buffoon?"

Rock chuckled as he held a camera and he was already taking pictures of all of the girls.

He of course turned the flash off.

" 'The Rock' always wins!"

" You really are turning into a stalker," Kai told him as he sighed and he then thought, mischievously, _I should just let go of the latter and let him fall. _

Within one second, Kai let go of the latter, and Rock fell to the ground as he screamed.

" You idiot! I'm going to kill you!" Rock threaten angrily.

Kai started to laugh nervously, as Rock got up infuriated, and started to chase Kai away from Vesta's farm, and over the bridge.

Since the latter had fallen, it caused a huge bang, and Marlin went outside by the latter.

Meanwhile, with the girls…

Celia screamed, " What was that?"

" Probably some pervert peeping on us," Nami hissed.

Flora was enraged, " I'll beat up any pervert!"

All the girls then decided to go down stairs and they all headed out of the house.

They all gasped as they saw Marlin standing by the latter.

"You were peeping on us? Marlin, what did I tell you?" Celia told him enraged.

" What? N-No, its not what it looks like," Marlin told them nervously.

" Get him," Nami shouted.

Within a matter of minutes, Marlin was tied up on a chair, and was in Celia's room.

" I already told you that I didn't do it," Marlin told Celia honestly and tried to get free of the rope.

" I told you not to be apart of the party, and now, your getting the punishment!" Celia told Marlin evilly and took out some pink lipstick.

Marlin started to blush, " W-What are you doing?"

Celia only giggled as she put some pink lipstick on his lips, " I told you we would give you a makeover!"

" Get this crap off of me now," Marlin complained angrily.

Muffy suddenly got two pink hair bands and divided his hair into pigtails.

" No! Stop it," Marlin shouted embarrassed.

Lumina giggled and was holding an expensive makeup kit, " This is fun!"

The rich girl started to put green eye shadow on Marlin and she also put on some blush on his cheeks.

" Why are you torturing me? This isn't right!" Marlin shouted more and it looked as if he was about to punch something.

Flora than took off his shoes and started to paint his toe nails red.

Nami couldn't help but laugh insanely and she got her camera out.

Marlin started to twitch, " Y…You wouldn't _**DARE**_!"

Nami only smiled, " I would," and she pressed the switch.

The camera flashed and all of the girls except Pony, crowded behind Nami and laughed at the picture.

While the girls were looking at the humiliating picture of Marlin, Pony had secretly untied Marlin, and both of them snuck down stairs.

Marlin panted and whispered under his breath, " Thanks."

Pony nodded with no emotion.

He raised an eyebrow and questioned, " How come you're not laughing?"

" Cause I think you look cute," Pony complemented him in her monotone voice.

" Thanks?" was all Marlin could think of as a reply.

Pony just walked out the door and now Marlin was alone in his girl getup.

It was getting late, so Pony decided to walk over to the beach to meet Skye.

Something was bothering her about what Skye said yesterday.

He said this was a date and Pony wondered if he really liked her.

Pony was pretty sure of herself that she didn't have feelings for Skye; however, she wondered why her heart was saying otherwise.

She only sighed, and kept thinking that Skye was only joking, and she walked into the beach finally.

Her feet felt tired, as she stood there and looked into the ocean.

Right now, she was trying to get over her fear of water...and maybe Gustafa.

Suddenly, she felt someone's arms wrap against her waist and she heard Skye's voice whisper into her ear, " I'm glad you came, beautiful."

Pony suddenly moved his arms away from her waist and nodded.

Skye only looked to the ocean and said, " The ocean is more beautiful than before, probably because you're by my side."

Pony was now confused and asked him, " Why do you stay stuff like that?"

" Because I mean everything I say."

Pony stared down at the direction of the sand and said, " Oh."

" Truthfully, I had made some curry for us; however, this guy crashed right into me and stole my basket of delicious curry. He was that same stubby little man that chased me last time and the weird part was, he vanished before my eyes," Skye explained to her angrily.

Pony said in a soft tone, " I'm sorry that happened."

" It is okay. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters," Skye told her while smiling and he held her hand.

Pony didn't know why, but her body started to feel that weird sensation again, and her face turned pink as she timidly looked at him.

" I…Is this really a date?" She asked nervously and looked up at him innocently.

Skye only chuckled, " Its whatever you want it to be, beautiful."

Pony nodded as her face turned pink and she whispered in response, " Okay."

She knew she only thought of Skye as a friend for now or at least she thinks; however, she didn't know that someone was watching them from the distance.

Author Note: Wow, cliffhanger! Can you guys guess who the person is?

Oh yeah, that guy that stole from Skye, is none other than Thomas.

Wow, I can't believe I made the girls torture Marlin in this story, haha.

You know, I find it odd that I don't have a computer, and I update almost everyday. How do I update then? Well, I either have a 15-minute walk to the library everyday or update this story on my grandma's laptop. I just cannot update LOL

I love to update a lot and I love to see all of your feedback and reviews. Trust me, I usually read every review over and over again. I really appreciated all of your reviews and they all make me smile, so thank you so much.

I love you my readers and reviewers!

…Okay, that was creepy.

But um…anyways…thank you for reading and please review.

Thanks!


	15. Summer Day 5

Once again this morning, she was having issues with her sheep Melvin, and the sheep still continued to tackle her.

A note was left on Pony's door, as Pony was finishing up her ranch chores.

When Pony had finished with all of the work on her ranch, she saw the note attached to her door and read it.

_Dear Pony,_

_Meet me at the beach again tonight._

_-Phantom Skye _

The brunette wondered why he was having her meet at the beach again tonight and she only sighed.

Suddenly, Muffy had entered into her ranch and walked up towards Pony.

" I never knew you had a boyfriend," Muffy told her.

Pony just gave Muffy a confused expression and she shook her head.

" Come on! This rumor has been spreading all over town ever since this morning! Celia told me and she said someone saw you last night holding hands with a guy! Who was it? Who is your new boyfriend?" Muffy questioned Pony with excitement in her voice.

" I don't have a boyfriend," Pony told her honestly.

Muffy yelled back at her in anger," Oh come on! You just don't hold hands with a guy! Besides, you lied to us about not liking anyone!"

" _He_ held my hand and I wouldn't lie about that."

" Well, who was the guy anyways?" Muffy asked her annoyed.

" That's none of your business," Pony muttered.

Muffy only snickered, " Well, trust me, I'll find out who it is! Just please don't tell me its Rock!"

" Its not Rock."

Muffy only giggled, " Well, that's good."

Pony nodded.

Muffy smiled and said in response, " Well, I'm really happy that you have a boyfriend! Goodbye, Pony!"

The blonde haired girl exited out of Pony's ranch as she got the last word and Pony was standing all alone.

_Who could of seen Skye and I last night? _Pony thought to herself.

She decided that she should ask around town to get some answers and so Pony exited out of her ranch.

Since Kai worked at the beach, Pony thought he might of knew something, and she started to walk over to Kai's stand.

Kai saw her and only frowned bashfully.

Pony suddenly saw that Kai had a black eye and she gasped.

" W-What happened?"

Kai only sighed, " Rock is what happened…"

The brunette only frowned and asked him very quietly, " Did you know who started a rumor about me?"

Kai was surprised and said in a suspicious tone, " What rumor?"

Pony only sighed and shook her head, " Never mind."

Suddenly, Rock walked right up to Pony and he smirked, " Hey, babe! You see that black eye on Kai's ugly face? I punched him right in the eye and now I'm even more charming and more like a man!"

Kai suddenly muttered to Rock annoyed, " You moron! You didn't punch me, you made me run into the wall!"

Rock laughed, " It sounds even more funny and better when you say it like that! That is why I'm so awesome, and not bald like you Kai!"

Kai huffed enraged, " Hold on Mr. Ego, I am not bald!"

" Your just jealous because you don't have hair like mine," Rock told him smirking and he ran his fingers through his hair.

" Like I would want your dorky hair," Kai muttered.

" Hey, you should appreciate that you're rivals with 'The Rock' and not some hippie!" Rock shouted at him.

The man with the purple bandanna sighed, " You have a very disturbed imagination, don't you?"

Rock chuckled, " I think your talking about your very disturbed life!"

Kai clenched his fists infuriated, "What did you say?"

" You heard me," Rock smirked and clenched his fists back.

A few moments later, all Pony did was continued to watch the two idiots fight, and she suddenly just left them there alone.

As Pony was walking out the beach, Marlin suddenly walked up to her, and said, " Hey, I heard you had a boyfriend?"

Pony shook her head, " Its all lies."

" Oh, I see."

She nodded with no emotion on her face.

" Since you saved me yesterday, I-I was wondering if you wanted me to take you out to eat somewhere?" Marlin offered and he tried to hide his blushing face.

" Okay. But there are no restaurants in this valley."

The dark haired man did an anime fall and muttered, " Oh yeah. "

Pony had suddenly tripped and fell into Marlin's arms.

Celia and Muffy walked up to them.

Both of the girls gasped and Muffy shouted, " Y-You and Marlin are the ones dating?"

Pony got out of his arms and shook her head.

Muffy gasped again, " It all makes sense! After all, you two did disappear yesterday at the party!"

" Pony saved me when you freaks tied me up and she only tripped just now. We are not dating," Marlin explained and he tried not to blush.

Pony only saw Celia's watery eyes and she ran off back towards Vesta's farm.

Muffy's emerald eyes widened as she told Pony angrily, " How could you go out with Marlin after what Celia told you yesterday! How could you?"

The blonde haired girl than chased after Celia and Pony watched her leave.

Pony looked down and she felt this weird emotion building up in her heart.

It felt depressing and frustrating at the same time.

Marlin sighed, " I'm sorry for everybody misunderstanding."

Pony shook her head and said, " Its okay."

" I guess I should go. I don't want people getting the wrong idea if they see us together," Marlin explained.

The brunette nodded and Marlin started to walk away.

Pony only sighed.

A few hours later, it was getting dark, and Pony was waiting by the beach.

She was waiting hours there but Skye still didn't show up.

Suddenly, Lumina walked up right next to Pony and smirked, " Good evening."

Pony didn't know why; however, she felt fear surge through every particle in her body.

Lumina was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black long sleeve pants.

" I'm the one who saw you with Phantom Skye last night," Lumina whispered and took a step closer to Pony, " You betrayed this entire valley!"

Pony shook her head timidly.

" Well, not only do you flirt with Phantom Skye, you also flirt with my boyfriend as well! Rock already has heard that you had a boyfriend earlier and now his heart is broken because of you! You broke him, and now I'm going to break _**YOU**_!"

Meanwhile with Skye…

Skye was waiting at the spring for Pony and he didn't see her anywhere.

He only sighed and he already fully checked out her entire ranch to see that she wasn't there either.

_Where is that girl? She might be at the beach_,_ Skye_ thought worried.

The thief started to head out of the spring and went towards the beach.

Meanwhile with Pony and Lumina…

Lumina was holding Pony extremely tightly and was dragging her out deep into the ocean.

" S-Stop," Pony cried out timidly and tears started flooding out her eyes.

Lumina only laughed evilly, " I heard you can't swim."

Pony winced in fear and more tears rolled down her eyes.

" This valley was better off without you anyways," Lumina whispered into her ear smiling and Pony continued to struggle.

As soon as Lumina had carried Pony to the deep end of the ocean, she let go of Pony.

When Lumina let go of Pony, the rich girl swam back to the shallow end, and fled the beach.

The female rancher screamed of anguish and tried to keep herself above water.

Pony screamed as loud as she could," _**H-HELP**_!"

The water was muffling her ear piercing screams and Pony started to swallow some water.

She coughed repeatedly as she felt water fill up into her lungs, and felt her body slowly sinking.

Skye had suddenly entered the beach and he saw Pony's body slowly sink into the water.

" _**PONY**_!"

Within one second, he took off his shirt quickly, and started to swim into the ocean.

Pony's vision started to fade as she saw Skye swim closer and she started to sink down under the water.

Skye immediately dived under water and grabbed her waist.

He quickly arose out of the water and swam back while holding Pony.

He let her lie down on the sand and looked at her unconscious body.

Skye panicked, " Pony? Pony!"

The thief felt her pulse and she wasn't breathing.

He had no choice but to use CPR and he had to do it fast.

His lips made contact with hers as every atom in his body lit up and his hormones went wild; however, he had to ignore that sensation and continued to give her CPR quickly.

He repeatedly blew air into her body and held her nose.

After countless of attempts of trying to save her, she still wouldn't wake up, and Skye's eyes were about to water.

"Come on, Pony. D…Don't die on me," Skye whispered to her and continued to give her CPR once more and she still wasn't breathing.

His eyes continued to be even more watery and he tried not to sob.

" I-Its all my fault, I-I'm way to late," He chocked and tears started to form out of his eyes.

He started to cry harder and one of his tear's landed on Pony's face.

There was suddenly movement in one of Pony's hands and she started to cough up water violently.

Skye's eyes widened as he saw that Pony was alive, " P-Pony!"

She opened her eyes slowly and Skye saw her bright violet eyes.

" D…Did you save me?" Pony questioned as her eyes started to water.

" Yes, I'm so glad your okay. I-I thought I lost you," Skye admitted and he wiped away his tears quickly.

" I-I was so scared, t-thank you, S-Skye," Pony started to choke on her words and she broke down into tears.

She suddenly cried into Skye's chest and he hugged her tightly.

" Beautiful, one day, I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Author Note: Okay, I was about to cry in this chapter. Haha.

Now remember, Pony doesn't know that Skye kissed her. Well, more of CPR. So, yeah…

When I was typing this, I was like brain dead, because these two stupid girls kept talking and talking in the library. I wanted to roast them in an oven. …. Okay, that is a little harsh, but I could barley concentrate and I was getting really pissed off.

And then, this stupid weird guy started to hit on me in the library, and I wanted him to go away so bad! The more he started to talk to me, the more he reminded me of Rock. Issue is, I'm super shy and way too nice, and so I didn't know how to tell him how to back off. Worst part is, he choose the computer next to me. I'm like thinking, ' You bastard.'

I already like someone at the moment and my crush asked me to the movies. But his stupid phone is broken and that was the only way I had contact with him. Grrr. LOL I have no idea if it's a date or not.

Oh shoes, sorry for my rambling!

And, no, my crush does not act like Skye! LOL

Anyways, I find it odd that Lumina is one of my favorite characters and I made her like evil.

Sorry there wasn't that much humor in the chapter, I could barley think of anything, since that creep kept asking me to go out with him.

Oh and, Silver And Gold Angels, I was going to make Kai and Rock dress up; however, I thought about it and it wouldn't go with my plan. Besides, I'm saving that idea for later.

-Laughs evilly-

Oh, and thank you for all of the reviews!

As I said before, I have all forty chapters planned out in my head. Well, actually more than forty. Hee hee.

…Maybe I should write them down.

Sorry if there is anyway mistakes in this chapter.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Thanks.


	16. Summer Day 6

After what had happened last night, Pony kept hearing voices when she went to sleep and she felt the wind of each whisper go into her ear like the cold artic wind.

She could only merely close her eyes and would not dare to open her eyes.

The brunette knew that if she closed her eyes, she couldn't see all the bad things, or have to worry about them is a matter of fact.

But she did worry.

Fear had paralyzed her body and she was trying to conquer all of her emotions.

She failed at though, and just continued a long dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, she felt emotionless, and got up from her bed.

Pony finds it hard to believe after what Lumina did to her, how could that heartless girl live with herself?

Was there a reason why people didn't put themselves behind bars so easily in this valley and why they forgive so easily, as if everything that just had happened was forgotten?

Maybe that is why this valley is called Forget-Me-Not Valley and Pony wondered what the meaning of the name was.

How would Pony face Lumina, when the rich girl still sees that the rancher is alive?

Will she try another mischievous plan to exterminate her again or will she act as if nothing had happened?

Everything that had happened in this valley seemed so unrealistic to actually reality and she wondered if this place was all just a dream.

No, not a dream, a lie…

A crazy scientist kidnapped her, there is a thief who doesn't get caught, there is no jail in this valley, and one person being jealous can lead to violent actions.

This all seemed so much different from her life back at the city and Pony did know that this life was better than her city life.

All she did in her city life was steal for her ill mother after they moved into their small apartment, and her mother wanted a divorce with her father since she did not want to work on the ranch with him. She knew her dad didn't want to leave her mom, but he just wanted her mom to be happy.

Pony never encounter what _true _happiness was and she started to really wonder if she was working on the ranch just for her dad.

Just to make him proud…

Through all of Pony's life, she's learned how to fake smile through every situation, and she taught herself that words are meaningless if others didn't agree towards her opinion.

She also learned to be obedient, so she wouldn't get beaten physical or emotionally by others.

Although, Pony had already learned quickly to be obedient towards the people she respected, she learned how to be sly and had grown very intelligent since her thought's always over flowed her mind when she was usually always alone.

However, Pony may be intelligent with certain subjects; however, she had always had poor social skills and did not know how to act towards people. She always kept herself on mute and she seemed to only have an interest in farming when she was a little girl. Pony did not want friends; however, when she arrived to this valley, she wanted to start out fresh, and the brunette wanted to experience what having friends was like.

One special friend…

With convenience, she got dressed, and walked out her door to continue to her ranch work.

She watered her tomatoes and saw that they were already forming into tall bright green plants.

The sun was reflecting brightly upon her ranch and it made the scenery of her ranch look memorizing.

Pony jumped over her fence and pressed the red button to let her animals outside.

Love mooed with joy and her sheep Melvin only glared at her.

With a smile, Pony walked over to Melvin cautiously, and got out her brush from her rucksack.

Melvin looked as if he was about to attack her as Pony was coming closer to the grumpy sheep, and he started to charge at her.

Pony only braced herself and just stood there as Melvin was coming to charge at her.

She looked at the sheep with no emotions on her face and Melvin saw her blank looking eyes.

He started to walk towards her and she pets his head with no fear.

She finally started to brush his lovely growing wool gently and it seemed like Melvin was finally pleased with it's owner.

Pony had succeeded at gaining her sheep's trust and she looked over to her cow that seemed to be celebrating Pony's success in her head.

The female human smiled.

After she was done taking care of her animals outside, she went into the animal barn, and put some fodder into their food dispensers.

When she had accomplished that task, she went into her chicken coop, and saw that her chicken had laid a fertilized egg.

Pony put the egg in the incubator and grinned.

As Pony had exited out of the chicken coop, she saw that her dog Spot was running towards her.

The cute little puppy wagged his tail and sat down in front of her.

Pony bent down and pet her orange puppy's silky fur.

The rancher was pleased that she had built a good relationship with all of her animals and when she had finished all of her ranch work, she went into the spring.

Her eyes only widened as she saw a hot spring in the middle of this glorious place and she wondered how it got here.

With all of curiosity, she went into the changing room, didn't change, and entered the hot spring entrance.

She saw steam arising from the water, and it seemed so pleasurable to Pony.

Almost soothing…

She suddenly noticed that there was a shallow end of the hot springs and a deep end of the hot springs.

Pony gulped and fled the hot springs.

The brunette _knew_ she had conquered her fear of deep water someday but she felt it was unnecessary right now to conquer that fear.

Then again, she probably should fight that fear, since Lumina might try to drown her again.

That _one _other fear then entered Pony's mind and she knew right now she could conquer this fear.

Gustafa.

With that thought on her mind, she marched right over to his yurt, and knocked on the door.

Her eyes suddenly rang timidly, like ping-pong balls as she saw him open the door and only smiled.

Pony was about to scream once again; however, Gustafa put a finger on her mouth.

" Please don't scream," He begged.

Pony was shivering in fear and she suddenly stopped.

Why did she fear him so much anyways?

Because of that stupid dream that wasn't even real?

Gustafa suddenly pinned her arm's to the wall of his yurt and said, " Please don't run away either."

His huge long nose was almost touching her and now Pony didn't fear Gustafa.

Nope.

Now, she feared his long nose.

She tried to move her head back farther away from his nose; however, that was slightly impossible since her head was already slammed against the wall.

" Why have you been avoiding me?" Gustafa questioned her as he saw her cowering in fear.

Pony suddenly took a deep breath and looked at him with her fierce violet eyes.

" I rather not say," she told him calmly and looked away from his face.

" Its okay to let out your emotions," he told her soothingly.

Pony sighed as she thought, _If only I understood my own emotions… _

" I was only scared of something that merely didn't exist," she tried to explain and her words only confused herself more.

Gustafa let go of her and only changed the subject, " Well, the summer festival is today and I was just about to start it. Want to come?"

Pony only gave him a confused expression.

" It's a festival we have every year, just come," the hippie told her as he laughed, and he got out his orange guitar.

He started to strum his guitar strings and he started to sing this soothing melody that melted Pony's heart.

His voice felt so warm…

Felt so secure…

Felt so peaceful…

Within a matter of minutes, a huge amount of people from they valley came, and surrounded around him.

Thankfully, Pony didn't see Lumina around anywhere; however, she suddenly saw Nami walking up to her.

" Didn't think you would come," Nami told the ponytail girl smirking.

Pony nodded.

This scenery that surrounded them, was extremely beautiful and full of different beautiful shades of green.

The heroine then noticed that Nami was staring at Gustafa in a weird way, and the redhead's face started to turn a crimson red.

Pony suddenly felt concerned for Nami and asked her, " What is wrong?"

Nami suddenly snapped right back into reality and replied in a hasty tone, " Huh? Nothing," Nami put her hands in her pockets and continued to speak, " I just think Gustafa is amazing with his songs."

The brunette suddenly remembered back at the party that Muffy said Nami liked Gustafa.

Pony had about no clue about romance and every time she thought about that subject or word, her head started to hurt.

The young rancher started to wonder if anyone would ever like her for real and if she would ever have a _chance _of romance.

Maybe Pony was blinded and couldn't see that the path of romance was right in front of her and the guy for her was waiting for her to cross that path already.

She felt her heart telling her that and she couldn't figure out whom that person was.

Who could ever like her?

Pony hated being so oblivious towards things and her childhood past totally affected her social life now, since she always isolated herself from others back then.

She didn't even watch television back then.

Pony decided it wouldn't hurt to ask Nami if she liked Gustafa.

" Do you like him?"

Nami was surprised at Pony's question and was not expecting such a question from this mysterious girl.

The tomboy only sighed and whispered, " Yes. A little…"

Pony only nodded and glanced back at Gustafa.

She thought that they might make a cute couple, but what did Pony know?

Pony has never had any romantic feelings towards anyone before and she couldn't just make those feelings appear.

Or can she…?

The farmer girl was now very curious about romance and she questioned Nami, " How do you know if a guy likes you?"

Nami raised an eyebrow and was slightly embarrassed.

Nami stuttered nervously and spoke with a little annoyance in her voice, " W-Why are you asking me? Well, when a guy flirts with you or stares at you."

Pony nodded and still wasn't convinced.

She felt like that there was still more to it towards this entire romance thing.

" Is that it?"

Nami shook her head and explained, " Well, no. There are thousands of ways you could tell if a guy likes you. He might like you if your close friends with him, or if he asks you out on a date, even teases you… Well, if you've been through a lot with the guy, he at least has to have some feelings for you."

Pony blinked calmly and tried to absorb all of that knowledge into her mind.

Her violet eyes looked lifeless as she whispered to herself, " Been through a lot…"

Skye suddenly appeared in her mind and she suddenly winced at seeing him enter her mind.

There was no way he would like her, well, which is what Pony thinks.

But Pony questioned herself why Skye had popped into her mind when Nami spoke those words.

Pony then reanalyzed all the information Nami just gave her again and kept thinking about Skye.

Even if Skye liked her, question is, does Pony like him?

She didn't know if she did or not and the more she thought about it, the more she confused herself.

Unfortunately, Pony was very quiet for awfully a long time since she was thinking so much, Nami started to get a little worried.

" Dude, are you okay? Your even acting weird, even for you," Nami told her sighing.

Pony nodded.

Suddenly, Kai came up to them with caution, and Rock followed behind Kai slowly while he was holding a leaf.

" You guys have to stop Rock," Kai whispered to the two girls and glanced back at Rock, who seemed very distracted with the leaf.

Nami muttered annoyed, " Don't tell me he tried to eat the leaf…"

Kai sighed, " No," and he then continued to speak in a fierce tone, " Rock keeps showing his muscles to girls, when he doesn't really have any."

Nami yawned and chuckled, " Wow. That's it? You guys are lame."

Rock suddenly walked up to them and put the leaf in his pants.

Kai, Nami, and Pony, all gave Rock a very 'what the beep look'

" What? Its very comfy," Rock laughed, and he flexed his muscles at Pony and Nami.

Kai only sighed more, " See what I mean?"

" Kai, your just jealous cause you don't have muscles like me," Rock told Kai with a smirk and continued to show off his so-called 'muscles'

" Rock, that is just your fat, not muscle," Nami muttered to the dull boy and started chuckling.

Rock was enraged, "You take that back! I am not fat!"

Nami said in a sarcastic tone, " So, I guess since you eat so much, sleep so much, and pretty much do nothing, your so skinny? Hah, whatever you say."

" Don't mock 'The Rock!' All of you people are just all jealous," Rock shouted and his hazel eyes turned depressed as he turned to Pony, and questioned, " Babe, I heard your dating Elvis?"

Pony shook her head and said, " I'm not dating anyone and never was."

Rock only chuckled happily, " The only one you should be dating is me!"

Nami shook her head and sighed, " Hey Rock, I found the perfect girl for you. She is behind you!"

" Really? _**WHERE**_?"

Rock had turned around and Nami pushed him down on the ground.

The redhead started to giggle and Kai even let out a chuckle.

" Y…You'll pay for this! Tonight, I will get you Nami," Rock threaten and he got right back up with a scowl on his face.

Nami rolled her eyes, " Yeah, yeah. Believe what you want."

Rock growled and muttered, " I shouldn't even have to look at your revolting face, I'm leaving!"

" Good," Nami mumbled and smirked.

Rock had suddenly tripped on a rock.

Nami only giggled.

A few hours later, it was getting really dark outside, and the festival was still going on.

Pony knew that Skye was probably waiting for her by the spring and fireworks had suddenly started to go off by the beach.

So many couples were watching them together.

Nina and Galen.

Gustafa and Nami.

Carter and Flora.

Muffy and Griffin.

Marlin and Celia.

Rock was alone and for some reason, he was taking a nap on the ground.

However, not everyone there was a couple.

Kai was watching it alone, Daryl even was, and even Kassey and Patrick.

She knew they weren't all really officially couples yet, but she knew that you were supposed to ask someone to watch the fireworks with you.

Pony suddenly realized that she was all alone and didn't have anyone to watch the fireworks with.

Suddenly, she looked back, and saw Phantom Skye watching the fireworks from the entrance of the spring.

Pony had secretly left the festival unnoticed, and walked by Skye's side.

He only smirked at her presence and continued to watch the fireworks.

Skye continued looking at the sky, " Their beautiful, aren't they?"

Pony nodded.

" But, none can match your beauty," He told her in a soothing tone and winked at Pony.

All she did was blink of confusion towards his reply and she wondered if this would be considered romantic at all.

Pony suddenly looked down to his pale hands and she held onto one of his hands.

Now Skye was the confused one, " Beautiful, what's the occasion?"

Skye had just utterly confused Pony and she shrugged.

The thief sighed and continued to look up at the sky, " Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to swim. So, bring a bathing suit or something."

Pony nodded as she felt fear surging through her and she held onto his hand tighter.

However, all that fear had melted away, when he smiled at her.

She smiled and felt that weird sensation again.

" Thank you for being such a good friend, Skye."

Author Note: I was like in a trance when I wrote this. LOL.

I couldn't update yesterday because I had to baby sit. Sometimes being the oldest of three siblings has its ups and downs.

Clair is coming in the next chapter! You know what sucks though? You know how everybody spells Clair's name with an 'e' like Claire. Well, I have this one game called Harvest Moon De Puzzle, and the default name for Clair was spelled without the e.

… You probably don't all care.

Well, moving on…

I'll try to update when I can but the library is closed tomorrow, the 4th of July, and the 5th, so I'll probably try to update if I go to my grandma's house or something. I wish my computer had never broken. It broke like three years ago.

Thank you for all of the reviews last time! And whoa, 102 reviews? I wasn't expecting that!

Thank you all _**SO **_much for reading and reviewing.

I really appreciate and I enjoy typing this story so much.

Please review if you want and have a nice day.

And toasty, I usually wait for everyone's reviews. Winks.

Oh yeah, Happy 4th of July everybody!

… Well, happy EARLY 4th of July.

LOL.


	17. Summer Day 7

When Pony had woke up this morning, she found herself smiling, and she continued to happily work on her ranch.

She loved how the wind collided with her hair as she brushed her sheep Melvin and how the sunlight reflected down upon them.

Takakura was walking by Pony's fence and Clair had suddenly rushed up to Takakura and shouted, " Hey!"

He turned around and mumbled, " Oh, its you..."

The more experienced rancher glared at him and muttered annoyed, " Don't tell me your annoyed with me already!"

Takakura only sighed and replied in a exhausted tone, " I'm going into town. Talk to Pony."

He started to walk out of Pony's ranch and Clair only turned to Pony.

Clair only smiled as she jumped over the fence, and she started to sprint over towards Pony's direction.

Melvin was suddenly alarmed at this new arrival he wasn't familiar with as he stared at Clair with his fierce eyes, and then the sheep charged at Clair.

The sapphire eyed girl only winced and stopped in her tracks.

Pony suddenly went in front of Clair, and Melvin tackled Pony to the ground with extreme force.

Since the impact of Melvin's tackle was so intense, Pony's Blue Feather came right out of her rucksack, and the tall thin green grass had cushioned Pony's fall.

Melvin winced at seeing he had harmed his beloved owner and walked by her side in concern.

Clair gasped and asked Pony in a concerned tone, " A-Are you okay?"

Pony sat up and nodded.

Clair helped her up and muttered, " Since when did you become so heroic? Thanks."

The brunette nodded.

Melvin only growled at Clair and walked away from them.

" That is some sheep," Clair mumbled awkwardly and laughed nervously.

She then averted her crystal blue eyes towards the Blue Feather that laid on the ground and she picked it up.

" Y-You got a Blue Feather? Who are you marrying?" Clair questioned astonished.

" No one at the moment," Pony told her in her monotone voice.

" Wow, you sure are lucky to have one of these. I'd kill to have one of these," Clair admitted embarrassed.

Pony nodded and Clair gave Pony back the feather.

She put it in her rucksack.

" To be honest, no one in Mineral Town is really available. Everyone has a boyfriend but me. There is this creepy dude named Won though, and he won't stop flirting with me! Hes always trying to sell me these stupid apples and he always stalks me. I'm getting kind of scared," Clair explained and she was embarrassed even more.

The brunette just gave Clair an confused expression and just blinked.

It was just silent for a moment.

Clair suddenly questioned, " So, how are things with Skye?"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, do you know if you like him?"

" I-I don't know," Pony stammered.

Clair only giggled at Pony's words and reaction.

It was pretty obvious to Clair that Pony was falling for Skye really slowly and Clair wondered when Pony would stop being so blind in seeing that she liked Skye.

" You so like him! Quit being so blind," Clair teased.

" I don't like him."

" Yes you do," Clair sang in a teasing voice.

Pony only sighed and shook her head.

" So, are you meeting Skye again tonight?"

Pony nodded and stated, " Yeah. Hes going to teach me how to swim."

Clair only smirked and her smirk confused the heck out of Pony.

" How romantic that sounds. Are you going to go to the hot springs?"

Pony shrugged.

Clair then frowned, "Wait, you don't know how to swim?"

She nodded and mumbled shyly, " I don't have a bathing suit either."

" Well, maybe someone is selling them around in this valley! Lets go check around here and I want to get one too," Clair giggled and imaged herself relaxing in the hot springs.

Pony nodded in response and both girls exited out of her ranch.

Suddenly, someone had caught Clair's eye from the beach, and she saw Kai.

_No wonder he was missing in town this summer. This entire time he has been spending his summer here... _Clair thought and sighed.

" I didn't know Kai was here, lets go talk to him," Clair suggested and dragged Pony all the way to the beach.

Kai widened his eyes as he saw Clair and Pony.

He walked up to them.

" Clair?"

" I didn't know you were here, Kai," Clair chuckled and placed her hands on her hips.

" I wanted to try some place new," Kai stated and laughed.

Clair rolled her eyes, " Yeah. Uh huh."

Rock had suddenly walked up to the group and his eyes only went wild as he saw Clair.

" Why, hello Tamara. We meet once again," Rock greeted and smirked.

Kai started to laugh uncontrollably," Rock, her name is not Tamara! Oh, she so got you!"

Rock raised an eye brow in confusion, " What are you talking about?"

Clair sighed and muttered to Rock annoyed, " My name is Clair. Duh."

The dull boy only smirked more and got closer to Clair's face and whispered, " Oh, I knew you couldn't resist me. Changing your name for me I see? Its okay Tamara, I don't think your name is ugly."

Clair and Kai both started to twitch in annoyance.

She pushed Rock away from her face and threaten, " Go near my face again and you'll so regret it!"

Rock waved a finger at Clair and winked, " Don't be a naughty girl. I see your playing hard to get again, cutie."

Clair sighed and turned to Kai, " Can you please get rid of this dude?"

Kai nodded and only smirked.

" Hey Rock," Kai started.

" What do you want?" Rock questioned annoyed.

" This girl says she wants to meet you in the Inn," Kai chuckled.

Rock was surprised and replied with confidence in his voice, "Well, what girl wouldn't want to meet 'The Rock'?"

Clair and Kai both sighed.

Rock headed back into the Inn and Pony's mind had gone completely blank.

Clair waved a hand of front of Pony's face, " Hello? You there?"

Pony had finally snapped back into reality and she nodded.

Clair then turned back to Kai and smiled, " Thanks for getting rid of that creep, Kai."

" Your welcome," Kai laughed and put his arm behind his head.

" Hey Kai, do you have any bathing suits?" Clair questioned.

" Well, I have my two cousin's bathing suits with me, don't ask. They are both one pieces and come in the colors of violet and sapphire," Kai explained.

" Oh cool. Could Pony and I borrow them?" Clair questioned hastily.

" Yeah sure."

A few minutes later, Kai had walked into the Inn to retrieve the suits, and he let the girls obtain them.

Kai then blurted out bashfully, " I'm guessing you guys are going swimming or something?"

Clair nodded and told him, " Yeah. We are going to the hot springs."

" Oh, can I come?" Kai questioned with hope in his voice.

Pony started to feel fear consume her mind again and she wondered if it would be safe for Skye if Kai saw him.

Clair turned to Pony to seek approval, " Can he?"

Pony nodded nervously.

" Yes! All right! I'll meet you guys at the hot springs," Kai giggled and went into the Inn to change into his purple trunks.

While Kai was changing, Clair and Pony started to head into the hot springs.

Both girls walked into the locker rooms and started to change into their suits.

Clair was wearing the sapphire one piece.

Pony was wearing the violet one piece.

Weird as it may seem, the color of their bathing suits had match the color of their eyes.

Clair and Pony opened the door to find the steaming hot spring.

Her sapphire eyes sparkled as Clair jumped into the hot springs and swam over to the deep end.

Clair completed on the hot spring, " Oh my gosh, this is so soothing!"

Pony had timidly went into the shallow end and sat down on one of the ledges.

The brunette agreed with Clair and nodded.

Although, Pony started to feel very unsafe about being in water and she had so many negative thoughts swirling around in her head.

Kai had suddenly walked in with his purple trunks on and still had his purple bandanna on.

Clair's face instantly started to turn different shades of pink as she studied Kai's body.

Pony looked at Clair's face and she kept wondering why her face was turning pink.

The brunette kept glancing back to Kai and she noticed nothing was wrong with him.

Why was Clair's face turning red then?

Kai started to walk into the hot springs and walked towards Clair smiling.

Clair only laughed and exclaimed, " Your still wearing your bandanna?"

As soon as Kai was about to reply, he had tripped and tackled Clair under water.

His lips had pressed onto Clair's.

Clair's eyes widened extremely as her face turned neon red and Kai did the same action.

After about five seconds, they released their mouths, and both of them arose back up to the water.

Clair felt like she had a million butterflies in her stomach flying around and she had so many emotions fluttering around her mind.

Pony had no idea what just happened and she was utterly confused.

" I-I s-should g-go," Kai quickly told her blushing extremely and walked out of the hot springs.

Pony now felt as if she was in a pound of confusion and she asked Clair, " What just happened?"

" M-My first kiss is what happened," Clair whispered as she felt her blush consume her face.

Clair sunk half of her head into the water slowly while blushing.

A few hours later, it was getting dark, and the two girls were still in the hot springs.

Pony still has not moved from her spot and Clair still stayed in the same position.

Clair seemed like in a daze the entire time since Kai had kissed her and Pony had grew concerned about her friend and she wondered if she was okay.

Suddenly, Phantom Skye had suddenly walked in with black trunks on.

Clair's eyes widened extremely as she saw Skye's abs and her face grew even more neon red.

_He is so cute! _Clair thought with excitement and Kai had totally erased from her mind.

" Hello ladies," he told them smoothly as he entered into the water and sat next to Pony.

Pony didn't know why; however, her face started to grow a tiny shade of pink as she saw Skye shirtless.

Skye smirked, " Ready for your swimming lesson?"

Pony's eyes started to shake rapidly in fear and she totally had forgotten about him teaching her how to swim.

The thief held the brunette tightly and started to guide her closer into the deep water.

Pony shook in fear and held onto Skye with all of her strength.

" Okay, beautiful, I'm going to let go of you now-"

Pony started to scream in fear and held onto Skye tighter, " N-No!"

Her head started to snuggle into his chest and her heart was beating faster than any drum right now.

Clair only smiled sweetly and said to Pony in a calm tone, " Pony, just relax. You'll be fine."

" Yes, beautiful, just relax. I'm going to teach you how to float and I'll still hold onto you," Skye explained and he slowly started to let Pony's body float on the water as he held gently from her back.

" Now, spread your arms out, keep your back straight, and also keep your legs straight," Skye told her in a soothing voice and Pony did what he said.

For some reason, Pony started to feel that weird sensation again as Skye's gentle hands glided across her spine.

Why was physical contact from Skye making her feel that weird sensation and her back only shivered.

She continued to ponder on the thought.

Clair watched them closely and said to Pony laughing, " Pony, take your hair down!"

She took out Pony's hair band and Pony's hair was almost as long as Clair's.

Skye's eyes widened in shock and he thought Pony looked extremely beautiful with her hair down.

The blonde thought Pony's hair down was so cute.

" Now, I'm going to let go for a second, and don't change position," Skye told her as his hands gently let go off her.

Pony only gulped and kept that position.

She suddenly started to sink into the water and her feet started to kick.

Her screams were extremely loud and Skye held onto her.

He suddenly whispered to her in a soft and heart melting tone, " Shh, don't worry, I got you."

Pony's face started to turn red.

Clair only giggled and told the two both, " I feel like Skye's the dad, I'm the mom, and your the kid Pony!"

Skye chuckled and looked at Clair, " Your the ravishing Clair from my beautiful memories, correct?"

Clair almost fainted from his deadly romantic words and blushed.

" Y-Yes," she told him shyly and looked down.

" Pony, why don't we take a break for today and continue tomorrow?" Skye questioned and guided Pony back to the shallow end.

Clair continued to smile at the thief and her cheeks turned red.

Skye only gave her a smile in return.

Pony didn't know why; however, she felt range built up in her and felt this depressed feeling in her heart.

" I-I'm going to go to the bathroom," Pony stated and walked into the locker rooms.

Clair started to giggled and she told Skye, " I know you love her."

Skye blushed slightly and stuttered nervously, " W-What?"

" Come on, I know you do," Clair giggled and winked at Skye.

" Well..."

Clair only continued to laugh, " What? Did you guys kiss or something?"

Skye started to blush more, " Well, she was drowning a few days ago, and I had to give her CPR."

Pony was listening to their conversation through the wall and she thought in confusion, _What is CPR?_

Clair's eyes grew big and gasped, " **_WHAT_**? **_YOU KISSED HER_**?"

The brunette's eyes widened extremely and her face turned very, very, and I mean **_VERY _**red.

_H...He k...kissed m...me...? _

Pony had suddenly tripped on a bucket.

The bucket had got stuck to her head and Pony start screaming.

Clair and Skye's eyes widen as Clair went into the locker room and saw Pony struggling on the floor to get this bucket off of her head.

" I think that's enough swimming tonight..."

Author Note: Sorry, I updated this like really late at night, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

You know whats funny, I actually went swimming today in my Aunt's pool. LOL.

I was kind of lazy with this chapter, but, whatever.

Oh, and toasty, don't feel bad! Don't be ashamed, please don't worry about it, you didn't act terribly!

Oh yeah, Silver and Gold Angels, I put Kai x Clair in this story just for you.

I'll update when I can.

Thank you all so much for reading and please review!

Thanks so much!


	18. Summer Day 8

The very thought of Skye pressing his lips against Pony's was just unreal.

Pony wondered if Skye really did kiss her when she was drowning and she still was unaware of what CPR was. Although, she still wondered what Clair meant by saying Skye kissed her.

The brunette didn't believe for a second that Skye had kissed her and she made herself believe that it was all a huge lie.

She didn't want to think about him kissing her nor she could not image it in her mind.

In all of her life, she never imaged herself getting that far towards a kiss, and a kiss wasn't in her expectations.

She continued to tend to her ranch work as she pondered more about Skye and she continued to debate with herself if he really kissed her or not.

All of these swirling thoughts in her head was giving her a headache and she thought all of this thinking about one human being was unnecessary.

Pony started to water her tomatoes and she noticed that they were almost ready to be harvested. She remembered how Takakura wanted her to wait till summer to grow these and even now they weren't hard to grow. Why was he making her wait all of this time and Pony looked to the other empty filed by her house and she wondered what kind of crops she should plant there.

The field seemed so lonely and emotionless.

Just like her...

Nothing was planted there...

She continued to think about Skye and loneliness started to consume her.

Why did she always feel so alone?

Even with Skye, she always felt like she was alone.

Now Clair says he supposedly kissed her?

What was really the reality towards all of this?

Pony remembered how Clair started laughing when she saw the bucket clomped on her head. Skye had only chuckled and helped get the bucket off of Pony's head. The embarrassment Pony was feeling at the time had turned into anger at seeing those two laughing together. She had no idea why she had such range built up in her last night. Some of the things Clair said to Skye had angered her and she wondered why she felt this way.

Pony refused to believe that Skye would ever like her or that he would ever kiss her.

_How was a kiss from him even possible?_ She continued to questioned herself and started to stress out as she started to tend her animals.

Then again, why was she making such a big deal about this towards herself?

It was just a kiss.

Even if he did kiss her, its not like she was awake anyways.

Why did she always visit Skye everyday?

Its not like she _needed _to visit him and she only wanted to see him as a friend.

But why dose she always feel this throbbing in her heart whenever he says stuff to her sometimes?

" Hey, are you just going to keep standing there all day?"

Pony turned her head slowly to only see Takakura from the other side of the fence.

" You've been holding that brush for about ten minutes now and your just standing her! Whats wrong?"

He sounded frustrated and somewhat worried.

Pony looked up to the sky and wondered if her father was watching her.

She wondered if he was proud of her...

" Sorry," Pony apologized and avoided all eye contact with Takakura.

Not like she could see his eyes anyways...

" Okay. Who is he?"

" What?"

Okay, how did a guy like Takakura know she was thinking about some guy?

" You must be thinking of some guy," Takakura muttered and stared at the ground.

Pony only looked at him with no emotions and nodded.

" Well, tell me."

Sighing, Pony opened her mouth and she began, " Its weird though."

Takakura only sighed, " Just tell me."

" Whats CPR?"

Takakura started to blush slightly and he mumbled awkwardly, " Well, um... When a person is drowning and not breathing, they hold your nose and press their lips onto the other person's lips. Then they breath air into the other person and they usually end up saving their life."

" So, is it a kiss?" Pony questioned hastily.

" Depends what you call a kiss."

Takakura looked down to the ground and Pony could tell that something was bothering him.

" Whats wrong?" She questioned and raised an eyebrow.

" My wife was drowning in this valley's ocean... I couldn't save her," Takakura admitted and Pony could tell he was trying to hold back tears and the immense pain.

" So, that was her in the picture?" Pony assumed.

Takakura nodded and changed the subject, " I'm going to be heading into town now..."

He didn't know how Pony saw that picture in his house and he never remembered letting Pony in his house ever.

But he shook it off and just continued to slouch as he walked.

Pony only watched him walk away and she could feel the heartbreak in the air.

Kai had suddenly walked into her ranch bashfully and he walked up to Pony, " Hey, is Clair with you today?"

Pony shook her head and stated, " Shes only here on days seven."

His hazel eyes were now drowning in disappointment and he only sighed, " Oh, just my luck. Never mind then... Later Pony."

Kai exited her ranch and Pony wondered about Kai's odd behavior.

After a few more minutes, Pony had finished all of her ranch work, and she headed out into the valley.

She knew Van was coming today; however, she was not interested in his shop right now.

Pony suddenly saw Rock relaxing on the ground with a smirk on his face.

He opened his eyes as he saw Pony and asked, " You taking a nap too?"

Pony shook her head.

" That is too bad," Rock said calmly and got up.

" Today I feel like a butterfly that just sprouted my wings," Rock laughed as he spreads out his arms.

Pony only blinked at him in confusion.

" Babe, I'm a free spirit and I just go with the flow. You should too, you know? Just got to learn to how relax like 'The Rock' and not like dumb Elvis. Wow, I'm smarter than usual today," Rock explained with a chuckled and yawned.

Pony nodded.

" Well babe, I'll catch you later. Tell me when Tamara comes again," Rock told her winking and walked away.

Pony didn't know why, but his words he said to her, actually had soothed her.

No, not the words about Clair.

The words about going with the flow and being free.

She was surprised that Gustafa wouldn't say something like that.

A few hours later, Pony was waiting in the spring for Skye and she didn't feel like going swimming again.

She only had the urge to talk to Skye and really just wanted to get into a serious conversation with the thief.

Pony didn't just want to be some girl he could sweet talk too, she wanted to be something different to the thief.

Skye had suddenly walked right next to her and chuckled, " Hello, beautiful."

Pony nodded with no emotion on her face.

" Not swimming today, I assume?"

Pony shook her head.

" Hehe. I will continue teaching you another time and is your head feeling better?" Skye questioned her and looked at her with his memorizing emerald eyes.

Pony nodded and just stared at him with her blank violet looking eyes.

" Whats wrong?"

She only shrugged.

Skye only laughed, " Your so cute!"

" Whatever," Pony told him sighing and she started to walk closer to his face.

" Oh, I see you need to get a closer look at my mysterious face and-"

To only his surprise, she slapped one of his cheeks extremely hard, and Skye only winced.

" W-What was that for?" He asked in confusion and was slightly nervous.

On the inside he was a little angry; however, he was just worried for Pony.

He put his hand on his bruised cheek and felt something gooey on it.

Pony looked at him with her emotionless face and explained, " There was a bug on your face."

Skye made a disgusted face and wiped off the bug guts from his face.

_Ew. At least she got that little pest off my face... _Skye thought in disgust and he only gave her a tiny smile.

The thief started to laugh, " Your such an interesting girl and so unique!"

Skye loved how Pony was different towards the other girls and how she is so oblivious towards his sweet talking. He loved that she also used to be a thief like himself and most of the time she didn't understand his smooth talking. He loved how she didn't flirt with him back and how she was such a challenge to win her heart. He _loved _how she was so honest with him and how shy she could be at times. He loved that she never liked anyone before and he loved being her friend. He also loved that she was not afraid of things most girls would be afraid of, like spiders. He also loved how when she was scared he felt like he was the _only _one to protect her. He loved how she was also so mysterious and weird at times. He also loved the fact that she was his _first _love, first crush, first kiss...

But...

He wants to be _her_ first love...

In her eyes...

In her heart...

In her tears...

Skye had become lost in thought and Pony only stared at him with her wide eyes.

" Skye?"

Skye snapped back into reality, " Yes, lovely?"

" What do you do in the day?" Pony asked in curiosity and wondered if he was nocturnal like an owl.

" I sleep and only have dreams of you," Skye told her in his seductive voice and moved closer.

Pony only was worried and she put her hand to her chin, " Is that healthy to always dream of one person?"

Skye chuckled and put his arm around her, " Hehe. Your pretty funny, Pony."

" I am?" Pony said obliviously.

Skye nodded, " Mhmm."

Pony looked down with her sad looking violet eyes, " Skye... Thank you for everything."

" No need to thank me. I should be the _one _thanking you..."

_**Author Note: This was an okay chapter.**_

_**It will get better, trust me!**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing last time! Thanks to all of you so much, like I said, I really appreciate everything! **_

_**Poor Takakura and Pony is utterly confused again.**_

_**What else is new? Haha.**_

_**I'll update when I can.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_

_**Thanks!  
**_


	19. Summer Day 9

Pony woke up this morning and continued to work on her ranch.

The entire thing about Skye kissing her was totally disposed off her mind and she couldn't be in a better mood.

She then went into her house to make some breakfast and her phone started to ring.

" Hello?"

" Pony, its Clair!"

Pony's eyes widened and asked, "Something wrong?"

She could hear Clair sigh through phone and the blonde then spoke bashfully, " Well… I haven't been fully honest with you on what happened between Kai and I. Well, when he tripped, we were both under water and…. He kissed me! I can't stop thinking about him and I have no one to talk to about it and it seems he is not going to be visiting Mineral Town soon though. I don't think I like him- well, maybe I do. B-But, what should I do Pony?"

" He came by my ranch the other day looking for you," Pony stated in her monotone voice.

" R-Really?" Clair stuttered through the phone and her face started to turn pink.

Pony would nod; however, since she is on the phone, she said, " Yeah."

" I mean, Gray has started to be talking to me lately, but Mary always tries to get me out of the picture. Cliff is too shy to even get a word out of his mouth whenever he talks to me. Rick scares me at times. Not to mention that Popuri has a huge crush on Kai! I guess I don't have much of a chance of romance in this town," Clair explained with depression in her voice.

Pony was confused, " Who are all of these people?"

Clair's sweat dropped and she replied in a nervous tone, " S-Sorry, I forgot you don't live in Mineral Town. So wait, Kai came to your ranch looking for me? What did he say?"

Pony was silent for a moment, "…. I don't remember."

Clair screamed into the phone as she panicked, " Please remember! Remember like your life depended on it!"

Pony put a hand to her chin, " Hm…."

" Well?" Clair whispered with hope in her voice.

" Don't remember."

Clair did an anime fall and just sighed, " Its hopeless… Well, enough about me. What about Skye?"

Pony blinked and said with no emotion in her voice, " What about him?"

Clair was getting irritated, " Come on, I know he likes you and I _know _you like him!"

Pony laughed, " Don't kid yourself! That is such a lie!"

Clair smirked and told her with a mischievous voice, " You know he gave you CPR right? He so kissed you!"

Pony only stayed in silence.

" Believe what you want," Pony told her with no emotion in her voice and Clair had trouble figuring out what Pony was feeling.

" Fine! Oh my gosh! My chicken coop is on fire! W-Why is Mayor Thomas running away from my farm with a match in his hand? I-I got to go, Pony! Later!"

Pony shrugged, " Bye."

Sighing, Pony walked out of her house, and saw Rock yelling at her dog Spot.

Pony walked up to Rock and asked, " What are you doing?"

" Crusher here wanted to race 'The Rock' so of course I accepted his challenge! I don't know why he would want to race me though, when he knows I _always _win. I won of course anyways," Rock told her with a chuckle and he smirked.

Spot started to bark angrily at Rock.

" Shut up Crusher! You know I won," Rock yelled at the dog as he scowled.

Rock then looked back up at Pony and winked, " Babe, since I won, can I get a reward? In other words, a kiss?"

Pony widened her eyes and just stood there in silence.

Rock started to laugh and blush, " Guess that is a yes!"

He started to close his eyes and moved his head closer towards Pony.

His lips were puckered and Pony thought it was disturbing.

Her eyes seemed to be guided to down to her dog who was holding a huge fish in his mouth.

_Where did Spot get that fish? That's totally cool! _Pony thought with excitement.

Pony smirked evilly and picked up the fish.

She pushed the fish lips at Rock's mouth.

Rock had actually fallen for the little trick and he started to make out with the fish.

" Oh, Pony, your such a good kisser," Rock chuckled with his eyes closed and continued to kiss the fish.

She only giggled as she let go of the fish and fled.

As Pony had exited her ranch, she stopped and paused.

_I don't think I should of left him at my ranch alone… He would probably set it on fire! Eh, he'll be fine, I hope… _Pony thought sighing and she saw a depressed Kai sitting on the bench.

She sat down on the bench next to him and said, " Kai?"

He replied in a drowsy tone, " Oh, hello, Pony."

" Something wrong?" She questioned in concern.

" I just keep thinking about Clair," He told her sighing.

Pony blinked obliviously and said, " Well, she keeps thinking of you too."

Kai was a little surprised, " H-How do you know?"

" I talked to her on the phone just now."

" R-Really? She is really thinking about me?" Kai questioned the brunette with astonishment in his voice.

Pony nodded.

Kai started to blush and he turned away, "Thanks Pony."

He got up and walked back to his stand happily.

Pony blinked confused and thought, _Thanks? What did I do?_

A few hours later, Pony was waiting for Skye at the Harvest Goddess spring.

She was sitting down and picking at the grass.

Skye walked up to her and saw what childish action she was doing.

He sighed, " I suggest you shouldn't do that. Grass has feelings too, you know."

" I know."

Pony then threw some grass onto Skye and she giggled.

Skye only chuckled as he brushed off the grass from his expensive shirt, " So, how was your day beautiful?"

Pony stood up and said in confusion, "Why do you want to know?"

" Well, I want to know everything about you. Your such a mystery," Skye told her with his seductive voice.

Pony sighed, " I know I am."

_I can't even figure myself out… _She thought sadly.

" Hehe. Your being funny again," Skye told her smirking and stepped closer to her.

" Skye why is your hair so long? I thought males were suppose to have short hair?" Pony questioned and put a hand to her chin.

Again, Pony has poor social skills, and barley knows anything about people.

Skye's face started to turn bright red, "Well, you see, um… A mysterious guy like myself likes to have unique qualities."

" Oh. How old are you, Skye?" Pony questioned.

" Um, twenty one. Why?"

" Me too, but why do you have gray hair?" Pony questioned again and she was very curious about this thief.

" Its silver hair, beautiful. My natural radiant silver hair," Skye told her and he started to feel awkward towards all of her questions.

" Okay. I was just about to say something. What was it?" Pony mumbled to herself and continued to ponder about it.

" That you love me," Skye smirked.

Pony just stared at him what no emotions on her face, " What?"

Skye avoided all eye contact with her, " N-Never mind."

He then turned back to her and said smirking," Oh yeah. Beautiful, guess what?"

" What?"

" My birthday is tomorrow," Skye stated with a smile.

" Cool." Pony questioned with her monotone voice.

" Can we celebrate it at your house tomorrow?" Skye questioned.

Pony nodded and then asked, " Will your hair turn purple or something?"

He blinked in confusion, " What?"

It was then an awkward moment of silence.

" So, what should I get you?" Pony asked in a monotone tone.

Skye only laughed and told her while smiling, " The only gift I want for my birthday is you."

Pony only frowned and muttered, " Looks like I'm going to be needing a big box…"

The two both laughed.

Author Note: I actually liked this chapter!

If you didn't get what Pony last said, she meant she needed to find a big box to put herself in, and give herself to Skye. Like, as a present.

Lame, I know.

Haha.

Wow, it is his birthday the next chapter. Hm… I'm still debating if I should put some 'things' in the next chapter…

Wink

Wink

Oh, and Toasty, don't worry about not reviewing. Oh, I'm so sorry for your dog, that's horrible. D:

Thank you all for reading and please review!

I shall update when I can!

Thanks!


	20. Summer Day 10

As the sunlight reflected down upon her bed this morning, Pony struggled to open her violet eyes, and she saw someone holding her hand.

Pony sat up on her bed in shock and saw that some man was sleeping on her floor.

The man was turned the other way, so Pony couldn't see his face, and she couldn't identify who he is.

She smacked her hand away from his in fear and she screamed, " Ah! A hobo!"

The brunette took her fluffy pillow and started to repeatedly hit the man on the head violently with the pillow.

He grumbled as he got up tiredly and looked at Pony.

Her violet eyes widened as she saw that it was Phantom Skye.

" Why are you in my house?" Pony questioned and put the pillow back on her bed.

Skye held his head and mumbled, " I just wanted to spend my birthday today with you the entire day, beautiful."

_A sorry would be nice though… _Skye thought in pain and he tried not to scowl.

_I don't remember letting him into my house. Did he sneak in here? _Pony questioned herself.

There was then a moment of silence.

" Get out," Pony suddenly told him in a monotone tone.

"What?" Skye questioned alarmed that she would say such a thing.

" I said get out," Pony told him once again and her voice was fiercer.

" You hit me with a pillow and now you're kicking me out of your house on my birthday?" Skye muttered as he frowned and slightly annoyed.

He wasn't exactly the best morning person…

Pony shook her head and explained, " I have to get your presents ready. Hide in the chicken coop for now."

The thief only sighed, " As you wish, my princess."

" Good," Pony muttered and pushed him out the door forcefully.

Now Skye's back was hurting for some reason and he only sighed.

He started to walk around her mysterious ranch and he saw that her tomatoes were ready to be harvested.

Skye smiled to himself and whispered, " I think it would be okay if I helped this lovely maiden out."

He went into the tool shed and scanned the tiny room.

Skye remembered that when this ranch was abandoned, he actually used to spend some nights here, like it was his own home, and this ranch used to be his hideout whenever the people of the valley always tried to chase him down.

The silver haired man than found a huge brown basket and he took it.

Skye went back to Pony's crop fields and he looked over to the empty field right next to Pony's house.

_That field looks so lonely… Hmm… _He thought and he suddenly started to smirk to himself.

" I'll give it to her tomorrow," Skye whispered to himself and started to chuckle.

He started to pick the tomatoes as he put them in the basket and a few minutes later he had finally completed the task.

Skye looked down to his hands in disgust to see them full of dirt.

_Ew! How revolting! No wonder she wears gloves. That was quiet entertaining though._

The thief only smirked as he washed off his hands with the water from the watering well and he was very satisfied.

He held the basket and started to walk into the chicken coop like Pony commanded him to go in earlier.

Katia only glared at Skye as he entered the chicken coop.

The chicken was disappointed to see that it wasn't Pony, and Skye only laughed as he started to pet the chicken.

Pony's chicken started to calm down a bit and Skye also saw that there was an egg on the ground.

" Hehe. I guess I can be more help," He chuckled to himself.

Skye then obtained the egg that was on the ground and put it gently into the basket.

He decided that he should take care of the other animals in the animal barn and the thief exited out of the chicken coop while carrying the heavy basket.

Skye then went into the animal barn, while Melvin was very alarmed by the unknown human, and Melvin took Skye as a threat.

Melvin started to glare at Skye and looked as if it was ready to charge.

" Hehe. Calm down, boy. I'm no harm," Skye told the sheep with his smooth voice and he started to pet the protective sheep's head.

Melvin still had a scowl on his face; however, he didn't attack Skye and the sheep refused to look into the thief's eyes.

Love started to moo in happiness as Skye went over to the cow and started to pet it as well.

"Hehe, It looks like no girl could resist me, even if they're not human," Skye whispered to himself.

He then saw where the fodder was being contained; he then obtained some of the fodder, and put the fodder into their food dispensers.

Skye smiled as he saw the two animals eat happily.

He smirked to himself and thought, _Ranching seems pretty fun… I could live like this._

Pony was standing in front of her kitchen and she was trying to make something for Skye.

She was reading her recipe book about curry and she remembered the third day she was here in this valley, that she made red curry for him.

Her cooking skills were pretty much off the charts and this girl could tackle on any recipe.

Pony's fridge was full of countless ingredients and food.

She had already gathered all of the ingredients for her dish for Skye and she was planning to make Finest Curry.

Of course she remembered that it was Skye's favorite curry; however, one of the most difficult curry to make.

She put all of the necessary ingredients into the pot and she waited for them to cook.

Her ears could hear the pot sizzle and she saw steam coming out of the pot.

_I wonder why Skye likes curry so much? I hope he likes my curry I made him and my present… Oh no! I forgot about the cake! It's in the freezer! Nah, I'll get it later when we are about to eat cake. Wow, I just realized I talk more in my mind than reality, _Pony thought to herself as her sweat dropped.

As she waited for them to be done, she started to wrap something with pink wrapping paper, and she then tied a violet ribbon around it.

She closed her eyes and she started to giggle to herself.

Pony thought while giggling, _Hopefully he likes it! _

She put the wrapped gift into her rucksack.

The brunette then heard a knock on her door and she opened her door.

Her blank looking eyes were staring at Skye who was carrying a huge basket.

She saw that Katia's egg, Love's milk, and her tomatoes were in the basket.

" I thought I should help my lovely Pony out. You don't mind, do you?"

Pony shook her head and said blankly, " Thank you."

She took the basket and headed into the shipping room.

Skye followed her in there and Pony turned around puzzled.

" Why did you follow me?"

" I can't stand being away from you," he told her and smiled.

Pony nodded and bent down.

She opened the shipping bin for crops and put the tomatoes in the crop-shipping bin.

" You didn't have to do all of this," Pony said in a calm tone as she continued to unload her tomatoes and continued to put them into the crop-shipping bin.

Skye bent down as well.

He started to help her put the tomatoes into the crop shipping bin as he told her while chuckling," You just expect a young man like me to go outside and not help a lovely lady out with all of this work?"

" I never asked you to do this," Pony stated as she continued to put more of the tomatoes into the shipping bin and she continued to talk, " I was actually looking forward to harvest my tomatoes myself…"

Skye was silent.

" I'm sorry," he apologized.

" No, its fine. I really appreciate what you did," Pony reassured him and she smiled at him.

Skye returned a smile, " Your very welcome, beautiful."

There was then one tomato left and both of their hands collided as they reached for the last tomato.

They were both in silence as Skye's hand laid on top of Pony's.

Skye kept glancing at Pony and only felt his face grew red.

Pony took her hand away from Skye's hand and she told him smiling, " I'll get the last one."

" No, allow me," Skye told her with his smooth voice and put the last tomato into the shipping bin.

" Okay."

Skye looked at her and smiled.

" Thank you for helping again, Skye."

" Don't mention it. Hehe," Skye told her with a smirk.

Pony felt bad that Skye was working on his birthday and she closed the crop-shipping bin.

She suddenly started to open the dairy-shipping bin and put the egg and milk in there.

Skye stood up and put the empty basket by the corner.

He then walked in front of her.

" Were done," she stated.

Skye took out his hand and said, " Take my hand."

Pony was confused as she sat on the floor, " Why?"

" Must you always question my actions? I'm just trying to be a gentleman," He muttered sheepishly.

" But why?"

Skye sighed, " Isn't it obvious? To help you up, beautiful."

" Oh," Pony said shyly and she took his hand as he helped her up.

"That's better," he whispered to her with a smirk.

Pony nodded as the two walked out of the shipping room.

" So, where is your boss?" Skye questioned.

" At town probably," Pony muttered with no emotion in her voice.

Skye nodded.

" I'm surprised he didn't see you," Pony told Skye as she sighed.

" Well, you're the only one I wanted to see," Skye told her with a smirk.

" Nice to know," Pony muttered as the two walked back into her house.

" Your house is so small. Do you ever get lonely?" Skye questioned.

Pony shrugged, " I don't know."

Skye raised an eyebrow, " Eh?"

" What does being lonely feel like?" Pony questioned him with no emotion planted on her face.

He was a little surprised at what she said and was slightly confused.

" What do you mean?"

" I've never experience such a emotion or I don't know if I have," Pony admitted with a fake smile and sat down on one of her table chairs.

She gestured Skye to sit down as well and he did.

" Like I said in the past, your very interesting," Skye mumbled as he looked down at the small table.

They were sitting across from each other and Pony stared at him with her blank eyes.

" Please tell me," she asked him in her gentle monotone voice.

"Horrible. Like you have nobody," Skye explained and he refused to look into her lifeless violet eyes.

Pony then remembered that she has felt lonely before and she just didn't realize it.

" Forget what I just said. I know already," Pony told him embarrassed, but she seemed so calm.

Skye tried to change the subject, " So, you still haven't told me how you were even drowning in the first place. What happened?"

" Lumina," Pony told him with a depressed tone in her voice and her eyes only kept staring down at the table.

Skye had a concern face expression on his face and thought in confusion, _what? _

Pony had suddenly got up from her chair and she walked over to her kitchen.

She took out some orange juice and poured them into two glass cups.

Skye saw that her fridge was packed with an immense amount of food and he wondered how she has so much food.

" Want some?" Pony questioned as she turned her head towards Skye.

He really didn't have a choice since she had already poured the juice into the cups.

" Sure. Thank you," he said and Pony came up to him with his drink.

He took the drink out of her hand and started to drink it.

" So, what do you mean by Lumina?" Skye asked and took a sip of the delicious orange juice.

" She only tried to kill me," Pony told him yawning and Skye couldn't believe Pony said that as if she was ordering a sandwich.

"W-What? Why would she try to harm you? What did she do exactly?" Skye questioned her infuriated and clenched his fist.

" She was holding me while she put me by the deep end of the ocean. She then let go, swam back to the beach, and fled," Pony explained with no emotion in her voice and she started to sip more of her orange juice.

" **WHAT**! Why would she do such a thing? She deserves to be in jail more than I do!" Skye yelled angrily as he clenched his teeth and he slammed his fist on the table with force.

Pony only sat there with no emotion on her face and she said, " Don't break the table."

Skye growled, " That's not the point! She might try to hurt you again! I don't approve of this!"

Pony looked down into her drink and saw her reflection in the orange juice.

Her violet eyes looked sad and she said calmly as she kept looking into her drink, " I know."

" Pony, you should really tell someone about this!" Skye told her still infuriated and he started to clench his fist even more.

" I told you."

Skye slapped his hand to his face, " No, beautiful. Tell someone that will actually punish her!"

" Its ironic how a thief is telling me this," Pony laughed and she then mumbled, " However, we are both thief's. Well, I'm a former thief..."

" But Pony, you got to tell someone," Skye begged in concern.

" What good what that do?" Pony questioned and looked at Skye with her fierce eyes.

Skye raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" She'll only hate me more and want revenge," Pony stated and took another sip of her orange juice.

" Her action is still not acceptable," Skye told her irritated and stood up angrily.

Pony sighed, " Chill."

" If I didn't save you… **I WOULD OF LOST YOU**!"

The brunette was only silent

Pony responded in a serious voice, " And I thank you for saving me."

Pony then got up from her seat and stared at Skye with her depressed eyes.

Skye only stared at her with a serious expression and they were in silence for a few moments.

They both just kept staring into each other's eye from across the room.

Pony then walked up to him and whispered, " Happy Birthday, Skye."

Skye's eyes only widened as Pony struggled to get out something from her rucksack and he saw that he she pulled out some Finest Curry.

She held the dish in her hands and she smiled, " For you."

Skye took the curry and only smiled, " Thank you. Tonight your more radiant than the stars in the night sky."

He started to consume the curry quickly and he commented, " This is delicious! I've never tasted something so outrageously good!"

" Thanks," she said smiling.

He finished her dish and put the plate in her sink.

Pony nodded and then suddenly took out the present that she wrapped.

Skye raised an eyebrow in confusion, " Another present? You're doing too much, your too nice."

She only smiled and pressed the present to his face, " Open it!"

Skye only smiled as he started to open the present.

He suddenly panicked as he saw that she got him purple hair dye.

His sweat dropped, " Um… Thank you, lovely."

_I'm not dying my hair purple!_

Pony started to giggle cutely, " Now you won't have gray hair anymore!"

" Its silver!"

" Gray!"

" Silver!"

" Gray!"

As the two continued to repeat those words, they started to move closer to each other.

" Silver…"

" Gray…"

The tone of their voices started to grow softer as their faces started grow closer to each other's.

" There is this other birthday present you can give me," Skye whispered, as his lips grew closer to hers.

Pony didn't know why; however, her heart was beating so fast and her face grew pink.

Their lips were a few minutes apart…

Suddenly, Takakura opened the door and his jaw dropped.

Takakura muttered awkwardly," Pony, whoever this guy is, remember to always use protection."

Skye's face started to instantly turn red and Pony only showed a confused expression on her face.

" What?"

Takakura then shut the door and fled.

Pony turned to Skye, " What does he mean?"

Skye turned to her nervously and said while blushing, " N-Nothing. Your to innocent to know."

She then nodded, but she still wanted to know.

Pony then went into her fridge to see that her cake was suddenly destroyed.

The poor girl started to scream and fake tears started to stream down her face, " M-My cake!"

Skye's eyes widened, " You made me a cake?"

Pony didn't even hear Skye as she was panicking, " H-How? W-Why? **H-HOW**?"

Suddenly, she saw from her window, that Mayor Thomas was looking at them, he had frosting on the corner of his mouth, and he smirked.

He then fled.

Skye's eyes widened, " That's the guy who always steals from me!"

Pony still had fake tears coming out from her eyes and she whined, " No kidding!"

Skye then put his arm around Pony and comforted her.

" Don't worry. I don't need no cake. I just need you," he told her with a soft smile on his face and he kissed her cheek.

Pony didn't know why, but her cheeks started to turn pink.

She nodded in response.

" Thanks for the best birthday of my life."

He kissed her and Pony's eyes were shaking wildly as her cheeks turned even pinker as it felt like her heart just stopped, and she fainted.

Skye caught her as she fell, and he said with a smirk, "Oops"

Author Note: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I woke up, and my body decided to make me ill. It was horrible! I don't even want to talk about it… I had like three illness at once and I felt so weak. I wanted to update so bad but I had to stay at home LOL

I think this chapter is the longest one I have ever written so far for this story.

Yes, he kissed her!

I mean, it's been like 20 chapters, you guys deserve to see them kiss LOL

Got to love the fluff though!

Right?

….

But um, thank you all for reading last time and reviewing.

I'll update when I can.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Ps, Thomas scares me!

Edit: I edited this chapter and fixed some of the typos! They were bothering me! Haha, I can't believe I actually corrected them, usually I'm just lazy.


	21. Fall Day 1

When she woke up this morning, she found herself placed gently in her bed, and she couldn't remember why she had fainted.

She remembered everything else that happened yesterday, but the only thing Pony could last remember was Skye kissing her on the cheek, and everything was then totally blanked from Pony's mind.

Pony continued to concentrate on trying to remember what happened yesterday before she fainted; however, she was having very bad luck with remembering.

Although, Pony just wishes Skye had an awesome birthday yesterday, that's all that matters to her.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door, and she opened it to see Kai at her door.

He was chuckling as he told her, "I'm leaving today. See you next summer, Pony. I'm going to go to Mineral Town now. To um, see Clair and all… She'll be surprised to see me there in fall and not summer! Haha!"

Pony nodded as Kai only smiled.

He started to wave and he said, " Goodbye."

Within one minute, he exited out of her ranch, and Pony knew she wasn't going to be seeing him again till next summer.

A few hours later, Pony had finished all of her ranch chores, and she needed to guy buy some new seeds, since the season has now changed.

As she was heading out of her ranch, Rock had stopped her in her tracks, and he said, " Guess what, babe? My dad found this wicked sword, but I can't seem to get it out of its case. Pretty neat isn't it? Just like me."

He gave her a dumbfounded smile and he was holding the sword.

Suddenly, Rock's father, Tim, had came sprinting out of the inn, and ran up to them panting.

" Rock! I told you not to touch the sword!" Rock's father told his son irritated.

" Quit treating me like a kid! I'm 'The Rock' not some dumb kid!" Rock yelled back infuriated at his dad.

Tim then looked at Pony and glanced back at Rock.

" Pony, since Rock owns a sword, it makes me very nervous. Why don't you keep it instead?" Tim offered as Rock's jaw dropped.

" Okay, Pony. You either pick me or the sword," Rock told Pony smirking and he was confident that she would pick him.

" The sword," Pony said in a monotone tone and she took the sword quickly from Tim's grasp.

She then fled.

Tim sighed of relief and he didn't even care that Pony didn't say thank you.

Rock's jaw dropped of shock since Pony picked a sword over him.

As Rock sulked, he suddenly saw a yellow butterfly, and he started to follow it.

Rock spread his arms out, started to run as if he was gliding, and he sang, " I am free like a butterfly!"

Gustafa suddenly came out of his yurt and saw Rock trying to mimic the butterfly.

The hippie ran next to Rock and started to do the action.

Both of the bachelors looked as if they were flying and they both started to sing together as they stalked the butterfly.

Tim watched the two as his jaw dropped and he muttered, " I need to go lie down now…"

Rock's father then went into the inn.

Pony was standing on the bridge and she was examining the sword.

The case that was containing the sword was a golden yellow and it had a crimson red stripe around it in the middle.

She took the sword out of its case and saw that it had a silver blade that was extremely sharp.

"Cool," Pony whispered to herself in excitement and she started to do silly poses with the sword.

The brunette started to swing the sword violently and she saw that red sparkles would appear every time she would swing it.

Pony's eyes sparkled in amazement as she whispered to herself, " So epic!"

Pony started to feel embarrassed as she wondered if anyone saw her doing those silly poses with the sword and she awkwardly put the sword back into her rucksack.

Then she then realized that she was by bridge, which means by _water, _and Pony started to sprint up the path away from the bridge in fear.

She started to walk casually towards Vesta's farm and she then noticed that the trio was talking about something very dramatic.

Pony walked up to them and Vesta said smirking, " Pony, good timing."

The young rancher only left a confused expression on her face and Vesta explained to her, " Phantom Skye has left us a note and we need your help to capture him. Will you help us?"

Pony nodded and she knew she was only going to go to protect Skye from getting caught.

" That's great, Pony! Be here by ten tonight," Vesta stated.

Pony nodded once more.

Celia only stared at Pony with her sad eyes and Celia started to walk up to Pony bashfully as she said, " So… You and Marlin were never dating?"

" Never were."

Celia started to smile and she whispered, " I'm so glad."

Pony nodded and walked up to Marlin.

She just stood there and stared at him with her blank amethyst eyes.

" Uh… You need something?" He questioned her awkwardly and he put his hands in his pockets.

Pony nodded, " Twelve strawberry seeds please."

Marlin only sighed as he took out the seeds and they made their exchange.

" Thanks," Pony giggled and walked away from their territory.

Pony returned back to her ranch and planted her strawberry seeds into her field.

She turned her head towards the empty filed next to her house and she still wondered if she should plant anything there.

The rancher than thought while sighing, _I wish Skye was here to help me again… _

A few hours later, it was about ten thirty at night, and Pony was late.

She sprinted up towards Vesta's farm and her eyes widened in shock.

Her violet eyes saw Skye in front of the trio and she could tell Skye was smirking.

Pony could tell that Vesta and Celia had been frozen by Skye's beam.

Marlin was just standing there in shock, wondering if he should go after Skye, or stay here with the two frozen ladies.

Skye slithered smoothly down the path, leaving the trio in astonishment and in fear.

The thief smirked as he walked up to Pony, " Hello, beautiful."

" Pony, get that rascal!" Vesta shouted at Pony in anger.

Pony winced as she stood in front of Skye and Marlin was still in confusion of what to do, since he kept glancing back at Skye and the two girls next to him.

She didn't know what to do; however, Skye approached closer to Pony, and he suddenly tripped on accident.

He landed on top of Pony and she looked at him, as her eyes grew wide.

The thief felt a blush crept onto his face; however, he hid it with a smirk.

Skye started to whisper to her, " Sorry about that. Meet me in the spring when your done, I've got something for you." 

Pony raised an eyebrow in confusion as his hair was getting into her face and he suddenly said with another smirk, " Pretend I froze you."

Pony nodded and Marlin was suddenly infuriated.

" You pervert! Get off her!" Marlin yelled at Skye and he started to charge at the Phantom thief.

Skye got off her quickly and he mouthed a 'sorry' to Pony as he fled the area.

Marlin suddenly bent down next to Pony and picked her up.

" Are you okay?" Marlin asked her in concern.

" Yeah."

Marlin growled, " Who does that pretty boy think he is?"

Pony started to blink in confusion, " You think Skye is pretty?"

He started to blush in embarrassment, "W-What? No! He's just so full of himself!"

" Okay."

" So, can you move?" Marlin asked nervously.

" No," Pony lied.

Marlin sighed.

Vesta and Celia were suddenly able to move and they both walked up to them.

" That good but nothing thief stole a entire load of my crops probably!" Vesta complained to them angrily.

Celia sighed depressingly, " We don't even know what he stole. No one got hurt though, right?"

" Yeah, that's the important thing," Marlin told them calmly and they all laughed happily, except Pony.

She was confused on why they were laughing and Pony suddenly blurted out in her monotone voice, " I can move."

With that statement, she got out of Marlin's arms, and fled the farm.

Like Skye instructed, she went into the spring, and saw that Skye was holding something behind his back.

" Hehe. Sorry about that, beautiful. I saw yesterday that you had nothing planted in that lonely looking field next to your house, so here," Skye explained and he handed her a bag of apple tree seeds.

" You stole these? For me?" Pony questioned.

She wasn't surprised.

Skye nodded, " You assumed correctly, beautiful."

" You know these are super expensive," Pony stated as she took the seeds from his grasp and she smiled at him.

" I know," Skye muttered with a smirk.

Pony told him with a smile, " Thanks."

She put the seeds into her rucksack.

There was then an awkward moment of silence.

" Oh yeah," Pony gasped and she started to take something out of rucksack.

" What is it, beautiful?" Skye questioned.

Pony took out her sword and showed it to Skye.

Skye's eyes grew wide as he stuttered nervously, " A-A young maiden like you shouldn't have a sword. Its dangerous."

Pony didn't even hear Skye's words as she started to do poses again with the sword.

Skye thought she looked cute as she tried doing all of those silly poses.

" Your just jealous," Pony giggled and she started to swing the sword more forcefully at the air.

Skye saw the red sparks that came out whenever she slashed her sword.

" Where did you even get that from?" Skye questioned suspiciously and he felt that this sword looked familiar.

Pony yawned and muttered, " Don't worry about it."

Skye sighed and said in concern, " You really shouldn't play with such sharp objects. I don't want a beautiful maiden getting hurt."

Pony growled at him, " You just think I can't handle the sword cause I'm a girl, don't you?"

The brunette approached closer to him with the sword and her violet eyes looked extremely fierce.

Skye started to back away in caution.

" No, you're wrong, Pony. I'm just worried about you," Skye explained with his concerned voice.

Pony only frowned as she put the sword back into her case and put it back into her rucksack.

She sighed and mumbled shyly," Sorry…"

" Its okay," Skye told her smiling and then he looked down to the ground.

He placed his hands into his pockets and his serious emerald eyes stared at the ground.

" Please tell me, that you at least told someone about Lumina," Skye whispered and refused to look up at her.

" I didn't."

" Pony, you should!"

" Its pointless."

Skye was enraged and he suddenly put both of his hands on her shoulders.

" You don't get it! You've **GOT **to tell someone! **I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU**!" Skye yelled at her with his eyes growing fierce.

Pony's eyes only shook rapidly and she showed a timid expression.

She shook her head and reassured, " She won't do anything to me again!"

" And **how **do you know that? If you won't tell someone, then I will!" Skye told her strictly and his fierce eyes were looking into her shaking eyes.

To Pony, it felt as if his eyes were stabbing directly into her eyes, and she closed her eyes tightly.

She refused to look at him.

" Pony, look at me!" He yelled.

Pony shook her head and continued to keep her eyes closed tightly.

He was scaring her and she tried to struggle out of his grasp.

" Pony, please stop," Skye asked her in a soft voice and he looked her in the eyes.

His eyes looked gentler now and Pony calmed down.

" I'm sorry. I would never hurt you. I'm just so…worried about you," Skye apologized and looked down to the ground.

Pony shook her head, " Its okay. She wouldn't be that unintelligent to try to harm me again."

She smiled at him; however, Pony didn't know how **wrong **she was…

Author Note: Oh, cliffhanger!

Okay, when I was at the library updating this, oh my god, there was this guy who wouldn't shut up, and he was complaining to this Liberian that these books were in the wrong section. He sounded like such a dork and thing is, I actually knew him… Never really talked to him though. But the person he was complaining to, reminded me of Nami. She was like muttering stuff to him, and I could tell she was trying to get away from him LOL.

Then, there was this cute little kid, and he kept going by me and he was spinning in this chair. And the mother wasn't even watching him (she wasn't even by the kid and I was all alone with this kid), and I'm like thinking, 'I don't want to be responsible for anything that happens.' LOL I got so scared.

Other than that, I shall update soon!

Yes, I know, the Legendary Sword is supposed to be found in the mines, but I thought I would switch it up a bit!

And this is my version of Skye's green heart event! :D

Oh, Toasty, have fun on your vacation. I shall miss you!

Thank you all so much for reading last time and reviewing! I enjoyed typing chapter twenty, and it is my favorite chapter so far. This one is not even close to being as good to chapter twenty though, haha. But I'm sticking to my plan.

The story will get better!

Thank you for reading and please review!

It makes my day whenever someone reviews :D


	22. Fall Day 2

" So, you'll just give it to me now and I'll give you the gold?"

" Bring her back to me alive, and then when I'm done with my studies, you can do as you please with her."

A deadly smirk only appeared on the girl's face, " With pleasure."

" Now, you sure you want to give me 1000000 gold for all of this?"

She nodded and told the man chuckling, " Please, that's only like my allowance."

He only smirked as he nodded and he gave her the item he had _specificity_ made for her.

The girl held it firmly and she waited for him to explain how it works.

" There is a power bar on the handle and there is five bars of power. When you first encounter her, set the power bar to level one, and one zap will probably make her unconscious. Then when you bring her back to me, I'll run my tests, and then you can do as you please to her… Remember to wear rubber gloves if anything goes wrong," He explained and showed her where the power bar was on the handle.

The rich girl chuckled and told him with a smirk on her face, " Your alright, Daryl."

Daryl only smirked back to her and said, " Likewise, Lumina."

Both of them continued to laughed evilly as they were in the dark depths of his basement.

Pony was planting her apple tree seeds into that empty field next to her house and she was so glad that Skye had got these for her.

She smiled happily, as she watered it, and then she went over to water her growing strawberries.

Suddenly, Takakura came into her farm with a horse standing right by his side and he gave Pony a tiny smile.

Her violet looking eyes saw that the horse's body was coated with the color of orange and she saw that this horse had brown hair that shined like chocolate.

" I got you this horse. You should name him," Takakura stated and waited for Pony to think of a name.

" Paul."

Takakura thought that was more of a human name; however, he only shrugged as he accepted the name.

" Alright, I'll go put him back into the barn now," Takakura told her as he guided Paul into the animal barn.

An hour later, Pony had finished all of her chores, and all she wanted to do is rest.

Suddenly, Lumina walked into Pony's ranch, and she walked over to Pony with a smile.

" I see you're still alive," Lumina grumbled and she then forced herself to smile.

Pony only nodded with no emotion and for some reason she didn't fear Lumina.

" You won't be alive for long though," Lumina chuckled with a smirk and she started to pull out something.

Okay, now Pony feared Lumina.

She saw that Lumina was wearing these rubber gloves and Lumina pulled out this sword.

This blade was sharp and Pony could tell that someone had sharpened this sword. The blade of the sword was silver and Pony could even see sparkles in the reflection. Something then caught Pony's eyes; she saw that the handle was the color of sky blue and it had a button on the side that seemed to have a technological screen above it.

Within a few seconds, Lumina pressed the button, and jolts of blue electricity were surrounding the sword.

Pony thought the sword actually looked so memorizing and beautiful; however, it looked deadly as well.

" This time I'll get you without using water," Lumina chuckled and pointed the sword towards Pony's direction.

The ponytail girl back away in caution and Pony knew what she needed to do.

Her violet eyes were fierce and Pony pulled out her sword that she received from Tim, from her rucksack.

She knew she needed to be brave and she _knew _she could take her on.

Lumina was in shock and she suddenly was enraged, " What? That's no fair!"

Pony only smirked as she swung her sword at Lumina's sword and the sword came out of Lumina's grasp.

Lumina gasped as she sprinted to pick up her sword and the rich girl picked up her sword by the handle.

" How dare you! Take this," Lumina muttered angrily as she clenched her teeth and she swung her electric sword towards Pony's body.

Pony blocked Lumina's sword with her sword and Lumina saw the red sparkles coming from Pony's sword.

The two swords kept rubbing against each other with immense force and both girls were struggling to push the sword towards their opponent.

The friction was intense.

" Your… Not… Going… To… Win… Pony!"

Pony only snickered and she _knew _she had more strength than Lumina.

The ranchers suddenly backed away quickly with caution and Lumina charged at her with the sword.

Pony only smirked as she tripped Lumina with her foot and Lumina suddenly let go of the sword from her grasp as the rich girl smirked.

That's not what Pony was hoping for and the sword suddenly was in the air heading towards Pony.

It was too late for Pony to dodge the sword in time and the sword's sharp blade hit Pony's hip.

Pony was suddenly electrocuted and she felt the rush of pain surge through every atom of her body. She screamed of terror as she closed her eyes tightly. Her ponytail looked as if it was floating up in the air, as her hair was getting spiky. Pony's white shirt started to tear open by the location of where the sword struck her body and now there was a burn mark on Pony's hip.

Pony was gripping onto her own sword with immense strength and she slowly moved Lumina's sword away from her body.

Poor Pony lied on the ground weakly and she closed her eyes.

Lumina only smirked as she stood and obtained her sword back.

" Looks like I only have to take you to Daryl's now," Lumina whispered to herself giggling.

She suddenly saw that Pony started to open her eyes and she saw her struggling to get up.

Pony stood up as Lumina gasped, " Your still conscious? That's impossible!"

Pony only smirked as she wiped off some blood from her mouth and her sword started to glow a red aura.

In a matter of seconds, Pony was surrounded in the red aura as well, and the red aura created a wind that blew through Pony's clothes and hair. Almost all of Pony's wounds started to heal, except for Pony's burn mark on her hip.

It was probably a scar now.

Lumina's hazel eyes were shaking in shock and she thought this was impossible.

" Please, I took on grandmas stronger than you," Pony chuckled and she moved closer towards the frighten Lumina.

The rich girl backs away in fear and dropped her sword to the ground by accident.

"I…Impossible," Lumina stuttered and Pony pointed her sword right in front of Lumina's face.

" Get out of here unless you want to be having a lot of plastic surgery for your face," Pony threatened with her dark fierce voice.

Lumina only winced as she sprinted out of Pony's ranch screaming and Pony suddenly let down her sword.

Pony only smiled.

Suddenly, Pony's sword fell down to the ground, and Pony sat down on the ground while panting.

She knew that wasn't her talking, it was the sword talking, and she never regretted receiving that sword from Tim.

Although, the sword took a lot of energy from her and Pony felt herself breathing heavily as she collapsed to the ground.

A few hours later, Pony had awoken, and she saw that she was lying on the ground near her crop fields.

She saw that her sword was right next to her and she put the item right back into her rucksack.

Pony stood up weakly as she saw the dark night sky, and she started to walk slowly into the spring.

Skye saw her approaching and he smirked, " Why, hello beautiful."

Pony only paused.

She stood there as her eyes started to water and there was only a frown planted on her face.

Skye walked up to her, " What's wrong?"

Pony only trembled and she suddenly started to sob into Skye's chest.

" You were right! I'm so sorry Skye," Pony apologized as more tears formed out of her eyes.

Skye held her as she cried and saw that she had a burn mark on her hip.

" D…Did Lumina do that?" Skye questioned and he suddenly was now enraged.

Pony wiped away her tears and nodded.

" I'm. Going. To. Destroy. **HER**!" Skye muttered to himself angrily as he clenched his fist and Pony looked at him as if he was a mad man.

" Nah, I took care of her," Pony told him as she giggled and she suddenly tackled Skye to the ground.

Skye started to blush as he whispered, " What are you doing?"

" I'm cold," Pony whispered back with no emotions in her voice and she rolled off him.

She started to snuggle into his chest and she closed her eyes.

Skye was wondering if he was dreaming because of Pony's random behavior.

He suddenly looked up to the starry night sky and he saw the memorizing stars shine.

The moonlight was reflecting down upon the two and Skye whispered to Pony, " I'm glad your okay."

" Thanks," Pony yawned and she still kept her eyes closed.

" The stars are beautiful tonight," Skye whispered and Pony could hear his voice slithered smoothly into her ear.

" I know."

" But you outshine all of these stars," Skye told her as he was looking up into the sky.

" I know," Pony sighed.

Skye only blinked and he smiled.

" You still didn't dye your hair purple!" Pony whined.

Skye only chuckled and tried to change the subject, " Your so cute, you know that?"

" And you're so confusing!" Pony muttered stubbornly with her eyes still closed.

He felt the warmth of her body on his and he felt as if she was a blanket towards him.

Pony started to snuggle into this chest more and she was smiling.

Skye put his arm around Pony and he closed his eyes as well.

Within a matter of moments, the two had fallen asleep in that position, and then Mayor Thomas was suddenly standing in front of them.

While he was smirking, he took off Skye's shoes, and threw them into the spring.

He then only chuckled and put a blue blanket over them.

The stubby little man then fled.

Author Note: Once again, Thomas scares me. Yeah, I know, it's a short chapter; however, for some reason I couldn't really concentrate on this chapter. I was like brain dead… …

Oh well, the story will get better.

Thomas scares me, and now Skye is shoeless xD

Yeah, Daryl and Lumina pairing up is an odd combination. I was like laughing at the start of the story, cause both of them are all serious, but its so creepy, but funny. I guess? I don't know. LOL.

Thank you for all of your reviews last time and for reading! I really do appreciate _every _review.

I'll update when I can.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Thanks so much!


	23. Fall Day 3

As Pony was sleeping in her bed this morning, a sweet aroma filled the air of her tiny house, and Pony's eyes popped wide open.

She quickly sat up in confusion and she then turned to see Skye standing in front of her kitchen, attempting to cook something.

" Why are you here?" Pony questioned as she got out of her bed and walked up to him.

"My shoes are missing and I'm not leaving here till I get them back," Skye explained and he got out some glass plates and put them on the table.

As she looked down to his feet, she saw that he merely only had black socks on, and the socks even looked expensive.

Pony yawned, " That's it?"

Skye nodded and Pony saw that he was cooking pancakes.

She watched the dish sizzle and she felt the steam of the aroma crawl up into her nose like a snake.

" Did you take my shoes by any chance, beautiful?" Skye questioned as he turned to her.

Pony shook her head.

Skye sighed, " You sure?"

Pony nodded.

He continued to sigh as he put a few pancakes on the plates and he smirked to himself.

Pony sat down at the table and she started to quickly devour the pancakes.

Within one minute, Pony had finished the dish, and now she didn't feel so hot.

Skye blinked in surprised as he mumbled, " But you didn't even put the syrup on…"

Pony got up from the table and said with no emotion in her voice, " Thanks."

The thief sat down as started to eat his cooked meal he had just made and he took his time with eating it.

" So why do you have to stay here?" Pony questioned him in confusion.

" Because, I refuse to walk around anywhere shoeless! It's disgusting and those shoes were so beautiful too!" Skye complained.

_Wow. He really isn't a morning person, _Pony thought as her eyes widened.

Pony only muttered, " Someone sure is Mr. Feminine."

Skye had actually heard her and he gasped, " What?"

"Never mind," Pony said quickly and she turned for the door.

" You're going to leave me here all alone?" Skye asked her as he whimpered.

" Well, I got to work," Pony stated with her monotone voice.

Her phone suddenly started to ring and Pony sprinted up to the phone.

She grabbed it and said, " Hello?"

" Pony? It's Clair! Guess what?"

" What?"

" Kai asked me out! He is also staying in Mineral Town for a while! I can't believe it," Clair told her giggling.

" That's great."

" So, how is Skye?" Clair asked in her in a singing tone.

" He's good. Why?" Pony questioned with no emotion in her voice and she was oblivious to what Clair meant.

" You know what I mean! Are you guys going out yet?" Clair shouted into the phone and Pony could tell she was clenching her fists.

" Beautiful, who is on the phone?" Skye questioned with his smooth voice as he walked up to Pony.

Clair smirked as she asked Pony in a mischievous tone, " Is that Skye? In your _house_?"

Pony shrugged, " Yeah."

Clair started to giggle hysterically and said in a teasing voice, " What's he doing there so early in the morning? Don't tell me you guys did something!"

Skye put his ear by the phone and whispered to Pony, " Is that Clair?"

Pony pushed Skye's face away with her hand and whispered to him, " Don't worry about it."

" Pony, what is going on? Don't tell me your both naked!" Clair laughed and Pony didn't know why; however, she started to feel this sudden sensation of warmth in her cheeks.

Pony's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something when she was at Skye's house that one time.

She remembered she saw his…

….

Pony suddenly screamed as that picture came into her mind and she said to Clair panicking, " Clair, b-bye."

She hanged up the phone quickly and ran for the door.

Skye blocked the door and said with a smirk, " Where do you think your going, missy? Hehe."

Pony only felt her face grew a little pink and she looked away from him.

" To work," Pony told him simply and she pushed him out of the way.

" Gah," Skye mumbled as she pushed him.

_This maiden is kind of strong… _Skye thought as his sweat dropped.

" Wait, can you please help me find my shoes? Or get me some new ones?" Skye requested with his smooth voice as he gently slid his fingers into Pony's hair and Pony turned to look back at him with a disturbed face expression on her face.

_Why is he touching my hair? _Pony thought in confusion.

She sighed, " Yeah, yeah. I'll get your precious shoes."

Skye only smirked, " Thank you beautiful."

Pony only nodded as she said with her fierce eyes, " You need to work though!"

His eyes only widened, " Eh?"

" While I go get your shoes, you take care of my ranch," Pony stated strictly and she looked at him with her fierce violet eyes.

Skye nodded and he showed her that he didn't fear her, " Of course, beautiful. Anything for you, hehe."

Pony then went to head out of the door when Skye suddenly stopped her and he put his hand on her shoulder.

He just realized that he needed some shoes.

" I need shoes in order to work out there though," he told her with his smooth voice.

Pony only stared at him blankly, as she walked over near her shelf, and took out some hot pink gym shoes from her other outfit 'I Love Bears'

" Use these," Pony told him with no emotion in her voice and she gave him the pink shoes.

Skye started to twitch as he said nervously, " Um… Thank you, beautiful."

Pony exited out of her house and Skye put the hot pink shoes on.

They were a little small but he managed.

He sighed.

She started to smirk to herself as she made her way into the Inn.

The brunette went upstairs and she stood in front of Rock's room.

Pony knocked on the door and awaited Rock to open it.

The entire time Pony was on her way there, she had devised a plan in her head to obtain some shoes for Skye.

Rock had suddenly opened the door and he was shocked that Pony was there; however, he only smirked.

" Hey, babe. You came here to see 'The Rock' didn't you? Well, who wouldn't want to see me? Probably only losers like, Elvis."

" Can I rub your feet?" Pony questioned him with no emotion in her voice and Rock was taken a back of her question.

" Uh, of course you can," Rock chuckled awkwardly and guided Pony into his room.

He sat down on the bed as he started to take off his socks and black shoes.

" Alright, babe. You can start," Rock told her as he shut his eyes.

Pony nodded.

She managed to obtain his shoes without making any sound and she slithered the shoes into her rucksack without a sound.

A smirk was only showed on her face as she slyly exited out of his room.

Rock was starting to get hasty as he mumbled, " You can start now, babe."

He was surprised to hear nothing in response from her and he opened his eyes.

Rock's eyes widened in shock as he muttered in a daze, "Elvis probably kidnapped my babe! Don't' worry, 'The Rock' is coming, babe!"

With that, Rock did a weird pose, started to run towards his door, collided with it, and he collapsed to the ground.

….

Skye swiped off some sweat from his face as he had just finished all of Pony's ranch chores.

He suddenly saw that Pony entered her ranch and she walked up to him.

She got the shoes out from her rucksack and gave them to Skye.

The shoes looked similar to his; however, they smelled really bad.

"Did you steal these?" Skye questioned as the shoes repelled him.

Pony nodded with a smirk.

_Who shoes are these anyways? _Skye thought in disgust.

" Hehe, you might be a better thief then me," Skye joked and he smirked.

" I am though," Pony told him with no emotion in her voice.

Skye raised an eye brow, " Oh really?"

" Yeah, at least I don't get stuff stolen from me," Pony giggled and she patted Skye on the head.

Skye then muttered annoyed, " But that guy stole your cake…"

" Yeah, when I wasn't paying attention. Unlike you, who was walking when that guy stole from you," Pony defended back and she clenched her fists.

"Your pretty sure of yourself," Skye chuckled and then patted her head.

Pony only pouted and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

She suddenly realized she wasn't acting like herself and she wondered why she was acting like this.

Maybe she was getting better with her social skills?

….

Yeah, probably not…

Pony shook her head and told the thief while sighing, " Just put the shoes on already."

" Eh, I think I prefer to stick with these pink ones for now," Skye muttered awkwardly and he looked down to his shoes.

Pony only shrugged, " Do what you want."

She took the black shoes away from his grasp and put them into the tiny garbage can next to her house.

The brunette then went into her house.

Skye only glanced back down at his pink shoes and thought panicking, _what have I done?_

He started to look for the shoes in the garbage can, he found them while they now even wreaked more, and he carried them into Pony's house.

Pony saw that he was carrying Rock's shoes

" I'm going to wash them!" Skye stated confidently.

Pony raised an eyebrow, " How?"

" I have my ways, beautiful," Skye told her smirking and he started to chuckle to himself.

She only shrugged, " Okay."

Skye rushed over to her sink and tried to rub off the awful stench with a bar of soap.

He turned the water on and continued to rub the shoes with the bar of soap.

Pony didn't know why; however, she found this pretty amusing.

She smirked to herself as she only looked into her mirror.

Pony took her hair down and put her hair band around her wrist.

Skye saw her let down her hair and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He thought she looked even more extremely ravishing and beautiful with her hair down.

The soap suddenly slipped out of his hands as it quickly slid on the sink with immense force, and it then headed towards Skye's pants area.

Skye cringed as he shouted in pain and he fell to the floor.

Pony's eyes widened as she saw Skye on her floor.

In concern, she ran up to him.

" Skye, what happened?"

Skye was struggling to get up and the pain he was feeling was immense.

"You don't want to know," he muttered weakly as he continued to groan in pain.

Pony was now even more confused.

" What?"

Author Note: Oh my, poor Skye. LOL.

And, just pretend there was a garbage can in front of her house LOL.

Now you see why Thomas took his shoes xD So all of this craziness could happen! LOL!

Thanks for reading and reviewing last time.

You guys always make me laugh and smile, thanks so much! :D

Silver And Gold Angels, I'm not sure if I'm going to add her into the story. I've been recently thinking about adding her; however, I don't know what to do though. The Harvest Goddess will show up, eventually. Haha.

I'll update when I can!

Thank you for reading and please review!

Thanks.


	24. Fall Day 4

"Pony, wake up."

It was midnight and Pony wondered who would _dare _interrupt her precious sleep.

Her eyes averted to the person standing above her and she saw that it was Phantom Skye.

She sighed and whispered with no emotion, " Your still here?"

" Yes," he said simply but fast.

She thought he had fled her ranch last night when they both said their goodbyes; however, it looks like their so-called goodbye was false now.

It seemed that he was disturbed by something and this had Pony questioning his odd behavior.

Pony looked over to her clock to see it was midnight and she now felt a little annoyed that he woke her up.

" Well…"

She was waiting for an explanation from him and her amethyst eyes were now fierce.

" Its about your chickens, lovely," he started and the tone of his voice grew nervous as he continued to talk, " Pony, that egg you have in the incubator is shaking, so I thought I should wake you. I feel guilty about waking such a young beautiful maiden up though. My apologies."

_I'm surprised he knows that word. Incubator… _Pony thought and her face still seemed so lifeless.

She sat up in her bed and said, " Lets go."

Skye only raised an eyebrow and he wondered why she didn't question him why he was still here or why he had woken her up. She could be asking him so many questions right now; however, for some reason she chose not to attack him with questions.

A few minutes later, Pony had gotten dressed, and they both exited her house.

The sky seemed full of darkness, not a fearful darkness, a calm one.

They then entered her chicken coop and saw that the egg was shaking rapidly.

Pony walked up towards the incubator as Skye followed behind her, and suddenly, there was a crack in the egg.

Pony only smiled as she thought excitedly, _its finally hatching!_

Suddenly, what they both saw came from the egg, made their eyes shook.

The feathers of this baby chick were the color of immortal looking darkness. Pitch-black darkness it seemed… Its smooth beak was the same color as its feathers and the point of the beak looked sharper than Pony's sword. The chick's eyes were red and both pupils were white. Its rough looking feet were consumed in the color of black; however, they looked so smooth.

" Last time I checked, weren't baby chicks suppose to be yellow?" Skye whispered to Pony in worriment.

Pony only had a smile planted on her face as she spoke softly, " Its so beautiful…"

She picked up the newborn chick and it only started to peck at her skin violently.

Pony didn't care that it was pecking at her skin and she only endured the pain.

The chick's beak torn violently into her skin and a little blood came oozing out in one of her arms.

Little cuts were now forming onto her left arm.

Skye's emerald eyes widened in fear and he quickly snatched the bird away from Pony's grasp as he put it on the floor.

The chick backed away into the corner with caution and only glared at the two, waiting to attack again.

" Are you okay? I can't stand such a beautiful maiden being hurt," Skye asked her in concern as he grabbed her palm gently.

His eyes studied the tiny cuts on her arms and he couldn't understand how she was looking at him with such a blank expression.

Those blank violet eyes were staring at him…

Skye clenched his fists and shouted," That thing is dangerous! You've got to get rid of it at once!"

Pony shook her head and said, " No."

She then tried to attempt to hold the chick again and it only started to stab into one of her arms once more.

He immediately tried to remove the chick from Pony's grasp; however, she smacked his hand away from hers.

Pony started to stroke the chick's black feathers as it continued to peck at her, and it finally stopped.

Her hand was overflowing with blood and she still was stroking the baby chick.

She put the chick down and saw that Katia was standing in the corner of fear of this new arrival.

He was surprised that such a newborn had so much energy.

Skye suddenly grabbed Pony's uninjured wrist (her right hand) with force and he said with immense anger in his voice, " _You idiot, how can you let yourself get hurt like that_! How can you let that _thing _hurt you?"

The thief was panting of anger when he suddenly realized his harsh words.

He regretted them…

Pony only stared at him with her blank eyes.

" Trust."

One simple word she said had now utterly confused him.

He shook his head stubbornly and pulled her out of the chicken coop.

They walked back into her house in silence and guided her to the sink.

He poured ice-cold water onto her wounds.

She watched her blood pour into the sink with no emotion on her face as he started to wrap a long bandage around her arm.

Skye broke the silence, " Pony, are you okay?"

She nodded and whispered, " Midnight."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm naming him Midnight," Pony told him in a soft soothing voice.

" Pony, that baby chick is dangerous to your other animals. You really want to put them at risk of getting them hurt?" Skye questioned her in a fierce tone.

She stayed silent and only walked out of her house.

He winced as he tried to follow her; however, when got out, she was nowhere in sight.

Skye turned towards the direction of her chicken coop and went in.

He saw that she was holding the dangerous chick again and he only sighed.

She was stroking its feathers and she looked up to Skye and smiled.

" He's so unique," Pony stated as she giggled and put Midnight down.

Midnight started to go towards Katia, it's mother, and started to peck gently at her.

Katia only stood there and only felt tiny pain.

She then started to snuggle with her newborn baby and they both seemed happy.

Midnight suddenly charged up to Skye, and started to tear off parts of his pants.

Skye groaned and tried to get the chick off of his pants.

" Get this thing off of me!"

He was finally successful at removing the infant chick from his pants and he sighed in relief.

" Its not a _thing," _Pony said with a fierce expression on her face and she held Midnight in her arms.

Skye was embarrassed that he was overreacting about the newborn baby chick and he realized that he was just worried for Pony's safety.

" I'm sorry," he apologized in a soft tone and Pony only shook her head.

" Apologize to him too," Pony stated and she held Midnight up towards Skye's face.

" I'm sorry," he said to the chick sincerely; however, he was still suspicious about the chick.

Pony put the chick down and smiled, " Good."

She walked out of the chicken coop and Skye followed behind her slowly.

He looked back at Midnight, he saw that this chick had razor sharp teeth, and he smirked at the thief.

" You little bas-"

He stopped himself from finishing his sentence and he walked out of the chicken coop as he put his hands in his pockets.

He wanted to tell Pony that she had an evil chicken at her ranch; however, she would probably tell him other wise and she probably wouldn't believe him either.

…And he didn't want to fight with her.

But he had to protect her!

Pony was waiting outside of her house for Skye and she walked up to him, " You should leave."

Skye nodded, " Your right. It's about dawn. See you tonight, beautiful."

The thief only smirked and walked with caution out of her ranch.

He hoped when he returned tonight, that she would be okay, and he _really_ wanted to roast that chick.

Phantom Skye started to laugh evilly at the thought of roasting the chick, as he walked up the path towards Mineral Town and he then stopped laughing.

He looked around the area and he couldn't believe that he lost his cool for a second.

Skye flipped his hair and continued to walk.

When morning came, Pony took care of all of her chores, and she was now outside brushing Paul, her new horse she just received from Takakura the other day.

Suddenly, she saw a red haired girl walk into her ranch, in other words, Nami.

" Hey, there is someone I want you to meet. He's really cool," Nami exclaimed coolly and her hands were in her pockets.

Pony nodded and Nami guided her out of her ranch.

The red head guided Pony towards Turtle Pound and she then saw a muscular man crossing his arms as he looked at the flowers surrounding him.

" His name is Cody, if you remember. He's an artist and he's pretty cool," Nami explained as both girls watched him from the distance.

He didn't even seem to notice them, and Nami walked up to him while saying, " Sup?"

Pony followed behind Nami slowly.

Cody nodded, still armed crossed, and he turned to look at Pony.

" Remember Pony?" Nami questioned him.

Cody nodded and said in a soft tone, " Of course I do."

Nami yawned and told them quickly, " Yeah, yeah. Now that the two of you are reacquainted, I have some business to take care of."

On that note, Nami walked away.

" So, your pretty popular with the guys?"

Pony looked up at him with a confused expression on her face and she shook her head.

" Well, that's not what I heard. I heard that all of these bachelors like you. Marlin… Rock… Gustafa… Even Griffin and Carter…"

Her eyes widened in shock and she shook her head again.

" You may deny you don't have feelings for them, but you can't deny that _they _have feelings for you," he told her as if he was reading a poem.

Pony just nodded.

It was then silent for a few moments and the two started to stare into the pound.

" This pound is pretty mysterious. I can't stop staring at it, it fills me up with so many ideas," he explained as they both were looking at the pound.

Pony nodded and she thought Cody was pretty cool like Nami said.

She liked how he was so laid-back and so mysterious himself.

" Well, I've got to get going now. Nice seeing you and I'll see you around," he told her politely and walked away.

A few hours later, Pony was sitting down in her fields, and was staring at her crops.

She was studying them, wondering how nature works, wondering how they grow with water, and she wanted to be one with her crops.

Dirt was staining her pants; however, she didn't care.

Pony then turned to look at the tiny field next to her house and saw where she planted her apple tree.

The rancher walked up to it, and she saw that her tree was starting to sprout.

She smiled to herself and she was thankful that Skye had given her those seeds.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and turned around to see Skye.

" Hehe. Hello, beautiful," he greeted and Pony stared at him with her innocent eyes.

" Why do you say that?" she questioned and her violet eyes were full of curiosity.

" Say what?"

It was then silent for moment.

" That I'm beautiful," Pony mumbled and she looked to the ground.

" Because you are," Skye told her truthfully and walked closer to her.

" Don't say things that aren't true," she stated and avoided all eye contact with him.

" I know, that's why I tell you the truth. Your beautiful, inside and out," he told her with a soft-caring voice and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" How come I don't feel that way, then?" she questioned him once more and her eyes looked so gentle and filled with confusion.

Skye only smiled as he whispered into her ear, " you should always feel beautiful."

Pony only nodded.

For a few more moments it was filled with silence while they both kept staring into each other's eyes.

" Hah! You blinked!" Pony suddenly exclaimed with excitement in her voice while she pointed at him and she giggled.

The Phantom thief blinked in confusion, " eh?"

" Weren't we having a staring contest?" Pony asked in confusion.

He only laughed at her childish and naive behavior.

Skye chuckled, " Pony, your so cute!"

Pony blinked repeatedly in confusion.

" Since when?"

"Since forever."

He smiled at Pony and she started to feel tiny tingles in her heart.

She wondered why her body was acting like this and it was hard to maintain a straight face while that action was happening.

" Well, I don't want to keep such a lovely lady up so late. Sweet dreams, Pony," Skye told her as he turned the other way and he suddenly tripped.

Skye grumbled in pain and he struggled to get up.

He suddenly saw that Midnight was laughing evilly behind the chicken coop and Skye only scowled at the bird.

Pony then saw that Midnight was hiding behind the chicken coop and the tiny chick bounced into Pony's arms.

" Why are you out here?" Pony questioned the chick and she giggled.

Midnight snuggled into Pony's arms happily and continued to smirk at Skye without Pony seeing it.

Skye only started to scowl more.

_This shall be an issue…_

Author Note: WOW! Evil chicken! You know how in Harvest Moon Ds Cute they have this evil chickens in the mines? Well, I made Pony own one of those chickens, you know, that ones that tried to kill your character? Lol.

The next chapter is going to be spicy ;D

Sorry for the late update, well it's been like two days, that's pretty late for me. Lol. I was sleeping over at my friend's house! Yep. Good times, good times…

Thank you if you put this story in your favorites or alerted it. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it.

Thanks so much for reading and please review if you want.

Thanks!

Oops, I say 'thanks' too much. Sorry. :P


	25. Fall Day 5

Pony was in a deep slumber when she heard someone knock on her door this morning, so in curiosity, she got up, and opened the door.

To her surprise it was Vesta.

The large woman looked at Pony with a huge smirk on her face and she only chuckled.

"Today is the Harvest Festival and I thought you would like to join us today. Since the both of us grow crops and all. Marlin and Celia were just getting ready for the festival, we have it every year at the bar," Vesta explained as she couldn't stop chuckling.

Pony only nodded and Vesta guided Pony back to her place.

Vesta unlocked the door as both women walked into the house and saw Marlin gathering some crops by the kitchen.

"Marlin, Pony is going to help us with the harvesting," Vesta stated and she walked up to Marlin.

"Cool," Marlin muttered with no excitement in his voice.

Pony walked by them and she saw an enormous amount of crops on the counter.

The rancher couldn't believe her eyes; she was jealous of them; jealous of how they were able to grow so much more crops than her.

"Well, I'm sure Celia is preparing everything upstairs, I'll go help you," Vesta told them as she walked up the stairs.

Marlin started to cut up some tomatoes with a huge knife and he avoided all eye contact with Pony.

Pony just watched him cut while she had no expression on her face.

Her blank eyes just stared at him and she suddenly noticed how muscular he was.

He suddenly saw from the corner of his eye that she was staring at him.

"Um," he mumbled awkwardly as he looked away quickly and then said harshly, "are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?"

Pony only shrugged and Marlin scowled.

He handed her a huge cutting knife and she held it.

Marlin continued to cut; however, he just saw Pony standing there and staring at the knife.

He felt like growling at her and he sighed, "Just come over here already."

Pony walked over to him by the counter and he grabbed her wrist that was holding the knife.

"You cut like this," he told her as he started to gently move Pony's hand up and down to chop up the tomatoes.

She felt the coldness of his hand wrapped around hers and it brought a shiver to her spine.

"I know how to cut," Pony whispered as her voice grew dark.

"Then you should start cutting already," Marlin muttered to her irritated.

"I know."

This girl was confusing Marlin and he only sighed.

"Then why are you just standing there?"

"Calculating," Pony told him in her monotone voice.

He was now even more confused and he wondered if she was just toying with him.

Within a few seconds, Pony started to chop up all of the crops quickly and neatly.

Marlin couldn't believe his eyes as he saw what she was doing.

To him it seemed as if she was a professional chef or she just was used to cutting things…

There was a basket on the table and Pony quickly put all of the chopped up crops into the basket gently.

Marlin's jaw only dropped to see how fast she was able to accomplish this simple task.

Whenever he did this every year, it took him about an hour to finally complete everything, and this _only _took her about ten minutes.

Pony turned to Marlin with no emotion on her face and said, "Now what?"

Marlin's sweat dropped, "Uh…"

Pony cocked her head to the side innocently and awaited his next instruction.

"Guess I'll go tell Vesta," Marlin muttered as turned around to Pony and he suddenly tripped on this crack on the floor.

Within in a matter of seconds, Marlin lips pressed onto hers, and Pony only raised an eye brow.

His lips were so moist and were cold like the artic snow. She felt some of his saliva go into her mouth and her eyes seemed lifeless. Their lips wouldn't move and Marlin was too shocked to even think.

Pony felt absolutely nothing.

They both stood there with their lips locked for about five seconds and Marlin had finally pulled away.

His face was now extremely neon red and he couldn't believe how calm Pony seemed.

For a few moments it was both silent, and Marlin refused to look into her eyes.

Suddenly, Pony ran out of the house.

She didn't know where her legs were taking her nor didn't know why she fled.

Her body was controlling her and she didn't know why she was acting this way.

The kiss seemed like nothing; however, her heart was aching for some odd reason and she felt like she betrayed someone.

Pony reminded herself that it was only an accident and that it was just a kiss.

Just a kiss…

The young rancher sprinted into the spring and stood there staring into her reflection.

She didn't know why her heart was aching.

She didn't know why tears formed out of her eyes.

She didn't know why she was acting this way.

She didn't know why she felt so…guilty…

Suddenly, Marlin came running into the spring, and saw Pony standing there.

He walked up to her with caution and then noticed that she was crying.

_Am I really that bad of a kisser? _Marlin questioned himself and he walked up to her.

"Sorry that happened," he whispered quietly.

She looked at him with her sad eyes and wiped away her tears.

Pony shook her head which gestured that it was okay.

He sighed, "Pony, it was all an accident."

Pony nodded and he indicated that she already knew.

"L-Let's not talk about this again," Marlin stuttered awkwardly as he felt his cheeks turn red.

She nodded again and he didn't know what else to say.

"Do you want to still go to the festival?" Marlin questioned with hope in his voice.

Pony only shrugged.

"Well, I understand if you don't go. But thanks for helping anyways," Marlin said with a sigh and he put his hands in his pockets.

The brunette shook her head and grinned, "I'll come."

An hour later, Vesta, Celia, Marlin, Pony, Ruby, and Griffin were all celebrating the festival in the Blue Bar.

Vesta and Ruby had made all kinds of dishes with the crops that Pony and Marlin had chopped up.

As Marlin was eating his salad, he couldn't keep his eyes off Pony for some reason, and he didn't know why he was staring at her.

Pony had a bowl of salad in front of her; however, it seemed that her mind was wondering else where and Marlin couldn't tell what she was feeling.

He was still surprised that she still talked to them after they kissed by accident, did he really only like her as a friend?

_I…I think I like her, _Marlin thought to himself and he started to eat more of his salad.

Celia was watching Marlin stare at Pony from the corner of her eye, and she didn't like what she was seeing.

After the Harvest Festival was over, Pony headed back to her ranch, and she was now brushing her horse Paul again.

It seemed like she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and her mind was preoccupied.

Her horse seemed to notice her weird behavior and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Pony caught her horse's gaze and shrugged, "Paul, sorry."

When Pony had finished all of her ranch chores, she headed over to the spring again, and she saw Phantom Skye approach her.

He walked up to her, "What's up, beautiful? Hehe."

Pony shrugged.

_The chicken must have done something horrible to her! _Skye thought enraged as he clenched his fists.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

She shrugged once more.

Skye raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Pony, you want to talk about it?"

Pony shook her head.

Skye put his hand on her shoulder and said in a soft tone, "Well… I'm always here for you."

Pony turned around and whispered shyly, "I know…"

She didn't know why, but she couldn't look at him, and her heart started to ache again.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Skye questioned her again.

Pony turned around and nodded.

To Skye, her eyes looked so innocent and scared.

_Okay, I'm so roasting that dreadful chicken for hurting my precious Pony! _Skye thought angrily and he tried to cover up the scowl on his face.

"Can I ask you one question though, lovely?"

She nodded.

"Is it about the chicken?"

She shook her head.

"Oh."

_Drat! Now I can't roast it! _Skye thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Someone kissed me."

"What?"

Author Note: Oh, wow, cliff hanger.

I told you this chapter would be spicy! Well, not really…

…

Sorry if you didn't like the Marlin fluff, but I needed to add it in this story.

Looks like Skye's evil plan about roasting the chicken shall be left aside for now. xD

Thank you for reviewing and reading last time.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks!


	26. Fall Day 6

_"What?"_

_"It was an accident. I feel so sad though and I don't know why..."_

_"Do you like him or something?"_

_Pony shook her head and Skye didn't seem to believe her._

_"...I see."_

_With that, Phantom Skye exited out of the spring, leaving Pony in a sea of confusion._

_She watched him leave with her sad violet eyes..._

_End Of Flashback_

Pony was hugging her knees as she sat on her bed in depression.

She didn't know why Skye acted like that after she told him what happened last night and now she was extremely worried.

Was he angry?

Was he depressed?

Was he annoyed?

All of these questions kept swirling around in Pony's mind and she held her knees tighter.

_Why is he acting this way? Whats wrong with him...? _Pony questioned herself as her head sunk into her knees.

She didn't know why; however, she felt like crying.

The rancher didn't want Skye to be upset with her and she hoped he would come to the valley tonight.

A few minutes later, Pony had gotten dressed, and she started to work on her ranch.

She looked over to where her apple tree was growing and she was shocked to see that it was starting to grow tiny leaves already.

_I don't think trees are suppose to grow that fast. I should ask Takakura about this... _Pony thought in concern and she searched around her ranch to find Takakura; however, she had no luck.

Sighing, Pony walked out of her ranch, and she suddenly saw a little boy on the ground while crying by the Blue Bar.

"L-Lady, some guy stole my shoes!" the little boy sobbed.

The little boy had golden short hair and had dark sapphire blue eyes. He had a white bandage placed on his nose and it seemed he had recently lost some baby teeth. The boy was wearing a sky blue tang top and white work out pants.

Pony only blinked and looked around.

The brunette suddenly saw Mayor Thomas smirking behind the Blue Bar and he was holding Hugh's shoes.

He suddenly vanished before Pony's eyes.

Suddenly, a woman with glasses came out of a house and went by his side.

She had golden hair that was styled neatly and beautiful dark blue eyes. The woman was also wearing a checkered pink and white dress.

" Hugh, whats wrong?" she questioned him and she turned to Pony.

" Oh I remember you. Aren't you the new rancher who moved in this spring?" she questioned Pony.

Pony nodded.

" Well, I'm Chris, and this is my son Hugh," Chris stated kindly and she pointed her hand towards her son.

He wiped away his tears with a pout and whispered to his mother, " S-Some guy stole my shoes!"

" Oh really? That's odd," Chris whispered suspiciously as she looked down to see that Hugh was shoeless.

" Pony, why don't you come inside and have some tea?" Chris offered and she smiled brightly.

The brunette nodded and Chris guided her into her house.

Hugh sprinted up the stairs sobbing, probably to search for some old shoes he used to own in his room, and Pony suddenly saw a tall man standing in front of their kitchen.

He had light brunette hair as his eyes sparkled immensely and his teeth as well. He was very muscular and he was wearing a sky blue tang top, along with white workout pants.

Chris turned to Pony.

"Pony, this is my husband, Wally," Chris stated.

Wally turned around and faced Pony.

A smirk was planted on his face as he chuckled, " Pony? Oh yeah, I remember you when that bushy eye brow guy was showing you around. Whats up kid?"

Pony just nodded and Chris only giggled.

" Hey, want me to tell you your fortune?" Chris questioned her.

At first, Pony didn't really want to know; however, her gut was telling her to do it.

The brunette nodded and Chris suddenly held Pony's palm gently.

Her fingers slid across Pony's palm and it looked like Chris was really concentrating on this.

_" _Oh my... It seems that you are going to have a lot of dramatic things happen to you soon... Although, it seems someone odd will ask you to marry them on the last day of winter, I can't really see who it is, but I'm very happy for you!" Chris told Pony as she laughed loudly.

_Someone will propose to me? Wonder who... _Pony thought with an serious expression planted on her face.

" I hope I didn't keep you to long, Pony. You should get back to work," Chris told her sighing and guided the young rancher out the door.

Pony's sweat dropped as she thought, _what about my tea?_

Chris smiled sheepishly, " Pony, bye now."

She slammed the door shut and Pony was now just standing there outside.

Suddenly, Rock came out of nowhere and walked up to her.

" Hey babe. I'm guessing you were way to shy to rub my feet that day and I guess you just couldn't handle the nervousness, so you fled. But babe, my shoes have been missing ever since you came, do you know what happened to my shoes?" Rock asked her and he winked at her.

Pony shook her head.

Hugh suddenly came outside and saw Rock.

He suddenly ran back into the house screaming, " _DAD! THERE IS A HOBO OUTSIDE_!"

Rock totally ignored what just happened and only stepped closer to Pony.

" I'm pretty sure you know where my shoes are, babe."

Pony shook her head.

He only snickered, " If you don't tell me where they are, I'll kiss you."

She winced as she stepped back and Rock started to walk towards her.

The brunette kept shaking her head; however, Rock wouldn't stop walking towards her.

Marlin suddenly came out of nowhere, and put his arm around Pony protectively.

"Rock, you idiot, leave her alone!"

" Elvis, I'm giving you three point five seconds to let go of my babe!" Rock yelled at him infuriated.

Pony was in a daze and she showed no emotions on her face.

Wally then came bursting out of the door with a chainsaw and the three of them all screamed.

In fear, Rock ran the direction towards Lumina's mansion, while Marlin and Pony ran back towards her ranch.

Wally suddenly looked around in confusion as Hugh walked out the door.

" Hugh, I thought you said there was a serial killer outside?" Wally shouted at his son infuriated.

" I said a hobo! HOBO!"

Wally only sighed and entered back into his house.

...

Marlin put his hands in his pockets as he was walking with Pony.

" Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

Pony nodded without looking at him.

" Want me to walk you home?" Marlin questioned her in a nervous tone.

Pony nodded.

The two of them walked into her ranch and Marlin was trying to walk slowly.

" Sorry about that idiot, Rock. If he tries anything to you again, tell me, and I'll take care of him," Marlin told her with anger in his voice and he continued to walk with his hands in his pockets as he looked down to the ground.

She only nodded and they were suddenly a few steps away from her house.

They both stopped as they were now standing in front of her door.

" I'm glad your okay," he whispered to her shyly and he then kissed her cheek.

Pony only blinked repeatedly in confusion.

Marlin started to blush and he stuttered shyly, " B-Bye."

He quickly fled Harvest Ranch.

Pony was now confused on why he kissed her cheek and she placed a hand on her cheek.

A few hours later, it was almost around midnight, and Pony was waiting in the spring for Skye.

She couldn't believe that he didn't show up yet and she wondered if he would come tonight.

Pony suddenly saw Phantom Skye walk down the path towards the spring and she walked up to him.

The thief saw that a frown was planted on her face and he only stayed silent.

"Skye... A-Are you mad at m-me?" Pony asked him nervously as she choked on some of her words.

He shook his head, "No."

" Then whats wrong?" she questioned him and her eyes started to tremble.

Pony suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist and he pulled her closer towards him. She felt the warmth of his strong muscular arms wrap around her like a comfy blanket and she could even hear his heartbeat as her head laid on his chest as he held her tightly as he started to gently stroke her ponytail with his figures repeatedly and Pony started to feel that weird sensation again.

She felt her cheeks turn pink and also felt the tiny tingles in her heart again.

The rancher didn't know why Skye was doing this or what was going on; however, she was speechless.

Her heart started to beat faster as he whispered into her ear, " I just didn't want to loose you to somebody else..."

Pony only felt herself breath heavier and her eyes trembled.

She felt her cheeks turn even pinker and it seemed her heart was about to pop out of her chest.

The brunette then stuttered nervously, " W-What do you mean?"

Skye only looked down to her silently and she looked up to him.

She was scared of his dark face expression and he only then kissed her forehead gently.

Shivers rushed down her spine as she felt her heart jumped and she started to tremble in fear.

His serious looking emerald eyes continued to stare at her face and Pony was frighten by his mysterious face expression.

Her entire face started to turn neon pink and she started to tremble nervously.

_W-Whats wrong with me? _Pony thought nervously.

He then started to move his face down towards hers and their lips were a few meters apart.

Pony's eyes were trembling in fear as she could hear her own heartbeat beating faster and faster.

Skye closed his eyes as he started to slowly move closer as he whispered to her," Pony I-"

He suddenly stopped himself from what action he was about to do and he saw that the girl he loved was frighten by him.

" I...I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered to her softly and Skye released her out of his grasp.

Pony put her hand to her heart and she was now concerned about her friend Skye.

He started to smile at her, reassuring that everything was going to be okay, and she nodded as she returned the smile back.

" See you tomorrow, beautiful."

Author Note: Blah, I didn't like how I wrote this chapter. I wrote this chapter on my grandma's computer and its super slow.

So, I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.

I see Marlin is making some moves. Uh oh...

...

Thank you for reading and reviewing last time.

I love all of your reviews. :)

They all make me smile.

Sorry if I make Rock more of an idiot in this story than he really is, its just that my little brother and I love to make fun of Rock all the time, and I read him my story every time I update. Today I started a new game on Another Wonderful Life, didn't talk to Rock yet, I checked Rock's diary, and it said he had three hearts already. And I'm just like, " HOW?" LOL

He really is a idiot at times, I love him and hate him at the same time. LOL.

I'll update when I can and please review! :D

Edit: I edited this chapter and fixed some of my mistakes.


	27. Fall Day 7

Pony suddenly awoke to find herself sleeping next to a human figure and she screamed.

She started to hit the person with her fluffy pillow and tried to get the person to flee her bed.

When she finally came to realization on who it was, she realized it was Skye.

He groaned tiredly, "Why?"

"Why were you in my bed?"

Skye only smirked, "Why not?"

"...I don't want to know."

Pony then shrugged and put her hair up into a ponytail.

Skye then smirked as he hit her with a pillow.

Pony looked at him with no emotion in her voice as she said with a fierce tone, "You'll regret that."

The two of them started to have a pillow fight with each other as they both started to laugh.

"This is revenge for hitting me with all of those pillows in the past!" Skye told Pony laughing evilly.

"Well, don't go near me when I'm asleep then," Pony told him as she hit him with a pillow.

"But I just can't stand being away from you, beautiful."

"Too bad for you."

Hit.

"Hehe. Your bed is really comfy."

Hit.

"How did you even get in my house?"

Hit.

"I'm a thief remember?"

Hit.

"So am I."

Hit.

"Correction; former thief. Hehe."

Hit.

"Shut up."

Pony then hit him again with the pillow and then Skye hit her head harder with the pillow.

Her vision then became a blur as she was now getting extremely dizzy.

Skye put his hand to his face in concerned as he asked her, "Beautiful are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Pony started to laugh evilly.

"You throw like a girl!"

Skye's jaw dropped at first; however, he started to smirk as they continued their pillow fight.

The two of them continued to laugh as white feathers were floating in the room.

They both stopped as they looked at the feathers go down to the ground.

She yawned, "I'll go work while you clean this up. "

Skye's sweat dropped as he whined childishly, "Why do I have to clean it up?"

"Cause you started it."

With that, Pony walked out the door, and she started to take care of her ranch.

She suddenly saw that her apple tree was starting to sprout tiny apples.

Pony's eyes widened in astonishment as she couldn't believe that it was growing so quickly.

_This isn't normal! I got to go ask Takakura about this! _she thought in worriment.

Suddenly, Pony heard a giggle from behind her, and she turned around to see Clair.

"Yo," she greeted Pony and she asked, "hows Skye?"

"Hes here."

Clair raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"Hes here," Pony repeated.

A smirk formed on her lips, "Oh really? Whats he doing?"

"Cleaning."

Clair was now even more confused as she scratched her head, "He comes here and you make him clean?"

Pony nodded.

"Well, okay. So, hows Takakura?"

Pony only shrugged.

"Let me guess... He doesn't really talk much, right?" Clair asked as her sweat dropped.

The brunette nodded.

"He looks so lonely..." Clair stated as her sapphire eyes looked down to the ground and a frown formed on her face.

Pony frowned and nodded.

"Well, you need any help with anything?"

She shook her head in response.

"You sure? Did you finish everything already?"

Pony shook her head.

"Seriously? Come on Pony! Let me help you!"

Pony sighed in defeat, "Fine."

The long haired girl then started to chuckle evilly as she whispered, "But first lets go see Skye!"

Before Pony could even say anything, Clair rushed into Pony's house, and saw Skye vacuuming the floor with an pink apron on.

Skye suddenly saw Clair while he stood tall and flipped his hair.

"Why hello. Hehe."

"Nice apron," Clair told him sarcastically as she laughed.

Pony then walked into the room with no emotion on her face.

"Don't you love his apron Pony?"Clair asked her as she turned to Pony.

"Its my apron..." Pony muttered.

"What? You don't like it?" Skye questioned them as a cute frown formed on his face.

"No way. I think men in pink are hot," Clair joked as she laughed.

"Why thank you. How about you beautiful?" Skye questioned Pony.

The brunette was only silent for a few moments.

"...You still didn't dye your hair purple."

Skye did an anime fall as he said, "Sorry beautiful. I like my natural hair."

"Hey Pony, did you ever learn how to swim?" Clair asked her as she was trying to change the subject.

Pony shook her head.

"Oh yeah that's right. I'll have to teach you again when were-"

Skye then stopped himself as he felt himself blushing on what he was just about to say.

Clair smirked, "What were you going to say Skye?"

"N-Nothing. Hehe."

Clair then thought, _He was going to probably say 'when were married' _

Skye then gasped as he said to Clair, "Clair! There is something you need to see!"

Clair raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"I've got to prove this to Pony!" Skye told her while clenching his fists as he ran out of the door.

Both Pony and Clair had confused expressions on their faces as they followed Skye out the door.

Skye then tried to say in a heroic voice, "To the chicken coop!"

They all then went into the chicken coop and Clair's eyes widened as she saw Midnight.

"Oh my gosh! Pony, where did you get this little chick?" Clair questioned Pony in astonishment as she tried to hold Midnight.

"No Clair! That thing is evil!" Skye warned.

"I don't think no animal is evil,"Clair giggled as she started to stroke Midnight's head gently.

Midnight didn't attack Clair and acted like a regular baby chick; however, he smirked evilly at Skye when no one was looking.

"Pony, where did you get this black baby chick? I've never seen a chicken like this before!"

Pony only shrugged as she bent down and started to pet Midnight as well.

Both of the girls started to giggle cutely as Midnight kept smirking at Skye secretly.

Skye clenched his fists as he was scowling.

Suddenly, they all heard Rock's voice, "Babe? Are you here?"

Pony gestured Skye to stay in the coop as both Clair and Pony exited of the chicken coop.

Midnight then started to bite Skye's pants again and Skye pushed the chick away.

"How do you even have teeth?" Skye whispered annoyed.

Clair was disappointed to see that it was Rock.

Rock's face lid up of excitement when he saw Clair.

"Tamara! It's been too long!" Rock chuckled.

Clair sighed as she told him twitching, "Yeah... It has."

The dull boy then turned to Pony and asked, "Have you seen Phantom Skye lately? Ruby and my dad are making this plan on how to catch that dirty thief! I bet he never washes his hair and that's probably why his hair is so gray!"

Skye was listening through the walls as he thought disgusted, _That is such a lie! I shampoo everyday!_

Pony shook her head and Clair was confused to hear that Skye was a thief.

"H...Hes a thief?" Clair questioned in shock.

"Yep. You know, I'm starting to think that hes the one who stole my hair gel," Rock whispered to himself and he clenched his fists.

Pony nodded and she gestured Clair to stay silent.

"Well ladies, as much as I know that you both can't resist me, I must go. Later babes," Rock told them with a wink and walked out of her ranch.

Clair then turned to Pony awkwardly and asked shyly, "Is Skye really a thief?"

Pony nodded.

Skye then came out of the chicken coop and mumbled to himself angrily, "That guy is such a loser! I wash my hair everyday!"

Pony then coughed, "Mr. Feminine."

Clair then turned to Skye and asked, "S-So your a thief?"

He nodded and frowned, "I won't hurt you though and I won't steal from you or Pony. I only steal like simple stuff like food and sometimes I can get carried away. Hehe."

Clair sighed and exclaimed, "O-Okay. I won't tell anyone that your here. I mean- I met this freaking frog prince thing in this pound back in Mineral Town. So, I guess a thief isn't that bad."

Skye smiled, "Thanks. Hehe."

"Hey Pony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clair asked and Pony nodded.

"Sorry Skye. Its girl stuff," Clair told him as her cheeks turned pinked.

"I understand," Skye said firmly and he smirked.

The two girls then went in front of Pony's house and Clair whispered, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe your in love with a thief! That is so romantic!"

Pony only stared at Clair as if she was crazy and said in a confused expression, "What?"

"Ugh! Your so stubborn! Just admit you like Skye already!" Clair shouted at her as she clenched both of her fists.

"I do like him?"

Pony was now in a sea of confusion.

"Yes. Yes you do!" Clair laughed.

The brunette started to feel her cheeks grow a tiny bit red; however, she didn't know why.

"Oh um..." Pony mumbled awkwardly.

From afar, Skye was trying to listen to their conversation, and he saw Midnight from the window of the chicken coop.

Midnight smirked at Skye and the thief only scowled at the bird.

Suddenly, Skye's pants fell to the ground, revealing his violet boxers.

Both Pony and Clair's jaw dropped and Clair almost started to drool.

Pony's violet eyes had widened extremely.

Skye's face instantly turned neon red as he tried to pull his pants up; however, the unthinkable happened.

Skye's violet pants had magically teared apart.

Midnight was chuckling hysterically as Skye clenched his teeth and fists infuriated.

"_Y-YOU DID THIS!_" Skye shouted at the chicken coop window while pointing at Midnight.

Midnight suddenly vanished from the window and Clair raised an eyebrow as she whispered to Pony, "Why is he talking to a window?"

Pony shrugged and she only felt her cheeks turn red at seeing him in his boxers.

Author Note: Wow, I'm actually laughing. LOL

I loved this chapter xD

Evil chicken has powers! POWERS!

...

Thank you for reading and reviewing last time.

You guys are the greatest!

I wrote a new story called, "You Can't Break Me"

Its Harvest Moon Magical Melody Jamie x Tina.

Check it out if you want :D Thanks so much.

I'll update when I can!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. Fall Day 8

Pony couldn't get any sleep last night, mostly because Skye refused to sleep on the floor, so they were both sharing Pony's tiny bed.

It was pretty awkward for Pony since Skye was now shirtless and in his purple boxers.

She had bags under her eyes of the tiredness because since Skye took up so much room, Pony was sleeping right on the edge of the bed, and she already had almost fallen on the floor three times already.

Then the unthinkable happened again...

He started to snore.

Pony felt like groaning and she just stayed silent.

It was three in the morning and she still could not fall asleep.

She started to even question herself on why he even was sleeping over.

Oh yeah, since he had no pants at the moment, he had to stay here till he got some new pants.

Some excuse...

The brunette suddenly heard Skye talking in his sleep.

"Pony... I really love you..."

Pony's body tensed up as she heard those four words.

Those stupid four words were now making her feel as if her heart was exploding and her eyes widened extremely.

_He doesn't really mean that! Its just a dream! _Pony thought, trying to reassure herself.

Suddenly, Skye wrapped his arms around Pony's waist, and she then felt the warmth of his body.

She started to feel really uncomfortable and her eyes started to tremble as she felt her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"...I'll roast that...chicken..."

Pony blinked her eyes repeatedly as she heard those words from Skye.

_Is he talking about Midnight? _she wondered.

Skye suddenly rolled on top of Pony and she winced.

Okay, now she felt_ really_ awkward.

Both of their noses were touching and Pony tried to struggle to get out from under him; however, no luck.

She suddenly saw from the corner of her eye that Mayor Thomas was watching them from her window above her bed.

Her violet eyes started to tremble as she thought, _M-Maybe I'm dreaming?_

The Mayor started to chuckle evilly as he suddenly licked her window.

Pony gave the Mayor a 'what the beep' look and she was now trembling in fear.

Thomas still wouldn't flee and he continued to lick the window slowly.

It seemed as if he was trying to seduce Pony and she had a disturbed look on her face.

_T-This is so creepy! _Pony thought terrified.

The brunette started to scream extremely loud and Skye woke up in shock.

As Skye sat up on the bed, Pony was hugging him as she was screaming, and she didn't even realize she was hugging him.

"B-Beautiful, whats wrong?"

Pony then looked up at him and she released her arms from him.

"T-There was a creep guy licking the window," Pony told him trembling.

Skye looked back at the window and saw no one; however, he thought Pony looked extremely cute when she was scared.

He only smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry. You probably just had a nightmare," he told her in a soft tone as he started to rub her back.

Pony started to feel that weird sensation once again and she felt shivers go down her spine.

She felt her cheeks turn pink and she bit her lip nervously.

The rancher had suddenly lost her balance as both of them landed on the floor as Skye was still holding her.

They both groaned in pain as they laid on the floor.

"A...Are you okay, Pony?"

Pony nodded and a weak smile formed on her lips.

The thief sighed of relief, "I'm glad nothing happened to my beautiful maiden."

Both of them started to sit up on the floor.

Pony's door suddenly opened as Thomas stood there and lighting suddenly flashed out of nowhere.

She started to scream again in fear as she started to hold Skye again and she laid her head in his chest as she shut her eyes tightly.

Skye held Pony protectively as he was scowling at Mayor Thomas and the stubby man only crept closer.

The Mayor suddenly pulled out some violet pants.

They looked about Skye's size and the short man threw them on the floor.

He then fled the house.

"A...Are these my pants?" Skye questioned confused as he picked them up.

Pony then sat up as she didn't realize how scared she was and she blushed of embarrassment.

The thief then stood up, put the pants on, and he smirked.

"These are my pants! Either that, or they are just firmly a mere illusion of it. Hehe."

Pony just stared in him in confusion as she mumbled, "What?"

The thief started to put his shirt back on and silent then consumed the room.

Skye then looked at Pony with a smirk on his face as he said, "For someone who doesn't show that much emotion, you get scared easily. You look so cute when you get scared though. Hehe."

She growled as she wanted to show him that she didn't get frighten easily and she stood up confidently while clenching her fists.

"I don't get scared easily."

"Hehe. You kind of do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes. Hehe."

"Nooooooo."

"Yesssssss. Hehe."

"I refuse to believe that!" Pony pouted stubbornly as she turned around and refused to look at him.

Skye only laughed as he told her, "Beautiful, everyone is scared of something. Its okay to be scared, if people were feared nothing, it wouldn't be normal."

"Then what are you scared of?" Pony questioned him with her monotone voice.

Skye put his index finger to his chin and started to think.

"Hm... I never really thought about it... Hehe."

Pony then changed the subject, "Well, now that you have your precious pants, leave."

"I don't want to leave you, beautiful."

"I know."

"Can I stay a little longer?"

Pony shook her head.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

It started to drizzle rain outside and it was silent for a few more moments.

"Since the weather doesn't look that good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Skye stated.

Pony nodded and she guided Skye out the door.

They both felt the raindrops collide with their bodies.

He started to smirk and Pony raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

The thief suddenly kissed her cheek quickly and sprinted away from her ranch while yelling, "Goodbye for now, beautiful!"

_Wow, he just stole a kiss from my cheek... He really is a thief... Hey that rhymed! But um... Why would he do that? _Pony questioned herself in confusion as she put a hand gently on her cheek.

She then ran back into her house, started to snuggle in her bed, and closed her eyes while smiling happily.

She smirked.

_Alone at last..._

Author Note: Yes, Pony finally gets to enjoy her bed in a comfy position! LOL

Short chapter I know! xD But oh well!

I love the fluff!

Oh my gosh, Toasty! -hugs- I missed you! Oh, and I looked up at the song, and I love it! It kind of does remind me of chapter 26 :) That song actually gave me a perfect idea for chapter 30.

Thank you guys ALL so much for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting.

It means so much to me.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much :D


	29. Fall Day 9

Pony awoke this morning on the floor for some reason and she wondered if Skye had anything to do with this; however, he wasn't in her house for once.

Sighing, Pony had gotten dressed, finished all of her ranch chores, and now she was looking at her apple tree that was growing abnormally.

_Shall this be a good or bad thing? _Pony questioned herself as she put her put her fist to her chin and cocked her head to the side innocently.

Suddenly, Marlin came walking into her ranch, and he walked up to her.

"Hey Pony, um…"

Pony turned around to face the same direction as him and she looked at him with no emotion.

For some reason, he seemed very nervous and he was bashfully moving his hands around in his pockets.

"I think we should start out fresh, like some crops," he stated as he laughed nervously.

The brunette only raised an eyebrow in curiosity and tilted her head to the side once more in confusion.

Marlin suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips pressed firmly to hers.

Pony's violet eyes widened in shock and she tried to struggle from his grasp.

No matter how much Pony struggled, he didn't let go, and he was waiting for her to return the kiss.

His eyes were shut tightly as Pony started to feel this weird sensation in her body, and her lips returned the kiss.

Now Pony's hormones were taking control of her body as she slid her lips onto his repeatedly and her conscious started to spoke to her, _Pony, get a hold of yourself! This isn't right! W-Why are you reacting this way? Aren't kisses supposed to be happy? Why don't you feel happy then? You've got to fight this! _

She shut her eyes tightly as tears started to form out of her eyes and Marlin's eyes suddenly popped open when he felt some of her tears go into his mouth.

He released her from his grasp and stared at her with his guilty eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to Pony… I just… I just don't know what came over me," Marlin told her nervously as he bit his lip.

She wiped away her tears and shook her head.

Pony didn't want any trouble so she mumbled, "Marlin, its okay."

It was then an awkward silence for a few moments.

Little did they know that Rock was watching them kiss from a far, and the dull boy charged into her ranch.

"Elvis how could you! That was supposed to be me!" Rock shouted at Marlin with his fierce voice.

"Shut up!" Marlin shouted back at him infuriated and he clenched his fists.

The two than began to bicker with each other as Pony looked very frighten at watching them.

Her timid eyes continued to watch them from a far and she slyly sprinted out of her ranch.

She ran towards the direction of the spring and watched her reflection in the water.

Her eyes were trembling as they were fighting back tears, and a frown formed on her face.

A few hours later Pony just stood in front of the spring and kept thinking about all of these unknown emotions.

_Why did he kiss me? I don't understand… In books it says only couples are supposed to kiss... I don't have a boyfriend. But… What is this aching in my heart?_

Skye suddenly appeared in her head for some reason and Pony winced.

_Why did he pop into my head all of a sudden? Why does Skye make me feel like-_

Suddenly, Mayor Thomas appeared out of nowhere sitting on a rock while licking this red sucker.

He started to lick it slowly and he once again tried to attempt to seduce her.

Pony stared at him as her eyes widened and he smirked at her.

"You know, you make me sizzle," he told her as he chuckled and continued to lick the sticky candy.

Okay, not only was Pony speechless, she was now very disturbed.

"I'm always 100% behind you, you know?"

Her eyes only widened extremely more in surprise and she then thought that he probably watches her all the time.

"That pretty boy seems to like you. You know, Phantom Skye…"

He only smirked.

Pony refused to believe that and shook her head.

"But, I'm so much better than any dumb thief, I can get anything I want… And I want…" he started to crawl on the ground and he crept closer to her, "You my dear…"

Pony suddenly screamed bloody murder as she heard running footsteps behind her.

She shut her eyes tightly as she heard a kicking sound and heard the Mayor moan.

The brunette opened her eyes to see that Phantom Skye had kicked the Mayor in the jaw and he was now laid down on the ground as his started mouth bleed.

Skye ran over to Pony and hugged her.

"Are you okay, beautiful? I heard you scream and I just had to protect you!" Skye told her in concern as he held her tightly.

Pony felt her cheeks heat up in the color of pink as her eyes got lost in his mysterious emeralds eyes.

A white aura then surrounded the Mayor as his wounds started to heal and he started to chuckle evilly.

Skye and Pony's jaws dropped in shock.

"You'll never beat me, sir. I'm immortal," Thomas told them laughing evilly as he vanished into dust.

"H-How..?" Skye whispered to himself in shock and he just shook his head.

Skye released Pony from his grasp and he gave her a tiny smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

Pony nodded and she hugged him.

Skye had a confused expression on his face as he was not expecting the hug from her.

She refused to look up at him as she kept her head down and Pony held him more tightly.

Silence then had consumed them for a few moments.

Pony suddenly whispered to him, "Is this a dream…?"

Skye only chuckled as he replied, "No."

She then out of nowhere kissed his cheek and grinned at him.

"Um, thanks for being my friend, Skye," Pony told him shyly as she refused to look at him.

She felt her cheeks turn pink as her eyes trembled.

Skye only smiled as he whispered, "Your welcome."

"Well, I-I got to go," Pony told him nervously as she ran back to her ranch.

_W-Why did I kiss his cheek? _

Author Note: Yes, I know, this is a super short chapter; however, I don't really have that much time to type this for certain reasons.

Silver and Gold Angels, don't worry about reviewing, its all good.

Toasty, I thank you for telling me about the song, I can't stop listening to it. –Sweat drops-

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I feel so proud to be typing this story and I really want to update as many chapters as I can this week.

I know I don't have the best grammar, but I always try to improve myself on my writing skills. :P

You see, this week I am moving into a new house, and I have to pack my belongings. So, I have to baby-sit my siblings while my mother is at work… Remember I don't have a computer, so, I don't know when I will be able to update next…

I'll try to update when I can and please review.

Thanks so much!


	30. Fall Day 10

Today was the last day of fall and Pony was now collecting her fresh new strawberries that had just sprouted perfectly.

Her mind seemed to wonder on why she kissed Skye's cheek and she started to question if it was because of this certain unknown emotion.

Why has she been feeling so weird lately around Skye and what was that weird sensation she sometimes felt whenever he did something?

A thought then hit her…

_Maybe I…. Could I… Possibly… Like Skye? _Pony questioned herself as she was holding a strawberry in her palm and her hands started to tremble at the thought.

The strawberry then dropped to the ground and it was unharmed.

As she sighed in relief, she obtained the strawberry once again while putting it safely inside her rucksack and it was now the time to go put all of these new fresh crops into the shipping bin to make a profit.

With that thought, Pony started to walk slowly towards the shipping room; however, she saw that the field that contained her apple tree had sprouted a huge red shinny apple.

She paused.

The brunette remembered that this tree was symbolic towards her. She remembered at the start that this tree had nothing and neither did she. Now, something was now growing quickly in this tree and did that mean something was growing inside Pony?

She then remembered Clair's words, "_You probably like Skye and don't even know it!" _

Pony looked down to her hand and examined her black gloves.

They were her father's and she didn't seem to remember where she had received these.

The thought then struck her, her mother gave her these gloves before she passed away, and she _knew _that her dad's spirit was always in these gloves.

She clenched her fists tightly with confidence and she knew she was awaiting a new challenge.

_Do I really like Skye? _Pony questioned herself while placing her clenched fist onto her heart.

Memories started to pour into her mind about Skye…

_" What's this? I thought this ranch was abandoned. Now it has a beautiful maiden in it? Are you lost on this fine night, lovely lady?"_

_" Hello beautiful. I just wanted to see your lovely face again tonight."_

_" Its about yesterday... You were right about being alone. I was alone from the start, but it did make me realize how more beautiful your inner beauty was."_

'_Dear Pony,_

_I just wanted to give you a gift that would bring out your outer beauty even more. But not even the stars in the night sky can outshine your beauty._

_Ps The ribbon is like the color of your adorable violet eyes._

_-Phantom Skye'_

_" You know, the stars are really beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."_

_" I just carried you so that girl could only hear __my __footsteps."_

_" Oh hi, Pony… Who is your lovely friend?"_

_" I don't like seeing maidens cry. Especially you…"_

_" You don't know how precious you are to me. If anything had happened to you, I would, I would… "_

_" Well, looks like the only thing I'm stealing tonight is __you__!"_

_" Want to make them moist?"_

_" Your so beautiful..."_

_" Tomorrow will be a fun date."_

_" Its whatever you want it to be, beautiful."_

_" Beautiful, one day, I'm going to teach you how to swim."_

_" But, none can match your beauty."_

_" Yes, beautiful, just relax. I'm going to teach you how to float and I'll still hold onto you."_

_" No need to thank me. I should be the __one __thanking you..."_

_" The only gift I want for my birthday is you."_

_" If I didn't save you… __I WOULD OF LOST YOU__!"_

_" You really shouldn't play with such sharp objects. I don't want a beautiful maiden getting hurt."_

_" Your so cute, you know that?"_

" Hehe, you might be a better thief then me."

"_Since forever."_

_"Well… I'm always here for you."_

_" I just didn't want to loose you to somebody else..."_

_"But I just can't stand being away from you, beautiful."_

_"Goodbye for now, beautiful!"_

_"Your welcome."_

The flashbacks in her mind ended.

Pony looked at her apple tree and knew that apple was ready to be harvested.

She then knew that Skye have harvested her heart and she picked the apple off the tree.

The brunette looked at her reflection in the apple.

_He really did harvest my heart…_

She wondered if that even made sense or if he ever really liked her.

As she put the apple back into her rucksack, it started to snow.

Pony looked up to the gray sky and saw tiny snowflakes falling peacefully from above.

They were so memorizing to her and she knew that every snowflake had a story…

She started to walk into the spring and stood in front of it.

The snow melted on her skin and Pony embraced every snowflake's coldness.

Pony then started to look up to the sky again as her long bangs covered her face and she clasped her hands together.

Her eyes shut gently.

She then thought while standing in the same position, _I like him… But he will never know or anyone for that matter… I'm guessing this is what falling in love is like or this is a stupid little pointless crush... I hope this isn't pointless… I hope I'm really in love..._

For about hours, she stood in the same position, never opening her eyes, and she waited for him.

The snow damped her clothes and hair; however, she didn't feel alive and she continued to wait for him.

It was getting dark and a tear slid down her eye as the snow continued to peacefully fall.

_He never came… _

Author Note: What a sad and short chapter…

This chapter shows why this story is called 'Harvest Heart'

Well, at least Pony knows she has some feelings for Skye. It took her like 30 chapters to figure that out xD

If you got confused on the flashbacks, those are all quotes from Skye. They are all quotes from each chapter of this story and they all go in order from chapter 1-29.

Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, I made that apple tree symbolic for Pony. Every time it grew, so did Pony's feelings for Skye.

Get it? Lol.

This is the first chapter without Skye, well, this day had to come, I mean, that would be so unrealistic if he saw Pony everyday. LOL.

You might think that it's not suppose to snow in the fall; however, in Another Wonderful Life, sometimes on Fall Day 10, it starts to snow to prepare for winter, okay?

Sorry that there wasn't really any humor in this chapter; however, there will be humor in the next. This chapter was more of a serious one.

I'll update when I can, and yes, Skye will be in the next chapter.

So please relax ;)

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! You are all of my motivation to keep writing and I can't thank you guys enough.

Thank you all so much for reading and please review.

Thanks!


	31. Winter Day 1

Winter was Pony's favorite season out of all of the seasons. Nothing ever grows or sprouts, not even a genuine flower. The atmosphere seems so lonely and she liked the coldness of the temperature. She liked it because winter seems so emotionless just like herself but revealing beauty secretly like a mysterious snowflake. She thought the snow was breathtaking, beautiful, mysterious, and calm.

The brunette saw from her window that snow was planted on the ground; however, the sky was not letting snowflakes crash peacefully to the ground. No, today was a bright sunny day and Pony was slightly disappointed that she couldn't see those astonishing snowflakes fall from the sky.

However, there was one reason why Pony didn't like the winter…

Her birthday was approaching and she didn't want Skye or anyone else to know about it.

She doesn't like to celebrate her birthday, since according to her parents, she was an _accident_ and she caused her parents to struggle with money. Pony didn't like to remember her childhood at all and she hated that apartment she lived in the city. She wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps, and technically, she was right now.

She was now outside completing her ranch chores and she was now brushing her horse Paul.

All last night she couldn't stop thinking about Skye and she kept on questioning herself if she was really in love or not.

She continued to look at the snow that surrounded her and a thought then struck her, _I wonder if this snow could cover up my feelings towards Skye… I guess I just have to act the same towards him as always, its not like I admitted anything and I don't want to higher his suspicion if I act oddly towards him. _

The brunette then saw that her apple tree was still frozen; however, it was sparkling of immense beauty that left Pony breathless.

She then wondered what the valley looked like right now, all covered in snow, and Pony's curiosity was increased as she continued to think more about it.

Pony was urging herself to go check out the valley to see the beautiful snowy wonderland and she kept thinking it would only take her breath away.

With that thought on her mind, she finished all of her ranch chores, started to head out of her ranch, and heard a huge amount of voices coming from inside the Inner Inn.

_Why are their volumes so loud? _Pony wondered as she waltz right into the building.

As she walked in, she saw three shocked faces: Rock, Nami, and Ruby.

Rock suddenly coughed and whispered to his mother, "Ruby, please tell Pony about what just happened."

"Rock, how many times do I have to tell you that I like to be addressed by the word mom and not my own name!" his mother shouted at him infuriated.

Rock only chuckled as he responded in a cocky voice, "I already told you that 'The Rock' is way to good for using words such as mom. I should be allowed to call you whatever I want, you dig?"

Nami only scowled as she hit Rock on the head and shouted, "Rock, quit being such a moron and just shut up! Tell Pony already what happened!"

Rock only groaned in pain as he placed a hand on his head and he only scowled back at the red haired girl.

Pony just all gave them a confused expression as she stood in front of their doorway and she then thought, _I think I should leave. It seems I interrupted something important._

"Pony, forgive these two. Especially my son… But um, I just received this letter from Phantom Skye and he says he is going to accompanying us tonight. Will you please help us catch him?" Ruby requested as she gave Pony a soft warm smile.

Pony nodded and now she knew that she had to protect Skye. She still thought it was stupid of him to be sending notes like this and she then wondered if he wasn't here last night since he was devising this plan.

"That's great! While you guys catch the thief, 'The Rock' will get famous and get all of the babes!" Rock said to all of them with a huge smile and he chuckled.

All of the three ladies glared at him, while Rock frowned, as he muttered, "I can't believe I said that out loud! Drat!"

"Well Pony, be here around ten or midnight," Ruby stated and then she giggled loudly, "I can't wait to catch that thief!"

Nami and Rock started to laugh along with Ruby, except for Pony.

A few hours later, Pony was walking towards the Inner Inn, and was going there at the exact time Ruby had instructed her to be there.

She went into the inn to find no one there and she waited for something to happen,

Meanwhile, with the others…

Ruby, Rock, Nami, Vesta, Celia, and Marlin were all about to ambush Phantom Skye in the spring.

They saw the Phantom thief approach to them and they all surrounded the thief in a circle like formation.

"There he is! Skye, did I ever tell you how ugly your hair is? I'm the hottest dude around here, I get all of the babes, and you think your all that! Well, to bad for you! 'The Rock' shall beat you up tonight."

Skye only chuckled as he whispered to the dull boy, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Hehe."

Suddenly, a huge white furry monster appeared, and roared at the group. They all screamed as Skye slyly slithered passed them with a smirk on his face.

The monster then went back into the trees, as the group came to realization that the thief was gone.

"Its all of Elvis's fault! He scared the thief away with his ugly hair!" Rock shouted at Marlin infuriated, as he put both of his hands on Marlin's shoulders.

"Idiot, let go of me!" Marlin hissed as he tried to push Rock off of him.

"Rock, cut it out!" Ruby shouted at her son worried.

"Rock, we all know you like to touch Marlin and all, but could you please stop and try to worry about Phantom Skye?" Nami asked him as she smirked; however, she also had a serious expression planted on her face.

Rock only grunted as he let go of Marlin and shouted disgusted, "Nami, you know very well that 'The Rock' doesn't swing that way! Besides, I feel sorry for anyone who would ever like Elvis. Wait, I don't think anyone would or ever will."

The blonde started to chuckle as Celia's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she went up to Rock, and slapped him.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprised in Celia's abnormal behavior.

"Celia, your not the kind of person to do that," Vesta exclaimed as she was still in shock.

Nami started to laugh hysterically as she patted Celia on the back and told her while smirking, "Dude, that was epic! I give you two thumbs up, but I kind of wanted to slap him… Oh well, its funny since such a innocent person like you did it."

Celia only stayed in silence as she sheepishly smiled.

Rock held his a hand to his cheek in shock and just blinked.

_That chick just slapped me… It was kind of hot though, _Rock thought as he chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, with Pony…

Pony shifted her shoes as worriment started to consume her and she continued to look down to the floor with her trembling eyes.

She suddenly heard running footsteps from outside, so she sprinted out the door, and she suddenly collided with someone.

Pony fell to the ground as she saw that the person she crashed into was still standing up and she then stood up quickly to see the person's face.

She then saw that she had collided with Phantom Skye.

His eyes only widened as he saw that it was Pony.

"Beautiful, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Pony shook her head as she felt her cheeks grow pink at just seeing his appearance.

_Okay, I think it was way easier to talk to him when I didn't realize I liked him… Great, why am I acting like this? _Pony thought and she was very annoyed with herself.

A smirk then formed on Skye's lips as he asked her, "Now could you please step aside? Hehe."

"I never saw you," Pony told him in her monotone voice.

Skye was shocked to see that she was going to cover with him and then wondered if she really was going to cover for him.

"You really will cover for me? A thief?"

Pony nodded in response.

She suddenly saw that Skye's cheeks started to turn pink and he told her happily, "Pony, tonight your more radiant than any star in the night sky. Thank you, beautiful. I must jet now."

The thief then went passed her and he suddenly went up to her again and she turned around.

He stared at her with those mysterious emerald eyes and Pony's heart continued to race faster as her eyes were glued to his face. He was smiling, his smile almost seemed like a smirk; however, it was a smile full of thankfulness and it made Pony's heart melt.

Skye suddenly pecked her cheek with immense speed and fled.

All of the other villagers that were trying to catch Skye were now running to Pony.

They all panted.

"Babe, have you seen that stupid gray haired thief?" Rock asked her.

Pony shook her head.

Rock sighed in frustration as he started to yell at Marlin, "Elvis, its all of your fault!"

Marlin only rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Yeah right."

"I guess we will catch him some other time," Ruby sighed and she then grinned at Pony as she continued to speak, "Thank you anyways for helping."

Pony nodded and she ran back to her ranch.

She went into her room and laid on her bed.

Her face was neon pink and it was very hard to hide her blush in front of the group.

She started to hold onto her pillow tightly and she squealed into her pillow.

"W-Why did he kiss my cheek?" she questioned herself out loud.

_Is this what its like to be in love with somebody…?_

Author Note: Yes, I got this chapter done!

If you haven't guessed, this was Skye's yellow heart event, and if you haven't noticed…

I did each heart event with a different season.

Purple (and black heart events) in spring, blue in the summer, green in the fall, and yellow in the winter.

Toasty, I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! I was so looking forward to your review and no I haven't heard of it. I will look it up right now.

Silver and Gold Angels, thank you for finding the time to review chapter 30, I really appreciate it even though your all busy and all.

The monster was also Mukumuku.

Thank you for all of your reviews and thank you for reading.

At the time, I can't edit this chapter, because I don't have the time.

So, I'm really sorry if you find any mistakes, I'll fix them all up later.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Edit: Okay, now I looked over the chapter, and NOW I shall type chapter 32! :D


	32. Winter Day 2

The snow was rushing down to the ground violently that morning and it seemed like this was going to be turning into a blizzard situation. Her violet eyes watched the snow fall from her window while her palm was placed gently onto the window, feeling its coldness, and a frown only appeared on her face. She breathed heavily onto the window glass as she was sitting up on her bed and she saw that the glass started to fog up. Pony tried to see her reflection in the foggy glass as a frown was still planted to her face and she was now very worried about her animals.

_Hopefully this storm stops. I hope my animals are okay... _Pony thought to herself in concern and she clasped her hands together while closing her eyes.

Suddenly her phone started to ring and she wondered who would call her so early in the morning as she timidly got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Beautiful, its Phantom Skye."

She felt her heart stop as her eyes started to tremble in shock and she was speechless.

"Are you still there, beautiful?"

Pony gasped as she stuttered through the phone quickly, "Y-Yes."

"Oh okay. Sorry, I just can't stand not hearing your beautiful voice and I just had to hear it," he told her with his seductive voice and Pony could tell he was smirking through the phone.

She gulped nervously as she felt her cheeks turn pink.

The brunette wanted to change the subject and she thought for a minute...

Pony then widened her eyes disturbed and asked, "You have phone reception in that cave?"

"What? No, no, I'm at this inn right now, using their phone. Hehe," Skye exclaimed.

"How did you get my number?"

"Hehe. Don't worry about it. I have my ways and forte of secrets. When I was at your house last time, I saw a phone placed on your desk," Skye explained and she heard his tiny chuckles echo through the phone.

"Oh," Pony mumbled shyly as she continued to shift her eyes nervously around the room.

"So, are you okay? The storm is beautiful, but it also has some other unattractive qualities. Hehe."

"Yeah I'm okay," Pony replied in a cute innocent voice that made Skye want to say 'awe'

"That is good. I was so worried about you, so I just had to call you. Sorry to have troubled you."

"Its okay. So um..."

Pony was running out of things to say and she was feeling extremely nervous. Her heart fluttered with nervousness as she felt her heart beat accelerate with each beat. She bit her lip nervously and thought, _Its so hard to talk to him now. I don't even know what to say. How did I even pull this off before? I used to come up with all of this random stuff and now I can't think of anything to say. Maybe I'm just thinking to hard. Yeah, that must be the issue and I'm sure I shall find a solution soon.  
_

"So Pony, I've been meaning to ask you, its been about three months, and I'm very curious about your birthday. I hope it didn't already pass and I missed to celebrate such a wonderful occasion."

"Winter 10," she told him in a monotone tone.

"Is that when your birthday is, beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Well, I certainly have the perfect birthday present for you... Hehe."

"Okay," Pony mumbled into the phone awkwardly and she could hear him breathing through the phone.

He seemed so relax and she seemed such a mess...

"Pony, there is something I must ask-"

She suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound that had entirely blocked Skye's voice and the brunette winced in surprised.

"H-Hello?"

There was no reply...

"Skye?"

Still no reply...

"You there?"

No response at all still...

Pony put the phone back down slowly as she felt her eyes trembled in fear.

_W-What happened? Maybe he was forced to get off the phone or something. Maybe the blizzard cut out the call or something. He probably will call back any minute now..._Pony thought as she was trying to calm herself down and she sighed.

The young rancher waited and waited for Skye to call back.

She sat on the floor and had a gleam of hope in her eyes as she watched the phone.

A frown was forming on her face as it now had been one hour.

_W-Where is he? Maybe he forgot my number..._

Two hours later...

_He still hasn't called back. I hope hes okay._

Three hours later...

_W-What if he got caught?_

Four hours later...

Pony held onto her legs tightly as tears started to form in her trembling eyes as she thought, _W-What happened to him? There is so many possibilities of what could of happened. He might of been forced off the phone, someone might of broke into the inn, or maybe he pressed the off button by accident and forgot my number. B...But what if he got caught? Oh, I need to stop overreacting... I bet hes fine... _

The blizzard had then subsided and Pony's eyes widened innocently as she turned around.

She got up and walked out the door.

There was about three inches of snow on the ground and Pony was thankful that it wasn't more. As Pony tried to walk towards her animal barn, the freezing snow went passed her shoes, and her pants were now freezing wet. She cringed as she felt the coldness soak into her jeans and skin as she continued to walk towards her animal barn slowly.

As she entered the barn she started to put fodder into all of the food dispensers. She swiped off some of the snow that was on her pants and shoes. Her animals seemed excited to see her and she smiled at them.

While she was brushing her horse Paul, she thought with a blank expression on her face, _I hope Skye is okay. I just hope he didn't get caught. Wait, why do I always think so negatively whenever I'm brushing Paul? Weird... _

Sighing, she stopped brushing her lovely horse, and walked out of the animal barn.

The sun was shining down upon the valley and it seemed some of the snow had already started to melt. She started to walk towards the spring and stood there again.

She was surprised to see that the spring hadn't turned into ice and she looked at her reflection in the spring. The sun was already setting and she still wondered what happened to Skye.

She stood there in the same position for about four more hours as so many thoughts roamed her mind and she endured the cold temperature. The wind rushed through her hair as her eyes were getting watery.

Since the sky had cleared up, she thought he would come to the valley now; however, he still hasn't arrived, and it was getting rather dark.

_Ever since winter came, I keep talking to Skye less and less... _Pony thought as her eyes shut tightly and she was trying to fight back the tears that tried to escape from her eyes. She held her left clenched fist to her heart as she felt all of this anguish rush through her body. Her body was trembling as her heart started aching extremely and she finally started to sob insanely.

She didn't dare to open her eyes as she continued to sob out loud and the pain was so extreme that she fell to the ground. Pony rolled up into a ball on the ground, while she still had her trembling fist placed on her heart, and she tried to endure all of the coldness of the snow that she now laid on.

"W-Why am I crying?" she whispered to herself out loud and more tears came rolling down her eyes.

It felt as if her heart was tearing into a million pieces and her body still shook. Her face began to grow red, her nose became stuffy, and she was now shaking on the ground of coldness.

_Why am I out here crying on the ground in the freaking winter, with the cold snow, and lonely atmosphere? I'm so stupid... _Pony told herself as she continued to cry and she tried to calm herself down; however, failed at that task.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and she felt as if someone was hovering over her.

Her violet eyes opened slowly as she that a gigantic creature was standing above her.

It cocked its head to the sighed innocently and gave Pony a look of sympathy. The creature's fur was so think and whiter than the snow. It had cute tiny black eyes with white pupils and had its haired tied up at the top. The creature's hands and feet were a dark brown color.

Pony just stared at the creature as she stood up with no emotions on her face and the creature started to move its hand towards her face. His hands gently went by her eyes and wiped away her tears. The creature's hand felt so smooth as they slid across her skin and her eyes started to tremble.

"Mofa fo?" it questioned her in a concern voice.

Pony just stared at the mysterious creature with no expression on her face.

"Cool," Pony whispered and she gave it a tiny smile.

She didn't fear this creature and she knew it meant no harm. Pony actually thought this creature was pretty cool and cute.

Suddenly, Daryl came out of nowhere and yelled, "Pony! Hurry and get away from that monster! I'll capture it!"

Pony shook her head and the beast then started to scowl at the scientist and started to charge at him.

"AHHH!" Daryl screamed as he ran out of the spring in fear.

The creature started laugh as it watched Daryl fled and it turned back to Pony.

Pony only giggled silently as she still was upset with Skye, but she was starting to feel better and the creature suddenly pulled out something.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly in curiosity to see that it was a white flower. It glowed so beautiful and it looked like a million of breathtaking snowflakes were merged together into that flower. It was in the shape of a rose and the creature gestured Pony to open up her hands.

Pony nodded and did what she was instructed to do.

She opened her hands up as the creature placed the mysterious but beautiful flower into her hands. She was absolutely memorized by this flower that was in her grasp and she looked up to see that the creature had vanished.

A frown then appeared on her face as she continued to wait for the thief and she continued to hold the flower.

_He still never came..._

Author Note: Go Mukumuku!

This chapter is actually similar with my love life right now, with the phone thing and all. I would tell you about it, but I'm pretty sure you all don't want to hear about it, but if you do, message me! :D

Poor Pony though, you probably all are wondering what had happened to Skye; however, I am the only one that knows.

MWHAHAHAA!

Toasty, I checked out the song, and I love it! :D

Silver and Gold Angels, thank you for reviewing again, means a lot to me. Lol.

I never really thought I would get this far. I mean, I already wrote 32 chapters, and I'm so close to reaching 40 chapters, which is my goal at the moment. However, like I said before, I'm going to write OVER 40 chapters with this story! Yes! :D

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing, I'll update when I can, and please review!

Thanks so much :D

Disclaimer: Like I said before repeatedly, I don't own Harvest Moon. Lol.


	33. Winter Day 3

The snow had stopped falling that morning when Pony awoke, she got dressed, and started to do her ranch work. Her mind was now blank as she tried her best not to think about Skye as she was now petting her sheep's soft wool and she then remembered that Van was coming today. It had been a long time since she had seen or ever bought anything from him; however, she didn't have the urge to see him today.

She walked out of her animal barn to see that about half of the snow had already melted and the sun's rays blinded Pony's vision. The rancher cringed as she let her hands block her eyes from the sun's brightness. Pony started to walk out of her ranch and she didn't know where she was going.

Marlin was walking over the bridge, as he paused at seeing Pony standing in the middle of the path, and he walked up to her calmly. He tried his best to keep his cool, as he adjusted his hair neatly, and put his hands in his pockets. She was just standing there in the middle of the path with her blank eyes, her mind seemed to be empty, and he wondered if she was okay.

"Hey, Pony."

She turned to see Marlin had called her and Pony turned towards his direction.

"Are you okay?" Marlin questioned as he kept the volume of his voice low.

Pony nodded.

"The other day with Phantom Skye was weird. I don't know why he sends those pointless letters if hes not going to show up," Marlin told her as his voice started to fill with anger and he clenched a fist.

She just stared at him with no expression on her face as she whispered, "Neither do I."

The wind then rushed through their hair as Pony kept her head down and she continued to look at the ground below her.

"You sound as if you know him or something," Marlin muttered suspiciously.

Her body tensed a little as she heard his words and she stared at him with her fierce eyes.

"Don't say such pointless things..." she muttered to him in her calm soft voice and to him she seemed so serious; however, so emotionless.

"Well, I heard last night that he got caught in this inn."

Pony's eyes widened in shock as her body started to tremble in fear and she stood there without saying anything in reply.

"Pony? You okay?" Marlin questioned concerned and put a hand on her shoulder.

Pony viciously slapped his hand away from her shoulder and she yelled at him, "Shut up!"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she ran passed him while leaving him in confusion and he just watched her run.

_That idiot! He is being so untruthful! There is no way Skye had gotten caught! Its a lie... I refuse to believe such a lie! _Pony thought in frustration as more tears started to stream down her eyes and she increased her speed as she continued to sprint.

Suddenly, Pony let out a tiny scream as her she tripped on a rock. When she collided with the ground, sand arose from the ground, and blinded her vision. Her ankle was now scrapped while she could feel the blood coming out of her skin and soaking her white sock. Pony tried to fight the aching pain that was now in her ankle. She just laid there on the ground while clenching her fists tightly, and didn't dare to look up.

_Why am I so mad all of a sudden? What is with me lately... If Skye really got caught, t-then what could I do? Well, the answer is simple; nothing... _Pony thought as her body trembled and her head started look up to the sky slowly.

She suddenly heard footsteps from behind her as she saw black shoes from the corner of her eye, and she looked up to see Marlin.

His sweat dropped as he told her while laughing nervously, "Well, that was pretty awkward..."

He took her hand and forced her off the ground.

She suddenly cringed as she felt the pain in her ankle and almost fell over again. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to force herself to stand up and she suddenly felt Marlin grab her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Marlin asked her in concern and he let go of her shoulders once she gained balance again.

Pony only nodded and she started to limp towards her ranch.

Marlin winced as he shouted to her, "Pony, your hurt! I'm not going to be stupid and let you walk on a injured foot!"

"Then be stupid!" Pony shouted from a far and she started to limp faster.

He only scowled as he was about to run after her; however, Rock crashed into him.

Both males groaned as they sat on the ground and Rock stood up in frustration.

"Elvis, watch where your going!"

Marlin stood up and told him with a scowl, "Your the one who bumped into me, smart one!"

"No! Your the one who wouldn't move out of 'The Rocks' way!" Rock defended as he clenched his fists.

Pony thought that this was the perfect opportunity to escape from Marlin, so she quickly limped back into her ranch as the two continued to bicker at each other, and Pony went into her house to treat her wound.

She took off her shoe and sock as she turned on her sink. Pony put some ice cold water on her wound and waited for the blood to vanish. While the blood started to subside, she took a long bandage and wrapped it around her ankle. She then took off her other shoe and sock while she decided she would walk barefoot around her house. Pony only sighed as a frown appeared on her face when she looked at her black telephone.

A few hours later, Pony had decided to just stay in her house, and she made herself some brownies for dinner. She devoured the brownies quickly as she started to feel full. Tiredness had consumed her as she now laid on the floor with her hands on her stomach. She groaned as she thought tiredly, _That was a lot of chocolate..._

Pony then stood up as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and she frowned as she thought, _I don't think Skye would ever like me. He deserves someone more-_

Her door suddenly busted opened as Phantom Skye was standing at her doorway with a smirk on his face, and he walked up to her.

"Hello, beautiful."

Pony only stared at him with her fierce eyes and she waited for an explanation about yesterday.

"Sorry about yesterday. It seems technology isn't always that pleasurable as it seems. Hehe."

"What happened?" Pony questioned him in a serious tone.

"I can't have such a beautiful face worry about the past. Don't worry about it," Skye told her in his seductive voice.

"D-Did you get caught?" Pony questioned him as her voice trembled.

"Pony, nothing happened," Skye assured her.

"Why won't you tell me?"

A frown formed on her face and she felt like she wanted to sob as she felt her eyes watering.

Skye only smiled at her as he pushed her bangs gently away from her forehead and Pony felt her cheeks grow pink at feeling his hands touch her hair. His lips suddenly pressed onto her forehead as her eyes trembled in shock and she felt the warmth of his lips. Pony felt so breathless and it seemed as if he was doing this for about five minutes. His eyes were closed and this felt so soothing towards Pony. She started to calm down and Skye removed his lips from her forehead.

Skye only smirked as Pony correctly adjusted her bangs back onto her forehead.

She suddenly saw that he pulled out something from behind his back and her eyes widened.

"I got us a movie," Skye sang as he laughed.

It was pretty obvious that he was trying to change the subject...

The brunette examined the movie cover and there was a guy with a butcher knife chasing a girl. The guy in the cover was wearing this green mask that didn't reveal his face and he also seemed somewhat muscular. The girl in the cover had long flowing straight green hair and she looked very frighten. In the background of the cover was a forest, and it seemed to be day time.

Pony blinked repeatedly in confusion as she mumbled innocently, "Cool."

"Its called 'Bob The Butcher' hehe."

Skye then thought while smirking, _Since I know this lovely maiden gets frighten easily, she'll be all over me in the movie, since this is a horror movie and all. Hehe._

Pony's eyes sparkled in astonishment as she squealed, "I've always wanted to see that movie!"

Skye's jaw dropped in shock and he then stuttered, "Y-You mean you won't be frighten by watching this?"

Pony shook her head excitedly as she exclaimed, "I love horror films!"

Skye's sweat dropped as he thought, _Oh great... My lovely plan shall fail... However, what if she still gets scared? Yeah, she probably still will get scared. Hehe._

She then placed a violet mat on the floor in front of the television and put the disk in her DVD player. Skye then turned the lights off and smirked. It seemed Pony had totally forgotten that she liked him and she was so excited to see this movie, she wasn't nervous at all being with Skye in the dark. Well, for now...

Both her and Skye sat down on the mat. The thief started to chuckle as he pressed play on the remote and he slid his arm around Pony. She felt her body jump and felt her cheeks turn pink as she wasn't familiar with this. _W-Why did he put his arm around me? Aren't we just watching a movie? _Pony thought in confusion as she looked to the ground and she tried to get herself to stop blushing.

It turns out she didn't know that movies were usually a romantic date for a couple and now Pony started to feel a little nervous.

Skye smiled at her as the movie started to play and Pony just tried to focus on the movie.

After about half a hour of watching the movie, they were at one of the bloody parts of the film, and as blood splattered all over the screen, Pony's violet eyes sparkled in astonishment as she whispered, "Cool!"

Skye's sweat dropped at seeing Pony's reaction and he thought it was awfully odd.

He then chuckled to himself as he thought with a grin on his face, _No wonder I'm in love with her, shes one of a kind._

As she closed her eyes, she turned to him while smiling at him, and he smiled back at her.

Skye started to pull Pony closer towards his chest and her cheeks started to turn pink again as her eyes widened.

"U-Um," Pony stuttered shyly and she looked down.

"Whats wrong, beautiful? You scared?" Skye questioned her in his seductive voice and he smirked.

"N-No," she told him nervously and her face was now neon pink.

She felt so warm with his arm wrapped around her and she felt so safe.

Pony noticed that his lips were coming towards hers and she blinked repeatedly in confusion as she felt herself blush even more. His eyes were closed and Pony's eyes were trembling anxiously.

_Is he going to-_

Suddenly, someone had killed another person in the film by cutting their head off with a butcher knife, and Pony heard the person's screams.

Her head then turned away from Skye's and her eyes were glued to the screen.

Pony then whispered in astonishment, "Oh, that was epic!"

She started to giggle as Skye opened his eyes and looked at the screen.

He blinked a couple times and he just sighed.

Pony looked at Skye with a concern expression on her face and she asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Hehe," Skye lied and his emerald orbs then watched the screen.

They both then continued to watch the movie as Skye had just remembered something and he gasped.

"Oh yeah... Before on the phone, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go the Starry Night Festival with me tomorrow. I've never celebrated with anyone before, but in this valley it happens every year, so I thought we should celebrate it together."

Pony stared at him in confusion while nodding and she still was unaware of what the festival was; however, she just wanted to continued to watch the movie.

After the movie was finished, Skye turned to Pony to see that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He only smiled as he picked her up and tucked her gently into her bed.

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Good night my angel."

Author Note: Skye still won't confess what really happened! Dammit! D:

This chapter was an okay chapter for me. When I was typing this, my computer shut off, and half of this chapter got erased, and I had to type it all over again. Yeah, I wasn't very happy, which my be why my writing might of been so sloppy at some parts.

Yeah, I totally made up the movie, 'Bob The Butcher' XD I don't even know if its a real movie, but every time I say it, I laugh. Haha.

Silver and Gold Angels, don't worry about reviewing and have fun in your youth group! :D Thanks so much for the review, means a lot to me! I'll miss you!

Toasty, that's okay if your busy. :) Thank you for reviewing though. The song is always stuck in my head now because you haha.

Thank you all SO much for reviewing and reading. I don't know what else I should say but besides thank you. You guys are probably getting annoyed with my thankfulness. Haha. :P

...

I'll update when I can and please review! :D

Thanks.


	34. Winter Day 4

She just stared at him blankly as he laid on her floor with merely only his violet boxers on. It was about two in the afternoon and Pony was staring at him for a few hours. What should she do? Hit him with a pillow? Scream? Keep staring? Hmmm... This was a very tough decision Pony had to make; however, he got up on his own.

He groaned as his hand started to rub his head in tiredness and he looked up to see that Pony was staring at him while sitting on her bed. The two just continued to stare at each other awkwardly and it stayed silent. The thief widened his eyes when he saw that Pony's cheeks started to turn red and he looked down to seem him only in his boxers. He gasped of embarrassment as he stood up quickly and looked down at himself to really make sure he was just wearing his boxers. He then looked around for his clothes and saw Midnight smirking at him from the window.

Skye scowled at the bird as he thought, _I'M GOING TO ROAST THAT FREAKING CHICKEN!_

He then turned back to Pony to see that she was staring at him with no emotion on her face, although her cheeks were still a tiny bit red, and he knew she was waiting for an explanation on why he spent the night here.

"Good morning my precious angel. I didn't want to leave you and since I was already planning to spend the Starry Night Festival with you tonight in this house, I then thought, why should I leave? Hehe."

Pony only nodded and she got out of her bed.

"Oh, when you were sleeping, I did all of your ranch chores and your animals are all outside. Hehe. Aren't I a good boy?"

Skye smirked at her and chuckled.

He was also waiting for a thank you.

Pony rolled her eyes as she muttered, "You can be whatever you want to be..."

Skye only scowled at not hearing the thank you from her and he sighed.

The thief's clothes then magically reappeared on him and Skye's eyes widened in shock as he checked the clothes to make sure the were real.

"The heck?" Skye muttered to himself and Pony didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, they both heard moaning from outside, and both of their eyes widened extremely.

"U-Um, beautiful you shouldn't go out there-"

Before Skye could even finished his sentence, Pony already had sprinted out the door, and she paused at seeing something really really and I mean REALLY disturbing.

Gustafa's long nose was inside Paul's mouth and it seemed the hippie was moaning.

Skye walked out the door while he was behind Pony and he started to twitch.

"PAUL!" Pony screamed in terror as she jumped over her fence and hissed at Gustafa.

As Skye heard her ear piercing screams, he thought since she made it so dramatic it seemed funny, and he chuckled.

"Paul, that is not a carrot!" Pony screamed in panic as she removed Gustafa's nose from her horse's mouth and Gustafa turned his head which caused his nose to hit Pony's head and she collapsed to the ground.

The brunette groaned as she weakly stood up and she glared at Gustafa.

"What did you do with my horse?" Pony questioned the hippie in a fierce voice.

"I was just passing by here to give you this awesome hat I found, but your horse started to attack me, man! It was pretty cool though, I really felt one with this animal," Gustafa explained with a laugh and wiped off the saliva from his nose.

Pony started to twitch and she nodded.

Gustafa then saw Skye from the distance, not knowing it was the Phantom thief, and he told Pony while laughing, "I didn't know you had a sister!"

When Skye heard the hippie's words; his face was priceless. The thief's jaw dropped in surprised as his emerald eyes turned into two little black dots and he couldn't believe he was mistaken for a maiden. He suddenly went back inside Pony's house, huddled in a dark corner, and sulked.

Pony couldn't help but giggle as she told him, "Yeah. Shes shy."

Gustafa laughed and asked, "Can I meet her?"

Pony shook her head, "No."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief and asked suspiciously, "Oh, why not?"

"Just get out of my ranch," Pony told him sighing.

"But I want to meet her," Gustafa whined childishly.

Pony's eyes turned into flames as she told him in a dark imitating tone, "GET OUT!"

Gustafa winced in fear and fled her ranch faster than any horse.

Pony started to giggle as she whispered to herself, "That is better!"

The brunette then started to happily skip back into her house; however, she only found a depressed Skye sulking in the corner.

Pony blinked in confusion as she bent down next to him and he refused to look at her.

"Skye, whats wrong?"

"Everything I knew was a lie..." he muttered as he continued to sulk.

He was holding his legs and he berried his face into his lap.

"What?"

"Maybe I should get a haircut..." Skye mumbled softly and faked tears streamed down his face.

"You should," Pony told him in her monotone voice.

Skye turned back to Pony and glared at her.

Pony winced as her sweat dropped and she felt herself blushing.

"B-But your hair is always awesome anyways," Pony stuttered quickly and a smirk appeared on Skye's lips.

"Hehe. You really do know how to cheer me up, Pony," Skye told her smirking and he stood up confidently.

Pony only shrugged awkwardly and stood up as well.

"That hippie's glasses were probably fogged up! That was the issue! Just a simple stupid error someone made, nothing to worry about, Pony. Hehe."

Pony stared at him blankly and she whispered timidly, "When was I worried?"

Skye did an anime fall as he stuttered nervously, "Y-You always were beautiful."

Pony only shrugged and she looked into her mirror once again. She started to tighten her ponytail and thought, _I think its getting a little easier to talk to him now. I mean, I'm just lucky that he is even my friend. I do wonder what happened to him yesterday though... He still won't tell me, and I don't want to pry again. Wait, I just remembered, didn't Chris say someone was going to propose to me? I hope she didn't mean Marlin... Oh who am I kidding, Skye won't propose to me! Will he? _She felt her entire face turn neon red at the thought of Skye proposing to her.

Skye suddenly grabbed her shoulders as she felt her body jumped in fear and she let out a tiny squeak.

He started to chuckle as he whispered into her ear, "Gotcha."

She started to breath heavily as she looked at their reflections in the mirror, seeing that her face was now a very dark crimson red, and that he was behind her holding her shoulders with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Let go," Pony demanded.

"What fun is that?" Skye asked playfully and smirked.

"I'll give you three seconds..."

Skye only laughed and whispered into her ear, "And what are you going to do, lovely?"

He actually felt really entertained with this entire situation and he couldn't stop smirking. For some reason the thief felt really hyper and he wanted to tease this brunette. His finger started to gently twirl her hair while she blushed, and his smirk grew even bigger.

"Three..."

Skye continued to twirl.

"Two..."

He still wouldn't let go of her shoulders and he chuckled.

"One..."

The thief still did the same action.

Pony then flipped Skye over and he fell to the floor. She made sure the impact of his fall wasn't so hard and he got up while rubbing his head. He started to laugh as he flipped his hair and stood up.

"You sure are strong. Hehe," he told her smiling as his eyes were closed.

Pony nodded and smiled.

His eyes then opened as they grew fierce and he said with a smirk on his lips, "But I'm stronger!"

Her eyes widened in shock as in a matter of seconds, he tackled her down to the floor while pinning her arms down. Pony started to instantly blush as she now felt extremely nervous. She tried to struggle; however, Skye held her down and Pony's eyes trembled.

"S-Skye, get off of me," Pony stuttered with shyness in her voice and she turned her head away from him.

"Only if you admit I'm stronger. Hehe," Skye told her smirking and Pony wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"Never!" she hissed and she tried to kick him; however, failed.

"Have it your way then," he chuckled.

He started breathing heavily as his face went closer to hers and Pony's eyes were trembling wildly. She felt his warm breath go onto her face and her face grew even redder. His lips pressed onto her cheek gently as he slid them slowly on her skin and the direction he was heading for was Pony's lips. Pony didn't like the atmosphere, she felt scared, her heart started to beat extremely fast, and she finally spoke up timidly when he was one meter away from her lips, "Y-Your stronger."

Skye removed his lips from her skin in disappointment and gave her a fake smile.

"See? Was it that hard? Hehe."

He got off of her and helped her up. She was totally speechless as she brushed herself off and some many emotions were roaming in her head right now. A frown appeared on her face as she thought while blushing, _W-What was that all about? Was Skye going to... No, he wouldn't. He was just teasing me. _

"I'm sorry if I...scared you," Skye apologized sincerely as a frown formed on his lips.

Pony shook her head and grinned at him.

Skye suddenly saw on the clock that it was about six in the afternoon, which when the Starry Night Festival started. He went over to Pony's kitchen and started to wash his hands in the sink. Pony blinked at him in confusion and stood next to him.

"The festival starts now. Hehe. I'm going to be making some curry for the two of us," Skye stated as he started to take some ingredients from her fridge.

"Don't steal from my fridge!" Pony pouted childishly.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm a thief after all."

Pony glared at him as she muttered, "Shut up."

The both of them laughed as Pony helped him unload the correct ingredients for curry from the refrigerator.

After they started to mix a few ingredients together, Pony picked up some chocolate, tripped, and the chocolate accidentally collided with Skye's face.

Pony timidly winced as she put her hands up to her mouth and said apologetically, "I-I'm so sorry Skye!"

Skye only smirked as he told her while he wiped off the splattered chocolate from his face, "Its all good. Hehe."

The thief then took some bread and threw it at her arm with a smirk on his face.

"Ow," she mumbled innocently and she then smirked evilly.

He smirked right back at her.

"Oh, its so on!" Pony exclaimed with a smirk as they both continued to throw food at each other while laughing.

Little did they know, that someone was taking pictures of them from Pony's window...

Author Note: OH MY GOD! CLIFF HANGER D:

GASP

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. -gives you all cookies- :) Means a lot to me.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks ;D

Stay safe... Hehe.


	35. Winter Day 5

The next morning, Pony was finishing up all of her ranch chores happily; she couldn't stop smiling after Skye left last night. Spending the Starry Night Festival with him was so fun and she wished everyday were like that; however, today was a snowy day so Skye wouldn't be arriving to the valley tonight.

She then entered back into her house and heard her phone ringing.

With immense speed, she picked up the phone, and said excitedly, "Hello?"

"Beautiful, its Phantom Skye."

Pony's heart only raced at hearing his voice and she wanted to sigh dreamily; however, she didn't.

"Hi."

"Last night was fun. Hehe."

"Yeah it was," Pony replied in a soft voice.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow. I'm using the inn's phone again."

"I still want to know how you got my number," Pony mumbled as she heard Skye chuckling nervously on the phone.

"Like I said, I have my ways beautiful," he told her while chuckling and she could tell he was smirking.

"Okay," she mumbled, still wanting to know.

"Well, I got to go now beautiful. Don't miss me too much now. Hehe," Skye teased.

Pony rolled her eyes as she said in the phone, "Quit thinking such things!"

She then giggled and he hanged up.

The brunette then decided she should take a look around the valley and admire the beautiful scenery of the beautiful snow.

When Pony walked passed the Inner Inn, she saw Tim, Ruby, and 'The Rock' all glaring at her.

Pony gave them all a confused look as she kept on walking.

She suddenly saw from the Blue Bar's window that Muffy was glaring at her from the inside.

The rancher winced in fear on why everyone was glaring at her today and she then thought, _maybe I look weird today or something? _

Someone then tapped her shoulder, Pony turned around to see that it was Nami.

"Dude, lets go back to your ranch! We need to talk!"

Pony nodded and they both walked back to her ranch.

"I didn't know you were friends with Phantom Skye," Nami whispered to her.

Pony's heart stopped for a second, her body tensed up, fear has consumed her body as she couldn't find the strength to move her lips or even speak, and she just stood there in shock.

"Lumina showed everyone in the valley a picture of you two last night!" Nami shouted.

Pony was speechless, absolutely scared, and felt guilty.

"Don't worry, I'll stick up for you guys! Even thief's have good hearts right?" Nami reassured Pony smiling.

"Y…You really would do that, Nami? Thank you!" Pony suddenly hugged Nami, as she broke into sobs, and she wondered why she hugged the red haired girl.

"So, want to get back at Lumina?" Nami questioned with an evil smirk planted on her face as Pony released her arms away from Nami.

Pony shrugged.

"We could if you want."

"I don't want to bring more trouble to myself," Pony sighed.

"Well, the entire village is kind of pissed off at you. Don't worry though, not everyone is," the red haired girl assured the brunette.

Pony nodded as she wiped away her tears from her eyes.

"Some of them want to kick you out, then again, some of them want you to stay, and some of them want to use you so they could catch the thief," Nami stated.

Pony only sighed.

_What do I do…?_

Author Note: Yes, I know. Extremely short chapter…

Don't hurt me D:

I have my reasons on the shortness and the other chapters will be longer, I assure you.

Thank you for reading and please review.

I'll update when I can.

Thanks!


	36. Winter Day 6

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you heard me," the red haired girl smirked at the brunette.

It was about five in the morning and Nami had visited Pony so early in the morning.

"You seriously did that?" Pony questioned uncertainly as her eyes widened extremely in shock.

Nami nodded with a smirk on her face as Pony slapped her hand to her face in disappointment.

"You didn't…"

"But I did," Nami told her smirking.

"YOU SHAVED OFF ALL OF LUMINA'S HAIR!" Pony shouted and she sat down on her bed.

She was very stressed out.

"You should of saw her reaction when she woke up! It was priceless! I couldn't stop laughing!" Nami told Pony, she laughed so hard that her sides started to hurt.

_Flashback in Nami's point of view_

_It was about midnight, and this rich chick was sleeping in her bed looking so peaceful. She's not so peaceful when she's awake but neither am I._

_So I sneaked into Lumina's room by climbing up a ladder through her window, for a rich family, they weren't so good on security. When I got up there, the window was even open and I couldn't help but smirk._

_I'm not stupid though if she woke up, I was wearing this mask so she wouldn't realize who I really was if she woke up. _

_I slid in there with my electric shaver in my hand as I had a mischievous smirk planted on my face. Even though this plan is risky, I enjoy taking risks, so I turned it on and started to shave off each of her short brunette hair inch by inch. _

_I can't believe she never even woke up, what a deep sleeper. I'm guessing she is that pathetic, and I chuckled silently to myself as I continued to shave off Lumina's hair. _

_I don't know what Pony will think of me when I tell her this, but heck, I'm glad I did it! I know it's cruel, but that's just how I roll. _

_Before I left the room, I looked back at her shaved head with a smirk, and slid out of the window. But I didn't go away just yet; I was totally dying of what her reaction would be. So I waited there by the window, making sure I wasn't seen, and that's when she finally had woken up._

_Her eyes suddenly opened up slowly as the sunlight reflected down up her and she gave out a shriek so loud once she saw herself in the mirror. _

_I couldn't stop laughing as I climbed down the ladder, and fled from the mansion. _

_End of flash back _

"Nami! T-That's cruel!" Pony shouted at her timidly.

"Aren't you forgetting Pony? Didn't you tell me that she tried to kill you? Not once, but TWICE!" Nami stated while yelling at Pony with a serious expression.

Ever since Lumina has exposed Skye's and Pony's relationship through a picture, Pony had told Nami about everything Lumina has tried to do to the rancher.

"She's going to think I'm the one who did it now," Pony mumbled sighing.

"No she won't. She'll probably suspect it's me since I literally threatened her yesterday, either that, or she'll think it's the cats in her room. If she really thinks it's her cats, then man, she's slow. But if she does suspect it's me, I'll just leave this valley, or just lie. She has no proof," Nami explained while chuckling.

Pony only sighed.

"Well, I got to get going now, later Pony," Nami told her as she walked out the door while leaving Pony very stressed.

"Even Lumina doesn't deserve that," Pony whispered to herself sighing.

Lumina was locked in her room while sobbing on her bed and her butler Sebastian tried to talk to her through the door.

"Madam, what is wrong?" he questioned with a small frown on his face and he tried to open the door.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted and continued to sob.

Lumina's grandmother then came up right next to Sebastian and asked him, "What's wrong with her? Did she run out of her arm pit lotion again?"

The old man shook his head and just sighed.

After Pony had finished all of her ranch work, she went back inside her house, and her phone started to ring.

"Hello. Hehe."

"Skye?" Pony questioned.

"No, it's the candy man."

"Oh, well hi!" Pony giggled obliviously.

Skye sighed, as he muttered awkwardly, "No, I'm Bob, I mean its Skye-"

"Hi Bob," Pony interrupted the thief and she didn't hear Skye say his name.

"Its Skye!"

"Make up your mind," Pony pouted childishly.

"Hehe. You probably were missing me like crazy, so I thought I would be nice and call you."

"Not really," Pony told him quickly as she covered her mouth at how she was so oblivious, forgetting that she had a crush on this thief.

Skye did an anime fall as he muttered into the phone, "Well, I missed you."

"Guess what?"

"What? Hehe."

"My friend shaved off all of Lumina's hair!"

"WHAT? Why?" Skye shouted into the phone as his eyes grown big.

"Well, um… Because at the Starry Night Festival, she took pictures of us when we weren't looking, and she showed the entire town the pictures! I told my friend not to do anything to her, but she did! I'm so scared Skye! I don't know what to do I-"

She then heard that dreaded buzzing sound from the phone and the brunette knew that Skye had hung up, that this was no accident…

Her eyes trembled in fear.

Author Note: Some of you may love Nami, some of you may not.

Sorry again for the short chapter, it kind of was meant to be short. :P So, my homies, DEAL WITH IT! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much ;)


	37. Winter Day 7

The brunette rancher was sleeping peacefully in her bed, until someone hit her with a pillow repeatedly, and Pony groaned as she refused to open her eyes.

"Get up," the voice shrieks into her ear and Pony opened her violet eyes to see her friend name Clair was clutching the pillow.

Pony rubbed her head as she sat up in her bed and looked at Clair with no emotion in her on her face.

"You overslept!" Clair exclaimed as Pony's eyes widened extremely and the brunette rushed out of bed.

"Hey I made you breakfast by the way-"

Before Clair could even finish her sentence, Pony was already out the door and started to tend to her ranch work.

Clair only sighed as she adjusted her hands onto her hips.

After Pony had finished with all of her ranch chores, she wiped off some sweat from her forehead, and walked back into her house.

Pony saw that Clair was sitting down at her table and Pony sat down at the table as well.

"You look full of life," Clair muttered sarcastically.

Pony just nodded tiredly and yawned.

"Pony, guess what? Kai and I have been going out for awhile now and its been going so great! I wonder if Kai is interested in marriage… But Gray keeps flirting with me, but Kai is so overprotective!" Clair told her friend while looking down at the floor with a smile on her face as her cheeks grown pink.

Pony nodded and mumbled, "That's great."

"So what about you and Skye?" Clair questioned as she widened her eyes and Pony just blinked obliviously.

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?" Clair questioned while rolling her eyes, preparing to yell at Pony for when she would say no.

"Yes," Pony told her in a monotone tone.

Clair's eyes widened in shock as she stuttered happily, "What? Really? More than a friend?"

Pony nodded.

The blonde haired girl squealed as she stood up while she started to jump up and down.

"That's great! It took you long enough," Clair laughed and Pony smiled.

The two girls continued to talk for hours and Pony had told Clair everything that has happened, even about Lumina.

"You're kidding! Nami shaved her head?"

Pony nodded while sighing.

"So, wait, you told Skye about the pictures?" Clair asked her with a frown.

Pony nodded and sighed.

"And he hung up on you on the phone?"

Pony nodded again and she felt her eyes trembling.

"And he hasn't talked to you since?"

"Well, its only been a day," Pony mumbled as she clarified that for Clair.

"I'm sure he'll talk to you soon," Clair assured and grinned at her friend.

Pony nodded and whispered, "Clair, thanks."

"Yeah, I got to go back to Mineral Town early today, Kai wants to show me something. I'll call you tomorrow or something, okay Pony?" Clair told her as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Pony nodded and said, "Thanks for everything, bye."

Clair nodded as she exited out of the house and Pony looked at her phone with a frown on her face.

It suddenly started to ring, which made Pony's body jump, and Pony timidly picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Pony, its Skye…"

His voice seemed different. Seemed so depressed and full of anguish. Pony was frightened about what he was going to say, she wondered if he was frustrated, stressed or depressed. Maybe it was even all three of those or even more…

"I can't see you anymore."

Pony felt her heart stop and felt her eyes widened extremely. Her eyes trembled, growing watery in a matter of seconds. It suddenly became harder for her to breath as her body tensed and began to shook.

"W-Why?" Pony stuttered nervously.

"I don't want to put such a lovely maiden in danger. I could never forgive myself," he told her in a soft tone and it seemed as if he was about to cry.

"I won't get in trouble! My friend says half of the village doesn't care if were friends! Please don't throw our friendship away," Pony cried into the phone and Skye started to hear her sob.

"Please don't do this, Pony."

"We can work something out! I promise! Please, my birthday is coming up, and every year my birthday has been so dreadful. But this time, I-I thought it would be different because I would have you there by my side, and I would actually know what true happiness is! Please Skye! P-Please don't do this," she told him while sobbing and that was the most he had ever heard her speak to him.

"Okay beautiful, just please don't cry… I won't leave you," he whispered in the most sincere voice he could muster and Pony calmed down.

"Please don't lie…" she whispered as she sniffed.

"I'm won't. We can still see each other, but, just please be careful is all I ask. I got to go now, beautiful."

With that, he hung up the phone.

Author Note: Sorry for all of these short chapters and sorry that this chapter was kind of crappy…

…

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me as I said in the past before a million times. Lol.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much.


	38. Winter Day 8

This morning had a different wake up call than she usually expected from her so called boss Takakura, he knocked on her door while she heard his voice echoing her name. She thought he would lecture her about her work, shipments, animals, crops, or tools. Although, this time he was about to talk about something with her that was totally unexpected towards her and she opened the door to see him standing there with his hands behind his back.

"The year is almost over," he stated as his usual serious expression showed on his face and the female rancher nodded and lacked some emotion in her face.

"You're father always wanted a family farm you know, but of course you know he didn't succeed in that dream..."

Pony only remained silent and she wondered where this conversation was going. Memories flooded through her mind about her parents, knowing that her mother refused to live on the farm with her father, and that her dad's plan of having a family farm didn't work out as he planned. She remembered how she wished she lived with her father; however, her mother forced her to stay with her in that cramped depressing apartment. The brunette wondered how her childhood would be like if she spent it here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. She then noted how Takakura was acting strange, well maybe it was just her, after all, it had been a couple days since shes talked to Takakura. Pony just thought she was being paranoid and she waited for him to speak.

"You didn't obtain that Blue Feather for nothing. Fate made you obtain it, and I'm expecting that you should use it in a few days."

Pony's eyes only widened a tiny bit in shock as she looked down towards the ground and she now knew that he was talking about marriage. She then remembered how she received the rare Blue Feather and she knew that Takakura wanted her to marry. Problem is, who shall she marry? Pony was still iffy about the thought about marrying Skye, and the acceptance from the other villagers; however, she then wondered if Takakura knew about the photographs of her and Skye.

He continued to speak, "Pony, I know you love that thief."

A tiny gasp escaped from her mouth when he said those words, she felt her body tensed up while she looked at the bushy eyebrow person standing in front of her, and a blush scattered across her cheeks. She now knew the answer; he did see the pictures, or at least he heard about them. Pony wondered if Takakura was enraged, upset, disgusted, or merely happy for her.

"You're sure are weird for liking a thief, but then again you're father was sort of weird as well," he mumbled as he laughed silently.

A smile only formed on her lips as her eyes sparkled with thankfulness and she nodded.

"Yep," she whispered silently and she felt a blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked down to the ground.

"So, I'm suggesting you should propose to him soon, and make it very CLEAR that he doesn't steal anything, got it?" he told Pony in a strict tone and Pony only nodded with that same smile on her face.

He nodded while muttering a 'okay' and walked away into the shipping room.

She then heard him shout from inside the shipping room, "Pony, now get to work!"

The female rancher nodded as she ran towards her animal barn and tended to her work. Her animals seemed happy to see her as Pony petted all of them on the head smoothly and pleasurably. She put fodder in their food dispensers and swiped off some sweat from her face.

After she had completed all of her tasks on the ranch, she decided to take a walk around the valley, daring herself to face the people that despised her for being friends with Phantom Skye.

As she walked towards the Inner Inn, she saw the traveling salesman Van entering the inn, and she thought it would be nice to have a conversation with him since it has been awhile. Without any hesitation, she waltz into the inn with confidence in her heart, and she heard Van telling Tim about some story about him losing weight. His story seemed very unbelievable to Pony since he basically said he twirled around in circles while losing fifty pounds and Van suddenly turned around while smiling at seeing her presence.

"Ah, Pony! You came at just a good time! Did you hear what I just told Tim?" the huge man questioned with a big grin and Tim looked as if he was ill from a headache.

Pony nodded and Van only chuckled while saying, "Well, what do you think?"

"You look the same to me even after all of this time," Pony whispered obliviously and she looked to the ground.

Van's eyebrows furrowed in depression while his mouth tremble into a frown, and he sighed. Without a word, he exited the house, and Pony was now in confusion.

Tim and Pony's eyes then locked while they both sighed.

"Every time he comes in here, all he talks about is Romona's weight lost tactics that he tries. I can't believe he actually fell for all of them," Tim told the female rancher with a sigh and Pony nodded.

Suddenly, Pony heard footsteps from the stairway and saw Tim's son come down the stairs. She only saw a scowl on his face and the enraged light haired young man stomped up to Pony.

"Babe, how could you be friends with that awful dressed thief! You probably like him too, don't you? Babe, you are suppose to like 'The Rock' and not some feminine stupid thief! And people say I'm a moron!" Rock yelled at her and his angry expression turned into a shock one when he saw Pony smiled.

"At least he has a job," Pony told him in the most sweetest, cutest, and most innocent voice she could managed while she closed her eyes.

Although, inside her mind she was smirking and laughing mischievously at seeing Rock's jaw dropped in her awesome comeback.

"Jobs are for lost causes like Elvis! I don't need no job, there are just stupid and we should all just party the night away and relax! If more people thought like 'The Rock' then the world would be such a better place! Babe, I'm giving you one more chance to ditch that thief and be with me! Besides, I have better hair than that stupid thief!" Rock defended harshly and his dad behind the counter glared at his son.

Pony shook her head and Rock only growled while stomping back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior, just be yourself, Pony."

She nodded with a smile and exited out of the inn.

Pony then continued to explore around the valley as some of the villagers glared at her as the female rancher only made silly faces back at them in response.

The brunette then bumped into Marlin and she whispered a 'sorry' while she tried to continue to walk.

He then grabbed her wrist and questioned, "Is it true?"

Pony knew what he was going to say, she knew it was going to be about Skye, so she told him in a serious tone, "Yes."

"You really are friends with a thief?"

"Yes," Pony repeated as Marlin sighed.

"Then I guess there is nothing I can do. Looks like that stupid pretty boy won your heart, which is something I can never do," Marlin whispered as he looked down to the snowy ground in depression.

He then kissed Pony's cheek, whispered goodbye, and walked away.

She felt the wind rush through her hair and she continued to walk up the path towards Lumina's mansion.

Pony heard sobs so loud coming from inside the mansion, she then got out something from her rucksack, a tiny violet present. She placed it on the ground, rang the doorbell, and she fled.

Sebastian answered the door to see the tiny present on the ground and he picked it up and noticed a tiny note attached to it saying it was for Lumina.

He went up the stairs and knocked on Lumina's door.

"Madam, someone left a present for you."

...

A few minutes later, Lumina had finally gave in at letting him in her room, and opened the door for her butler.

She held the tiny present in her grip while she saw a tiny note attached to it and it said, _Heard about your hair, sorry that happened. -From Pony_

Lumina's eyebrows only furrowed in anger as she teared opened the present violently to only see that it was a wig_. _The wig looked exactly the same as her hair, it even had the same golden headband placed on there, she put the wig on with a smile, and whispered, "Pony, thank you..."

...

It was getting dark while Pony waited anxiously in the spring for Skye, it was a sunny day today so she assumed that he would be coming to the valley today. She was holding the Blue Feather behind her back as her hands trembled.

A few minutes then passed, and the Phantom thief had finally arrived with a smirk on his face.

"Hello beautiful."

Pony turned towards his direction and hid the feather behind her.

She nodded and smiled.

"Its great to see you," she told him calmly and grinned.

"Likewise. Hehe."

It was then silent and her heart was beating so fast of nervousness. Her body was tensing up and she knew she wanted to propose, but did she have the courage, the _strength_ to actually propose to this thief?

"You keep trembling. Is there anything wrong, Pony?" Skye questioned her in concern and he grew suspicious.

Pony shook her head quickly and mumbled, "Skye, I'm fine."

She kept shifting the feather in her hands behind her back and bit her lip nervously.

_I can't do this..._

Author Note: Yes, a decent long chapter this time!

Pony is chickening out on asking him... Hm...

Sorry for vanishing like that, I moved into this new place, and I absolutely love it! Although, its not really located by the library, so I'll try to update when I can. Good news is though, I'm getting a computer soon, well, at least that's what my mom says! A lot of exciting things have happened at my new house, action, friendship, even romance. Haha. I live right next to my best friend actually and her brother is the same age as me, and well, I think he likes me. Haha. xD

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really DO appreciate every last one of them! Remember, I DO read every review like over and over and over and OVER again. Its cause you guys always make me smile and so happy. As I always say, thank you. I can't wait to type chapter 40 :D It shall be awesome! I promise!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I'll update when I can!

Thanks so much everybody for all of your support :D


	39. Winter Day 9

It was a sunny day today and Pony looked up towards the sky. The snow seemed to be melting all around her ranch and the valley. She was somewhat depressed to see the beautiful snow melt so quickly and she _knew _tomorrow was her last chance to propose to Skye.

Pony had already completed all of her ranch chores this morning and she swiped off some sweat from her face. She was totally upset with herself on chickening out on proposing to Skye._ Come on Pony, be logical. How can I be so idiotic and not propose? Well I guess proposing is not an easy task towards some people. I've heard usually the man dose, maybe if I get lucky Skye will propose to me? Doubt it... _Pony thought and she sighed.

She didn't really feel like going out anywhere today, she only felt like seeing Skye, and she was starting to get hasty.

A few minutes passed as Pony continued to pace back and fourth across her ranch and she then groaned irritated. Time seem to go by so slow when she was doing nothing and when she was actually doing something it went by so fast. A thought than struck her; why not just sleep?

With that thought on her mind, Pony went into her house, got in her bed, and took a little nap. She was hoping she didn't sleep the entire day and that she hoped she didn't miss her chance to talk to Skye.

...

A few hours passed and it seemed that darkness had consumed the sky.

Pony had finally awoken and she got up tiredly. She looked towards her window and a tiny gasp escaped from her lips. _Am I too late? _Pony thought panicking and she quickly got out of her bed.

The brunette started sprinting towards the spring and when she finally entered, she saw Phantom Skye standing there. He was looking at his reflection in the spring and Pony walked up to him with caution.

"Hello beautiful I-"

Pony had suddenly tripped and the Blue Feather came out of her rucksack.

The rancher immediately stood up with immense speed and whispered a 'sorry' to Skye.

Skye bent down and picked up the Blue Feather. He started to examine it as his face showed a serious expression. His head then turned the other way, a frown formed on his lips, and he closed his eyes.

Pony blinked in confusion on seeing his expression and she gulped with nervousness.

"Are you planning to give your love to someone else, Pony?" Skye questioned her, not even looking at her, and his voice seemed as if all the happiness was sucked out of him.

Pony shook her head slowly and Skye only raised an eyebrow at her reply.

He tossed the Blue Feather back to her and it was now in her grasp.

"I've got to go Pony, see you tomorrow..." Skye told her and exited to the spring.

Pony blinked innocently as she watched him walk away and she bit her lip in nervousness.

_Whats wrong with him? _

Author Note: I'm guessing of those who proposed to Skye in the game, you probably know whats already going to happen in the next chapter.

Sorry this is so short, but that is how I wanted it to be.

I'm probably going to type chapter 40 now, if I have time, which I probably will. So please review THIS chapter and chapter 40 if I update both of them today.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and I'll update soon.

Thanks.


	40. Winter Day 10

Pony awoken this morning and she couldn't stop thinking about Skye. She wondered what he meant by giving her love to someone else and she hoped he wasn't angry at her. Why did he seem so depressed at seeing that she obtained the Blue Feather? Dose he know what a Blue Feather means? Will he really come back to the valley tonight? All of those questions kept swirling around in Pony's mind and she was starting to get a tiny headache.

A huge gasp of happiness then escaped her lips as she whispered to herself, "I should call Clair!"

So Pony immediately picked up her phone and dialed Clair's number.

She remembered that Clair told Pony her number one day and since Pony was too lazy to write it down, she had it memorized.

At first, Pony didn't dial the correct number...

"Hello? Clair?" Pony's voice echoed into the phone.

"I'm under your bed..." a musky voice spoke and Pony's eyes widened in fear.

She slowly turned her head towards her bed and she winced. Pony only looked away quickly, she screamed, and hanged up the phone.

"Guess I dialed it wrong... Better try again..." Pony whispered to herself and she sighed of disappointment.

The brunette once again dialed the number into the phone and once _again _she dialed the number incorrectly.

"Hello...?" Pony spoke nervously and she bit her lip.

"You make me sizzle," the voice chuckled and Pony's eyes widened.

"Uh, who is this?" Pony questioned timidly and she then mentally slapped herself.

_I'm such a idiot! Why did I even ask that?_

"Hello Pony, its Mayor Thomas. I knew you would call me sooner of later, I love you too, Pony!" Thomas told her while he was chuckling.

Pony felt as if she was about to barf and she hanged up the phone.

"Okay! I'll try again," Pony whispered to herself irritated and she dialed the phone number again.

"Hello...?" Pony muttered annoyed into the phone.

"Babe, is that you? I knew you would pick me!" a cocky voice was heard from the phone and she knew it was Rock.

"Rock?" Pony whispered into the phone innocently and she blinked.

"Alright, since your my girlfriend now, we shall go to the beach and I want you to rub my feet-"

Pony then hanged up the phone and sighed.

...

After countless of attempts of trying to call Clair, she had finally succeeded, and it was actually Clair this time.

"Hello?" Pony spoke quickly and she prepared for it to be someone else.

"Pony?"

Pony widened her eyes, it was actually Clair this time, and the brunette then accidentally squealed of happiness.

Clair's sweat dropped awkwardly as she muttered into the phone, "Uh... Pony, you okay?"

"O-Oh... U-Um, yeah..." Pony muttered nervously/innocently and she felt herself blushing of embarrassment.

"So, whats up?"Clair questioned suspiciously.

"I want to propose to Skye," Pony stated simply in her monotone voice.

"Oh! Really? That is great! So um... When are you?"

"That is the issue," Pony told Clair sighing and she continued to speak, "I've already tried the other day, but I got scared. Then yesterday I tripped and the Blue Feather came out of my rucksack. Skye picked it up and he didn't seem so pleased. He asked me if I was going to give my love to someone else. What dose that mean?"

"He probably was just jealous, silly! He probably thought you were going to propose to someone else or at least thought so! You told him no right?"

Pony nodded and mumbled shyly, "Um, yeah..."

"So, I suggest you just wait for tonight Pony! I'm sure everything will be so romantic!" Clair assured in a perky tone and she giggled.

"Thanks," Pony told her in a monotone tone.

"Oh yeah, I'm kind of have a love triangle with Gray and Kai... I don't know what to do! I-I mean, Gray has started to talk to me more recently, and I'm... I don't know... I'm kind of starting to like him, but then I still like Kai so much! Oh, I don't know what to do! And Won won't leave me alone and he keeps wanting me to buy his darn apples! I DON'T WANT HIS FREAKING APPLES!"

"Just do what you want," Pony told her and yawned.

"Gee, that's some great help..." Clair muttered into the phone sarcastically.

"Just choose who makes you happier, Clair."

Clair sighed, "I guess your right. Looks like I'll just listen to my heart instead of my brain for once!"

The long haired girl started to laugh and Pony only raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How can you listen to your heart? It talks to you?" Pony questioned her obliviously.

"What? No, its more of a... Well, you know what I mean," Clair spoke awkwardly and she then started to laugh nervously.

"I can only hear my heart pumping."

"Pony, just forget I said anything," Clair laughed.

Pony shrugged, "Okay."

"Well, I got to go now- OH MY GOODNESS! I JUST SAW FROM MY WINDOW THAT MY FIELDS ARE ON FIRE! Which is kind of odd since its winter... Wait, who is that stubby tiny man running? Drat, looks like I got to go, Pony! See ya later!" Clair shouted into the phone panicking and she hanged up.

The brunette only sighed and put down the phone.

Suddenly, Pony noticed that there was a tiny note on her table and she picked it up in confusion.

It read,

_Dear Pony,_

_Tonight I'm going to steal your heart away..._

_- Yours Truly, Phantom Skye_

Her eyes widened in shock, her body stiffened, and she rushed back to the phone. She felt a million shades of different kinds of pink scattered all over her face as she struggled at trying to dial Clair's number correctly. _I've got to call Clair again! _She held the phone up to her ear, hearing it ringing, and she finally heard someone pick up the phone.

"Clair?" Pony questioned with hope in her voice.

"Pony? No, its Gustafa. Hey, I was just about to clip my toenails, want to help me?" the hippie questioned and she heard him laughing.

"No thank you," Pony mumbled awkwardly and she hanged up the phone.

She slammed the phone down back onto the receiver violently and she hit herself on the head repeatedly.

"Ah, screw it! I'll talk to her later!" Pony shouted at herself and sighed.

...

Pony kept on wondering on what the thief's note meant and she was now inside her animal barn feeding her animals.

_Steal my heart away? So hes going to steal the organ that I need to live? HES GOING TO KILL ME? Wait... I'm sure that is not that case, maybe he meant that... He likes me? Yeah, that has to be it. B-But, what if I'm wrong? Oh, I guess I'm just going to have to wait for the night to come... I wonder if the stars think Skye and I are meant to be... He would probably say something like that, I'm guessing. Hes so predictable, but I wonder what he meant by stealing my heart? Hopefully not taking it literally... Hm..._ Pony thought curiously and she walked out of her animal barn.

Takakura suddenly came out of the shipping room and he paused. He stared at Pony with a serious expression shown on his face and Pony stopped walking as well.

"Did you propose yet?" he questioned.

Pony shook her head.

"Well, do it soon..." he mumbled and Takakura walked passed her.

Pony watched him walk away as she innocently blinked her violet eyes repeatedly and she then nodded with a confident smile while sprinting into her house.

...

A few hours later it was getting rather dark, while Pony was waiting in her house anxiously for Phantom Skye, and the Blue Feather was hidden behind her back as her fingers kept feeling the silky smooth feather in her grasp.

_I hope he doesn't go to the spring instead of here, _Pony thought nervously as she continued to play with the feather behind her back.

This was it, there was no backing down, she _had _to propose to him no matter.

Her door suddenly slid open, her body tensed up as she held her breath for a second at seeing Skye walk into her house. She exhaled heavily when he approached her and he was smirking.

"Hehe. Good evening, beautiful."

Pony refused to look into his eyes as she only revealed the Blue Feather that was hidden from behind her back, and she held it out to Skye without a word. Her eyes were shut closed, arms trembling, and her face turned neon red.

Skye raised an eyebrow in confusion and in shock. To him it seemed unbelievable that she was really giving the Blue Feather to him. He had to keep his cool though, so he told her with a smirk, "Hehe. Stealing the Blue Feather from maidens is my forte."

It was then a long moment of silence and Skye's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? You're really giving it to me?" Skye questioned uncertainly and Pony nodded while her eyes were still shut tightly.

"Thanks... You know, I've been attracted to you since we first met," Skye told her laughing and took the Blue Feather gently from her grasp and Pony opened her eyes and started to stare at him blankly.

"I'm used to girls confessing their love for me, but I don't know how to do it myself. I was so afraid that you might give your Blue Feather to somebody else. So I came here to steal it away from you," Skye explained in a depressed tone while he turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.

Pony widened her violet eyes in shock and she couldn't believe what he was saying.

She then thought, _Clair was right! He really did think I was going to propose to someone else! Wait so dose this mean..._

The thief perked up a bit and then told her in an ecstatic tone, "And now that you've given me the Blue Feather by your own will, I'm just so elated. Hehe. Well, Pony. What else can I say but 'yes'? I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

_Did I...just propose? Or did he? Oh, who cares! _Pony thought to herself in confusion at first; however, she then just smiled.

Skye then smirked as he whispered into her ear, "Pony, by the way... Happy Birthday."

A grin formed on her lips as she refused to look at him and she whispered under her breath, "Skye, thanks."

The two young adults were blushing and without a word, Pony pressed her lips onto his. At first he was slightly shocked, but he then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shut her eyes gently as her hormones took over and started to kiss him repeatedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of their hearts were beating so fast and Pony had never been so happy in her entire life. His lips were so soft while warm and he motioned his lips slowly which satisfied Pony as they both continued to kiss.

Suddenly, Skye's pants had fallen down randomly and that caused them both to stop kissing. Both of them were blushing as they were both staring at each other, then Skye looked down and pulled his pants back up immediately.

"I-I didn't do that!" Skye assured embarrassed and he then saw Midnight smirking from the window.

Skye scowled at the bird and Pony turned around to see no one at the window.

She only turned back around and smiled at Skye.

"I...love you, Skye..."

Pony was shocked at what she said, never before had she ever told somebody she loved them, not even her own family members. Now she truly knew what it meant to _really _say those words. She knew this wasn't a dream... She knew this was real...

Skye smiled at her and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

He then quickly pecked her on the lips and both of them blushed.

Pony smiled and Skye knew she was about to say something.

"Lets farm together."

Author Note: YES! I finally reached my goal, I told you I could write 40 chapters! Haha!

However... This is NOT the end. I repeat, NOT the end of this story. I shall be updating whenever I can, since at the moment I updated chapter 39 and this chapter from my grandma's computer. So, I'm not really sure when I'll be able update next, but I'll try to update when I can.

I'm going to also write about Pony's married life, which shall be very, very, and I mean VERY interesting.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

You guys make my day and PLEASE review!

I'll update when I can and thank you so much.

**Edit: OH MY GOD! I feel so stupid! I totally forgot that it was Pony's birthday! How embarrassing, so I edited that part in. **I shall now type chapter 41 :D


	41. Marriage

There they were, standing in front of the spring, looking at their reflections, and both of them couldn't stop smiling. There hands were locked together but separated when they turned to look at each other. No, they didn't have any flashy clothing on for this wedding, all they needed was each other and their love.

"Hehe. Its just the two of us. Our own private wedding," Skye exclaimed and he couldn't stop his grin from getting huger.

They then both looked at each other with exited smiles and blushed.

"Well, lets get started."

Pony nodded.

"As a thief, I've got my share of secrets. But I promise to love you as long as I live," Skye promised and he looked at her with his honest emerald orbs for eyes.

"Your turn, Pony!" Skye told her winking and she nodded.

Before Pony could speak, the thief spoke again, "I'm a no-good thief, but will you love me for as long as we both shall live?"

While looking up at him, she nodded with a grin on her face.

His face heated and he told her, "Thank you. I love you."

Their eyes locked and Pony just nodded while blushing. Skye's sweat dropped at her not saying nothing; however, he knew she didn't really know what to say. After all, Pony has never been at a wedding before, so, she had no idea what to say towards him. So she just kept smiling and blushing at him.

When they were about a kiss, they both suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice, "Excuse me you two!"

The couple was shocked as they both faced the spring instantly while they both inched closer to each other and Skye held onto Pony's hand protectively.

They both saw a figure floating above the spring and she had long flowing dark jade hair wrapped up into two buns and had a lovely blue dress on.

"Dum-da-da-DAA! I'm the Harvest Goddess and congratulations on your marriage! You seem like wonderful newlyweds! I'll ring the bell for you!" the woman told them.

Both of their eyes widened as they thought, _The Harvest Goddess!_

Suddenly, they heard a bell ringing, and the mysterious woman vanished.

Pony turned to Skye and suggested, "Skye, lets go show the other villagers that were married!"

"But Pony-"

The brunette interrupted him while pressing her lips onto his and his face turned neon red.

"O-Okay," he stuttered, trying to hide his blush, and he then smiled at his new _wife. _

The newlyweds held hands and walked out of the spring. They visited everyone in the valley, telling them about their marriage. Pony and Skye had received a few dirty glares from some of the villagers, Rock's parents had to hold Rock back from punching Skye, but then again, they didn't care what other people think. Some of the villagers were happy for them and they then headed back towards Pony's ranch after they had finished telling ALMOST everyone, hand in hand.

Takakura came out of his house and muttered to Pony in his usual musky voice, "You really are weird for marrying a thief..."

Pony and Skye only smiled while closing their eyes and walked into Pony's tiny house.

...

A few weeks later, their marriage had been going very well, and at the moment it was pretty dark outside. Pony felt a little guilty since her husband was acting like a total nocturnal being for waking up at ten in the morning, then he stays up till four in the morning. She wondered why he was never sick because of his lack of sleep, and she kept wondering if he was some sort of super human or something.

Pony's tiny bed was now a huge king size bed.

The brunette was sitting on the bed reading a book, while Skye took off his shirt which caused Pony to raise an eyebrow in curiosity and she blushed.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him nervously.

He smirked while he approached the bed and went on top of her.

"Beautiful, didn't you want kids?" Skye questioned smirking, but he was slightly blushing.

Of course he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, but hes been meaning to bring the subject up; however, he didn't really know how. He thought this was a good time, since he was um, in the mood...

"Yes," Pony replied in her usual monotone voice and blinked in confusion.

"Well..." Skye muttered awkwardly as he avoided eye contact.

"But how?" Pony questioned him obliviously and Skye's body tensed up in shock on hearing her reply while a blush crept onto his face.

"Y-You seriously don't know how?" Skye asked her nervously and he was blushing madly.

Pony shook her head and explained, "My mom would never tell me, she refused to let me take a sex education class in school, whatever that is..."

Skye sighed and gulped.

"Well..."

...

A few weeks later...

Pony had not been feeling well this morning, which caused Skye to almost have a panic attack, so he rushed her over to Dr. Hardy's office.

"Is my angel okay?" Skye questioned panicking and he was biting his finger nails for some reason.

The doctor chuckled at the couple and said, "Congratulations!"

They both had confused expressions on their faces.

"Huh?"

"Your wife is... Pregnant!" Hardy exclaimed happily.

Skye was blushing, Pony was in shock, and the doctor was chuckling way too much, like a creep.

"Oh this is great! I'm going to be a daddy!" Skye giggled and he looked at his wife.

Hardy smirked, "Yeah, a daddy of two."

Pony and Skye both raised an eye brow and said at the same time in confusion, "Huh?"

"She is pregnant with twins."

Author Note: Wow, I've been dying to update this chapter! I already wrote it before, and just when I was about to update, I had to go somewhere. xD

Yes, they are having twins, and I will try to update chapter 42 today too!

Oh yeah, I feel so stupid since in chapter 40 I forgot it was Pony's birthday, so those of you that have already read chapter 40, I edited that chapter a little.

I have names for their kids, they both start with an s, but I might change them.

I'm also planning to write another story about Pony x Skye, in like high school form, I have no idea what I'm going to name the story, but, I'll try to write it today. Lol. Once I upload it, please check it out, thanks.

I've officially planned this entire story out, and its going to be completed at chapter 50.

I still have no computer and school starts for me on August 25 and I'm planning to get Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar AND Harvest Moon More Friends Of Mineral Town! Yay!

I'm transferring to a new high school, so yeah... Hopefully things work out, I'm kind of nervous, but I do have some friends there, so I think I'll be fine.

My birthday is tomorrow, (August 21) and I'm still going to try to update!

Thank you for reading and please review!

I'll update when I can.

Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, oh it would be awesome, but sadly I DON'T own it.

Sigh


	42. Toddlers

Stein and Stella were the names of the twins that Pony had delivered three years ago.

They both had silver hair like Skye, they both had violet eyes like Pony, but they both have different personality's.

Stein was the male twin and he was very silent while very emotionless like Pony. He often liked to play alone and loved to discover knew things. He was a good boy and always had followed his parent's orders. He loved the ranch he lived in and he seems very interesting in working on the ranch when he gets older like his mother.

Stella, on the other hand, was much like her father... She was very mischievous, always stealing Stein's toys, while Skye always tells her not to steal anything, she never listens. Shes usually punished every week, in other words, grounded. Also, for a three year old, she sure loves to flirt with boys. She also was not afraid to her hit her brother, in other words physical abuse him, while her parents usually grounded her. She has a mind of a adult, sadly. She was the rebel of the family...

Well, at the moment, they were all sitting down at the table in the kitchen. Yep, Pony had expanded her house to have a separate kitchen, two rooms for her kids, and one room for her and Skye.

"Daddy, did you ever have a bath with Mommy?" Stein questioned.

Both parents faces turned neon red as a flashback flowed through their minds.

_Flashback_

_"Beautiful, please get in the bath. Hehe."_

_"But your in there..."_

_"Yes, I know. That's why."_

_"But why?"_

_"Beautiful, just get in the tub."_

_"Why?"_

_"Please?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Please, beautiful...?"_

_"Okay..."_

_..._

_Flashback ended_

Stella suddenly started to run out of the door giggling and she dragged Stein along with her.

"Hey! Come back!" Skye yelled as he chased his children along with his wife Pony following from behind.

Both of the adults ran outside and Skye ran towards Stella's direction, which was near the shipping room, and Stein's direction where the chicken coop was, where Midnight was watching from the window chuckling.

Pony suddenly picked up Stein and she suddenly screamed.

Skye turned around and shouted, "Pony!"

He sprinted up to her in concern and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I can't move..." Pony mumbled nervously.

Skye's eyes widened, "H-He has the maiden chick beam!"

Suddenly, Stella ran up to the thief, and there was a flash.

"I-I can't move either..." Skye stuttered and saw his daughter giggling.

"Sorry, dad. Not grounded today," Stella told her parents giggling and skipped away.

Author Note: Oh no! They inheritance Skye's powers! XD

Yeah, sorry if you don't like the names, lol.

Sorry its kind of short.

Thanks for reading and reviewing last time.

I made my new story called, "New Things Can Be Refreshing" In the story I made Pony kind of have the personality like in this story and its kind of the version where IF Pony had met Skye in high school. So please check it out.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much :D


	43. Children

Their children were now kids and it's been about five years later. Stella's hair had grown very long and she wore a violet dress. Stein hasn't really changed much, but he had a new violet purple shirt with dark long shorts.

Today, Pony was throwing a girl's party, girls only, and so she was kicking Stein and Skye out of the house.

"So, I see Stein and I are going to have some father to son quality time, correct?" Skye asked his wife, smirking.

The entire family was in the kitchen and Pony nodded.

"Dad, can we um… Go to the beach?" Stein asked shyly and looked up at his father.

"Of course! Any place you want!" Skye replied happily and closed his eyes.

"Can you guys get going already? We don't need any stupid boys here, like Stein!" Stella pouted while crossing her arms and Skye glared at his daughter.

"Stella, don't say such things, or else."

"Whatever…" Stella muttered, rolling her eyes, and her father sighed.

"Well, bye, beautiful. Hehe," Skye said to his wife and kissed her on the lips.

Pony blushed and nodded.

Both males left the house.

…

A few hours later…

Pony had invited all of the girls in the valley into the house and everyone seemed to be having a good time at the party.

Meanwhile…

Rock and Kai were outside of Pony's house, watching them from the window.

"Look at all of those babes, Kai! We so need to crash the party!" Rock exclaimed, looking in the window.

Since it was summer, Kai was here.

"No way! If Clair finds out if I was doing this with you… S-She would kill me.." Kai mumbled nervously, gulping.

"But I have a plan… 'The Rock' shall prevail!"

…

Two 'girls' then had entered the party.

Pony widened her eyes and walked up to them.

"Do…I know you?" Pony questioned suspiciously.

Rock had a golden wig on, along with wearing a pink long dress, with two coconuts in his shirt…

"Why, yes! I'm Renee and this Kayla!" Rock told her, trying to make his voice sound like a girl, but failed.

Kai was wearing a violet dress, along with a black wig, and Rock suddenly whispered into his ear, "At least you have hair now, Kai!"

"Shut up!" Kai whispered and glared at Rock.

Stella then looked at the two 'girls' and put her hands on her hips.

"Your not girls!" Stella hissed and tore off their dresses.

Both of them were now in their boxers, blushing, and all of the girls laughed.

"Crap! Abort mission Kai! Why did you have to be such an ugly girl?" Rock questioned Kai angrily.

"GET OUT!" Stella roared and chased them out of the house.

Pony sprinted out of the house too and shouted, "Don't let them get away, Stella!"

"Got it!" Stella muttered under her breath and then suddenly two beams of light hit the two males.

"I-I can't move!" Kai stuttered, trying to move.

"W-Why can't 'The Rock' not move? TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU DEMON!"

"Shut up!" Stella roared and 'The Rock' shut his mouth.

Skye and Stein suddenly came back, they both had puzzles expressions on their faces at seeing two men standing there in their boxers.

"Beautiful, what happened?" Skye questioned Pony.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU CROSSDRESSER!" Rock yelled infuriated at Skye.

Stella then kicked Rock 'down there' and chuckled.

"How dare you call my dad a cross dresser, WHEN YOU WERE THE ONES DRESSING UP LIKE GIRLS!" Stella roared, then smirked, and skipped into the house.

Author Note: Yes! I got this chapter done! :D

Silver and Gold Angels, you might of thought I have forgotten, but I did make Kai and Rock dress up as girls for you!

Thank you for all of your reviews last time and for reading!

I shall update when I can!

Thanks so much!


	44. Teenagers

Ten years later, Pony's two children, Stella and Stein, are now young adults. In other words, they were teenagers. Farm work became harder towards Pony, since her body was starting to shut down slowly, and even Skye is starting to sleep more for once.

Stella still won't stay out of trouble, while she still forms mischievous plots, and Stein is getting more intelligent everyday, but more emotionless.

Stella always kept her long silver hair in a ponytail, and had her straight bangs across her forehead. She wore a tight black jacket, showing her curves, and she wore black gloves. The mischievous daughter also wore a black mini skirt and high black leather boots. She looked like a thief.

Stein just stayed in the house as often as possible; there was never a time where he never was reading a book. Although, ranching has seemed to interest him, while he asked Pony all sorts of questions about the ranch. He also wore a shit similar like Marlin's, except it was black, and Stein wore black shorts.

Pony and Skye were getting older, which means Pony's hair was turning slightly gray. Skye looked the same, except he has wrinkles now, but he still looked pretty good for his age.

The villagers had also changed a lot. Everyone seemed to look older, especially Rock. He was the one who aged the quickest. Rock's hair was now all gray, has bushy gray eyebrows, and has wrinkles all over his face. He grew pretty ugly, but he still thinks he's the best looking guy ever.

Other than that, a lot of couples in the village have gotten married. Marlin had finally married Celia, after he FINALLY got over Pony. Gustafa accidentally hit Nami with his nose, which they somehow ended up kissing, and getting married. Lumina proposed to Rock, which he accepted the proposal, but he still flirts with every girl he sees, especially Pony. After Muffy tried countless of attempts to look for a guy, she finally realized that Griffin was the one for her, and they both are now happily married. Flora and Carter somehow fell in love, while Daryl tried so hard to win her heart. Poor Daryl…

Clair is also still single and she wants to propose to Kai, but she wants him to propose to her, which he won't for some reason, even though they were now LIVING together…

…

It was about dinner time, and Pony had just finished making curry again for dinner tonight.

Stein was in his room and Stella went out somewhere…

"My hair is almost gray like yours now," Pony told Skye in her usual monotone voice as she washed the dishes.

"You look beautiful no matter what color your hair is and my hair was never gray! Its silver! SILVER! And it still is!" Skye pouted like a child having a tantrum, and he helped his wife wash the dishes.

"Then why is it gray?" Pony questioned him obliviously and he sighed.

"Beautiful, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"And you still haven't used my purple hair dye after all of this time!" Pony interrupted and Skye started to bite on a fork in frustration.

Pony started to giggle and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hehe. Wouldn't you like to know," Skye answered in a seductive voice and he winked at her.

"…Did you feed the chickens today?" Pony questioned him awkwardly and continued to wash the dishes.

"Sorry, beautiful, not yet… Besides, I refuse to go feed that evil chicken, Midnight!

He keeps smirking at me whenever I pass the chicken coop and I just want to roast that darn bird!" Skye complained and stabbed a fork into the counter.

"Quit hurting the kitchen ware…" Pony mumbled and took the fork out of the counter and she then continued to speak, "Midnight is no threat. I don't get why you despise such a unique creature so much…"

"Um, maybe because… HE TRIED TO KILL MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!" Skye yelled and Pony felt her face heat up.

"I don't remember…" she mumbled and the rancher continued to was the dishes.

Skye suddenly smirked and leaned closer to her face. Pony started to blush and she whispered timidly, "N-Not now…"

"Why not? Hehe."

"Because," Pony told him simply.

He inched closer to her face and sang teasingly, "Because why?"

Pony inched back blushing and whispered nervously, "B-Because!"

His lips suddenly pressed onto hers and they both closed their eyes. Pony put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss.

Suddenly, Stein walked through the door and said, "Mother, Father-"

He stopped speaking once he saw his parents making out and his parents separated quickly, both embarrassed.

"U-Um, what is so important, Stein?" Skye questioned and his face was red as a tomato.

"W-Well, I was hoping to get some advice from you guys…" Stein mumbled shyly, looking down at his shoes, and slightly blushing.

Pony nodded and Skye said, "What is it?"

"I think I… Like someone," Stein confessed and continued to look down to the floor as his cheeks were burning.

"Oh, who is this lovely girl? Hehe," Skye asked and walked over to his son.

"K-Kate," Stein mumbled nervously and bit his lip.

"Oh…" Pony mumbled, slightly disappointed, she didn't like Kate for a certain reason.

_Flashback_

"_Here is your new cat, Pony!" Lumina's grandmother exclaimed and handed Pony a black cat to her._

_Pony nodded and watched the elderly woman walk away._

_Suddenly, a tiny girl came up to Pony, and took the cat from her grasp._

"_It's so cute! ITS MINE NOW!" Kate then sprinted out of her ranch and headed back to her house. _

_Pony followed Kate back to her home, but it seemed that her new cat didn't look so…good. It seemed the poor cat lied on the floor, with a fork stabbed in its chest, and Kate was crying on the floor. _

"_I-I tripped!" the little girl sobbed and Pony only scowled at the girl._

"_How could you be so irresponsible?" Pony yelled at her with fierce eyes, trying to fight back tears._

_The ponytail woman picked up the poor cat and walked out of the house. _

_Flashback ended._

"So, you think I have a chance, Father?" Stein questioned, with immense hope in his voice.

"Of course you can. You're my son. You've got the looks and the personality. You just need to win her heart and never give up. Just like how I stole- I mean, _won_ you're mother's heart," Skye whispered to Stein smiling and he glanced back at Pony, who was now trying to catch a fly.

Suddenly, Pony looked towards the window, seeing an unknown figure, and she walked out the door.

She then saw Daryl, looking through their window, and her mouth hung open in shock.

"I see… So that's how parents act…" Daryl mumbled to himself and he then noticed Pony's presence.

The mad scientist suddenly scream, bumped into a tree, and then fled.

Skye suddenly came outside in panic and ran up to Pony.

"Are you okay? I heard a female scream, so was it you?" Skye questioned

Pony shook her head while muttering, "Don't worry about it…"

…

"AH!"

A huge amount of a white glowing beam hit a teenage boy, Hugh in other words, and he now couldn't move.

"Stupid boy, I told you not to run…" Stella chuckled evilly and walked up to Hugh, who was now panicking.

They were in the middle of a path that leads into Mineral Town, in other words, by Vesta's farm.

"Let's see if you're loaded…" Stella whispered into his ear, which brought shivers down his spine, and she searched his pockets. She smirked in satisfaction as she obtained some gold from his pockets and she put it right into her pockets.

"W-What did you do to me?" Hugh stuttered nervously and Stella's smirk only grew bigger.

She then started to play with his hair and clasped his chin with her hand, locking their eyes.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to move soon. I assure you that I won't leave such a hot guy out here alone though, especially with those good looking kissable lips of yours. Hehe," Stella chuckled and she suddenly pressed her lips onto his.

Hugh tried to scream; however, he couldn't move to push her away, and she slid her tongue into his mouth. Even after five minutes they were still French kissing and Stella finally removed her lips from his.

"Sorry about that," she coughed while wiping her mouth and muttered, "I got a little carried away, but that's usually what I do when I capture such hot victims like you."

Hugh trembled and he was utterly speechless.

"Now, you either promise not to tell anyone OR I'll just erase your memory. Take a pick," Stella told him smirking and she then added in, "And if you tell anyone, I'll just do this again…"

Not only did Stella have the ability to freeze dudes, she somehow found a way to erase memories while training with the Witch Princess.

Her expression changed suddenly, when she saw him starting to blush, and she blinked in confusion.

"Don't you fear me?" Stella questioned and he shook his head.

"You're a pretty good kisser, but I don't think your evil like everyone else says…" Hugh commented and Stella slightly blushed.

"Shut up! You're not the only guy I did that too! I could be doing way worse things to you, way more perverted things, but since I'm too generous, I REFUSE to do such things!" Stella huffed and walked away from the boy.

"You really caught my eye, Stella!" Hugh yelled at her and Stella was still stomping away in frustration while blushing.

Pony's daughter started to walk into the spring and she stared into it.

_I wonder what I should call that beam… It's not fair! Dad says the boy beam is called, 'Maiden Chick Beam' and that sounds like such a lame name! Drat, I got to keep thinking! _ Stella thought as she looked into the mystical spring.

Suddenly, Thomas appeared out of nowhere on a rock while licking a sucker, and he smirked.

"I see your not raping guys as usual…" Thomas chuckled and tried to lick the sucker seductively.

"Shut up! Who the heck are you?" Stella questioned harshly, as she turned around, and looked at the stubby man.

"I'm… The Harvest King! Oh, and you can freeze me anytime, sweetie!" Thomas told her as he winked and Stella was very disgusted.

"Creep, go away!" Stella hissed and began to walk away.

Thomas suddenly grabbed her arm and she screamed.

"Freeze me…" Thomas whispered into her ear and he sounded like such a creep.

He then picked up a piece of grass while licking it, trying to seduce her.

"HOW ABOUT A PUNCH INSTEAD?"

In a matter of seconds, Stella lunged her fist at the creepy man, and he only chuckled as the wounds on his face started to heal.

Stella widened her eyes in shock as she muttered under her breath, "What the f-"

"You better freeze me soon… Before I freeze… YOU!"

Thomas then started to crawl on the ground and Stella screamed bloody murder as she sprinted back into her house.

She immediately went into the door, locked it, and panted immensely.

Skye and Pony suddenly entered the room. They didn't look too pleased and Stella gulped.

"Rock told us what he saw just a few minutes ago and what you did to Hugh! How could you do that to another boy? The entire village won't stop complaining about you and your bad decisions lately! Just because you have my powers, doesn't mean you use them towards such bad things! You're grounded young lady!" Skye shouted at his daughter and pointed a finger at her.

_Wait… Why would Rock just stand there seeing that scene and not do nothing? Is he that much of a moron as people says he is? Or is he just scared to face her? _Pony questioned herself as she placed a hand to her chin and she totally didn't even hear her husbands lecture.

"Shut up before I freeze you too!" Stella threatened her own flesh and blood, her own father…

A gasp escaped from Skye's lips and a huge amount of anger unleashed inside of him. Not only was he enraged at her words, he was also slightly hurt.

"You're forgetting that either I or STEIN can freeze you! But we won't, because we know that is wrong, NOW GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Shut up! You are so annoying!" Stella yelled while clenching her fists and Pony scowled at her.

"Please stop stealing, Stella! Don't make the same mistake like your father did!" Pony told her daughter in a concern tone, but slightly angry.

"Maybe if dad wasn't a stupid thief in the first place, I wouldn't be like this, and I WOULDN'T BE SUCH A FREAK!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs, as tears rolled down her eyes, and she ran into her room.

Skye and Pony looked at each other in concern as silence filled the room.

Suddenly, they heard someone banging on their door, and they heard Rock's voice shouting, "SKYE! I NOW KNOW IT WAS FINALLY YOU WHO STOLE MY HAIR GEL! I REALLY NEED IT RIGHT NOW! SO GIVE IT BACK! 'THE ROCK' NEEDS HIS GEL!"

Skye was about to open his mouth to say something, but then Pony took out something from her rucksack, opened the door, gave it to 'The Rock', and slammed the door in his face.

"Sweet, I'm so going to use this tonight! Thanks, babe!" Rock yelled through the door and left her ranch.

"What did you give him…?" Skye questioned suspiciously.

Pony only smiled and said, "The purple hair dye."

Author Note: Wow, I really liked this chapter.

Thomas is a creep.

Daryl is a stalker.

Rock is a moron.

Kate is brat!

And Skye is awesome :D

Oh, I also need some ideas on what to call the girl beam! Any suggestions?

I can't believe I updated this on a school night lol and I still don't have a computer. I told my folks that I was doing homework, but I really just had to type this, I feel so GUILTY! D:

It's too bad this story is going to end at chapter 50… Oh well, all good things have to come to an end.

Oh yeah, you know how your child looks in Harvest Moon Ds Cute? Well, that's how Stella and Stein look like in this story, except they have silver hair lol.

Thank you all so much for reviews and all of you for reading! I really appreciate all of your feedback and I shall update when I can.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	45. Spring

Spring. The month of new begging's and phenomenal beauty was seen as well with the scenery. Unfortunately, the first day of spring for Pony, wasn't so pleasant…

It was about two in the morning and Pony heard huge pounding on her door. Skye just grumbled in his sleep, biting his pillow, and mumbling in his sleep about murdering Midnight with a fork. Weird thief, or guy, or weird husband, I must say…

Drowsily, Pony got out of her bed, and opened the door with huge bags under her eyes.

There she saw him, 'The Rock' at her doorstep, and he didn't look very pleased…

She wasn't surprised to see him, considering she gave him the purple hair dye yesterday, she thought he would figure out it wasn't really his hair gel, but knowing Rock….

…

His hair was now a dark shade of violet and Pony widened her eyes in shock.

She didn't think he was that much of a moron, but it looks like he proved her wrong, and she sighed.

"Babe, this is not my hair gel! MY BEAUTIFUL LOCKS ARE NOW AN UGLY SHADE OF PURPLE! I DO NOT WANT THE SAME COLOR HAIR OF YOUR HUSBAND'S TOO TIGHT PANTS! Tell your stupid husband to give me my hair gel already!" Rock yelled at her angrily, slightly getting too close to her face, and she inched away.

"I took your hair gel," Pony told him in a monotone voice.

"Y-You did? Where is it, babe?"

"Its in your toilet. I assure you its there," Pony indicated and she was really good at keeping a straight face.

"For real? Thanks babe!"

With that, Rock stomped out of her ranch, and Pony blinked with absolutely no emotion on her face.

She sighed while muttering, "Moron…" Pony then walked back into her house, to continue her lovely slumber.

Like the moron Rock actually is, he went back home, looked through all of the toilets in his home, at attempting to try to find his precious hair gel, and he even put his face into the toilet water by accident. He thought he saw his hair gel, when it really was… Yeah, never mind.

Anyways…

The next morning, Stein had awoken early enough to do all of Pony's farm chores, since he even volunteered to do them last night. At times though, Stein would forget to feed the animals.

It was about eight in the morning and Pony was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Usually Skye is the one to cook anything, or, at least he wants to cook every single thing, but Pony always insists that he needs to get over his obsession with cooking and take a break once in awhile.

Suddenly, someone had knocked on their door, and Pony turned around.

"Beautiful, I'll get it!" her husband called from the other room.

Skye opened to the door to see a woman with black hair tied up into a bun, while wearing a white/sky blue outfit, that seemed to be similar to look like a once piece bathing suit. Her outfit seemed to sparkle and she had a captivating feather placed neatly in her hair. This woman had a lot of makeup on her face and she wore long light colored blue boots.

"Hi, I'm Mimi! I just moved into the neighborhood with my husband Barney. We run a circus together and I hope you will be attending our circus for the grand opening soon this week!" she greeted cheerfully and laughed loudly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Skye," he told her in a polite tone and Mimi couldn't help but stare at his attractive face.

She felt her heart flutter and felt her cheeks grow red.

"O-Oh, what a lovely name. Are you single by any chance? I was forced into marrying Barney, by the way!" Mimi told him bashfully, and laughed nervously.

Pony then walked up next to Skye and she looked at Mimi.

"Who are you?" Pony accidentally said out loud in her usual monotone voice and to Mimi it sounded very rude.

Mimi tried not to twitch in annoyance. "Oh Skye, who is this?"

"My wife, Pony. Pony, this is Mimi. She runs a circus. Hehe."

Mimi felt her heart sunk and she sighed. She then glared at Pony and the brunette gave her a confused look.

"Well, I got to go buy some seeds from Marlin now…" Pony muttered awkwardly, and she walked off.

"She better be careful. This annoying little hobo tried to rob me this morning on my way here, he begged me for money! Haha!" Mimi joked and Skye stayed silent.

"His name is Murray. He's very poor…" Skye explained mumbling and looked down towards the ground.

"Oh, I see. So um… Oh-" Mimi then tripped, not on accident, and Skye caught her. He didn't really have the choice and she let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, thank you Skye! So um, since your wife isn't here, lets get to know each other a little more, eh?" Mimi told him winking and hugged him.

"Let go!" Skye muttered in a cold expression.

"Oh, come on, that's no fun!" Mimi then kissed his cheek.

Little did they know, Stella was watching them from the window, her eyes widened in shock, and she couldn't hear a word they were saying. She then stomped back into the kitchen, not knowing how to react, or what to do. _He wouldn't cheat on mom! There is just no way!_

Skye pushed her away from himself.

"How dare you disrespect me like that! Knowing I have a wife!" Skye scolded her and pointed a finger at her.

"Deny as much as you want. I know you want me, Skye. I'll be back," she told him a seductive voice, giggling while winking, and she exited out of the ranch.

…

When Pony arrives home…

Both Pony and Skye were in their room.

"What…?" Pony asked again, not believing what Skye was saying to her, and he sighed.

"Yeah, Mimi kissed my cheek and I pushed her away!" Skye told his wife angrily and he was clenching his fists.

Pony stayed silent as her face grew dark, and she suddenly pulled out her sword from her rucksack.

Skye's mouth trembled. "U-Uh, sweetheart, violence is never the answer!"

"You don't know that…" Pony muttered, her voice still sounding dark, and she was looking at her sword.

Skye's sweat dropped as he laughed nervously.

"B-But, you say all of the time violence is pointless, beautiful."

"Yeah, but this… This is different!" Pony's violet eyes then transformed into burning flames and she clenched her fists.

"U-Uh beautiful-"

Their door then slammed opened, to see their two children storm into the room angrily.

"Dad, how can you cheat on mom?" Stella yelled with immense anger in her voice, it looked like she was about to punch someone.

"What are you talking about? She kissed my cheek and I pushed her away!" Skye explained, yelling at them both.

"But Stella said-" Stein tried to say, but his father cut him off, "You think I'm lying?"

"Well, I did stop watching after she kissed your cheek…" Stella whispered, slightly embarrassed, and she put her arms behind her her back.

Skye sighed. "Well, I pushed her away and never let her by our home again!"

Stein nodded and said, "Okay."

"You don't even know what Mimi looks like, stupid!" Stella hissed at her brother angrily.

"Chill…" Stein muttered and walked out of the room while putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Beautiful I-"

Skye then saw that Pony was sharpening her sword.

Author Note: All right done, with this one.

Uh oh, Mimi likes Skye, shoot D: That beep!

Thanks for reviewing and I'll update soon. YOUR REVIEWS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!

Review and….I'll give you…uh…cookies!

Yeah!

Thanks! :D


	46. Summer

Spring had gone by quickly and it was now summer.

Mimi had tried to visit Pony's ranch again, but of course Pony wouldn't allow that to happen, not to mention Mimi has an obsession with Pony's kids, and Skye.

It was about lunch time and Pony was just sitting down at the kitchen table. Skye was still sleeping, which was no surprise to Pony since he continued to sleep in lately, and he now usually wakes up till one in the afternoon.

Suddenly, Pony heard a huge knock on her front door, and she predicted that it was Rock. Sighing, Pony glided out of the kitchen in annoyance, and opened the front door.

To her surprise, she saw her friend Clair sobbing at her doorstep, and Pony widened her eyes.

"C-Can I-I t-talk t-to y-you, P-Pony?" Clair asked stuttering, trying to fight back tears, and Pony nodded as both female ranchers walked into the house.

Pony guided Clair into the kitchen and they both sat down at the kitchen table. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Pony on the left and Clair on the right.

"What happened?" Pony questioned in concern and Clair sniffed.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore, Pony! K-Kai won't even propose to me and it seems he is keeping his distance from me! Gray keeps flirting with me, but he is with Mary! Everyone in Mineral Town is like taken or hitched, or whatever you call it! The only two dudes that aren't even married are Won and that frog thing that lives in that pound! And stupid Won won't stop flirting with me! I-I DON'T WANNA BE WITH WON!" Clair explained as she broke into tears and berried her face into her hands.

Pony only looked at her friend in silence and had a serious expression on her face.

"I suggest you shouldn't worry too much. I think Kai might be planning something special for you, Clair."

Clair sniffed as she wiped her nose and looked at Pony with her innocent sapphire eyes.

"I'm already getting kind of old and I'm not even married!" Clair pouted and sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to Kai about this? He is here now by the beach, actually," Pony stated and then smiled while saying, "Clair, everything will be okay."

Clair sniffed as a tiny smiled appeared on her face. "Thank you, Pony."

Pony nodded.

"Well, I better get going. I'll come back later," Clair stated with a smile and she got up from her seat.

Pony nodded. "Okay."

After about two minutes, Clair had exited Pony's ranch, and was now heading towards the beach.

Suddenly, 'The Rock' had appeared in front of Clair, and her eyes widened at seeing his violet hair.

"Hello, Tamara. We meet again and I know how much you've missed me, don't deny it!" Rock told her while snapping his thumb three times and he smirked.

"Ew! What happened to your hair? It looks ten times more ugly than usual!" Clair exclaimed rudely.

"How dare you call such beautiful hair like mine, ugly! I am the best looking guy in this valley and you must just be playing hard to get as usual. That's pretty hot though, cutie."

The dull man then started laughing while flipping his hair, trying to be sexy, but failed, and Clair's sweat dropped.

"Get a life, Rock…" Clair muttered annoyed.

"It's not Rock, its 'The Rock' and I have so much life in me!" Rock defended and flipped his hair.

"What? You're a hippie now?" Clair questioned sarcastically and she was getting very annoyed.

Gustafa then appeared out of nowhere behind Rock and said, "Did someone say hippie?"

"Get out of here, ugly! And shave that beard off already, you hippie!" Rock yelled at Gustafa angrily and Gustafa felt hurt.

"Rock you jerk!" Clair then kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" Rock groaned and he then smirked while whispering, "I see you like to hit on me."

"Rock, I'm going to kick you're you know what if you don't stop and why is your hair freaking PURPLE?"

All three of them turned around to see Nami standing behind them and she looked pretty pissed.

"Hello, my delicate flower!" Gustafa greeted his wife and Nami slightly blushed.

"Shut up!" she told her husband in a fierce voice, trying not to blush, and she hated the fact that he called her delicate. Nami is so delicate…

…

Gustafa only blushed and just continued to stare at Nami.

_I wonder if she'll ever taste my nose… _The hippie thought and he sighed dreamily.

"Nami, go away! My reputation will go down if people see me talking to you!" Rock yelled at Nami and the red haired girl cracked her knuckles.

"Your reputation? YOU'RE THE BIGGEST MORON IN THIS VALLEY! I SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT MY REPUTATION SINCE I'M EVEN TALKING TO YOUR DUMB A-"

Thomas had suddenly collided into Nami and she fell.

"NAMI!" Gustafa screamed and he rushed to his wife's side while helping her up.

The mayor only chuckled evilly and smirked.

"Mayor Thomas?" Clair muttered in confusion.

"Yes, my dear, my dear Clair. My precious, oh so beautiful, Clair. Oh I so want you to lick my window!" Thomas then started to have fantasies about Clair.

Clair twitched. "Uh, I'm going to go get going… Uh, yeah…"

"STUBBY DUDE, I CHALLEGE YOU!" Gustafa suddenly announced angrily while getting up, and hitting Thomas with his long nose.

"Oh, my sponges!" Thomas muttered under his breath as he fell to the ground, holding his hips in pain.

There was then another flash of white light and Thomas's wounds had healed.

"U-Uh, yeah, I'm so leaving…" Clair mumbled nervously/awkwardly and she started walking slowly towards the beach.

"Gustafa, I told you to never use your nose in public!" Nami whispered to the hippie annoyed and Gustafa sighed.

"Fine…" Gustafa then headed back to his yurt and Nami sighed.

"THOMAS! I THINK IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY HAIR GEL!" Rock accused him randomly and pointed a finger at Thomas.

Nami looked at Rock annoyed and muttered, "You're such an idiot…"

"Fufu. I am the only one who KNOWS where your hair gel is Rock!" Thomas told him while chuckling evilly.

"You do? TELL ME!"

"Not unless you get Pony to go out with me, or Clair, or Pony's daughter. Fufu."

"Thomas, you're a creep, and what the heck was that white flash of light earlier?" Nami questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, well, if you look inside my pants, I'm sure you'll find out. Fufu."

"WHAT THE F-"

Thomas then started to crawl on the ground and he sniffed Nami's leg.

"I'll kill you!" Nami hissed and she then started to chase Thomas towards the mansion area.

Rock sighed and he suddenly saw Marlin walking towards him.

"Elvis, YOU TOOK MY HAIR GEL DIDN'T YOU!"

"Shut up. Your so annoying, you moron!" Marlin then continued to walk with his hands in his pockets.

Rock followed him.

"I bet your still after my babe! No one can take Pony away from 'The Rock' and especially not you with your ugly face!"

"Aren't you with Lumina?"

"Yes, but, one girl is never enough for 'The Rock'!" Rock declared proudly and Marlin scowled.

"You disgust me and why is your hair purple?"

"Oh, jealous I see? It's the newest look, it was a total accident, but Pony helped me with my gorgeous new hair color. She's such a babe."

"And you're such a moron…" Marlin muttered and walked away.

…

Anyways, back to Clair…

Clair was walking up to Kai's stand and Kai winced once he saw her.

"H-Hi, I'll be home in a few hours…" Kai told her bashfully.

"Kai, we need to talk…"

"Yeah, I've actually been meaning to tell you something, Clair."

Clair raised an eyebrow in curiosity and shock. "Oh. What is it?"

"It's just… I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you all of this time but… I've been seeing Popuri secretly. I still really like you a lot Clair; it's just that she's been always visiting me and… I got her pregnant… I'm so sorry, you'll probably hate me forever, and I understand," Kai confessed, looking rather depressed, and he stared out into the ocean.

Clair felt her eyes water. Felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and felt tears stream down her face as the wind blew through her hair.

"H-How c-could y-you, K-Kai?" Clair then sprinted away sobbing and she ran back into Pony's ranch.

Luckily, Pony was outside and she saw Clair entering her ranch.

The brunette ran up to Clair and Clair hugged Pony while crying into her friend's arms.

"H-He c-cheated on m-me Pony!" Clair continued to sob into her arms.

Pony's eyes widened slowly and she didn't say anything.

She only continued to hug her friend.

Words couldn't really make anything better right now…

…

At the Harvest Goddess spring…

Stella was at the spring and she suddenly saw Mimi walk up to her.

"What do you want?" Stella hissed.

"You're such a beautiful teenager, Stella. I totally wish I had a daughter like you… Want to come over?" Mimi offered and Stella coughed in disgust.

"WHAT THE-"

Suddenly, a woman with extremely long beautiful black hair had walked up to them. She had a red and blue head band that went under her bangs; it also seemed to have a fancy design. The woman was also wearing a yellow dress with some of the red and blue fancy designs on the sides of her sleeves and at the end of the dress.

She was holding a board in her hand and she wrote, 'stalker' on it and showed it to Mimi.

Both Stella's and Mimi's eyes widened in shock.

Stella busted out laughing, loving the insult this mysterious girl had made towards Mimi, and the mysterious woman smiled.

…

Back at Pony's house…

Pony, Skye, and Clair were all in the kitchen as Clair explained everything to them.

"How could he disrespect you like that?" Skye scowled and he punched the kitchen table extremely infuriated.

"Clair, you can do better!" Pony told her reassuringly and Clair nodded while sniffing.

"I just can't believe… He would lead me on after all of this time… I actually believed him when he said he loved me…" Clair explained in a depressed tone and she looked down towards the floor.

"Clair, you're a beautiful woman and a beautiful woman doesn't deserve such a jerk. I would say more words to describe him, but I'm trying to have nice language at the moment…" Skye told Clair with a wink and he started to laugh.

Clair started to laugh along as she blushed and whispered shyly, "Thanks, Skye…"

The more the Mineral Town rancher looked at Skye, the more her heart fluttered, and she then shook her head. _What am I thinking? I can't like Skye! HES PONY' S HUSBAND! _Clair told herself angrily.

"Well, I guess I better get going… It's about dinner time…" Clair muttered and changed directions.

"Want me to walk you home?" Pony offered.

"No thanks, Pony. I'll be fine…" Clair assured and looked at Pony with a smile.

Pony sighed. "Okay, call me when you get home."

"I will. Alright, bye you guys! And thank you for everything!" Clair told the couple as she waved goodbye and exited out of her house.

_I really envy them… Why can't I find someone? I don't want to die alone! _Clair thought as she walked up the path towards Mineral Town.

Little did Clair know though, Thomas was crawling on the ground, secretly following her, with foam all around his mouth.

…

Back at Pony's house…

Stein, Stella, Skye, and Pony were all in the kitchen communicating…

"Mom, Mimi tried to get me to go with her again!" Stella told her mother and Pony got out her sword from her rucksack.

"U-Uh, beautiful, please doesn't bring that out," Skye told his wife nervously as his sweat dropped.

Pony sighed and put the sword back into her rucksack.

"Yeah, and yesterday she kissed my cheek, mother…" Stein exclaimed and his parent's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to report her," Skye announced and sighed.

"Oh, good going, report her butt already! Oh and mom, this really cool girl totally insulted Mimi in the most weird way! It was weird though, she couldn't talk!" Stella told them and Pony smiled.

"Her name is Keira," Pony stated in a monotone tone and yawned.

"Cool!" Stella giggled.

"I'm going to take a bath…" Pony muttered.

"Oh, can I join you? Hehe." Skye questioned seductively and winked at his wife.

"No…" Pony mumbled in a monotone voice and Skye sighed in defeat.

The brunette then walked into the bathroom.

She suddenly screamed as she saw Rock in there with a rose in his mouth.

"Hello babe…" Rock snickered and flipped his hair. He was obviously trying to be seductive and he wasn't wearing any clothes. Luckily, the bubbles were um, covering his body…

Skye suddenly ran in there and his jaw dropped in shock.

The thief suddenly cracked his knuckles in frustration and walked over towards Rock.

Let's just say Rock wouldn't be walking for awhile…

…

Author Note: Rock is such a freak, not as freaky as Thomas though… Hm, I guess that is debatable…

Yeah, whenever I play my game with Mimi, I saw some cut scenes where she always wants to see my kids and she says she likes my husband. She scares me.

And yay, Keira! :D

LOL.

Oh, and Toasty I have missed you! Don't worry, I've been busy with school too lol.

Thank you for all of your reviews last time and you all get cookies!

This time, I shall all give you Skye dolls if you review! :D

I shall be updating as soon as I can and thank you all SO much for reading, reviewing, faving this story, alerting, and yeah.

You guys rock my pink socks :D


	47. Fall

It was now autumn, in other words, the fall season. Pony really liked this season, especially since there was so much harvesting this year. She was very excited about certain events that might happen this year, she was especially looking forward towards the Harvest Festival this year.

Well, it was now the first day of fall, and bright and beautiful morning if I do say so myself. The birds were singing, leafs were changing colors, and the sunlight reflected beautifully down upon everything.

Stein had just finished watering Pony's crops, which he offered to do every morning for his mother, and he even offered to take care of the animals...but...

...

He still has trouble with them, considering he kept on forgetting to feed them, which didn't impress his mother so much...

...

It was about eight in the morning, while Pony was sleeping in for once, and Skye was taking a bath. Stella had sneaked out of the house last night, doing who knows what, but shes safe.

Hearing someone knocking on the door, Pony's amethyst eyes popped up wide open, and she got up from her bed with immense speed.

She cautiously walked up to the door and opened it with no emotion on her face. The brunette might of got up quickly, but that doesn't mean that shes not tired.

Her eyes suddenly widened at seeing Mimi at her door and Pony sighed.

"What do you want?" Pony muttered and yawned.

"Oh Pony, its just terrible! M-My husband... H-He's...!"

"What?" Pony questioned hastily, she didn't really care, but she wanted to know at the same time, and then again she hoped Mimi wasn't wasting her time.

"My husband Barney, hes gone crazy! There was this guy named Thomas who came to our circus, and they just look exactly alike, but now stupid Barney is crawling on the floor and there is foam in his mouth! This Thomas person took my husband with him and they both were crawling on the ground together up the path into Mineral Town!" Mimi explained dramatically and Pony showed no emotion on her face.

Pony nodded with no emotion. "Oh well."

Skye suddenly came up behind Pony in only a white towel, shirtless, and his hair was damped.

"Beautiful, who is at the door?" Skye questioned, not even noticing Mimi, and he then winced at seeing her.

Mimi blushed insanely at seeing Skye's body and she winked at him. Pony glared at her husband and she then shot a glare right back at Mimi.

Skye then looked down, realizing he was only in a towel, "O-Oops, silly me, forgot I was half naked. Hehe."

Pony rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure..."

The brunette then pushed her husband back into the house forcefully and slammed the door.

"Well, Pony, can you please help me get Barney back? Without him I have no job and no money! Will you please help me?" Mimi requested.

Pony only stayed silent, still having an emotionless expression on her face, and she then pulled out her sword form her rucksack, putting it up to Mimi's face.

"Okay, just leave my husband alone!" Pony told her with a fierce expression on her face, pointing the sword up to her neck, and Mimi gulped.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." Mimi stuttered.

"Alright... I'm going to make a phone call and you can go now..." Pony said, still annoyed with Mimi's presence, and walked back into her house while putting the sword back away into her rucksack.

Skye was in the middle of the room, dressed of course, and he stared at Pony with a puzzled expression.

"Beautiful, are you alright? Why was she here? Want me to take care of it-"

"I can fight my own battles!" Pony interrupted her husband and Skye sighed.

Skye chuckled while a smirk formed onto his lips. "As you wish my princess, but it seems you have interrupted the 'Prince Of The Stars' hehe."

Pony was now the one with a puzzled expression on her face and she blinked in confusion. "So your an alien?"

Skye's mouth trembled as he started to twitch and he tried really hard not to twitch. "Not...Not exactly, beautiful."

Pony just shrugged.

"But you are my 'Princess Of The Stars' hehe!" Skye exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her, and Pony blushed slightly.

"Awe, how cute. How long did it take you to think of that?" Pony joked and she giggled.

They both started laughing.

"As I said in the past before, you are so interesting. Hehe."

"Who?"

Pony was in confusion again.

"You hehe."

"I'm not that interesting..." Pony protested.

"You are to me hehe."

"That is debatable."

"I believe you are incorrect, beautiful."

"And I believe that-"

His lips suddenly pressed onto hers and his eyes shut tightly. Pony's violet eyes widened as she felt her cheeks turning into a light pink. Her eyes were closing gently as she returned the kiss. His lips felt so warm and moist. This feeling was indescribable, breath taking, and Pony could even hear her own heart beat.

About ten seconds later, their lips had recited, and they both stared at each other while smiling. Both of them were blushing and then Pony started to push Skye into the kitchen.

"You know I love you, Pony."

"I-I'm going to call Clair..." Pony mumbled nervously, still blushing, and Skye only smiled at her as he walked into the kitchen.

She then wiped off some saliva from her mouth and dialed Clair's number.

"Hello?" Pony's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hi, Pony."

"Hey Clair, I have an assignment for you..." Pony muttered into the phone and Clair grew suspicious.

"Oh? What is it Pony?"

"Mayor Thomas has captured Barney of the circus and they went into Mineral Town. Can you please look for him and bring him back?" Pony asked.

Clair started to giggle. "Yeah sure. I have nothing better to do. Well, this shall be a fun mission!"

"Kay, thanks, Clair. And, be careful... With Thomas and all..."

"Yeah, don't worry, Pony! Oh, and I'm doing fine with Kai! I'm totally getting over him! And I'll get my new frog friend prince thing to protect me! Haha! Or I'll just use Won's ugliness to scare Thomas away! Just kidding, but I'll be fine!" Clair assured her friend with immense confidence in her voice.

Pony nodded. "Good to hear."

"Well, later, Pony!"

"Bye."

Pony then hanged up the phone and Skye walked back into the room.

Stein suddenly stormed into the house panting and there was a look of anguish on his face. His and Pony's eyes locked.

"M-Mother, I was feeding the chickens a-and, Midnight has..." Stein held in his breath as he closed his eyes and he clenched his teeth.

"What? Did that evil chicken hurt you Stein?" Skye yelled quickly and clenched his fists.

Stein shook his head. "N-No... Hes... Hes passed..."

Both of Stein's parents were in shock as their eyes widened.

"W-What?" Pony stuttered, already starting to fight tears that were coming down her cheeks, and Skye held her.

_B-But, I was suppose to roast that chicken! N-Now... I never will... Midnight, you idiotic chicken! _Skye thought closing his eyes while clenching his teeth, and he looked away.

Pony started to cry in Skye's arms and he held her tighter. "It will be okay, beautiful. Everyone has to pass sometime."

She sniffed and nodded.

"Takakura already had taken Midnight away," Stein stated and Pony nodded again.

"I-I need some time alone..." Pony whispered under her breath as she broke out of Skye's arms and ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face.

She then went into her shipping room and put some of her crops from out of her rucksack into the shipping bin. Pony suddenly saw Murray searching through her shipping bin and he looked up at her.

She sniffed as she wiped away her tears.

"Sorry, moi. I'll put it back."

Pony shook her head. "No, keep it."

He grinned. "Really? Me get food for free!"

Murray then fled the shipping room.

Pony sighed.

_I need to go to the bar... _

_..._

Pony was now inside the Blue Bar and she saw Kate's father, Grant, and he seemed to be sobbing as he sat on the counter.

"Life is so pointless. My daughter hates me. My wife left me. I'm ugly and Rock says I need to dye my hair in order to be good looking like him!" Grant screamed and banged his head onto the counter.

Muffy and Griffin both exchanged concern glances.

"Grant, I think that's enough drinks for you tonight, why don't you go home?" Muffy suggested and Grant nodded.

He nodded. "Thanks, Muffy. T-The money is on the counter. Bye now."

Grant then exited the bar and Muffy sighed.

"Oh, hi Pony! Hows the farm?" Muffy welcomed her happily.

Pony nodded and faked a smile as she sat down on a bar stool, trying not to think of Midnight.

"Just water please..." Pony whispered gently to Griffin and he nodded while getting her water.

"Thanks, Griffin."

He nodded.

Muffy started to giggle. "So, Pony, are you going to dye your hair? I do monthly, I so do not want gray hairs!"

Pony shook her head. "I don't want to because once my hair turns gray, I want to prove to Skye that my gray hair is the same color of his hair. He thinks he has silver hair..." Pony explained and took a sip of her water.

Muffy put a hand to her cheek uncertainly. "But, won't his hair turn gray anyways? Well, you know, if it is really sliver."

Pony shrugged and Stein suddenly walked in.

He sat down next to his mother and Pony was slightly shocked to see Stein at a bar.

"Mother, Rock just tried to convince me to dye my hair. He says its gray... He also accused me of stealing his hair gel, too!"

"..."

Pony didn't say anything.

"Ignore him..." Pony muttered and sighed.

Stein nodded as he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh yeah, Stella is with Hugh. I don't know what they are doing, but she told me to shut up..."

Pony sighed and Muffy suddenly giggled.

"Oh Stein, your so cute! Don't you have a girlfriend?" Muffy questioned him while giggling and she winked at him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I like someone but..."

Pony looked at her son with a serious expression and she then looked back at her glass of water.

"I mean, I don't even know what if feels like to love someone... My friend just says I am in love or I like her, so I assume I am..." Stein explained.

"Stein, don't let other people tell you what your feeling, you ONLY know what your feeling!" his mother told him and a gasp escaped his lips.

Stein then looked down at the counter with his sad violet eyes and sighed.

"If only I knew... What its like to be in love with someone..." Stein whispered to himself, and Pony heard him.

_I asked myself the same questioned countless times before... And, I now know..._

_..._

Author Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've just been so lazy and such. I'm getting a computer soon though.

And thank you, and I mean thank you to ALL of you for reading and reviewing. You all mean so much to me and I can't stop re-reading all of my reviews. I can't thank you guys enough, you really make my day.

Well, I shall update when I can, please review.

Thanks so much :D


	48. Winter

Winter had come by fast this year, which Pony didn't really mind, considering she loved the winter. Tiny beautiful white fluffy crystals fell from the sky, in other words snowflakes, but you get my drift, and the temperature was rather chilling at this time of year, not to mention a lonely season.

Well, it was now about two in the morning, and the Harvest Ranch house hold was all asleep. Pony slept peacefully in her bed, as Skye was moving constantly in his sleep while clenching onto a pillow.

The silvered hair man kept changing positions and he seemed very uncomfortable in his sleep.

Skye then fell off the bed as a thud was heard on the floor. He groaned as he held his head and got up drowsily.

"Ugh… Stupid Midnight… That darn bird might be dead, but he's haunting me in my dreams now! How annoying…" Skye whispered to himself as he tried to return back into his bed.

As he laid back into his bed, he saw from the corner of his eye a certain black shadow. His eyes widened as he immediately sprung up from his bed and sat up.

Yes, he saw him. Yes, he saw Midnight's spirit floating in the corner of the room, smirking evilly at Skye.

Skye winced as he thought he was hallucinating or just having another nightmare; however, the spirit crept closer towards Skye, and Skye got out of his bed while scowling.

"You don't scare me!" Skye whispered to the spirit fiercely, standing bravely, and the evil chicken only chuckled as Skye's boxers started to tear off slowly.

Skye winced as he panicked while he tried to stop his boxers from tearing and whispered annoyed to Midnight, "Stop it you stupid bird!"

He suddenly heard his wife groan in her sleep and she suddenly sat up in her bed. She could barley open her eyes since she was so drowsy and she yawned.

"Skye… What are you doing?" Pony questioned her husband drowsily, seeing that his hand was 'down' there, and Skye looked back at the wall seeing that Midnight's spirit had vanished.

He suddenly blushed as he realized where his hand was and he pulled it away.

"Beautiful! That bird! It's haunting me I tell you! HAUNTING ME!"

Pony stared at him with no emotion on her face and it was an awkward silence.

"You need to lay off the curry…" she muttered and then went back to sleep.

Skye sighed. _I'm hungry… _

He then went into the kitchen, but to his surprise, he saw a walking teddy bear looking through his fridge.

The silver haired man's jaw dropped as he twitched and he was utterly speechless.

"W-What the heck? GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Skye roared and the bear turned around to see an angry dude.

The bear suddenly smirked and put a hand behind its back, revealing a butcher knife.

Skye gasped as he stepped back and the bear crept closer as it was chuckling.

"HOLY F-"

Suddenly, Pony walked into the kitchen with no emotion on her face, and the bear immediately sat down, and it looked like a stuff animal.

"Skye, why are you yelling and why is the kid's teddy bear on the floor?" Pony questioned him tiredly.

Skye waved his arms around frantically and yelled, "That freaking bear tried to kill me, I swear! I-It was stealing food from our fridge and-and, it had a knife, and-and, what is this possessed, evil, thing doing here anyways?"

"I bought this teddy bear from Van when Stella and Stein were little, remember?" Pony clarified.

"Okay, but that's not the point! Not only do I have Midnight haunting me, but now have this stupid teddy bear to deal with!" Skye complained and glared at the 'so called' stuff animal.

Pony blinked with no emotion on her face and she picked up the bear.

"DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S EVIL!" Skye shouted dramatically while taking the bear from her grasp, and throwing it out the window.

Pony glared at her husband while she adjusted her hands onto her hips and said, "That teddy bear was so expensive!"

"B-But beautiful it is-"

"You're crazy. I'm going back to bed," she interrupted while yawning.

With that, Pony walked out of the kitchen, and went right back to bed.

Skye sighed.

The next day, Pony had completed all of her ranch chores, and she now had to buy a few goods from Van today.

As Pony approached the Inn, she saw 'The Rock', Clair, and Thomas all standing there in a circle.

"Thomas, I demand you to tell 'The Rock' where my hair gel is this instant!" Rock demanded dramatically, pointing a finger at Thomas, and the stubby man only chuckled.

"Why don't you look in my pants and find out? Fufu!" Thomas suggested to 'The Rock' and the dull man scowled.

"Ew!' Clair whispered as she backed away.

"Please, 'The Rock' is not that stupid to think it's in your pants!" Rock yelled infuriated at the stubby man and Thomas only smirked.

"Oh, but you don't know how wrong you are... Fufu!" Thomas smirked and then pulled out some hair gel from his pants.

Everyone gasped.

"MY HAIR GEL!" Rock immediately grabbed the hair gel from Thomas and Clair had a disgusted look on her face.

Thomas chuckled as there was a flash and he vanished.

Rock looked around puzzled, confused about what just happened, and he scowled. "Hey! Where did that fat little man go? 'The Rock' shall serve some justice!"

He then took off the cap of the hair gel, only to find out that it was empty, and Rock instantly dropped the hair gel as he twitched.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Rock screamed at the top of his lungs and he went to his knees.

"Rock, chill… Its just stupid hair gel…" Clair muttered annoyed as she looked down at him and her sweat dropped.

"Just hair gel? This is just no ordinary hair gel, Tamara! THIS IS 'THE ROCK'S' HAIR GEL!" Rock screamed right into her face and Clair covered her ears.

While Pony watched this entire scene from a far, she had no emotion on her face, and the brunette sighed.

Clair suddenly noticed Pony and a smile formed on her lips. "Hey Pony! Over here! Oh, and I found that Barney guy by the way, he's with that Mimi girl or whatever her name is, but he's with her now!"

Pony nodded and walked over to them.

Rock then smirked at Pony. "Hey babe!"

Van then suddenly announced that his store was open and Rock's eyes widened at seeing hair gel placed in his store.

He immediately ran towards Van's store and looked at the hair gel.

Clair and Pony followed behind him as they both stood there behind Rock awkwardly.

"Rock, that's too much money. How are you going to pay for that?" Clair questioned him.

Rock turned around in slow motion while smirking, also winking at them, and said, "With my good looks!"

Both Pony and Clair did an Anime fall as they both sighed.

"Idiot, I don't think Van would be attracted to you or anyone for that matter!" Clair told him angrily and Rock only chuckled.

He waved a finger in front of Clair's face. "Oh Tamara, everyone is attracted to 'The Rock' it's just some people don't know it."

Clair's face was now boiling of anger. "IN YOUR DREAMS YOU MORON!"

Rock only chuckled and suddenly took the hair gel from Van's stand.

"Hey, give that back!" Van demanded and Rock shook his head.

"Stupid fat man! Don't you know 'The Rock' gets everything for free?"

Rock then fled as Van chased him around the valley.

Both of the rancher's sweat dropped and they sighed.

Clair then turned towards Pony and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I kind of found Barney hanging in a tree shirtless. It was very awkward I must say…"

Pony only nodded.

"But surprisingly, Won helped me get him out of the tree. He did something nice for me for once. Haha!" Clair laughed nervously and Pony raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Do you like Won or something?" Pony questioned suspiciously.

Clair gasped as she got all fluster and shook her head.

"W-What? N-No way! I could never like that money obsessed jerk! What makes you think that, Pony?"

"You talk about him constantly," Pony stated and Clair grew silent.

"I…guess I do…" Clair mumbled and looked down towards the ground.

Pony nodded. "You probably like him and don't even know it."

The brunette started to giggle and Clair started blushing.

"H-Hey! Don't use my own words against me! J-Just cause I said that to you about Skye a long time ago, doesn't mean it's the same with me!" Clair denied.

Pony only shook her head while closing her eyes and smirked. "Whatever you say."

Clair's face grew redder and she stuttered, "I-I'm going to g-go now… B-Bye!"

She quickly fled away from Pony.

Pony smiled.

…

Since Pony wanted to be prepared for spring, she needed to buy some seeds from Marlin, but on her way there, she saw Galen staring into the frozen river.

She felt sympathy for the old man, since Nina passed away a few years ago… He never was the same since. Pony felt like talking to him, and when she was just about to, someone grabbed her arm.

A tiny squeak escaped from her mouth as she saw that Marlin was holding her arm.

"Hey, Pony… Sorry about that, but I've been looking for you all day," Marlin stated and Pony raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh. Why?" Pony asked in a soft tone.

"These new seeds had just got shipped to us and I wanted to give some to you, since you're such a hard worker. Here," Marlin told her as he handed her a bag of seeds and Pony put them back away into her rucksack.

"Thanks, Marlin."

He nodded with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly, Celia stormed up to them out of no where, and she looked rather angry.

"Marlin, there you are! Quit flirting and chop up those carrots already!" Celia shouted at him angrily and she grabbed his arm while she dragged him away from Pony.

Marlin laughed nervously as his wife dragged him away from Pony. "B-Bye Pony."

Pony stood there awkwardly as her sweat dropped. "Yeah… Later…"

…

Stein and Kate were at the spring hanging out. They both were looking at the waterfall and Stein had his hands in his pockets.

Kate laughed. "Isn't it beautiful Stein? It sure is cold out though."

"Yeah, it is…" he muttered.

A concern expression grew on Kate's face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah… It's just… I was wondering if…if you liked Hugh…" Stein asked her in a depressed tone, avoiding all eye contact from her, and Kate gasped.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "W-Well, I-I, u-uh-"

"WHAT UP MY HOMIES?"

They both turned around to see Stella behind them; she had both of her arms wrapped around them.

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something important?" Stella questioned them smirking, and Stein glared at his twin sister.

"Go away!" Stein told her harshly and Stella chuckled.

"Sorry, I could do whatever I want, and I'm especially not going to have my stupid brother tell me what to do! Get real, Stein!" Stella told him angrily while clenching her fists.

Stein sighed.

…

Tonight was now the Starry Night Festival.

Stein and Stella were sitting at the kitchen table while Skye prepared the food in the kitchen.

Pony had suddenly walked in the kitchen and Skye smiled at his wife.

"Hello, beautiful. You done with work?" Skye asked her while approaching her.

The brunette nodded and Skye kissed her for a few seconds.

Stein and Stella both had annoyed looks on her faces.

"Oh, get a room already!" Stella shouted angrily and her parents glared at her.

"Oh, you'll understand someday when you fall in love. Hehe…" Skye told his daughter and Skye looked back at Pony while kissing her again.

…

An hour later, the family had celebrated the festival, while Stein and Stella were cleaning up the kitchen.

Skye suddenly whispered to Pony, "I got the kids to watch the house. So, the two of us can have a romantic evening. Hehe."

Pony blushed at the thought and nodded.

…

They both walked to the harvest goddess spring and were now standing in front of it.

He turned to Pony. "Hehe. The spring looks prettier than usual," Skye stated and then turned back towards the spring and said, "But it just can't beat your beauty, Pony."

Pony got all fluster as she looked down towards the ground and Skye suddenly held her chin.

"I'll love you forever no matter what, Pony. I hope you'll love me forever too."

Pony nodded while blushing extremely.

She then inched closer to him and their hands were locked.

It then started to snow…

Author Note: Sorry for the wait you guys, been very busy.

Well, thank you ALL so much for the reviews! THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY!

Oh, and since this story is ending soon, I'm also writing this other Pony x Skye story, called "A New Start Can Be Refreshing" its like Harvest Heart, accept its one of those things like, what IF Pony met Skye in high school, this would happen.

Well, I'll update when I can. Please review.

Thanks so much.


	49. Love

_Memories_…

Marlin and Celia

It was about spring, and Celia had grown somewhat anxious about something, but she didn't really know exactly what…

She was now finishing planting in some new seeds in the fields.

Sighing, she got out her light blue watering can, starting to sprinkle water on the newly planted seeds tilled into the fields, and she frowned slightly.

The brunette was somewhat surprised with herself, considering that she loved to take care of crops, but right now she felt like something was missing…

Suddenly, Vesta tapped her shoulder, and Celia turned around innocently.

"Oh, what is it, Vesta?" Celia asked in her usual calm and polite voice.

"You got another letter!" Vesta stated and she chuckled.

Celia groaned silently.

"Again…?" Celia whispered to herself annoyed.

Lately, she has been always getting these letters from this young man in the city, saying he loves her and wants to be with her, but Celia just didn't feel the same way. Although, Vesta never knew what the letters were about, Celia always decided to keep them to herself.

Vesta raised an eyebrow suspiciously at seeing her annoyed face expression. "What's wrong, sweetie? Your usually always in a good mood and you never seem to mind whenever you get letters."

Celia sighed while closing her eyes, then re-opening them again, locked eyes with Vesta, and tried her best to smile.

"I'm just tired, that's all," Celia reassured her by giving a big fake grin and giggled.

"Oh alright. Whatever you say, dear…" Vesta said, still not convinced, and she then handed Celia the letter while walking away.

Celia's dark chocolate eyes examined the letter, as she read each line, and she sighed. It was of course from that same guy who wouldn't leave her alone.

Marlin suddenly walked over towards her, surprised at seeing her expression, and he walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"You okay…?" he asked, his voice all-quiet.

She hesitated for a moment, since she never told Marlin about the letters, but this time she thought she should tell him.

"Its just… This guy keeps sending me letters, saying he loves me, and he won't stop…" Celia explained bashfully, slightly embarrassed.

Marlin clenched his fists, angered by what she just told him, and Celia was slightly shocked that he looked so angry about it.

"What? Celia why didn't you tell me sooner? Don't worry! I'll take care of this punk!" Marlin told her as he was boiling with anger and he started to stomp off towards the path towards Mineral Town.

Celia suddenly panicked as her sweat dropped and she yelled timidly, "W-Wait, Marlin! Where are you going? You don't even know where he lives!"

He paused in his tracks and muttered, "Oh yeah…"

The muscular young man then walked back towards her with his hands in his pockets, slightly embarrassed.

Celia giggled slightly. "You need to calm down Marlin."

"How can I when this creepy dude won't leave you alone!" he shouted at her angrily and she winced.

His expression suddenly changed into an apologetic one when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just…worried about you…" Marlin admitted, looking away, and he felt his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Its okay Marlin. I understand!" Celia told him happily and then Marlin looked at her with his fierce eyes.

"Celia… You know I would protect you with my life, right?"

Celia felt her body jump a little, as a tiny gasp escaped from her lips, and she felt her cheeks turning pink.

The wind brushed against their bodies as Celia stared at him in shock and Marlin stared back with a fierce expression.

"Celia, I know this might sound cheesy or whatever but… I've been in love with you for the longest time now…" Marlin admitted, his cheeks turning extremely red, and he looked down towards the ground with his hands in his pockets.

Another gasped escaped from Celia's mouth and she wondered if she was dreaming. She felt her heart beating at immense speed as her cheeks turned red as well.

He continued to speak, "And me hearing that some creep won't leave you alone, makes me feel so angry inside! I don't want to loose you to some creep! Just by hearing this, makes me want to protect you from this guy!"

Celia widened her eyes at what she was hearing and her eyes widened even more, seeing that he pulled out a Blue Feather from his pocket.

Marlin kneeled down on one knee and looked right back up at her, holding the Blue Feather in his grasp. "Celia... What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?"

She put a hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes trembling, and she felt her cheeks burning insanely.

"Oh Marlin! I've always dreamed of receiving a Blue Feather like my Mother… But… I never thought it would happen to me. I'm so overwhelmed with happiness right now!" Celia started to sob of happiness and she sniffed while wiping away her tears.

"The answer is yes, Marlin!"

Marlin smiled as he hugged her tightly and Celia felt the warmth of his embrace, as she couldn't stop smiling.

They both looked at each other, smiling, and kissed.

Rock and Lumina

Lumina was playing her piano in the mansion and she sighed.

Rock suddenly came in and Lumina was surprised to see him there.

"R-Rock? What are you doing here?" Lumina questioned him, surprised, and she slightly blushed.

"Do not question 'The Rock' Lumina! I have my reasons!" Rock told her with a smirk and sat down next to her on the piano.

Lumina rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay..."

"You playing your silly piano again? Just kidding, babe! I love your music!" Rock told her chuckling and he winked at her.

Her sweat dropped as she looked away and she suddenly frowned.

"Hey Rock… We've known each other for a long time, haven't we? And, you've always been there for me, even though sometimes you've been kind of a moron… But-"

"But my hair looks awesome today, right?" Rock interrupted obliviously and winked at her again.

Lumina sighed while shaking her head. "N-No, that's not it… Um… Have you ever thought about…marriage?"

This questioned seemed to make Rock uneasy and he frowned.

"I try not to think about it," he told her in a serious tone for once and she looked at him innocently.

"Well… You know I… You know I love you right?" she asked him slightly blushing, staring right into his eyes.

He chuckled. "I know."

Rock then kissed her as her eyes widened and she kissed him back.

Both of their lips recited from one another and stared right into each others eyes.

"Rock, will you marry me?"

"Of course 'The Rock' will marry a babe like you!"

Gustafa and Nami

It was about midnight and Nami was standing in front of the beach, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Gustafa suddenly walked up to her and noticed her crying.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her concern.

Nami turned around, not wanting him to see her sob.

"Go away!" she hissed coldly and he shook his head.

"You can tell me Nami..."

It was silent for a moment as the wind blew through their hair and Nami finally said, "I've been at this valley for so long now and I don't have enough money to pay Ruby anymore… I've got to leave soon…"

She started to sob and Gustafa smiled at her understandingly.

"You can stay with me, Nami…" he offered in a sweet tone and Nami turned around; however, her head accidentally slammed into his nose, and they both groaned.

Suddenly, they both noticed how close their faces were, both blushing, and his lips suddenly pressed onto hers.

A few moments later their kiss had ended and Nami refused to look him in the eye.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"Sure."

Griffin and Muffy

Muffy was cleaning up the counter and she sighed.

She couldn't stop thinking about if she would ever find true love. Men have always used her because she was a pretty face and she couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, Griffin walked into the bar, and he smiled.

"Muffy you look down, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Its nothing. Please don't worry about it, Griffin…"

"Is it guy troubles?" he asked.

She blinked in confusion and shock.

"H-How did you know?"

"I always hear you chatting with Pony on the bridge about your problems…" he admitted and she blushed.

"O-Oh, how embarrassing!" Muffy shouted bashfully and she looked down towards the floor embarrassed.

"You have to listen to me though, Muffy… All those guys were merely idiots. You're a beautiful, amazing, and an extremely nice woman. Any man would be lucky to have you!" he told her while grinning and she saw his cheeks turning slightly pink.

A gasp escaped her lips and she felt her cheeks burning.

Her face started to heat up while a tiny smile formed on her lips, and she said, "Thanks, Griffin."

She kissed his cheek, which was sending shivers down his spine, and she giggled flirtatiously.

Suddenly, Griffin grew very nervous, and he suddenly tripped backwards, causing something to fall out of his pocket.

Muffy blinked innocently as she picked the item up. "What's this, Griffin?"

It was a Blue Feather.

"This isn't how I planned it but… Muffy, will you marry me?"

Her emerald eyes widened, and she squealed in happiness.

"Oh, of course Griffin! Of course!"

Flora and Carter

It was very early in the morning. Carter was standing outside his tent, while spreading his arms out, as if he was trying to absorb the sun's rays.

Flora suddenly walked up to him.

"Hey, Professor!" she greeted happily and Carter turned around while chuckling, handing her a Blue Feather.

"Oh, what's this? Is it some new rare artifact?" she asked obliviously.

He shook his head. "No. Flora, will you marry me?"

She gasped in shock as she felt her cheeks burning pink.

"NO!"

They both turned around to see the Daryl standing behind the river, staring at them…

...

_The Present Time... _

...Clair...

The light haired rancher was sitting down on the beach, hugging her knees, and she was staring right out into the ocean. The reflection of the waves could be seen in her depressed looking sapphire eyes. The wind blew through her hair, as she held her knees tighter, and she continued to remain silent.

A lot of chilling thoughts have been running through her head, but mostly, a lot of negative thoughts...

She continued to wonder about life, if true love was real, and more importantly, if she would ever love again...

Suddenly, she heard voices, and she looked towards her left.

There she saw the man who stole her heart, and the woman who stole him away from her...

Kai and Popori...

They were both laughing, but their laughter suddenly recited once they both saw Clair, and the rancher looked away.

The couple went into Kai's shack and Clair tried to hold back tears. She couldn't believe she fell for a guy like him, a guy who thought she could trust, a guy who she actually loved, a guy who...who broke her heart...

Clair cringed as she buried her face into her knees and she suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind her. She then felt some sand move onto her clothes and felt someone sitting next to her.

"Hey Clair, uh... Are you okay?" the voice asked.

She recognized this voice and she knew it was Won, the money obsessing guy.

Clair looked up at him in silence with a frown planted onto her face. His eyes widened at seeing that tears were streaming down her cheeks and a look of sympathy showed on his face.

"Your...Your crying. But why?" Won asked in a gentle tone and he felt guilty.

"What do you think? Didn't you just see Kai walk by with her-"

"I saw them!" Won interrupted quickly.

Clair rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Gee Won, your so comforting..." she muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's an idiot for leaving you for her! He was even lucky to be with you!" Won exclaimed angrily, and Clair was in astonishment at hearing the anger in his voice.

She looked away, blushing slightly, and whispered, "Thanks Won..."

"Yeah, yeah... Hey, since your in such a bad mood, I'll give you a discount for my store!" Won told her laughing and he smiled.

An annoyed expression first showed on Clair's face, but her expression suddenly changed into a thankful one.

The rancher giggled. "Is all you ever think about is money?"

The two of them laughed and watched the sunset together...

Little did they know that a certain someone with a purple bandanna was watching them with jealously...

Stein and Kate

Both Stein and Kate were standing in front of the Harvest Goddess Spring. You could see the reflection of the moonlight in the spring, and Kate's eyes sparkled in astonishment on seeing such a beautiful thing. Her hands were clasped together, her mouth was opened, and she was smiling. Stein on the other hand, didn't look so elated like Kate...

His fierce violet eyes were staring down into the spring, with his hands in his pockets, and a serious expression showed on his face.

Kate suddenly grew puzzled at seeing his expression, and she gave him a concerned look.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked in concern.

"...Is it true?" Stein asked calmly, not looking at her, and Kate was now in a pond of confusion.

"W...What's true?" Kate questioned uneasily.

"That...That you like Hugh?"

She gasped and looked down at her reflection in the spring. Her ruby like eyes grew sad and she sighed.

"I used to like him..." she admitted in a gentle tone and Stein looked at her in shock.

She continued to speak, "But, someone else has been on my mind lately."

"Oh..." he muttered, and he looked back towards the spring.

Kate turned towards him with a smile. "And... That someone is you Stein..."

His heart instantly stopped and he locked eyes with her.

Stein's heart was racing immensely and a smile formed on is face. An actual _real _smile. He was always used to fake smiling towards everyone and right now, he actually felt some emotion.

Then, what he did next had shocked Kate, and he smirked.

"Really? Do tell more..." he told her with a smirk on his face and walked closer towards her.

She has never seen Stein smirk so playfully before and she gave him a flirtatious smirk back.

_This moment is reminding me of a novel I wrote... Heh. _Kate thought happily and her cheeks grew slightly pink.

"What's the fun of that if I tell you everything?" she said smirking and winked at him.

Kate then had kissed his cheek and fled the area.

Hugh and Stella

It was midnight and the temperature was rather cold outside. Stella was walking up the path of Mineral Town while she was carrying a black back pack with her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her, and she heard a voice shout, "Stop!"

When she stopped and turned around, she saw Hugh panting. He was now standing in front of her and she smirked.

_Impressive... He sure dose run at some speed, eh? Looks like his training with his dad did do him some good... _Stella thought still smirking.

"Stella... Why are you carrying a back pack, w-what do you think you are doing?" he questioned her with slight anger in his voice and was slightly panting.

She turned around and looked towards the ground. "You should go."

"What? Your crazy! Where do you think your going?" he questioned her angrily and his eyes grew fierce.

She turned around with a smirk planted on her face. "Sorry, lover boy, it was fun, but I most go... I'm never coming back to this stupid place. My dream is to be a famous thief, so I suggest you should quit running after me."

Hugh was infuriated and he clenched his fists tightly. "What? You think I'm just going to stand here and let you go, after EVERYTHING we've been through? Your just going to leave your family, friends, and me without saying goodbye? Well, I'm not letting you go!"

Stella started to clap her hands as she laughed. "Nice speech. Now, if you don't mind I must be going-"

"Shut up! You think this is funny? You think it's not hurting anyone that your just leaving?" Hugh interrupted angrily.

"Look, I'm an adult now, and I can make my own choices. We both have different interests and different paths. So, look, this is goodbye, Hugh!"

"Bull! I refuse to let you leave this valley! Do...DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Hugh screamed so loudly at her that a tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away.

Her eyes widened in shock, as she stood there motionless, and she suddenly looked down towards the ground.

Her silver bangs hid her face, but Hugh saw a tear fall on the ground near her feet.

"This just makes it harder to leave..." she whispered, not looking up at him.

Stella looked at him suddenly, with her fierce violet eyes, and she put her hand out towards his direction.

"Sir Dude Beam!"

_I'm still working on the name... _Stella thought as her sweat dropped.

A shot of white light struck Hugh and he became paralyzed.

"Stella don't go!" Hugh begged and Stella walked up to him slowly.

"Hugh... Thanks..." she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek quickly.

Stella suddenly sprinted away into the path of Mineral Town.

Hugh growled. _I'll bring you back... No matter what..._

...

Many years have passed, and Pony had grown very old, which means her hair was now gray. She was starting to get wrinkles on her face and Skye was also.

It was in the middle of the night and Pony was staring out her window from inside her room. An emotionless expression showed on her face as she gazed up at the stars.

Skye suddenly entered the room and walked up to her.

"What are you staring at, beautiful?" he asked and Pony shrugged.

Skye only smiled and he started to watch the stars with her.

"My hair is finally like yours," she stated.

Skye was confused. "What?"

"Its gray like yours…"

Skye did an Anime fall and sighed. "I…suppose it is…"

Pony only giggled. "You agree with me for once."

They both laughed.

"Pony…"

"Yeah, Skye?"

"I'll always love you forever… No matter what…"

"…I know…"

Skye turned to her and he frowned. "You okay, beautiful?"

"I'll always be your 'Princess Of The Stars' right Skye?" Pony asked him while whispering and it seemed as if she was about to sob.

"No need to ask such a question, considering you will always will be. Are you okay though, Pony?" Skye questioned again and Pony continued to stare out the window.

Pony turned to him and whispered, "...Skye, I love you more than anything..."

He gave her a concerned look as he saw that her eyes were slightly trembling. "Beautiful, I love you too, but what is the matter?"

She shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing..."

Pony then pecked his lips quickly and stared right back at the window.

Skye knew something was wrong and he knew she was sensing something.

A frown slowly started to formed on her face again...

_The stars say today is my last day... _

Author Note: Okay, I edited this chapter and added more scenes. Sorry I couldn't leave a longer author's note last time, it's a long story.

But let me explain a few things to avoid confusion.

At the start of this chapter I wanted to show you how everyone proposed to each other, so it was basically all flashbacks.

Now, when you got to the Clair part, it wasn't really a flashback anymore, kind of the present time, and same goes towards the Stein, Kate, Hugh, and Stella scenes.

I can't believe that I'm almost done with this story. I'm just astonished by it. I want to thank every one of you that supported me while I typed this story. It was so much fun writing it and I love to put smiles on people's faces.

I think its safe to say this is my longest chapter yet and I'm sorry for any errors. I got a little lazy towards the end.

Honestly, I don't know who to put Clair with, I even have trouble picking a husband for her in the game...

And yes, Stella did leave the valley, but Hugh is determined to bring her back. You'll see if he is successful in the next, well, last chapter...

I also want to thank all of my reviwers. You have no idea how happy every single review makes me. I really appreciate all of them. Thank you all so much.

Well, thank you for reading, and please review.

I shall update soon.


	50. Death

It all happened way too fast…

"Stein, Stein, STEIN! CALL A DOCTOR!"

…

Hardy entered the house, feeling an unpleasant atmosphere in it, and he entered into Pony's and Skye's room.

He asked for Skye and Stein to leave the room for a moment. They both did uneasily, and waited in the kitchen with hopes in their hearts.

The sun rays from the window were now shining down upon her lifeless body as she was lying in her bed and Hardy knew…

Sighing, he told the two of them to come back into the room, and Skye looked nervously at him.

"Well?" Skye questioned quickly and slightly nervously.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Hardy told them as calmly as he could and he looked towards the floor in guilt.

Both of their mouths had hung open in shock. It felt as if both of their worlds had crumbled, as if someone had punched them a million times in the chest, and both of their eyes trembled.

"NO! What are you saying? She can't… No, she's not…. She's still here! I know it!" Skye yelled loudly in anguish, trying to hold back tears, and trying to eliminate the pain.

He suddenly bent down to his wife's side, holding her hand, and whispered, "Come on, beautiful! Please wake up! Please… PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Stein's father suddenly had burst into tears and Stein did as well.

"M-M-M-Mom…" Stein whispered under his breath, his tears consuming him.

…

The next day there was now a funeral in Forget-Me-Not Valley…

Everyone was there, either sobbing or trying not to sob…

The funeral was held outside on the beach and all of the villagers sat down in chairs. Everyone was wearing black and all had frowns on their faces. The sky was rather gloomy, the animals even seemed unhappy, and more importantly, no one was happy.

Everyone was going to say one thing about her on the podium and her husband was going first.

He stood there, gulping, trying so hard to hide the pain, which he couldn't do.

Skye

"She was my best friend… She understood me and stayed by my side no matter what… I can't explain in words how much I loved her. She was such a great a person. A great hard worker she was and she was very intelligent, although at times oblivious, but that's what I love about her. I loved her cute smiles and beautiful voice and her lovely violet eyes and her laugh, and I just loved everything about her, and how we laughed together and-"he wiped away a few tears and continued to talk, "S-She loved a thief like me and she accepted me. I loved spending every single second with her and every time I looked at her, it was as if I was falling in love with her all over again. And… And…" tears were streaming down his face, and he said his last words, "She was and always will be, 'My Princess Of The Stars' "

Stein

"My mother was my best friend. She taught me just about everything about farming, and we were rather similar. I-I can't believe that she's….she's…she's…g-g-gone… I-It still feels like she is here, a-and I know she will always be watching me… I-I know she is… Mom, I love you…"

Stella

"I only came back to this valley, hearing about my mom… She was the coolest m-mom anyone could ever have and I was so lucky to e-ever have a mom like her… I regret all the mean things I-I've ever said to her in the past and I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry mom for being such a horrible daughter… I'm so sorry… I-I love you so much!"

Clair

"I remember how I always came over to visit her ranch and we would exchange stories. She was my best friend and I could tell her anything. She stood right by me no matter what. I'm so grateful for having such a wonderful friend like her, b-but… N-Now she's not here… Now I feel so incomplete… And now I can never hear her advice again or I can never give her any advice again… I-I…" she broke into tears and ran off the podium in tears.

Nami

"She was the coolest chick ever and I loved hanging out with her. She proved you don't need to be a dude in order to run a ranch! I-I can't believe that she's passed… She was like my best friend and she was always there for me no matter what. I miss her so much…"

Ruby

"One of the sweetest girls I have ever met. She always knew how to make people smile, even though sometimes she didn't smile herself, she was also so caring about others…"

Tim

"I really enjoyed having conversations with her and how we always joked over the years. I will miss her very deeply and she was such a great person. "

Rock

He was sobbing insanely. "SHE WAS SUCH A BABE!"

Celia

"I really enjoyed her company and she was one of my best friends. She was so sweet and thoughtful! I-I can't believe this is happening… But, I suppose she's in a better place now, and she is probably all watching us at the moment. I-I'm going to m-miss h-her s-so m-much t-though…"

Marlin

"She was such a mystery towards everyone and she always knew how to make me smile no matter what… Her kindness and her hard work has always inspired me to work even harder. I-I can't thank her enough…"

Vesta

"That rancher was always such a cutie! She always bought joy to my face and I'm sure others as well! She was such a hard worker and at times I even tried to compete with her, but… She will be dearly missed by every one of us."

Lumina

"I-I have a lot of regrets of what I have done to her and said to her… A-And she has always showed me kindness, n-no matter how I treated her… I-I w-wish I could take it all back and tell her how much I'm s-sorry… She was such a brave and strong person…"

Sebastian

"She was such a lovely madam and I hope she rests in peace. She has brought kindness towards everyone's hearts and will be dearly missed."

Romana

"Such a cute girl and I loved her odd ponytail thing. My cats seemed so pleased whenever she visited me, and I could just tell that about any animal would love her. She was so amazing."

Kai

"She was a pretty good friend of mine and an awesome person to talk to. I-I just can't believe that this is all happening… I-It's just all too much and unexpected… "

Gustafa

"We all need to think peacefully and wish her a peaceful rest in the afterlife. We must all stay strong, even though I-I know it hurts, but I wish for her to rest in peace."

Muffy

"She was such a good friend of mine. I would always talk to her about my problems, but n-now that she's not h-here… I-I guess I won't really have anyone to t-talk t-to a-anymore, b-but… She has taught me a lot of things, like you don't need to be a man in order to manage a ranch."

Griffin

"Whenever she walked into my bar, it was like a happy atmosphere suddenly appeared. She knew how to make people smile and she was a fun person."

Flora

"S-She was a g-great person to dig with and she was always so interested in our dig site. She always found a lot of rare artifacts, helping us. I-I will miss her s-so much."

Carter

"She was an outstanding hard worker and I always appreciated her help at the dig site. It's too bad she's gone though, she will be immensely missed."

Galen

"I guess I could say she's with my wife now… That girl, she always has been comforting towards me no matter what. She hated to see me lonely and even stood by me when things were tough… B-But n-now… I-I've lost two important people t-towards me… S-She was like a granddaughter towards me…"

Cody

"She was such a laid back and cool person. She had a lot of artistic ideas and helped my with my art. She really has opened my mind and I hate to see her gone… But it is all a part of nature…"

Murrey

"She was always so kind to me. Moi. Even when she caught me stealing her food, she gave it to me anyways, and she always gave me money… So kind…"

Daryl

"It's too bad she's not here anymore… Now I can't experiment anymore on her- I-I mean… Uh… HEY LOOK, THERE SHE IS!" He then fled the area.

Wally

"She was an excellent runner I must say. She always kept up with my son and I. Even though I hate to admit, I challenged her to a race once, and she beat me… I will miss her."

Chris

"I've always felt this good vibe when I was around her and I really enjoyed her company. She was a great person to talk too, even though sometimes she was really shy, once she opens up to you, she is a really great person."

Hugh

"She was always so inspiring towards me and made me always want to work harder. It hurts me that she is gone… I've always had looked up to her in every way and I w-wish she was still here…"

Thomas

"Fufu. Looks like her time is up and she will be having some fun with me- I-I mean… up there… Fufu. Things happen for a reason right? Fufu." Thomas then vanished into dust.

Kate

"She always gave me confidence in my writing and she always listened to me whenever I was stressed. She was pretty cool a-and I will miss her so much… She…She was like a mother towards m-me!"

Grant

"No matter how much I was depressed, she always somehow found a way to make me smile. I don't know how, that's just how she was. She was always used to making other people smile, but I've noticed that she didn't really smile herself. I-I will miss her…"

Barney

"She helped me a lot with advertising my circus and I can't thank her enough! Although she seemed to be troubled by something whenever she visited my circus… Maybe it was my hair… But oh well! I will miss her and I'm sure everyone else will too!"

Mimi

"Even though we weren't really…close, it still saddens me that she is gone. I hope she will rest in peace."

Patrick

"Was such a lovely girl and I really enjoyed her kindness. I hope she will be in peace."

Kassey

"That little lady was smoking hot- I-I mean, she was a cute little thing and I will miss her so, so, and I mean SO much!"

Van

"Was such a lovely customer and I enjoyed doing business with her. I-I will miss her dearly."

Hardy

"It was hard for me to deliver the news to her love ones… It was even harder for me figure out that she has p-passed… She showed great kindness towards me and just about everyone. She was a great person."

Takakura

"I'm still surprised how she went before I did… It should have been me, not her… Her father was my best friend and I enjoyed showing her how to do things on the ranch. She's like a niece towards me and was like family. She knew how to make me grin and she did an outstanding job on the ranch. Her father would be proud, because, I know I am very proud of her."

…

The funeral had ended and weeks passed by.

Forget-Me-Not Valley continued to never forget her…

To some of the other villagers, it felt like she was still there, watching over them.

Although, Rock had been saying that he feels as if she is haunting him at night, considering he had seen some weird things, and he also believes that his toilet talks to him.

…

Clair had married a special someone and tried to continue on in life.

…

Stella had left the valley again, to accomplish her dream, and she couldn't bare the pain of staying here in this valley anymore, just too many memories…

With much determination, Hugh has left the valley as well, searching for Stella, and hoped to bring her back someday.

…

Stein had become very good with the ranch and decided to take care of it when he gets older. He also decided…that he wanted to marry Kate.

Skye became very ill and was way too depressed. He couldn't eat, or sleep, or sometimes he would never be able to stop sobbing. He couldn't control his pain and then one day… It happened.

…

I opened my eyes to only see nothing but a heavenly white mist and I suddenly saw a human figure approach me. My emerald eyes widened, seeing that this human figure was my wife, looking younger, as if I met her for the first time again. She held out her hands towards me and I walked up to her, grabbing her precious hand.

Both of us were smiling as our eyes locked and I felt her lips pressed against mine like all of those old times. My heart fluttered at this and I kissed her back. When our lips recited from one another, we walked hand in hand, towards the light.

Walking into eternal happiness…

E N D

Author Note: Oh my god. I can't believe I finished it. I'm so sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but this is how I was planning on ending it all along.

I wanted to do all of the characters in the game for the funeral, but then again it wouldn't be so realistic. You know? I mean, wouldn't it be weird with Keira, Leia, the Witch Princess, and the Harvest Goddess at the funeral? So, don't worry and think that I had forgotten the other characters, because I didn't.

Oh, and for those who had already read chapter 49, I have edited it again, and added more scenes. So please double check and make sure you read everything.

Oh and, Clair's 'special someone' can be anyone you want.

It has been such a pleasure and honor writing this story. I loved getting up early in the morning every day, walking to the library, and updating this story, even when I didn't have a computer. I completely spent my entire summer updating this story everyday and each chapter I have written leaves awesome memories for me.

Now as I read back towards my previous chapters, I've noticed that my writing was just horrible back then. Well, it was at least decent, but I've improved since then. Although, I'm still looking for new ways to improve my writing and such as today. If I wasn't so lazy, I would totally fix all of those mistakes, but you know me…

Now, I might probably edit a few things in this chapter later on, well, probably…

Well, I'm also working on this story about Pony and Skye in high school. It relates to this story and its one of those 'what if' situations. Like, it's 'what if' Pony went to the same high school as Skye, this would happen. The story is called, "A New Start Can Be Refreshing"

Check it out if you want.

Oh, and THANK YOU to all of my readers and reviews. You ALL make my day. I want to thank every one of you for your support and you guys are just awesome! I don't know what else to say but THANK YOU! Writing stories is my passion!

My new avatar is also a picture of Pony and Skye. It's the kiss scene from chapter 20. I DREW IT! That's kind of how I image Pony all the time, with her eyes like that, and Skye was kind of hard to draw. I prefer him with his eyes closed. Haha.

I kind of want to do an animation with this story or something! I don't know! I probably never will though, but, maybe one day I will. But right now I want to try and draw scenes for this story. I've already have drawn a few.

Well, again, thank you ALL, for reading and reviewing. It touches my heart.

Please review and I will update…

I mean, I won't be updating soon…

Now I feel sad.

Eh.

All of you, thank you…


End file.
